


Waiting (Traducción Española)

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood, Compassionate Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Feral Derek Hale, Getting Together, Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Possessive Derek, Possessive Derek Hale, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski Cares about Derek Hale, Traducción, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Are Not Known
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 79,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Traducción de la historia "Waiting" de isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella). Se puede encontrar en Archive of our Own.No queriendo pensar en ello, Stiles dio un paso adelante y pasó su mano entre las barras, moviendo su palma sangrante más cerca de la boca de Derek.-No muy cerca, él muerde.Stiles arrebató su mano justo cuando Derek estaba a punto de lamerlo. El gruñido que obtuvo en respuesta no fue reconfortante.-¿Qué? -Stiles preguntó nerviosamente, girándose hacia Deaton.El hombre parecía un poco divertido. -No te preocupes, solo si no le gustas.-Bueno, ¡probablemente me odie ahora! -Stiles insistió, volviéndose hacia Derek.Parecía extremadamente disgustado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503010) by [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt). 



—Stiles. —Siseó una voz aterrorizada desde algún lugar detrás de él. —Stiles, vamos. Volvamos. ¡Vamos a meternos en problemas!

Pasos se estrellaron contra la maleza lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el maldito bosque, pero afortunadamente el ruido que estaban siguiendo era mucho, mucho más fuerte. Dos niños de trece años corriendo por el bosque.

—Stiles, por favor. Esto es peligroso. ¡Tu padre va a estar tan enfadado!

Stiles Stilinski agitó una mano desdeñosa detrás de él, continuaron moviéndose a través de los árboles, con la linterna en la mano y los ojos luchando por enfocarse en la oscuridad. Podía decir que se estaban acercando, que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El suelo se movió bajo sus pies, Stiles tropezó y se aferró a un árbol con una mano, la otra apretada fuertemente alrededor de la linterna. Escuchó un grito detrás de él y se giró para ver a Scott McCall acostado de espaldas, la tierra todavía oscilando peligrosamente. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que se calmó el terremoto, y Stiles se volvió para ofrecerle una mano a Scott. Su amigo lo tomó, pero no se veía feliz por eso. Estaba pálido, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el sudor le pegaba el pelo en la frente. Cada vez que el sonido venía de nuevo por delante, sus ojos pasaban por delante de Stiles antes de encogerse.

—Stiles, vámonos. Si tu padre te atrapa...

—Entonces no se sorprenderá al encontrarme. —Terminó Stiles, rodando los ojos. —Scotty, eso es enorme . Nadie más que la policía lo ha visto. ¡Y está ahí! ¡Venga!

—Stiles. —Scott insistió cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta y continuó a través de los árboles. Stiles escuchó a Scott silbar una maldición que haría a su madre lavarle la boca con jabón. Afortunadamente, su madre no estaba allí, y el único testigo de su lenguaje grosero fue Stiles, quien se movía más rápido a través de los árboles. Había luces asomándose entre los troncos, y Stiles redujo la velocidad, agachándose detrás de un árbol y cubriendo su linterna con una mano. La habría apagado, pero luego Scott podría quejarse de la oscuridad, así que lo ocultó todo lo posible mientras el otro adolescente se dirigía hacia él. Se agachó junto a Stiles, los dos mirando hacia la escena.

Había cuatro coches y un camión blindado de la policía, junto con otro vehículo civil cerca de la parte trasera. El camión blindado se balanceaba violentamente, fuertes aullidos y gruñidos de rabia escapaban de él, incluso si la cosa dentro no lo hacía.

—Oh, hombre. —Susurró Scott, con miedo en su voz. —Oh hombre, oh hombre. No deberíamos estar aquí.

Stiles lo hizo callar, observando como un equipo de policía se apresuraba a vaciar sus vehículos de varios artículos como cadenas, frascos de líquidos desconocidos, polvos… Una persona incluso arrancó una parte de una gran puerta de la parte trasera de uno de los coches de policía, y otros dos agentes avanzaron para ayudar a maniobrar en la casa. Evidentemente, fue el último de un conjunto, porque era extremadamente pequeño y parecía ser una especie de puerta para una pieza más grande.

El druida de la ciudad estaba flotando ansiosamente junto a la puerta, dando instrucciones sobre dónde debía ir todo. Todos se movieron rápida y silenciosamente, mirando nerviosamente a la camioneta cada vez que alguien estaba cerca de ella. Cuando parecía que todo estaban dentro, los oficiales regresaron a sus diversos coches para agarrar sus armas, y luego tomaron sus lugares en la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Todos sostenían rifles, pero Stiles podía ver que no eran normales.

No querían matarlo. Eso sería estúpido. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos tiempos, matarlo podría hacer que toda la ciudad fuera absorbida por la tierra. Vio cómo su padre se movía hacia la parte trasera del camión, miró a sus hombres, asintió una vez y abrió la puerta trasera.

Algo saltó al instante, los oficiales dispararon los tranquilizantes. Dos de ellos dieron marcha atrás mientras intentaban recargar, mientras que los otros saltaron fuera del camino de la bestia que se dirigía hacia ellos. No llegó muy lejos, por lo que solo dio unos pocos pasos antes de que el sedante que corría a través de él redujera sus movimientos. Los otros dos oficiales que habían mantenido su posición dispararon de nuevo, golpeando a la bestia en el pecho. Cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, luchando por arrastrarse hacia adelante, incluso mientras los gruñidos viciosos seguían escapando de él. El suelo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies de nuevo, pero casi perezosamente, esta vez. Como si no fuera completamente capaz de agrietarse y cambiar como quería.

Unos pocos oficiales habían sacado sus armas (pistolas, con balas esta vez), pero después de gatear unos pocos pasos más, la cosa se derrumbó y todos se pusieron en acción de inmediato.

—¡Entra, date prisa! No durará mucho. —Escuchó decir a su padre. Él y otro diputado se apresuraron al lado de la bestia, agarrando sus brazos y levantándolo, arrastrándolo hacia el frente de la casa. El druida del pueblo desapareció rápidamente en la casa cuando el sheriff y su hombre comenzaron a subir los escalones del porche con la bestia.

Cuando los árboles comenzaron a susurrar ruidosamente, el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, Stiles escuchó a su padre maldecir y gritar por más sedante incluso cuando él desapareció en la casa con la cosa.

Scott y Stiles se quedaron agachados donde estaban, observando a los oficiales moverse rápidamente entre sus vehículos y la casa, probablemente con más sedantes. Dos minutos después, Stiles dejó caer la linterna y se tapó las orejas con ambas manos cuando un verdadero estruendo resonó en el bosque, los árboles gimieron a su alrededor y empezaron a doblarse.

—Stiles. —Dijo Scott con nerviosismo.

—Está bien. —Insistió Stiles, con los ojos todavía en la casa y las manos sobre las orejas.

—Stiles, no quiero estar aquí. ¿Por qué siempre intentas meterme en problemas?

—No estamos en problemas. —Insistió Stiles, bajando las manos cuando se hizo evidente que el rugido se había detenido. Los árboles se habían detenido, el suelo permaneció inmóvil.

—Stiles, salgamos de aquí. —Scott estaba tirando de su sudadera ansiosamente.

La cosa estaba dentro de la casa de todos modos, así que Stiles reconoció la derrota y se puso de pie, girando para liderar el camino de regreso a la carretera después de recoger la linterna caída. Tuvo que golpearlo contra su pierna un par de veces para que funcionara, pero la luz finalmente regresó, y él y Scott volvieron hacia donde habían dejado sus bicicletas.

El suelo era desigual bajo sus pies, las raíces sobresalían de la tierra y los árboles se curvaban en ángulos extraños en algunos lugares. Pasaron unos cuantos pájaros muertos y lo que parecía un zorro muerto, pero no se detuvieron. Stiles no los señaló, no necesitaba que Scott tuviera un ataque de asma.

Una vez que llegaron al borde de la carretera, Stiles volvió a poner la linterna en su mochila y agarró su bicicleta, corriendo unos pasos antes de subir y comenzar a pedalear. Scott estaba jadeando detrás de él, tratando de ponerse al día, por lo que redujo la velocidad lo suficiente como para estar al lado de su amigo. Sin embargo, tenían que moverse con rapidez, de lo contrario, su padre los encontraría intentando llegar a casa.

—¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó Stiles con entusiasmo, sus ojos castaños brillaban y la emoción era evidente en su expresión. —¿Scotty?

—Fue horrible. —Dijo Scott, con la voz débil. —Nunca voy a dormir otra vez.

—¡Fue increíble! —Stiles insistió, sonriendo y mirando hacia adelante una vez más. —¡Eso va a ser algo de lo que presumir seguro! ¡Apuesto a que Lydia estaría interesada en eso!

—Eso es lo que dijiste sobre tu proyecto de ciencia, pero a las chicas no les gustan los gusanos. —Murmuró Scott.

—No eran gusanos. —Insistió Stiles, ofendido. —Hice todo el ciclo de descomposición de una carcasa en descomposición. ¡Fue genial! No es mi culpa que la gente no aprecie la buena ciencia. —Murmuró, todavía adolorido por haber perdido por un estúpido volcán en explosión. ¡Stiles también podría explotar un volcán estúpido! —Esto será diferente. —Dijo Stiles. —Ya lo verás. Ella estará encantada.

—Lo dudo. —Murmuró Scott. Stiles lo ignoró, la mente aún se tambaleaba por lo que había visto. Tenía forma humanoide la cosa que su padre había atrapado. Era solo... de aspecto extraño. Había mucho pelo a lo largo de la cara, aunque el resto de la piel expuesta se veía bastante lisa, lo que era mucha piel expuesta, porque no llevaba una camisa o zapatos. Solo unos pantalones vaqueros que apenas se quedaban. Era casi humano, en realidad.

Su cara, sin embargo no era humana. Había sido raro y contorsionado. Una frente gruesa, nariz plana, pómulos altos. El pelaje a lo largo de los lados de su cara, dientes afilados y orejas puntiagudas. Era como nada que Stiles hubiera visto antes.

—¿Qué crees que es? —Preguntó Stiles, doblando una curva rápidamente y teniendo que corregirse para evitar ir demasiado lejos en la calle. Era tarde y había menos coches alrededor, pero también llevaba colores oscuros y su padre no estaría contento si Stiles fuera atropellado por un auto.

—No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. —Insistió Scott, respirando con dificultad. Stiles tuvo que disminuir la velocidad nuevamente para evitar que Scott sufriera un ataque de asma. —¿Por qué no podemos simplemente matarlo?

—Escuchaste al Dr. Deaton. —Insistió Stiles, girándose hacia él y poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Esa cosa está conectada a la ciudad. Incluso sedando hizo temblar la tierra, ¿quieres probar qué pasaría si intentaran matarlo? Toda la ciudad podría estallar en llamas.

—¿Por qué está conectado a la ciudad? —Preguntó Scott, los dos disminuyendo la velocidad cuando se acercaban a su casa. —Ellos ni siquiera saben con certeza que lo está. Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia que cuando algo le sucede, la ciudad tiembla.

—¿De verdad, Scotty? —Stiles se detuvo al final de su camino, girándose para darle una mirada de exasperación. —¿Esa cosa mágicamente es capturada y de repente todo el pueblo se está volviendo loco? El Dr. Deaton dice que el nemetón nunca había actuado así antes. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre magia, pero confío en ese tipo, incluso si no me gusta.

—Me gusta el Dr. Deaton. —Murmuró Scott, bajándose de la bicicleta y sosteniendo el manubrio para mantenerlo en posición vertical. —Sea lo que sea, solo espero que puedan mantenerlo lejos, muy lejos de nosotros.

—No lo sé. —Sonrió Stiles, mirando hacia atrás por donde habían venido. —No me importaría echar un vistazo más de cerca.

—Stiles, es peligroso. No me hagas decírselo a tu padre.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —No soy estúpido, Scott. No voy a entrar y comprobarlo. Pero tal vez algún día obtendremos algunas respuestas. Se volvió para sonreírle. —¿Qué genial sería tener un monstruo como amigo?

________________________________________

Cinco años después.

Stiles estaba roncando y babeando en su almohada, su alarma sonaba con música country suave junto a su cabeza en un intento por devolverlo a la conciencia.  
El intento fracasó, y probablemente por eso Stiles nunca llegó a la escuela a tiempo. No es que hoy se levantara temprano para ir a la escuela, ya que era un día festivo. A pesar de que tenía que levantarse temprano para el día festivo. Pero él estaba cansado. Y perezoso. Y la música era demasiado tranquila para estar despertado de manera adecuada.  
Lo que probablemente explicaba por qué se despertó bruscamente como si alguien le hubiera disparado al oír el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba ruidosamente en la planta baja. Stiles giró sus ojos llorosos hacia la puerta de su habitación, luego pareció darse cuenta de que la música estaba sonando. Cuando levantó el teléfono para comprobar la hora, se despertó instantáneamente y salió de la cama tropezando con sus mantas y aterrizando con fuerza.

—Ow. —Gruñó, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el armario, incluso cuando los pasos subían las escaleras. Se quitó el pijama sin hacer nada, esperando que cayeran al menos cerca de su cama y agarraran un par de jeans y una camisa. Se metió la camisa con los dientes, usando ambas manos para ponerse el pantalón, y se los colocó hasta la mitad de los muslos cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su padre, con los pantalones todavía alrededor de los muslos y la camisa entre los dientes. El sheriff Stilinski suspiró y se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice de una mano, evidentemente tratando de tener paciencia.

—Stiles…

—Estoy casi listo. —Insistió alrededor de la camisa en su boca, subiéndose los pantalones hasta arriba, corriendo hacia el tocador para encontrar unos calcetines mientras se ponía la camisa sobre la cabeza. Tuvo que hacer una pausa y reorganizarlo cuando se lo puso hacia atrás.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que la ciudad sea tan grande, las posibilidades de que seas delgado es casi inexistente. —Dijo el alguacil, inclinándose de lado contra la jamba y viendo a su hijo hurgando en un cajón en busca de unos calcetines limpios.

Eso demostró ser inútil, por lo que Stiles simplemente tomó dos calcetines aleatorios y que no coinciden y se subió a un pie para ponérselos.

—Eso es hiriente. —Insistió, cayendo sobre su cómoda y haciendo una mueca de dolor, colocando ambos pies en el suelo y girando para buscar zapatos. —Soy un regalo.

—Debería haber recibido un recibo. —Murmuró su padre. Stiles se volvió para mirarlo molesto, pero su padre solo sonrió y le dijo que se apresurara o llegarían tarde. Stiles tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo y buscar debajo de su cama para encontrar un par de zapatos a juego. Los calcetines podrían no coincidir, nadie los vería. Lo último que necesitaba era ir al Blooding con dos putos zapatos diferentes.

Jackson probablemente se daría cuenta, gilipollas. Stiles se preguntó cuánto dinero había pagado su familia al alcalde este año para que sus nombres fueran retirados del sorteo.  
Arrastrando un zapato caprichoso de debajo de su cama y gritando triunfante, Stiles se apresuró a levantarse y salió corriendo por la puerta. Casi se cayó por las escaleras en su prisa por bajar, pero logró no lastimarse demasiado en su camino hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, había un tazón con una caja de cereal y un poco de leche sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a su lugar y se sentó, poniéndose los zapatos mientras su papá tomaba café en el mostrador, leyendo el titular del día.

—¿Cómo está el señor Harris? —Preguntó Stiles, sirviéndose cereal y luego un poco de leche antes de meter una cuchara en ella y meterse la comida en la boca tan rápido como podía. La leche fría lastimó sus dientes, pero él lo ignoró, sabiendo que necesitaba la comida en su estómago antes de salir. No duraría el día si no lo hiciera, no es que pensara que lo elegirían, sino que habían sucedido cosas más tontas.

—Está agitado, pero estará bien. —El sheriff suspiró, dejó caer el papel y se concentró en Stiles, con el café aún en la mano. —Fue un año difícil, pero estamos progresando. Desde Tara, la bestia ya no parece estar interesado en atacar a la gente.

—Eso es bueno. —Dijo Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando golpeó la cuchara con dolor contra sus dientes. Nota personal: retire la cuchara de la boca antes de intentar masticarla. 

—Sin embargo, noté que no ha detenido los terremotos.

—Sí, el año del Sr. Harris no fue tan estable como el de Tara el año pasado. —El hombre mayor suspiró, tomando un gran trago de su taza antes de dejarla en el mostrador y verificar la hora. —Todavía no hemos descubierto qué diferencia hay entre las personas elegidas. A algunos les gusta, a otros no. Suerte del empate, supongo.

—Bueno, el señor Harris estaba bastante molesto cuando lo llamaron. —Argumentó Stiles. —Tara se resignó.

—Sí. —El sheriff suspiró de nuevo e hizo un gesto a Stiles para que dejara de hablar y comiera más rápido. —Espero que sea buena este año. Espero que sea un adulto.

—¿De quién fue la idea de tener dieciséis años o más? —Stiles preguntó con un resoplido, algo de leche escapó de su boca. Lo limpió apresuradamente con la parte inferior de su camisa, y su padre tuvo la amabilidad de fingir no darse cuenta.

—El pueblo votó.

—Sí, porque eso funcionó muy bien. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, recogiendo su tazón y bebiendo el resto de la leche. Se golpeó los labios una vez que estuvo vacío y se puso de pie, llevando el cuenco al fregadero y dejándolo, abriendo el agua para que pudiera enjuagarlo un poco. —¿Cuánto tiempo duró ese novato? ¿Cuatro días?

—Fueron dos semanas, no seas inteligente. —Dijo el sheriff, esposando el costado de su cabeza. —Como si hubieras hecho mejor.

—Podría hacerlo mejor. —Insistió Stiles, ofendido. —De verdad papa, estoy herido.

—No tentemos al destino en este caso, ¿de acuerdo? —Su padre extendió la mano y se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello, dándole una fuerte sacudida. —No quiero que seas tú.

—No es gran cosa.

—Pasa factura, Stiles.

—Papá. —Agarró a su papá por los hombros, dándole una sacudida. —Está bien. Hay cientos de personas en la ciudad, las posibilidades de que seas tú o yo son muy escasas. E incluso si termina siendo uno de nosotros, es solo por un año.

—Un largo año, por lo que parece.

—Será mejor que trabajes en tu dialéctica antes de tu gran discurso, papá. —Stiles lo golpeó en el brazo y se agachó, moviéndose hacia la puerta principal con el hombre mayor siguiéndolo.

Su padre se estacionó cerca del escenario, Stiles salió y lo saludó con la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la gente de su escuela. Los de dieciséis a diecinueve años tendían a ser agrupados por grado en un rincón, y todos los demás estaban sentados donde había espacio. Por lo general, el pueblo entero no podía presentarse, ya que todavía tenían que hacer su trabajo (hospitales, policía, empleados de tiendas de comestibles, ese tipo de cosas) pero nadie estaba exento de los Blooding. O eso dijeron, pero Stiles no era rico como Jackson Whittemore y su familia no podía pagar para que les quitaran sus nombres. Jackson siempre se veía demasiado relajado cada vez que esto ocurrió, y era muy sospechoso, en la opinión de Stiles. Pero no hay pruebas, así que tuvo que guardar sus 'teorías de mierda' para sí mismo, como su padre las llamó.  
Stiles vagaba entre los cuerpos de las personas, algunas parecían nerviosas, otras parecían aburridas. Atrapó una cabeza de cabello oscuro y empujó a través de otras dos personas mayores para alcanzar a Scott, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Hola, amigo. —Dijo, moviéndose para pararse frente a él. Como es habitual en los días del Blooding, se veía pálido y aterrorizado. Era algo patético, de verdad. Stiles no entendió el problema. Nadie murió, y era solo por un año. Además, apaciguó al gran ser poderoso a cargo de su ciudad, por lo general, la persona elegida fue respetada durante todo el año.

A Stiles no le importaría un poco de respeto. Ciertamente no se cansó, y sintió que se lo merecía. Era un buen estudiante, un buen hijo, un buen ser humano en general. Un poco de respeto sería bastante grande.

—¿Escuchaste sobre el Sr. Harris? —Preguntó Scott, con voz baja y tensa. —Mi madre dice que no puede estar aquí hoy porque lo trajeron anoche, un desastre estremecedor. Estaba cubierto de sangre, Stiles. ¡Sangre!

—Bueno, primero que nada, baja la voz, estás asustando a los nuevos. —Stiles asintió con la cabeza hacia un grupo de chicas que apenas tenían dieciséis años y los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Scott, lo apartó de ellos y bajó la voz cuando habló. —El señor Harris solo está jugando la carta de simpatía. Papá dijo que estaba bien, solo está tratando de ordeñar su fama por todo lo que vale. Si estuviera realmente herido o cubierto de sangre, habrían retrasado el Blooding. Tú lo sabes.

—No puedo ser yo. —Insistió Scott, con la voz tensa. —Stiles, todavía tengo pesadillas sobre lo que vimos. No quiero estar en la misma habitación que esa cosa.

—Él. No es una cosa. —Stiles enfatizó. —Está perfectamente bien. Scotty, él no ha lastimado a nadie en años. Es sólo... enérgico.

—¿Es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo para ir a dormir por la noche? —Una voz se burló detrás de ellos. —¿Esa cosa es simplemente enérgica?

—Bueno, no todos podemos colgarnos boca abajo de las vigas para desmayarnos, así que algunos de nosotros necesitamos ser más creativos. —Dijo Stiles, dándose la vuelta para ofrecer a Jackson una sonrisa de mierda. —Me encanta el corte de pelo. ¿Ahorras suficiente dinero para que tu nombre sea retirado del sorteo este año?  
Jackson solo le dirigió una mirada altiva, un brazo envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Lydia Martin y un aire de superioridad flotando en él.

—La gente de mi círculo nunca sería elegida. —Insistió Jackson. —En realidad estamos contribuyendo a la sociedad, no pueden arriesgarnos a que nos lastimemos.

—Oh, tienes razón. —Stiles chasqueó los dedos y lo señaló, con el otro brazo todavía alrededor de los hombros de Scott. —Estamos bajos en idiotas gilipollas en este momento. Si te perdiéramos, hombre, eso sería malo. ¡Tú especie podría extinguirse!

Los ojos de Jackson se endurecieron en fragmentos de vidrio azul, pero los labios de Lydia se curvaron hacia arriba con diversión, por lo que Stiles lo consideró una victoria. Incluso si probablemente iba a ser golpeado en el campo de Lacrosse mañana.

Valdría la pena.

Jackson se alejó con Lydia, mirando a Stiles.

—Necesito sentarme. —Murmuró Scott.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció, moviéndose con Scott a través de la multitud hacia los asientos para que pudieran sentarse. Escogieron el medio, porque habían tenido la mejor suerte hasta ahora sentados en esos asientos. Claro que solo habían sido cinco años del Blooding, pero aun así. Con cinco años de fuerza, no iba a golpear lo que funcionaba para él.

Stiles sacó su teléfono y abrió YouTube, con algunos videos en cola para una ocasión como esta. Él y Scott se reunieron para observarlos para que pudieran pasar el tiempo, aunque los discursos comenzaban pronto. Estaban a la mitad de un hilarante video de parodia cuando se escuchó un fuerte chillido de retroalimentación del micrófono y Stiles se estremeció. Apagó su teléfono y lo guardó, tratando de ignorar el ruido constante. El alcalde estaba de pie en el podio, un gran tazón de vidrio que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, pero el micrófono conectado al pilar de madera era lo suficientemente largo como para que no impidiera que el hombre hablara.

Estaba esperando la confirmación de que todos estaban prestando atención, los presentes sentados y en silencio. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos estaban escuchando, comenzó a hablar. Era el mismo discurso que los años anteriores, y Stiles deseaba que actualizara el maldito discurso. Se movió nerviosamente en su asiento, queriendo sacar su teléfono y jugar un juego, pero su padre lo mataría si lo veía ser grosero. Se reflejaría mal en él como el sheriff, por lo que Stiles al menos trató de comportarse.

Fue difícil. No estaba en su naturaleza.

El hombre siguió hablando de la bestia en el bosque, su conexión con la ciudad, la necesidad del Blooding. Intentó jugarlo todo como un gran premio, como si fuera un privilegio ser elegido, y que todos respetaran y honraran a la parte deseada.

Es cierto que también había ventajas reales. Todos los impuestos a la propiedad e individuales serían cubiertos por la ciudad para ese año, para toda la familia, ya que alguien que tenía dieciséis años no pagaba ningún impuesto. También hubo una asignación de días libres en la escuela y el trabajo sin poner en peligro la graduación o el empleo, respectivamente.

Comestibles gratuitos y una asignación de ropa.

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

A Stiles realmente no le importaba todo eso. Si bien sería bueno para su padre, dado que el pobre hombre se estaba esforzando al máximo para sostenerlos a ambos, Stiles sabía que solo causaría más estrés si él era elegido. Pero él no estaba preocupado. Su suerte no era mala. E incluso si lo fuera, bueno, él sobreviviría. Era solo por un año.  
El alcalde terminó su discurso, recordando a todos que esto era un privilegio y la ciudad agradeció a los elegidos por sus servicios. Todos aplaudieron cortésmente cuando terminó, el padre de Stiles moviéndose hacia el micrófono. Parecía enorme en comparación con el alcalde, pero probablemente solo era su presencia en general. Era un hombre muy respetado, y se mostraba en la forma en que las personas se callaban mucho más rápido que para el alcalde.

El discurso de su padre fue un poco diferente del año anterior, como si hubiera intentado cambiar las cosas, pero el mensaje general fue el mismo. El sorteo se realizó por medio de la magia, cortesía del druida Alan Deaton de la ciudad, y no hubo trampas ni devoluciones. Cualquiera de los elegidos era elegido para el año a menos que la bestia los rechazara, o un comité determinara que no eran aptos o no podían cumplir con sus deberes.

Nunca entraron en detalles sobre cuáles eran los deberes , pero los rumores se habían extendido, por lo que Stiles deseaba que su padre no se molestara en cubrirlo. Al menos eso significaba que su discurso era breve. Una vez que terminó, Alan Deaton subió al escenario, con una caja de madera vieja y desgastada en sus manos. La tapa estaba cerrada, pero la abrió cuando llegó al grupo de fiestas que lo esperaban.

El comité estaba formado por varios funcionarios, el alcalde, por supuesto, junto con el alguacil, el director de la escuela, el fiscal de distrito, pero también había otros que votaron por la gente cada trimestre. La vieja niñera de Stiles estaba en el escenario, junto con uno de sus maestros, el Sr. Yukimura.

Deaton pasó antes de cada fiesta con la caja, pidiéndoles que sacaran un pedazo de papel. Stiles siempre encontró esta parte realmente genial, porque la caja estaba vacía y, sin embargo, cuando la gente la alcanzó, salió un pedazo de papel.

Una vez que las doce partes en el escenario tenían un nombre, Deaton cerró la caja y la dejó a un lado. Sacó una bolsa de alrededor de su cuello y caminó por la línea para que depositaran el nombre que habían elegido.

Stiles recordó un año donde alguien habían tratado de engañar. Habían tenido un pedazo de papel en la otra mano y habían tratado de poner ese en la bolsa. Se había incendiado, junto con una parte de la manga del chico. Había sido muy entretenido verlo agitarse y asustarse por el hecho de que estaba en llamas, especialmente porque era mágico y las llamas no eran reales. Un buen ejemplo, sin embargo, no hacer trampa. Porque Deaton tenía un lado sádico, por lo que Stiles podía decir. El druida llegó a la última persona, y una vez que todos los doce nombres estaban en la bolsa, la cerró y se trasladó al podio donde estaba el recipiente de vidrio. Dejó caer toda la cosa en ella, bolsa y todo. Desapareció de la vista por un segundo antes de que una única hoja de papel flotara hasta el fondo del tazón.

—La magia es tan jodidamente genial. —Dijo Stiles sin aliento. Nunca se cansó de verlo en acción. Era una pena que la magia fuera algo tan agonizante, pero la gente tenía que nacer con ella y, lamentablemente, ya no había mucha gente.

Stiles se había sometido a prueba catorce veces.

Nada positivo.

Deaton metió la mano en el cuenco y sacó el pedazo de papel. Nunca leyó el nombre, por lo general se lo entregó a uno de los doce para que lo leyera. Este año no fue diferente. Miró el trozo de papel, luego se volvió y se acercó al sheriff, entregándoselo.

Su padre miró hacia abajo, y Stiles frunció el ceño ante la expresión en su rostro. Era en parte horror, en parte resignación, como si hubiera estado esperando esto.

—Esto no puede ser bueno. —Dijo Scott en voz baja a su lado.

El sheriff miró a Deaton, quien le palmeó el hombro una vez, y luego se apartó. Suspirando, el hombre mayor caminó hacia el podio donde estaba el micrófono, el tazón todavía ocupaba la mayoría. Dejó escapar un suspiro, los ojos buscando a la multitud, y luego se detuvieron en Stiles.

UH oh.

—Stiles. —Dijo su voz, cargando por el aire. —Eres el elegido.

Stiles miró a su padre, todos los demás parecían disolverse en el fondo.

—Bueno. —Dijo en voz alta, dejando escapar una risa pequeña y amarga. —Mierda.

________________________________________

Cuando Stiles cumplió doce años la ciudad ya no estaba segura. Algo había sucedido, un cambio de energía, y la bestia vino. Nadie lo vio durante casi un año, pero todos sabían que estaba allí. Podían oírlo en el bosque. Rugiendo, aullando, haciendo que cada cabello se pusiese de punta. Los animales desaparecían, la gente temía abandonar sus casas por la noche.

Un día, dos estúpidos enamorados se habían ido a besar cerca de la vieja casa Hale. Uno de ellos había vuelto, aterrado y gritando por ayuda. El departamento del sheriff había ido al bosque a buscar a la bestia y al adolescente desaparecido. Sólo les tomó una hora localizarlos a los dos. Milagrosamente, el adolescente seguía vivo. Sangriento y aterrorizado, pero vivo y consciente. Apenas herido, de verdad. El desorden de la sangre lo había hecho parecer peor de lo que era. Habían logrado salvar al adolescente, y habían disparado contra la bestia, con el objetivo de matar.

Eso se había detenido rápidamente. Cuando la primera bala atravesó el pecho de la cosa, el suelo tembló y fue como si la misma tierra se estuviera rebelando. Los árboles cobraron vida para atacar a la policía, los animales se volvieron locos, la tierra se abrió y amenazó con tragársela entera.

Se llevaron a la adolescente y huyeron.

Deaton había aparecido en la estación de policía poco después. No sabía qué era la cosa, no era humano, de eso, estaba seguro, pero sabía que era mágico. Sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, estaba conectado a su ciudad. A Beacon Hills.

Perseguirlo sería como matar al pueblo. Algunas personas no escucharon. Lo persiguieron, lo atacaron, intentaron matarlo. Muchas personas resultaron heridas, algunas de manera crítica, pero nadie había sido asesinado.

Y cada vez que alguien lastimaba a la bestia, mataba a la ciudad poco a poco. Parches de bosque se pudrirían y morirían sin ninguna razón. Algunas áreas se incendiarían. Los animales se comportarían erráticamente. Las plantas venenosas brotaban del suelo sin importar el asfalto o el concreto.  
Deaton reiteró cada vez que podría no ser matado, o la ciudad moriría. Para cuando Stiles cumplió trece años, la gente escuchaba. Pero no se les había escapado que la bestia estaba cambiando. Se estaba haciendo más audaz, más enojado, más peligroso. Comenzó a salir del bosque, atacando a la gente, cubriéndose de sangre.  
Parecía favorecer a la antigua casa de Hale, así que un día, cuando se había aventurado en otro lugar, se ideó un plan para atraparlo allí. La noche en que Stiles se había escapado con Scott era la noche que finalmente habían tenido éxito después de semanas de intentarlo. Finalmente atraparon a la bestia, la arrastraron dentro y se pusieron a trabajar para mantenerla allí. Grilletes y una jaula, como el animal que era.

Por un tiempo, todos pensaron que las cosas habían mejorado. Un grupo de voluntarios subía diariamente para alimentarlo, cuidarlo, lo mejor que podían, pero Deaton notó que las cosas pequeñas estaban cambiando. Y entonces, el Nemetón comenzó a pudrirse. Era la principal fuente de poder mágico en la ciudad, algo de lo que Deaton extraía energía. Estaba pudriéndose de adentro hacia afuera, y era debido a la bestia.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que faltaba algo en la dieta de la cosa.

Sangre. Sangre humana.

Nadie podría explicar por qué. No lo requería por su valor nutricional, y ni siquiera parecía gustarle. Pero cada vez que se le daba sangre, el nemetón mejoraba un poco. Y así fue como el pueblo se decidió por el Blooding.

A la bestia no le gustaba la gente. Si aparecieran más de tres en un momento dado, gruñía, aullaba y tiraba de los grilletes. ¿Pero una persona? No le gustó, pero lo toleró. Y así, para ser justos, se decidió que todos los años, todas las partes entre las edades de dieciséis y sesenta y cinco años se participarían en un sorteo. Quienquiera que fuera elegido serviría como donante de sangre durante un año.

Tenía que ser un donante de sangre en persona, porque habían intentado donar bolsas de sangre y la bestia las había rechazado. También habían intentado enviar múltiples donantes, pero la bestia también había rechazado eso. Hasta la fecha, solo tener una persona durante varios meses parecía satisfacerlo, y en ocasiones, ni siquiera entonces. Un año tuvieron que elegir tres fiestas diferentes, porque el animal era delicado.

También comenzó a rechazar a los voluntarios que iban después del tercer año. No les gustaban en su espacio, por lo que se había convertido en el trabajo de los elegidos para cuidarlo lo mejor que pudieran. De ahí la fuerte compensación. No era una posición codiciada.

Hasta la fecha, nadie sabía qué era o por qué era así. Por qué era rabioso, salvaje, y atado a la tierra. Por qué podía controlar el Nemetón hasta el punto de que estaba muriendo mientras la bestia estaba encerrada. Todo lo que todos sabían era que era un humanoide, y parecía ser masculino. Aparte de eso, era como nada que nadie hubiera visto nunca. Y Stiles estaba a punto de ver mucho de eso.

La pierna derecha de Stiles se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente, torciendo los dedos y desenroscando el acorde de su capucha una y otra vez. Miraba a su alrededor en un intento por calmar sus nervios, pero no importaba, no se sentía tranquilo.

Sabía que su padre estaba discutiendo su caso. Todo el mundo lo hizo, en un momento u otro. Familia, amigos, la gente misma. No importaba, el Blooding había sido diseñado para ser justo para todos, independientemente de lo que pensara Stiles, y se había votado desde el principio que no se permitirían sustituciones. Causaría demasiados problemas, demasiados argumentos.

Las personas elegidas para el Blooding una vez no se les permitió ser elegidas de nuevo. Si hubiera cambios o sustituciones, habría lugar para argumentar que alguien ya había sido elegido y se arriesgaba a paralizar el sistema.

A Stiles no le importaba. Mejor él que su padre, con su condición de corazón. Sin mencionar que si lo sacó del camino ahora, eso significaba que podría vivir el resto de su vida sin tener que presentarse ante el Blooding. Él podría simplemente dormir.

Y esto sería una gran ayuda para su padre financieramente. Podrían ahorrar mucho dinero, él probablemente podría conseguir algo de dinero destinado a la universidad si tuviera ganas de ir. Su padre podría darse el lujo de tomarse un tiempo libre, relajarse un poco. No tendrían que preocuparse por sus impuestos este año.  
Fue algo bueno. Incluso si Stiles estaba un poco aterrado ahora que estaba sentado aquí. Fue algo bueno. La puerta se abrió y él saltó, girándose para mirarla y viendo a Deaton entrar, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lo había hecho tantas veces que probablemente lo había reducido a una forma de arte.

—Stiles. —Dijo amablemente, tomando asiento frente a él en la mesa pequeña.

—¿Va a venir mi padre? —Preguntó, lamiéndose los labios y tratando de mantener la respiración firme.

—Trataremos de esperarlo, pero tenemos mucho que cubrir. Él es bienvenido a unirse a nosotros una vez que llegue.  
Stiles asintió, preguntándose cuánto tardaría su padre en darse por vencido. Era bastante terco. Deaton le dio un minuto para calmarse, luego se agachó para sacar una bolsa sellada de su bolso en el suelo. Se lo entregó a Stiles, quien tuvo que desenrollar conscientemente sus dedos uno del otro para alcanzar y agarrarlo.

—Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber para tu tarea con él. —Dijo mientras Stiles se movía. —Como sabes, es un papel importante, y hay consecuencias para nosotros si no cumplimos con los términos establecidos.

—¿Entiendes el gruñido? —Preguntó Stiles, solo bromeando a medias.

Deaton sonrió. —No necesita hablar para hacer conocer sus intenciones.

—Correcto. —Stiles miró de nuevo hacia la bolsa. —¿Y si no le gusto? Quiero decir mi sangre. ¿Y si es malo?

—Siempre estoy para la primera reunión. —Explicó Deaton pacientemente. —Es bastante evidente cuándo alguien durará y cuándo no. Es muy exigente, pero estamos tratando de demostrarle que estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Correcto. —Repitió Stiles. Tomó un momento, luego rasgó el sello, sacando cosas de la bolsa. Había muchos escalpelos y gasas, junto con esterilizadores. Aparentemente, la saliva de la bestia tenía algunas propiedades curativas, y hasta ahora nadie había contraído ninguna infección, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar. Hubo algunas fotocopias escritas a mano, evidentemente del grupo original de voluntarios, junto con cualquier otro elegido de Blooding. Los que se molestaron en preocuparse por quién fue después de ellos, de todos modos.

Hojeó algunas páginas mientras Deaton hablaba de las varias cosas que leía. No le gustaba obtener cortes de pelo, pero todos lo atribuyeron más a la desconfianza de las cosas afiladas cerca de su cara que al corte real. Tenían que sedarlo para lograrlo. Dormía en un montón de mantas viejas y sucias que se lavaban cada vez que permitían que se las llevaran, así que no mucho. Solía usar pantalones en la naturaleza, pero parecía preferir quedarse desnudo ahora que siempre estaba en la casa. Tenía un área designada para las instalaciones, un agujero en el piso de la fundación que la gente había logrado vincular al sistema de alcantarillado de la antigua casa. Eso fue bueno, al menos.  
En cuanto a la comida, le gustaba la carne. Eso era todo. Nadie había intentado nada más después del primer año. Comía tres veces al día, carnes diferentes para cada uno que se preparaban diariamente en la carnicería del juego capturado por los cazadores a lo largo de la semana. No parecía querer o necesitar entretenimiento. Se contentaba con dormir y comer todo el día.

No le gustaban los grupos de personas.

Había muchas páginas, Stiles estaba un poco abrumado. Pensó que tendría tiempo para leerlo todo más tarde y cerró el improvisado libro. Frunció el ceño ante la primera página y pasó los dedos sobre la palabra allí.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Creo que es su nombre. —Dijo Deaton. —Es lo único que ha escrito. Pensamos que era mejor no volver a intentarlo cuando casi saca el ojo de alguien con la pluma.  
Stiles frunció el ceño ante la imagen impresa, entrecerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Benek?

—Creo que es 'Derek', en realidad. —Deaton sonaba divertido.

—Cierto. Derek. —Así que la bestia tenía un nombre. Nadie habló de eso. Tal vez lo hizo parecer demasiado humano. Deaton se acercó a uno de los escalpelos y Stiles lo vio abrir el borde sellado. Se lo tendió a Stiles, se encargó primero, y tardó un minuto en tomarlo.

—Es importante que sepas dónde cortar. —Dijo Deaton amablemente. Como si Stiles no estuviera dispuesto a apuñalarse casi a diario.

—¿Cuántas veces lo necesita? —Stiles odiaba lo nervioso que sonaba. No era exactamente un fanático de cortarse a sí mismo.

—Eso depende de él. A veces una vez a la semana, a veces una vez al mes. Se pone inquieto alrededor de la luna llena y tiende a alimentarse más en ese momento.

Alimentar. Stiles deseaba no haber usado esa palabra.

—¿Qué es él? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja, levantando la vista de la hoja.

Deaton sonrió tristemente. —Si supiera eso sabría cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que Derek está perdido, y solo está tratando de averiguar cómo volver.

—¿Y lo hace chupando sangre y matando a la ciudad? —Stiles preguntó secamente.

—No pretendo entenderlo. Solo tengo un presentimiento.

—Vale. —Stiles dejó que Deaton lo ayudara con el lugar donde se suponía que debía cortar y qué tan profundo. Era extraño, y torpe, especialmente porque no estaba cortando su mano en este momento, pero era mejor que ser enseñado con la bestia justo delante de él. Acababan de terminar las partes importantes de su conversación cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta principal, ambos girándose para mirar hacia la entrada.

—Es probable que sea tu padre. —Deaton se puso de pie. —¿Vamos a presentarte?  
Stiles odiaba esta estúpida ciudad.

________________________________________

El viejo cascarón quemado de una casa era mucho más intimidante de lo que Stiles recordaba. Él y Scott solían venir mucho y ser una mierda rebelde, igual que todos los demás. 

Una vez que la bestia, Derek , se recordó Stiles, se había mudado, el área era menos frecuentada. Sin embargo, la casa nunca había parecido tan peligrosa como lo hacía ahora. Se quedó mirando fijamente, todavía sosteniendo la puerta del coche con una mano. Cuando su padre salió del suyo, Stiles se obligó a cerrar la puerta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y mirando la entrada con cautela. El coche de Deaton acababa de detenerse detrás de ellos, pero Stiles no se volvió para mirarlo.

Era una locura pensar que no había seguridad. Nadie fue tan estúpido como para pasar, y Derek parecía perfectamente contento en su prisión. Stiles saltó cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro, girándose para ver el apretado apretón de la mandíbula de su padre. Todavía no estaba feliz de no haber ganado su caso. Stiles se alegró, su padre no necesitaba el estrés adicional. No es que su hijo siendo elegido estuviera ayudando en ese frente.

—¿Lo hacemos? —Preguntó Deaton, acercándose al par. —Sheriff, quizás sería mejor si esperara aquí. Ya sabes cómo se siente.

—Sí. —Dijo el hombre, aunque infelizmente. Stiles le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, luego avanzó con Deaton. El druida subió los escalones del porche primero, con un enfriador en una mano. Stiles tenía un bisturí sellado, una almohadilla de alcohol y un paquete de gasa en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba realmente cerrada, colgando precariamente de las bisagras superiores. Deaton entró como si viviera allí. Stiles se tomó un segundo para mirar alrededor. Todo el piso superior se había ido, envuelto en llamas y quemado. Hizo que la entrada a la casa fuera extremadamente desorientadora debido al amplio espacio abierto arriba. Algunas de las paredes en el piso inferior habían sobrevivido al fuego, pero eran negras y la pintura o el papel tapiz estaban desconchándose, era difícil decirlo.

Deaton se dirigió hacia una puerta que parecía ser completamente nueva. Bueno, no a estrenar, pero desde después del incendio, al menos. La abrió, e hizo un gesto a Stiles delante de él. La única razón por la que sus pies avanzaron fue porque Stiles sabía que nadie había muerto cuando fue elegido para un Blooding. Así que se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro y descendió los peldaños hasta el sótano.

Era evidente que se habían vuelto a hacer, porque tanto las escaleras como la puerta eran más resistentes que cualquier otra cosa en la casa. Las paredes también parecían haber sobrevivido al fuego, principalmente porque parecía que la base del sótano era de hormigón.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de la escalera cuando un gruñido bajo comenzó a resonar. Casi lo hizo congelarse, casi. Se las arregló para bajar las escaleras, mirando alrededor del área.

El sótano estaba lleno de escombros y algunas hojas y suciedad que probablemente se habían rastreado a lo largo de los años. Nada parecía haberse aclarado, pero teniendo en cuenta que a nadie le gustaba estar cerca de Derek, tenía sentido. Él habría asumido que los voluntarios podrían haberlo hecho, pero tal vez ni siquiera eran tan valientes.  
La mayor parte del sótano estaba vacío, solo otro espacio grande, excepto por el lado lejano del área, justo de dónde venía el gruñido. Stiles se giró para ver dónde estaba Deaton, pero el druida se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, sonriendo alentador.

—No le gusta cuando aparecen demasiadas personas a la vez. Voy a seguir adelante una vez que se vea lleno.  
Eso fue reconfortante.

Stiles se volvió hacia el otro lado de la bodega. Estaba mayormente oscuro, salvo los rayos de luz que entraban por unas pocas ventanas pequeñas. Uno de ellos estaba casi directamente encima del gruñido. Respirando lentamente, Stiles avanzó lentamente. Cautelosamente. Había una gran puerta de piso a techo que había sido martillada y soldada en su lugar. Más allá de la puerta, Stiles podía ver una masa de material, junto con plumas, pelusa e incluso algo de esponja. Medio enterrado debajo, vio un par de brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente. Eran de un color azul anormal y se sintió a sí mismo en un sudor frío. Él no se detuvo. Avanzó tan lentamente como se atrevió, hasta que estuvo justo frente a la puerta. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en él antes de mirar hacia atrás una vez que dejó de moverse.

—Hola, Derek. —Dijo Deaton con calma. —Este es Stiles.

—¿Puede él... —Stiles seguía mirando a los ojos azules, que se volvieron hacia él cuando habló. —¿Puede entendernos?

—No estoy seguro. —Respondió Deaton agradablemente. Stiles notó que los ojos no se movieron de nuevo, permaneciendo bloqueados en él. Evidentemente, confiaba más en Deaton que en Stiles. —Me gusta pensar que entiende al menos algunas cosas. Es educado incluirlo en una conversación.

—Correcto. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja. Él y la bestia se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos, Stiles notó que el gruñido comenzaba a aumentar de volumen a medida que se mantenía en contacto visual. Él miró hacia otro lado, y el ruido disminuyó, pero solo justo. Dejando escapar un lento suspiro, Stiles buscó en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha el bisturí sellado. En el momento en que lo sacó, Derek se movió en la celda y Stiles lo miró una vez más. Lentamente salía del desorden del material, las cadenas tintineaban ruidosamente.

Stiles notó que había pernos en la pared, con cadenas que conducían desde ellos hasta las mantas. Es de suponer que las cadenas eran una medida secundaria a la puerta, y Stiles observó cómo se elevaba la bestia. Y levantarse. Mierda, él era alto. Stiles no era corto ni nada, un muy cómodo metro ochenta, gracias, pero Derek tenía más de dos metros seguro. No era reconfortante tener a alguien tan alto.

—Solo tiene curiosidad. —Dijo Deaton, haciendo saltar a Stiles. Había olvidado que el hombre estaba allí. —Adelante, Stiles. No demasiado profundo, como hemos hablado.

¡Esto fue lo peor!

Stiles trató de mantener su respiración normal, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Derek se acercaba a la puerta, las cadenas se arrastraban y sonaban mientras Stiles rompía el sello del escalpelo. Sacándolo con cuidado, se guardó el envoltorio en el bolsillo y evitó mirar hacia arriba cuando dio la vuelta a la hoja. Derek estaba casi al otro lado, todavía gruñendo bajo en su garganta, como si solo estuviera retumbando hacia arriba desde su pecho. Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor cuando presionó la hoja a un lado de su palma, dejando escapar una breve exhalación antes de presionarla contra su piel. La sangre brotó, pero se aseguró de no cortar la carne de su mano demasiado profunda. Cuando el corte fue hecho, miró a Derek.

Estaba allí, con los ojos en la sangre que manaba por su muñeca. Stiles notó que las cadenas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar a la puerta, sus muñecas encadenadas flotaban ligeramente detrás de él. Derek estaba presionando su peso hacia adelante, pero sus brazos no se movieron. Parecía que estaba a punto de hacer la carrera de Naruto. No queriendo pensar en ello mucho, Stiles dio un paso adelante y pasó su mano entre las barras, moviendo el lado sangrante más cerca de la boca de Derek.

—No muy cerca, él muerde.

Stiles arrebató su mano justo cuando Derek estaba a punto de lamerlo. El gruñido que obtuvo en respuesta no fue reconfortante.

—¿Qué? —Stiles preguntó nerviosamente, girándose hacia Deaton.

El hombre parecía un poco divertido. —No te preocupes, solo si no le gustas.

—Bueno, ¡probablemente me odie ahora! —Stiles insistió, volviéndose hacia Derek.

Parecía extremadamente disgustado.

—Piensa positivo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo desde las escaleras, pensó Stiles salvajemente. Apretó la mandíbula y pensó que si el monstruo lo mordía, todavía tenía el escalpelo en su mano libre. Moviendo su mano a través de los barrotes de nuevo, Derek lo miró, como si estuviera tratando de determinar si Stiles solo lo estaba molestando. Todavía estaba gruñendo, con un ruido sordo en su pecho, pero finalmente creyó que Stiles no le arrebataría la mano de nuevo y se inclinó hacia delante tanto como pudo.

Era más raro de lo que Stiles había pensado que sería. La sensación suave de una lengua contra su piel era inquietante, y realmente jodidamente raro. Los labios de Derek se envolvieron alrededor del borde de su palma, cerrándose para atrapar la herida, y Stiles tuvo que mirar a otro lado cuando hubo una clara sensación de succión. Podía sentir un diente presionando contra su piel, pero no se abrió paso, así que solo miró al techo, preocupado por la robustez.

Después de unos segundos más, los labios se habían ido, la lengua se deslizaba a lo largo de la herida una vez más antes de que Derek se moviera hacia atrás. Dio unos pocos pasos, permitiendo que sus brazos cayeran a sus costados, y miró a Stiles. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que Derek ya no estaba gruñendo.  
La bestia le dio la espalda y volvió a su manta de mantas, arrojando algunas de ellas alrededor antes de caer de costado sobre ellas y resoplando suavemente, rodando alrededor como para sentirse cómodo.

—¿Eso significa que no le gusto? —Stiles preguntó esperanzado, Deaton acercándose cautelosamente con su nevera portátil.

—En realidad, parece que le gustas mucho.

Genial. Stiles sacó el envoltorio de aluminio de su bolsillo, deslizando el bisturí nuevamente dentro para ser desechado más tarde. Sacó la almohadilla de alcohol, rasgándola para poder limpiar la herida, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ya estaba cicatrizada. Realmente no sabía qué esperar de las propiedades curativas, pero eso era bastante bueno. Lo limpió de todos modos y debatió sobre envolverlo con una gasa por si acaso antes de decidir no desperdiciarlo. Su mano ya estaba sanando, no tenía sentido.

—Derek. —Dijo Deaton, la bestia resoplando entre sus mantas. —Vamos, la hora del almuerzo.

Deaton abrió la nevera que había traído, y cuando Stiles se asomó al interior, vio dos enormes trozos de carne. Parecía carne de caza mayor, probablemente venado o alce. Derek no se giró, pero su cabeza se movió, como si estuviera olfateando el aire.

Llegando a la nevera, Deaton sacó una de las piezas grandes de carne y la arrojó a la jaula. Aterrizó cerca de la improvisada cama de Derek y, según las manchas y las moscas, era probable que esto fuera común. Derek giró a tiempo para que la segunda pieza cayera un poco a la izquierda de la primera. Extendió una mano para agarrar la más cercana y luego sacó una gran parte de ella con sus dientes peligrosamente afilados.

—Eso es todo. —Dijo Deaton, Derek observándolos a ambos con brillantes ojos azules y sangre goteando por su barbilla. —Dale de comer tres veces al día, asegúrate de que tenga agua. —Deaton le hizo un gesto a un tazón para que se apartara un poco de la masa de mantas. —Y dale sangre cuando lo desee. Eso es todo.

Deaton cerró la nevera y retrocedió lentamente. Stiles se giró para mirar a Derek, que estaba mirando hacia atrás mientras estaba almorzando en su almuerzo, y luego miró hacia otro lado, dirigiéndose cautelosamente hacia las escaleras. Derek se quedó en silencio, excepto por los dientes que rompían la carne detrás de ellos cuando subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

—Trata de venir a la misma hora todos los días. La rutina es buena para él, no lo pillarás desprevenido. Ven solo, o él no será feliz y confía en mí, es más agradable cuando está feliz. Si tienes alguna manta o almohada para donarle, eso ayuda. Lo familiariza con tu aroma. Parece que tiene un agudo sentido del olfato, así que es algo que intentamos aprovechar. —Deaton se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, saliendo de la casa con Stiles detrás de él.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —Preguntó, bajando los escalones del porche destrozado incluso cuando el sheriff se apresuró hacia adelante, pareciendo aliviado.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero no ahora. —Stiles había escuchado sobre sus deberes durante horas y tenía todas las notas para leer. Había terminado de pensar en esto, se preocuparía por la hora de la cena, ya que tendría que volver. Tomó nota mentalmente de pasar por la carnicería para la carne de la cena.

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. —Dijo Deaton alentadoramente, los tres al pie de la escalera. El sheriff se había movido para agarrar a uno de los hombros de Stiles con fuerza. —Siéntete libre de llamar en cualquier momento.

—Gracias. —Dijo Stiles automáticamente. Lo que realmente quería decir era un poco más rudo.

—Si eso es todo por hoy. Stiles. —Inclinó la cabeza, luego hizo lo mismo con su padre. —Sheriff.

—Gracias. —Dijo su padre. Lo vieron alejarse, subirse a su coche y marcharse. Su padre esperó hasta que se perdió de vista antes de volverse hacia Stiles, apretando la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, papá. —Stiles suspiró. —No fue nada. Solo un poco de miedo al principio, pero no soy la primera persona en hacer esto. Estará bien. —Le dio una palmada a su padre una vez en la espalda. —Vamos, vamos a casa para que pueda conseguir el Jeep. Me dirigiré a tomar su carne más tarde y recogeré carne extra para algunas hamburguesas.

Técnicamente, su padre no debería tener eso, pero había sido un largo día, era eso o la botella y Stiles no quería que su padre volviera a beber por él. Se apartó de él y se dirigió al coche patrulla, subiéndose al asiento del pasajero mientras su padre miraba hacia la casa.

Este iba a ser el año más largo de la historia.

________________________________________

Scott lo estaba esperando cuando su padre se detuvo en la acera de su casa. Parecía pálido y preocupado, como si hubiera pensado que Stiles era un hombre muerto caminando, pero se relajó un poco cuando salió del coche ileso.

—Volveré para la cena. —Dijo el sheriff antes de que Stiles cerrara la puerta. —Trata de mantenerte fuera de problemas.

—Sí. —Stiles cerró la puerta y se dirigió a Scott, quien se movió a través del camino de entrada para reunirse con él, retorciéndose las manos, los ojos subiendo y bajando Stiles   
unas cuantas veces como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que estaba realmente bien. Stiles le dio una palmada en la espalda y le hizo un gesto a la puerta principal, los dos subieron a ella y desaparecieron en la casa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Eres realmente elegido o te rechazó?

—Está bien, antes que nada, Scotty, eres un grosero. —Insistió Stiles, girándose para mirarlo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar una bebida. —Derek me gusta. Aunque no parece muy simpático.

—¡¿Le han puesto un nombre?! —Preguntó Scott, horrorizado. Stiles suspiró, abrió el refrigerador y examinó su contenido antes de tomar una cola. Se lo arrojó a Scott, que casi lo deja caer, luego agarró otro para sí mismo, cerró el refrigerador y se apoyó en él mientras abría la tapa y tomaba un gran trago. La cafeína probablemente ayudaría con sus nervios nerviosos.

—Aparentemente ya tenía nombre. —Le informó Stiles, poniendo más peso contra la nevera. —Tengo algunos libros y cosas que ahora están en el coche de mí padre, ahora que lo pienso. —Suspiró, pensando que debería ir a la estación y tomar las notas. Tuvo que regresar en unas pocas horas para cenar, quería tener una idea básica de lo que estaba haciendo antes de subir solo.

—¿Y los libros dicen que su nombre es Derek?

—Aparentemente lo escribió él mismo. Así que es inteligente, al menos. Probablemente piensa que todos somos idiotas por hacer lo que él quiere, en realidad.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando un pequeño temblor pasó, Stiles con la botella casi en sus labios. Algunas alarmas de automóviles se apagaron afuera, pero se detuvieron relativamente rápido y el suelo se detuvo. Era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados, de verdad. Derek tenía cambios de humor. Mejor que la única vez que se había asustado por algo y la mitad del bosque se había incendiado. Stiles se preguntaba sobre el tipo de magia que Derek tenía. Era como nada que nadie hubiera visto, y tener una cosa atada a la ciudad era algo inaudito.

Incluso Deaton había investigado un poco a lo largo de los años, pero nadie en ningún otro lugar del país había oído hablar de algo como esto. La gente quería visitarlo y realizar experimentos, pero eso se había detenido rápidamente considerando que Derek apenas toleraba a una persona en su espacio, y mucho menos a un grupo de ellos.

—Espero que le gustes más que el Sr. Harris. —Dijo Scott después de un breve silencio. —Es difícil dormir con todos los terremotos, y no quiero otra tormenta masiva como en noviembre pasado. Esa no fue una experiencia divertida mientras estaba en mi moto.

Stiles solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, tapando su bebida y girándose para ponerlo de nuevo en la nevera. Le dijo a Scott que necesitaba organizar su mierda para su nuevo trabajo (también conocido como cuidado de niños y derramamiento de sangre, aparentemente) y lo echó. Después de que Scott se fue, Stiles subió al Jeep y se dirigió a la estación.

Tara estaba en la recepción cuando él llegó y ella le sonrió amablemente. Se detuvo a conversar con ella durante unos minutos, considerando que también había sido elegida una vez, pero no tenía mucho que decirle. Derek siempre estaba acostado en sus mantas, comía cuando ella le daba comida, durante mucho tiempo no había habido ninguna rima o razón para querer sangre hasta casi la mitad de su año, y lavarlo era una absoluta puta pesadilla.

Stiles no era consciente de que tenía que lavarlo, pero supuso que tenía sentido. Tara dijo que todos lo hacían de manera diferente, pero ella solía intentar rociarlo con una manguera una vez cada dos semanas. Aparentemente, el Sr. Harris le arrojó un cubo de agua de vez en cuando y lo llamó lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —Preguntó Tara, haciéndole un gesto. Stiles lo levantó para que pudiera ver, y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya estaba casi completamente curado. Ahora era solo un rasguño fino, y probablemente no sería más que una línea roja en la siguiente hora a la velocidad a la que iba.

—Eso es una locura. —Suspiró, con los ojos en su lesión.

—Es bastante limpio. —Tara estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. —La primera vez que me curé, literalmente lo estuve mirando durante horas. —Tampoco me enfermé todo el tiempo que me eligieron, y cada lesión se curaba mucho más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Saben por qué? —Preguntó Stiles, mirándola.

—Algo en su saliva tiene propiedades curativas. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Nadie lo investigó mucho, sobre todo porque estamos tratando de mantenerlo feliz. No necesitamos que el pueblo se desmorone porque lo hicimos enojar.

—Pero esto sería realmente beneficioso para las personas. —Insistió Stiles. —¡Personas enfermas, personas realmente enfermas! Gente como... —Se cortó, frunciendo el ceño, y la expresión de Tara se suavizó.

Ella extendió una mano sobre su puño cerrado. —Puede que no funcione de esa manera. —Dijo en voz baja. —Aún así el parece tosco pero, ¿no te rendirías después de un tiempo si nadie te mostrara ninguna amabilidad? —Preguntó Tara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Stiles no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que simplemente dijo: —¿Está mi padre aquí? Tiene las notas.

—En su oficina.

Asintiendo con la mano, caminó junto a ella y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Supuso que tenía sentido. A nadie le importaba Derek, por lo que probablemente había decidido que solo viviría su vida en ese montón de mantas, obteniendo comida y sangre cuando quisiera, y siendo rociado de vez en cuando. Stiles entró en la oficina de su padre sin llamar y se detuvo, porque el alcalde estaba allí con él y ambos lo miraban fijamente. Probablemente porque había abierto bruscamente la puerta del sheriff.

—Solo... —Hizo un gesto detrás de sí mismo y cerró la puerta lentamente, girándose para mirar a Tara. Ella solo le sonrió, dándole una mirada clara de 'eso es lo que obtienes' antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante.

La puerta se abrió un segundo más tarde, el alcalde le dedicó una sonrisa tensa antes de salir de la oficina, avanzando hacia el frente. Stiles miró a su padre, que parecía agotado, y lentamente avanzó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sólo un desacuerdo. —Respondió el sheriff.

—¿Sobre mí? —Su padre lo miró largamente y Stiles suspiró. Se iba a despedir si no dejaba pasar esto. Stiles estaba bien. —Papá, está bien. No hagas de esto un gran negocio. Estaba destinado a suceder con el tiempo. Y mira el lado positivo: se acabó después de esto. No pueden elegirme otra vez. Así que solo... déjalo.

Recostado en su silla, su padre suspiró y se frotó la cara, pareciendo envejecer en los pocos segundos desde que el alcalde se había ido. Se centró de nuevo en Stiles y le preguntó qué quería.

—Tienes todas mis notas. Estaban en el coche.

—Cierto. —Se puso de pie y los dos salieron, Stiles miró a Tara por encima del hombro. La oyó reír, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su propia culpa, de verdad. Había sido un poco grosero al final, y no había preguntado si su padre estaba solo. Sin mencionar que ella seguía insistiendo en que él llamara a la puerta, y se lo había estado diciendo durante ocho años. Era lindo cuando tenía diez u once años. Ahora a los dieciocho años...

Caminaron juntos hacia el coche, el sheriff lo abrió y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para que Stiles pudiera alcanzar y agarrar los diarios y las notas que Deaton le había dado. Los había metido entre el asiento y el cambio de marcha en camino a la casa de Hale, por lo que no había pensado en ellos al llegar a casa. Cuando se enderezó y su padre cerró la puerta, se detuvieron incómodamente durante unos segundos antes de que el sheriff suspirara.

—Lo siento.

—Papá, está bien. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Esto se estaba haciendo molesto. —Es sólo por un año. Y si no le gusto, bueno, incluso menos tiempo.

—Solo estoy preocupado por ti. —Insistió en voz baja, luego vaciló antes de añadir con un suspiro. —Porque no le gusto.

—¿A quién no le gustas? —Preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Derek?

Los labios de su padre se apretaron, como si no le gustara que Stiles lo hiciera parecer más humano de lo que era al humillar a la bestia y llamarlo por el nombre que aparentemente se había dado a sí mismo.

—Sí. Cada vez que he estado cerca, algo malo le ha sucedido. No le gusto mucho, y nos han dicho que tiene un gran sentido del olfato. Solo estoy preocupado de que me huela y...

—Papá, está bien. —Repitió Stiles, palmeando ligeramente su hombro. —Él no hizo nada. Él estaba normal. Deaton ni siquiera dijo nada. Y mira. —Levantó la mano, que ya estaba casi completamente curada, sugiriendo que su tiempo había sido inoportuno. —Casi todo se ha ido.

—Deaton estaba allí. —Insistió su padre. —Podría haberse comportado solo por eso.

—Bueno, lo sabremos cuando vaya a cenar, ¿no?

—Vas a esperarme para eso. —Dijo su padre, con una ventaja en su tono. —Te llevaré allí. No quiero que vayas solo.

—Claro, papá. —Él golpeó su hombro de nuevo. —Voy a ir a casa. Te veré en la cena.

El sheriff lo miró, luego le deseó un buen día y se dirigió a la estación, Stiles yendo al Jeep. Subió y dejó los libros en el asiento del pasajero, pero también decidió entonces que iría con Derek antes de que su padre regresara a casa. No quería molestar a su padre, pero si era cierto que a Derek no le gustaba y podría enviar el mensaje equivocado. Además, Derek no era malicioso. Sí, era violento, pero no más que nadie que Stiles supiera. Demonios, ¡Jackson era probablemente más violento que Derek!

A Jackson le gustaba recordarle a Stiles que era mejor que él, y no solo en el campo de Lacrosse. Él recibió una paliza probablemente una vez al mes, pero eso estaba bien. A Stiles le gustó porque significaba que estaba llegando al hijo de puta, y no era un maldito chiflado como Jackson parecía pensar que era. Y lo mantuvo alejado de Scott, por lo tanto, pequeños sacrificios.

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y leyó todas las notas y comentarios que habían elegido otros, junto con algunos de Deaton, reconociendo su letra. La primera persona elegida, en su mayoría, divagaba sobre lo aterrador que era la cosa, pero cerca del final comenzaron a comentar algunas cosas. Al parecer, a Derek le gustaba conseguir nuevas mantas para agregar a su pequeña cama, pero solo si se usaban. Hizo que Stiles pensara en el comentario del sentido del olfato de su padre y se preguntó si eso ayudaba a Derek a sentirse... ¿más cerca? ¿Tal vez?

Las siguientes entradas fueron un poco inútiles, en su mayoría comentarios sobre cómo los terremotos fueron esporádicos y que a veces Derek quería sangre y otras veces se volvía loco. La entrada de Tara fue la más útil, junto con todos los comentarios de Deaton, por supuesto. Ella comentó cosas como las carnes favoritas de Derek, y cómo a él no le importaba tanto bañarse mientras supiera que venía. No le gustaban los ruidos repentinos y fuertes, y parecía que se calentaba un poco más con las personas cuando le hablaban. Tampoco le gustaba que lo sorprendieran, y prefería que lo mantuvieran en un horario constante con respecto a las comidas, para que supiera cuándo guardar alimentos y cuándo dejarlos caer. Una cosa que ella había mencionado en sus notas, así como en persona, era que, al menos con ella, las solicitudes de sangre de Derek eran predecibles después de unos cinco meses. Por lo general, por la noche, y generalmente dos veces por semana, en el medio y cerca del final.

De todos los elegidos, la suya parecía la mejor experiencia, y Stiles tuvo que adivinar que era porque lo había tratado con amabilidad. Bueno, tan amable como alguien como Derek puede ser tratado, de todos modos.

Stiles se habría arrancado la mano debido a Deaton antes, y estaba seguro de que Derek lo recordaría cuando lo viera más tarde. Necesitaba conseguir un poco más de amistad entre ellos.

Tomó nota de la carne favorita (carne de cerdo, aparentemente) y luego se dirigió al piso de repuesto. Buscó una manta que él y su padre nunca usaron, y luego lo colocó en el suelo de su habitación. Bajó su portátil al suelo y luego pasó la tarde recostada boca abajo, rodando de vez en cuando para tratar de obtener más de su aroma. Esperaba que eso no añadiera el olor de su padre, de lo contrario, estaría desperdiciando una manta perfectamente buena.

A las cinco menos cuarto, una hora y quince minutos antes de que su padre se fuera a casa, Stiles se dirigió a la carnicería. El hombre que lo saludó fue amable y simpático, como si se sintiera mal por Stiles. Tenía un poco de carne lista para llevar, pero Stiles le preguntó si había algo de carne de cerdo que pudiera tener en su lugar. El tipo le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero agregó un trozo de carne de cerdo a la carne que había preparado para él. Stiles también pidió algo de carne para que su padre pudiera hacer hamburguesas, y lo gastó con la tarjeta que Deaton le había dado antes.

Una vez que lo tuvo todo, Stiles le dio las gracias y se fue, sintiéndose incómodo por salir después de haber pagado la carne, pero sabiendo que así era como funcionaba. Tuvo que volver a casa para poner algo de carne en el refrigerador, junto con la cena, anotando la frecuencia con la que tenía que ir a la carnicería, y luego se dirigió a la casa de Hale con un pequeño refrigerador que el carnicero le dio.

Se veía exactamente igual que antes ese día, pero no menos aburrida. Stiles llevaba la manta con él, junto con la cena de Derek, y se quedó un largo rato mirando la casa. No estaba asustado, en realidad no, pero definitivamente se había sentido mejor con esto antes de haber retirado la mano y su padre había mencionado que a Derek no le gustaba. Dejando escapar un lento suspiro, subió los escalones del porche, asegurándose de hacer una buena cantidad de ruido para que Derek supiera que iba a venir. Caminó por la puerta destartalada, cruzó la puerta del sótano y la abrió con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido repentino, pero asegurándose de que no estuviera callado.  
Bajó las escaleras a un ritmo normal, y cuando llegó al final, se volvió y entrecerró los ojos para ver a través de la oscuridad. El sol ya había estado bajando en el cielo, y con todos los árboles alrededor de la casa, estaba haciendo el sótano mucho más oscuro de lo que debería. Se preguntó si alguien alguna vez había pensado en traer una luz. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a la tenue iluminación.

Derek todavía estaba en su montón de mantas, pero se había movido para poder ver quién venía, los ojos azules mirándolo fijamente y un pequeño gruñido comenzó a resonar en el pecho del otro. Gruñir no era algo bueno, a Stiles no le gustaban los gruñidos.

—Hola, Derek. —Trató de no sentirse estúpido, y pensó que si solo fingía que era un perro o algo, eso ayudaría. La gente hablaba a sus animales todo el tiempo, esto no era diferente. —Te traje la cena. Y un regalo.

Avanzó lentamente, asegurándose de que no lo iba a asustar, y se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, colocando la nevera. Había una entrada un poco a su izquierda, con un tornillo regular, y la miró brevemente antes de caminar lentamente hacia ella. Los ojos de Derek lo siguieron todo el tiempo, gruñendo aumentando de volumen cuando Stiles se detuvo frente a él.

—No puedo llevarte la manta a través de los barrotes. —Insistió, extendiendo la mano y dejando que su mano libre cayera sobre el cerrojo. Se aseguró de tomarse su tiempo, para que si Derek hacía algo agresivo, pudiera detenerse. Hasta ahora, solo gruñó, pero nada más. Incluso el suelo estaba todavía bajo sus pies.

Stiles deslizó el cerrojo lentamente, Derek todavía lo observaba y abrió la puerta. Una parte de él reconoció lo tonto que era esto, dado que Derek podría tomarse un descanso, pero no se movió, y también tenía cadenas, así que Stiles abrió la puerta hasta el punto en que se atrevió y luego arrojó la manta a través de la brecha hacia Derek. Golpeó contra el suelo a unos pocos pies de su cama improvisada y Derek solo lo miró por un segundo. Stiles se cerró y volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero no se movió mientras esperaba. Si Derek no lo quería, pensó que simplemente se lo llevaría a casa. Claro, había tocado el suelo, pero para eso estaban las lavadoras.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, Derek se movió en sus mantas, las cadenas tintinearon y se agachó, moviéndose a través de los pocos metros de espacio hacia la manta. Lo agarró con los dedos con garras, lo acercó más y se lo llevó a la cara. Stiles pensó que lo estaba oliendo, lo cual, está bien, es extraño. Derek lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras lo hacía, como si estuviera preocupado de que esto fuera un truco, pero después de unos segundos pareció satisfecho y regresó completamente a sus mantas, poniendo su nueva manta encima y luego acomodándose en cuclillas.

Stiles no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro ante eso.

—Tengo tu cena, también. —Regresó a la nevera, abriéndola y agarrando la carne dentro. Lo desenvolvió, una porción de venado y la otra de cerdo. Hizo una mueca cuando lo recogió, dándose cuenta de que debería haber traído algunas toallas de papel o toallitas húmedas o algo, pero era demasiado tarde ahora. Primero arrojó el cerdo a la jaula, luego al venado, ambos aterrizando cerca de donde estaba agachado Derek. Los miró a ambos por un minuto, luego miró a Stiles antes de estirarse y acercar el cerdo, llevárselo a la boca y morderlo. Los jugos goteaban por su barbilla, pero él solo mantuvo contacto visual con Stiles mientras comía.

Eso fue incómodo. Se sentía como si Derek estuviera insinuando "eres el siguiente".

Se quedó de todos modos, esperando que Derek terminara de comer, ya que no quería que él cenara solo. Derek se detuvo a mitad de camino a través del venado, y por un segundo, Stiles pensó que algo podría estar mal, pero la bestia simplemente metió los restos en la esquina de la nueva manta que había recibido y luego se acomodó, colocando otras mantas sobre él para que estuviera enterrado debajo del montículo, los ojos azules eran lo único que Stiles podía ver brillar en la oscuridad.

—Bueno. Um, supongo que voy a ir entonces. Ten una buena noche.

Era mucho más raro que hablar con un maldito animal, pero él solo hizo una media ola con la mano y se alejó con la nevera, moviéndose hacia las escaleras. Los subió y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta firmemente en la parte superior. Cuando volvió a salir, se le ocurrió que, en algún momento, Derek había dejado de gruñir.  
Eso lo hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo y condujo hasta su casa, limpiándose los vaqueros y tomando nota de que tendría que abastecerse de algunas cosas, por no mencionar que tenía que estar seguro de que tenía un bisturí siempre que fuera posible. Se detuvo en la tienda de camino a casa, recogiendo unos guantes de látex y unas toallitas húmedas que dejó en el Jeep. Cuando llegó a casa, el coche patrulla ya estaba allí y se dirigió hacia adentro para saludar a su padre, moviéndose directamente hacia el fregadero en la cocina, el sheriff cocinando la carne en la estufa. Stiles había esperado para la barbacoa, pero bueno.

—Hola papá.

—Hola. —Dijo, sonando derrotado. —¿Querías comer antes o después de salir?

—Ya he ido. —La forma en que los hombros de su padre se hundían dejaba en claro que la derrota era sobre Stiles. Sacó la sartén en la que estaba trabajando y apagó la llama, dándole a Stiles una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Te dije que me esperases, Stiles. Pensé que fui bastante claro.

—Bueno, papá. —Dijo, limpiándose las manos en el paño de cocina y girándose hacia él. —Eso depende de cómo se define 'esperar'.  
El sheriff se cruzó de brazos. —Lo defino como alguien que se queda dónde está o se queda en hacer algo hasta que ocurre una hora o acción específica, ¿cómo lo defines tú?

Stiles se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de levantar una mano, sosteniendo una bandeja improvisada. —Alguien que sostiene una bandeja de comida y la lleva a una mesa de clientes hambrientos. Papá, estaba bien. —Dijo Stiles, por lo que se sintió como la millonésima vez. —Sabía que te preocuparías, porque no puedes estar conmigo todas las veces. Solo quería mostrarte que no iba a hacer nada. Fui, le di de comer, me fui. Todavía en una sola pieza. Se movió de la cabeza a los pies.  
Se sentía mal por la forma en que su padre lo miraba derrotado, pero se movió a su lado y volvió a poner la cena en la estufa, apretando el hombro de su padre antes de salir de la cocina para subir las escaleras y hacer algunas tareas antes de comer.

Era difícil concentrarse, porque seguía pensando en los ojos de Derek siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. No se veía malicioso ni nada, pero era inquietante, y hacía que Stiles se sintiera un poco mal por tener que quedarse en el sótano todo el tiempo en la puta oscuridad. Pensando en ello, abandonó su tarea y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas su vieja linterna. Derek podría usarlo como su luz.

Siempre y cuando pudiera averiguar cómo usarlo.

________________________________________

Los siguientes días fueron muy desorientadores para Stiles, principalmente porque estaba luchando para organizarse en torno a su nuevo trabajo. Cuando la alarma de Stiles se disparó con fuerza la mañana después del Blooding, un marcado contraste con su forma habitual de tocar música, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón y prácticamente se cayó de la cama. Gruñendo furioso, apretó el botón de repetición lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la maldita cosa y volvió a dormir. Se disparó de nuevo cinco minutos después, igual de fuerte y desagradable.

Se cerró de golpe por segunda vez, y fue entonces cuando recordó por qué lo había programado temprano y ruidosamente para empezar, porque tenía que ir y asegurarse de que Derek fuera alimentado. No exactamente cómo quería comenzar su mañana, pero se resignó a ello y al menos sabía que ahora tenía un subsidio para alimentos, lo que significaba que abandonó la casa y se detuvo en el drive-thru de McDonalds para el desayuno.  
Derek parecía que Stiles lo había despertado, y todavía estaba molesto y enojado por su presencia, pero Stiles se despidió, le dio su comida y luego se fue a la escuela. Se suponía que la gente lo apoyaría por su nuevo papel como elegido, pero Stiles nunca tuvo tanta suerte, y no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran. Jackson lo arrinconó en el vestuario antes de que Lacrosse con algunos amigos y le echara una patada de mierda por ser un inteligente al frente de Lydia y hacer que mirase hacia atrás. Stiles fue a la práctica de Lacrosse de todos modos, a pesar del labio partido y el ojo que se oscurece.

Le dio de comer a Derek en su camino a casa, habiendo salido en el almuerzo para hacer lo mismo antes, y luego siguió con su vida como siempre. Tuvo que colocar recordatorios en su teléfono los días siguientes, porque la mayoría de las veces, se olvidaba de Derek a la hora del almuerzo, y era muy obvio cuando se presentaba que Derek no estaba contento. Uno de los días, todos los árboles alrededor de la escuela empezaron a pudrirse y caer, un horrible olor flotando en el área, y Stiles se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había olvidado alimentar a Derek.

Fue difícil recordar que alguien más confiaba en él para comer. Stiles solo tenía dieciocho años, era demasiado joven para ser un jodido padre, y eso era lo que se sentía. Jodida paternidad.

La primera semana fue un jodido infierno. Tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a eso, pero para la segunda semana, sentía que tenía todo a la perfección. Despertarse, alimentarse, alimentar a Derek, ir a la escuela, ir a almorzar, alimentarse, alimentar a Derek, regresar a la escuela, volver a casa, alimentar a Derek, alimentarse, hacer la tarea.  
La única desviación fueron los fines de semana, que hasta ahora no estaban funcionando tan bien. Le gustaba dormir, pero Derek se estaba acostumbrando a su horario durante la semana, de modo que para cuando llegaron las nueve, Stiles literalmente se estaba cayendo de la cama del suelo y su padre lo estaba llamando para que sacara el culo de la cama. y alimentase al monstruo antes de que tuvieran que repavimentar los caminos otra vez. Al menos el temperamento de Derek mantenía ocupados a los obreros de la construcción.  
Fue la tercera semana donde la mierda salió mal, y Stiles culpó completamente a Scott por ello. Porque le había rogado a Stiles que fuera su compañero después de la escuela para que pudiera conseguir ayuda con Allison, y él y Stiles habían ido a la biblioteca donde ella y Lydia estaban haciendo la tarea. Las cosas terminaron bien para Scott, y Stiles nunca iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de salir con Lydia.

Bromeaban y se reían, los cuatro en realidad lo estaban pasando bien cuando Stiles miró por la ventana poco después de las seis y vio que salía humo del bosque. Se puso de pie al instante, gritando una maldición, y luego salió corriendo de la biblioteca, ignorando los enojados murmullos de los otros clientes detrás de él.

Afortunadamente, siempre tenía carne en una nevera portátil en su automóvil (había adquirido la costumbre de mantenerla allí a diario), por lo que simplemente aceleró todo el camino hasta la casa de Hale. Uno de los oficiales de su padre lo alcanzó, con las sirenas a todo volumen, pero no para detenerlo. En realidad, se adelantó a él y estaba despejando un camino, lo cual era bueno, pero también malo porque Stiles iba a escuchar acerca de esto. Por eso solo los adultos, los adultos reales, no los falsos como Stiles, deberían ser los que cuidaran al maldito chico. Stiles tenía su propia vida en la que concentrarse, y fue difícil reorganizar toda su existencia para que girara en torno a alguna entidad extraña conectada a su ciudad por magia.

Magia de mierda. Era mucho más problema de lo que valía la pena.

El coche patrulla se fue cuando se acercaron al bosque, y Stiles atravesó el camino, su Jeep gimió por el duro trato. Él simplemente dio unas palmaditas al tablero de manera alentadora y llegó hasta la casa de Hale. Estaba seguro de que Derek podía oírlo, y esperaba que reinara en su ira. No necesitaba todo el bosque para estallar en llamas.  
Para ser justos, pensó que la inclinación de Derek por incendiar los árboles era un poco estúpida. Después de todo, estaba atrapado en el sótano de una casa en ruinas. Si el fuego llegara tan lejos, probablemente moriría allí. Por otra parte, siempre iniciaba los incendios lejos de donde estaba, por lo que probablemente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso.

Stiles agarró un guante de látex, tiró de él y luego abrió el refrigerador. Agarró tres trozos de carne (técnicamente solo necesitaba dos, pero estaba tratando de aspirar debido a su retraso) y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa.

—Está bien, está bien. —Dijo en voz alta mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta del sótano. —Estoy aquí, cálmate. —Estaba seguro de que el fuego ya se había detenido, pero aun así sintió la necesidad de decirlo.

Se movió rápidamente por las escaleras, parpadeando en la oscuridad ya que era un crepúsculo en el exterior y, por lo tanto, prácticamente en la noche en el sótano, pero podía ver a Derek enfadado en la parte delantera de la puerta, con los labios en un gruñido y los ojos azules fijos en él. Stiles se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente. Derek solo había deseado sangre dos veces desde que todo esto había comenzado, pero las dos veces había estado exactamente dónde estaba ahora, en el frente de la jaula, con los brazos extendidos detrás de él desde las cadenas.

—Mierda, yo no... —Stiles palmeó sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta de que no tenía un bisturí con él. —No traje nada. —Avanzó con la carne, comenzando a desenvolverla. —Te daré la cena primero y volveré corriendo para tomar algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó a tomar la carne para dársela, pero Derek gruñó ruidosamente, mostrando sus dientes, y Stiles lo miró fijamente.

—No tengo nada. —Insistió Stiles, molesto. —No puedo cortar mí mano. —Señaló cortando con su mano enguantada, pero Derek siguió mirándolo con enojo. Stiles lanzó su mano libre al aire. —¿Qué esperas que haga? ¡Puedo alimentarte e ir a buscarlo, o puedo ir y alimentarte después!

Cuando Derek continuó gruñendo, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y arrojó la comida a la jaula un poco más atrás de donde estaba Derek, de lo contrario sus cadenas le impedirían poder alcanzar la comida. Se giró para irse para poder ir a casa y agarrar un escalpelo cuando prácticamente se cayó, la casa entera temblaba. La base gimió sobre él y el polvo y los pedazos de madera cayeron sobre él.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Gritó, sobre sus manos y rodillas, esperando que la agitación parase. Lo hizo, pero solo lo suficiente como para que pudiera ponerse de pie, el suelo todavía ondulado debajo de él. Se volvió para mirar a Derek, que todavía lo estaba mirando expectante.

Stiles se preguntó si podría llamar a alguien para que le trajera un escalpelo, pero eso probablemente sería una mala idea. En primer lugar, Stiles lo haría esperar, y en segundo lugar, la única persona que se mostraría más rápido era su padre, ya Derek no le gustaba su padre. Gruñendo furioso por lo bajo, Stiles arrancó el guante que había estado usando, tirándolo a un lado. El sótano estaba lleno de basura y escombros de todos modos, un guante apenas iba a cambiar las cosas. Se acercó a la jaula, Derek seguía esperando y trató de pensar qué hacer. Se sacó todo de los bolsillos y se preguntó si podría cortarse con una de las llaves de su llavero. No es exactamente el más sanitario, pero tenía pocas opciones. Cuando Derek comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, Stiles levantó la vista para mirarlo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en los extremadamente afilados dientes de la bestia.

—Bien, mierda. —Murmuró para sí mismo, empujando sus cosas de nuevo en sus bolsillos. Deaton había dicho que a Derek le gustaba morder. Y su boca era probablemente la cosa más sanitaria en la habitación, considerando las propiedades curativas.

Stiles suspiró, mirándolo, luego se quitó la sudadera, sosteniéndola en su mano libre. Se subió la manga por encima del codo, se endureció y luego se pasó todo el brazo por un hueco en los barrotes, extendiendo el lado de su mano hacia la cara de Derek. Derek lo estaba mirando, luego a Stiles, como si no entendiera dónde estaba la sangre y por qué Stiles le estaba ofreciendo una mano sin sangre.

—¿Bien? No tengo toda la noche. —Stiles flexionó sus dedos, luego imitó morder, chasqueando los dientes con fuerza. Derek siguió mirándolo. —Solo hazlo. —Insistió Stiles, volviendo la cara y esperando. Podía sentir cada exhalación contra su piel, Derek no haciendo nada durante mucho tiempo. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, y trató de mantener la respiración normal, porque sabía, y nada más, que todo lo que Derek podía hacer era morder un pedazo de su mano. Podía vivir sin su meñique, estaba seguro. 

Finalmente, Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que los dientes se apretaban contra el costado de su palma. Cuando rompieron la piel, desaparecieron instantáneamente, los labios se envolvieron alrededor de los pinchazos mientras Derek chupaba.

Nunca fue menos raro tener una puta cosa humanoide chupando sangre de su mano.

Sin embargo, Stiles estaba algo sorprendido. No le había dolido tanto como había anticipado, como si Derek apenas hubiera roto la piel. Definitivamente duele mucho menos que apuñalar un cuchillo en la carne de su palma, y se preguntó si podría salirse con la suya haciendo las cosas de esta manera en el futuro.

Un pensamiento demente, de verdad, pero realmente apestaba tener que cortar en su mano una y otra vez. Si pudiera obtener un pequeño bocado cada vez que Derek quisiera sangre, eso parecía mucho mejor, en su opinión.

Estaba claro que los pinchazos no habían sido lo suficientemente grandes para Derek, porque generalmente solo estaba chupando su sangre durante unos segundos. Stiles contó casi un minuto antes de que retirara la boca. Se volvió hacia él, pero Derek ya había ido a recoger su cena, llevando los tres trozos de carne a su pequeño montón de mantas y cayendo sobre ella. Estaba casi sentado, pero con torpeza, como alguien que no entendía completamente cómo debían trabajar sus extremidades. Estaba de espaldas a Stiles y estaba ocupado investigando lo que había traído, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Stiles probablemente por primera vez desde que fue elegido.

Retirando su brazo de la jaula, Stiles observó la espalda de la bestia por unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolos en silencio y saliendo del sótano. Regresó a su Jeep hasta que dejó escapar un lento suspiro, encendió la luz del techo y se miró la mano en la tenue luz de su coche.

Nada.

No había nada allí.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver algún tipo de marca o enrojecimiento o algo que mostrara dónde los dientes muy afilados de Derek se habían roto la piel, pero no había absolutamente nada. Su piel era suave y entera, y no podía encontrar ni una pista de dónde habrían estado los pinchazos. Stiles se quedó mirando su mano por un largo momento, luego la apretó en un puño antes de apagar la luz del techo y encender el coche para dirigirse a casa.

________________________________________

Stiles durmió mal esa noche. Por alguna razón, los eventos que habían ocurrido en la casa lo habían estado molestando desde el momento en que Derek le había dado la espalda para cenar. No era que Derek le hubiera dado la espalda, era más que Stiles sentía que era infeliz. Como si Derek estuviese enojado o avergonzado de haber mordido a Stiles para obtener su sangre en lugar del corte habitual en su mano. También pensó mucho en lo oscuro que había estado cuando apareció. Había estado pensando en traer una linterna desde el Blooding, pero no había encontrado la anterior, y realmente no había pensado mucho en eso desde entonces. Pero ahora, pensó en cuánto debe chupar, acostado en un montón de mantas todo el tiempo, solo, en la oscuridad. La mayor interacción que tuvo fue cuando alguien vino a darle comida.

—Creo que está un poco solo. —Había dicho Tara. Stiles realmente no lo había creído entonces, pero lo pensó ahora. Trató de imaginar estar fuera de su mente en algún lugar, y que nadie lo visitara a menos que fuera para alimentarlo. ¿Y si nunca había visitado a su madre en el hospital? Ella realmente no habría visto a nadie, y durante todo el tiempo que Stiles no estuvo allí, debido a la escuela o la tarea, se preguntó si ella también había estado sola.

Cuando su alarma se apagó a la mañana siguiente, Stiles la apagó la primera vez que sonó, mirándola fijamente durante un largo rato. Se sentó en la cama, con el cerebro lento, pero los pensamientos giraban. Suspiró mientras escribía su contraseña y le envió un mensaje de texto a su papá, quien probablemente estaba dormido en su habitación dado que había estado en el turno doble. Simplemente no quería que se preocupara, eso era todo.

[Usuario]  
Hey, papá.   
[Usuario]  
No voy a la escuela hoy.   
[Usuario]  
No te preocupes, tendré mi teléfono.

Luego sacó el número de la escuela y llamó a la recepción. No había nadie allí, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, ya que no se debía abrir durante otra hora, pero tenía un mensaje de voz, así que esperó a que terminara la voz automática y, cuando sonó el pitido, habló.

—Hola. Soy Stiles Stilinski. Soy el elegido para este año. Por favor, que alguien traiga mi tarea más tarde. Scott McCall debería poder hacerlo. No voy a ir a la escuela hoy. Lo siento. Gracias.

Colgó, haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo incómodo que había sido. Miró su teléfono por unos segundos, luego lo puso en su mesita de noche y se puso de pie, moviéndose para encontrar algo de ropa y vestirse. Una vez que terminó, buscó en su ropa sucia por un tiempo, encontrando camisas que había usado recientemente y que eran mucho mejores para tirarlas, dado que estaban desgastadas y desgastadas. Terminó encontrando cuatro de ellas y agarró su teléfono, billetera y llaves antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Tiró las camisas sucias en una bolsa de plástico en la cocina, agarró la nevera para llenarla con la carne que les quedaba y luego se dirigió al Jeep.

Stiles hizo una parada en la tienda, agradecido de que estaba abierta, dada la hora. Se compró un libro para algo que hacer, junto con dos linternas, algunas baterías, una almohada y otra manta. Cuando llegó a la caja, fue incómodo entregar la tarjeta de gastos para el elegido, pero dado que todo esto fue por su trabajo, trató de no insistir en ello. Todavía era raro a veces poder salir de un lugar sin preocuparse por el dinero, pero eso significaba que él y su papá se ahorrarían mucho.

Se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería antes de volver al Jeep para poder tomarse un sándwich para más tarde, junto con tres botellas de agua, un jugo, leche con chocolate y un burrito de desayuno. El tipo que estaba en el mostrador le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero Stiles solo le entregó la tarjeta de gastos una vez más y luego devolvió todo al Jeep. Llegó un poco más tarde de lo normal al llegar a la casa de Hale, pero solo unos diez minutos. Derek no había dado a conocer su descontento todavía, pero dado que Stiles generalmente lo despertaba, dudaba que Derek estuviera despierto hasta que en realidad se detuviera en la casa.

Colgando las bolsas de sus brazos lo mejor que pudo, Stiles agarró la nevera con una mano y luego se dirigió hacia el porche, subió los escalones y desapareció por la puerta destrozada. Eso necesitaba arreglarse antes de caerse y lastimar a alguien.

Al llegar al sótano, tuvo que bajar las escaleras de lado debido a todo lo que tenía, y cuando llegó al final, Derek todavía estaba enterrado bajo sus mantas, como si se negara a darse a conocer. Stiles en realidad se preguntó si Derek estaba asustado. Stiles ya no le gustaba. No era que fueran amigos, en realidad, ¿quién podría ser amigo de alguien como Derek? Pero Stiles pensó que tenían un acuerdo. Él y Derek habían sido civiles. O, tan civil como alguien como Derek podría ser. Era extraño pensar que Derek se sentía culpable o como si hubiera cruzado algún tipo de línea.

Dejando todo a un lado, Stiles pensó que podía esperar a Derek y sacó cosas de las bolsas. Dejó la comida encima de la nevera y luego comenzó a sacar la almohada y la manta. La almohada era para que se sentara, pero Derek no tomaría la nueva manta sin olor, así que solo la puso sobre la almohada y luego se sentó, sacando varios artículos de las bolsas.

Jugueteaba con una de las linternas, metió las baterías en ella, y luego la encendió y apagó para asegurarse de que funcionaba. Luego se dedicó a hacer lo mismo con la segunda linterna. Dejándolas a un lado una vez que terminaron, sacó el libro y lo movió para unir su comida en la parte superior de la nevera, luego se lo pensó mejor, ya que finalmente tendría que abrir la nevera, y comenzó a reordenar todo en la manta en el frente de él.

Levantó la vista para ver qué estaba haciendo Derek, pero todavía estaba enterrado en sus mantas. Stiles suspiró y se giró para agarrar sus sucias camisas, mentalmente dándoles un beso de despedida mientras se ponía de pie. Se movió hasta el borde de la jaula y dijo: —Levántate y brilla, dormilón.

Derek no se movió. Stiles esperó un segundo, luego suspiró y metió la mano en la bolsa, sacando una camisa y tirándola tan cerca de la cama como pudo. Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. Luego, lentamente, apareció una pequeña brecha, los ojos azules de Derek asomándose. Primero miraron a Stiles, luego a la camisa. Dudó, luego un brazo se estiró para agarrarlo y jalarlo de nuevo a las profundidades de su manta fuerte antes de cubrirse de nuevo.

—¿Estás haciendo pucheros? —Stiles preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. —Eso es adorable. —Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó otra camisa, lanzándola una vez más. Este estaba un poco más lejos de la masa de mantas, pero sucedió lo mismo. Derek hizo un pequeño agujero para su brazo, esforzándose para estirarse y agarrarlo, y luego volvió a cerrarse. 

—Menos mal que tengo cuatro más. —Stiles lanzó otra, un poco más lejos esta vez. Derek no reaccionó de inmediato. Stiles tuvo que esperar dos minutos antes de que Derek gruñera, y luego salió de su montón de mantas, arrastrándose un poco hacia adelante para agarrar la camisa antes de retirarse. Aunque no se cubrió la cara esta vez. Él solo frunció el ceño a Stiles, con la camisa contra su cara, como si lo estuviera oliendo.

Hizo que Stiles se preguntara qué le gustaba tanto de los olores de las personas. Y sabía que ni siquiera era su olor, sino solo los olores en general, por lo que había leído en los cuadernos. Además, todas sus camisas estaban sucias, y mientras él era quien las llevaba, había estado rodeado de otras personas, por lo que estaba seguro de que eso era prominente en la camisa. Stiles sonrió un poco y sacó la última camisa de la bolsa, sosteniéndola entre las barras, pero sin dejarla caer. —¿Vas a venir por esta?  
Derek parecía extremadamente disgustado, como si supiera que Stiles estaba tratando de sacarlo de su cama. Parecía que estaba contemplando ignorarlo, pero después de unos segundos, se liberó una vez más, las cadenas tintinearon cuando se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta. Stiles se lo lanzó cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ya que sus cadenas no lo dejaban alcanzar y tomarlo. Derek lo atrapó torpemente, llevándolo a su nariz para inhalar, con los ojos aún en Stiles.

Stiles se apartó de él para abrir la nevera, sacando dos trozos de carne envueltos y colocándolos en la tapa. Sacó un guante de su bolsillo y se lo puso, luego desenvolvió la carne. Derek todavía estaba de pie donde lo había dejado, a medio camino a través de la jaula, y Stiles avanzaba para lanzarle la carne cuando se detuvo.

¿Qué grosero era eso?

Stiles se sentiría bastante molesto si sus comidas siempre fueran arrojadas a sus pies como lo había estado haciendo la gente durante años, ¿qué daño haría si se lo entregara en mano?

Cambiando de rumbo al instante, Stiles se dirigió a la puerta y abrió el cerrojo. Derek lo estaba mirando, pero no estaba gruñendo ni siendo un bebé gigante como solía serlo, así que Stiles simplemente lo abrió y avanzó hasta que estuvo al alcance del brazo. Extendió la carne en una mano, los ojos de Derek en su cara, luego en la carne, luego en su cara otra vez.

Bajó la camisa que había estado oliendo, dejándola caer sobre su pila, y luego extendió una mano encadenada, las garras agarraron la carne y la sacaron de la mano de Stiles. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió, aun mirando a Stiles como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Stiles se dirigió a la segunda porción de carne y luego hizo lo mismo con ella. Derek atrapó este más rápido.

Sonriendo, Stiles salió de la jaula y la cerró una vez más, luego se sentó en la manta, sacó el guante de adentro hacia afuera y lo arrojó a la nevera. Se acomodó en la almohada y luego tomó su burrito de desayuno, desenvolviéndolo antes de darle un mordisco y agarrar su libro. Derek no se había movido de su lugar en la jaula, masticando lentamente mientras observaba a Stiles.

—Dame un minuto, mi boca está llena. —Stiles le informó, incluso cuando su boca estaba llena. Comió el burrito del desayuno con relativa rapidez, luego tomó el cartón de leche con chocolate que había comprado antes de abrir el libro de la primera página. —¿Puedes creer que nunca he leído Harry Potter? —Stiles le preguntó a Derek, con las cejas levantadas. —Todos dicen que soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza por eso, pero pensé que las películas tenían que ser lo suficientemente cercanas, ¿verdad? Pero es más difícil traer un televisor y un reproductor aquí para ti, así que supongo que podemos hacer esto por ahora.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta, pasó a la primera página del libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Derek lo estaba mirando al principio, todavía de pie en medio de la jaula, pero después de un rato fue a enterrarse de nuevo en sus mantas.

Al principio, Stiles pensó que había dejado de prestar atención y solo estaba volviendo a dormir, pero cuando se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de agua, Derek levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, como si le preguntara en silencio por qué se había detenido. Stiles sonrió para sí mismo, dejando la botella, y volvió a la lectura. La cabeza de Derek bajó una vez más.

Alrededor del mediodía, Stiles se puso otro guante y sacó un poco más de carne. Hizo lo mismo que desayunó, abrió la puerta de la jaula y caminó tan cerca como se sentía seguro, ofreciéndole a Derek. No hubo ninguna vacilación esta vez, las manos con garras salieron a agarrar la comida, pero Derek ni una vez lo tocó mientras lo hacía. Stiles se preguntó si Derek pensaba que esto era una prueba, o si simplemente estaba contento de que alguien no le tuviera miedo.

No es que Stiles no estuviera asustado. Todavía estaba un poco preocupado, pero Derek parecía perfectamente bien. Como un animal salvaje tratando de ser domesticado. Se sentó por la tarde, sentado en sus mantas y mirando a Stiles mientras leía, comía su sándwich y bebía más agua.

Su padre le envió un mensaje de texto, preguntándole dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Stiles se tomó una foto de sí mismo para demostrar que estaba bien y le dijo que estaba fuera de casa. Debería haber imaginado que su padre adivinaría dónde estaba, porque Stiles estaba en medio de una frase cuando Derek se sacudió un poco y comenzó a gruñir bajo en su garganta, enseñando los dientes.

Stiles miró hacia arriba, sorprendido por la repentina agresión. —Tampoco me gusta Snape, pero esa es una reacción exagerada, ¿no crees?

Derek continuó gruñendo, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando las escaleras. Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta de arriba crujió y Stiles se puso de pie. La puerta del sótano se abrió, y alguien lo llamó.

—¿Stiles?

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Stiles no sabía realmente qué esperar, dada la reacción de Derek, se frotó la cara con una mano.

—¿Si, papa?

—Ven aquí. Ahora.

Stiles dejó caer el libro al suelo y los ojos de Derek se dispararon hacia él, gruñendo intensificándose. La casa comenzó a temblar. Era una cosa pequeña, apenas perceptible, excepto por los trozos de polvo que caían del techo, y Stiles lo señaló con el dedo.

—Oye, para. —Insistió. —¿Ves todo esto? —Señaló los objetos en el suelo, donde había estado sentado todo el día. —Voy a volver por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Solo relájate, ya vuelvo. —Cuanto más se acercaba a las escaleras, más empezaba a temblar la casa, y Stiles se volvió hacia él, señalando sus cosas de nuevo. —Derek, voy a volver. —Hizo una seña, luego la almohada y la manta. —Vuelvo enseguida. Lo prometo.

No sabía si Derek lo entendía, o si simplemente había imaginado que Stiles no se iría sin agarrar sus cosas, pero la casa se quedó inmóvil y Derek solo lo observó hasta que Stiles se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó al descansillo, su padre lo atacó al instante, lo agarró por los hombros y lo apartó de la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Siseó, con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión cruzada entre aterrorizada y furiosa. —Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, dándole una firme sacudida antes de abrazarlo, como si estuviera preocupado por él. Stiles no sabía por qué, solo le había enviado un mensaje de texto hace unos minutos. Por otra parte, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que mientras dormía, Stiles había pasado todo el día con un monstruo.  
Y había estado bien. Divertido, incluso. Derek parecía muy interesado en Harry Potter. Stiles iba a tener que comprar la serie completa, ahora.

—Papá, estoy bien. —Insistió, alejándose cuando se lo permitieron, aunque su padre no lo soltó. —Solo estaba pasando tiempo con él.

—¡No puedes pasar tiempo con algo que no entiende el concepto del tiempo!

—Él entiende totalmente el concepto del tiempo. —Insistió Stiles. —Él sabe cuándo voy a aparecer. Puede saber cuándo llego tarde. —Se encogió de hombros. —Solo quería asegurarme de que él supiera que no estaba solo.

—Stiles. —Su padre puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Él no es tu amigo. Ni siquiera es humano. Él no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. —Dijo Stiles. —Creo que él entiende mucho. Gruñó cuando llegaste, y la casa comenzó a temblar cuando me fui para irme, pero le dije que volvería. —No mencionó que había tenido que hacer una pantomima. —Se calmó y me dejó subir aquí. Sabe que voy a bajar las escaleras, así que la casa dejó de temblar.

El sheriff lo miró fijamente, pero cuando volvió a hablar, Stiles lo interrumpió.

—Papá. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Derek no me va a hacer daño. Sin embargo, se enojará si no regreso allí cuando le dije que lo haría. —Le dio una palmada a su padre en el brazo. —Vete a casa. Disfruta tu día. Te veré en la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Para Stiles era muy obvio que a su padre no le gustaba. Pero él lo liberó de todos modos, como si supiera que no había discusión con él. —Confío en ti. —Dijo, todavía con el ceño fruncido. —Es en él en quien no confío.

—Está encadenado en una jaula, ¿crees que puede lastimarme? —Stiles insistió, ignorando que ya había abierto la puerta de la jaula dos veces hoy, y que ayer había empujado todo su brazo a través de los barrotes.

—Vas a ir a la escuela mañana.

—Uh, no. —Le informó Stiles.

—¡Stiles esta es tu educación!

—Mañana es sábado. —Su padre lo miró fijamente, y por un momento pareció que no sabía qué decir. Finalmente, dejó de fingir tener la capacidad de hablar y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Le dijo a Stiles que estaría en casa para cenar, con la advertencia clara en su tono, y luego desapareció afuera.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Stiles se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, luego se volvió para bajar las escaleras. Derek estaba de pie junto a los bares, mirándolo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Él le sonrió.

—¿Ves? Te dije que volvería.

Derek lo vio caminar todo el camino de regreso a la almohada y la manta, gruñendo bajo en su pecho. Cuando Stiles se sentó, Derek se agachó dónde estaba y miró hacia una de las ventanas. Stiles recogió el libro de nuevo, necesitando encontrar la página en la que estaba una vez más, y comenzó a leer en voz alta. No escapó a su atención que Derek todavía gruñía, todo el cuerpo tenso, y los ojos en la ventana del fondo. Stiles se detuvo en su lectura después de unos minutos, y parecía que Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles dejó el libro a un lado y se giró para mirar hacia la ventana también. Se le ocurrió que Derek había notado que su padre iba a venir mucho antes de que apareciera, y se preguntó si tal vez el sentido del olfato de Derek no era lo único que se acentuaba. Tal vez su audiencia también lo era. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué Derek todavía estaba tan tenso. Suspirando, sacó su teléfono y marcó a su padre, Derek todavía gruñendo bajo en su garganta, como un animal disgustado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su padre al instante.

—Sé que todavía estás aquí. —Dijo Stiles, dejando escapar un suspiro. —¿Estás sentado afuera en la patrulla?

—Me he ido. —Insistió su padre.

—¿Enserio? —Stiles se puso de pie y se acercó a Derek. Ni siquiera lo miró, los ojos azules seguían fijos en la ventana del fondo. Stiles puso el teléfono en el altavoz y se acercó un poco más a Derek para que el gruñido se escuchara en la línea. —Derek dice que todavía estás aquí.

Su padre permaneció en silencio al otro lado de la línea durante un largo momento. Cuando habló, los ojos de Derek se clavaron en el teléfono, los labios se apartaron de sus dientes. Stiles se lo quitó apresuradamente del altavoz y se lo puso en la oreja, pero Derek aún lo estaba mirando, como si Stiles estuviera escondiendo a su padre en algún lugar de su persona.

—No te voy a dejar aquí solo.

—Papá, Derek estuvo bien todo el día hasta que apareciste. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no le gustas. En realidad lo está haciendo infeliz, y arruinando el día que estaba teniendo con él. Ve a casa. Estaré bien.

Su padre gruñó en el otro extremo y colgó. Stiles miró a Derek cuando se volvió hacia la ventana. Todavía estaba gruñendo, y Stiles estaba literalmente a cinco segundos de llamar a su padre cuando el gruñido comenzó a calmarse y finalmente se detuvo. La postura rígida de Derek se relajó un poco y se volvió para deslizarse de nuevo a su montón de ropa de cama, acurrucándose de lado y tirando una de las camisas sucias de Stiles sobre su cara, presionándola más cerca de su nariz.

—¿Feliz ahora, gran bebé? —Stiles bromeó, sonriendo un poco. Derek realmente era como un animal, y era algo adorable, de una manera rara. Guardó su teléfono y volvió a la lectura. Sabía que Derek había perdido algunas partes de la historia, pero dado que también estaba bastante seguro de que el otro no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, no se preocupó demasiado por eso. Pensó que a Derek solo le gustaba el sonido de su voz. O tal vez solo le gustaba que Stiles estuviera allí.

Stiles leyó algunos capítulos más del libro antes de que empezara a oscurecerse un poco. De hecho, tenía una cosa más que quería probar antes de que no pudiera ver nada, así que terminó el capítulo en el que estaba y luego cerró el libro. Derek levantó la cabeza cuando cesó el habla, y observó el hecho de que el libro había sido dejado de leer.  
De pie, Stiles fue a buscar la manguera de la que Tara le había hablado. Estaba en una de las esquinas traseras del sótano, y había un cubo al lado, evidentemente, habiendo sido el que el Sr. Harris solía arrojar agua a Derek.

Desenredó la manguera, la encendió y, de hecho, sorprendió que saliera agua de ella. Sabía que todavía tenía que haber agua corriente en el lugar, pero era extraño verlo realmente. Llenó el cubo, solo para facilitarle la vida, y luego lo recogió junto con el extremo de la manguera, vagando hacia la jaula.

Derek se tensó al instante, tratando de hundirse más en su montón de mantas. Eso hizo que Stiles se entristeciera un poco, porque significaba que no le habían gustado los cubos de agua arrojados. A Stiles tampoco le habría gustado eso. Incluso el enjuague de Tara probablemente había sido un poco desagradable, aunque más agradable que solo haber sido arrojado sobre la cabeza con agua helada.

—Tengo que mantenerte limpio de alguna manera. —Insistió Stiles, incluso cuando el ruido en el pecho de Derek comenzó de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriendo la puerta, y Derek se movió para que un ojo pudiera asomarse de su pila.

Stiles se movió tan cerca como se atrevió, dejó el cubo en el suelo y luego usó la manguera para rociar alrededor del agujero de Derek en el piso. Para un animal, en realidad estaba sorprendentemente limpio en su uso del inodoro, pero se aseguró de que el área fuera lavada. Hizo lo mismo en el resto de la celda, lavando sangre vieja en el suelo de la carne tirada y cualquier otro tipo de suciedad. Aquí era donde Derek pasaba todo su tiempo, probablemente sería bueno si lo hacía con más frecuencia.

Una vez que había limpiado el área todo lo que podía, limpiaba el tazón de agua de Derek, en el que había estado vertiendo una botella de agua cuando estaba baja. Lo rellenó y lo apartó a un lado para que no lo empujaran, luego se acercó un poco más a las mantas y vaciló en un montículo que sobresalía. No sabía qué parte de Derek era, pero el montículo se movió y quedó enterrado.

—Vamos, Derek. He sido tu guardián casi un mes y no te he limpiado. Estás empezando a apestar.

Vio una de sus camisas sobresalir y tiró de ella. Lo había liberado cuando una mano explotó de las mantas y lo agarró, haciéndolo saltar. Derek lo estaba mirando desde una abertura, con los dientes al descubierto, y Stiles sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tropezando en su pecho. Empezó a dejar ir de la camisa para que pudiera retroceder, después de haber llegado demasiado cerca, pero tan rápido como había sucedido, la mueca desapareció y Derek casi parecía que estaba haciendo pucheros. Mantuvo su agarre en la camisa, pero lentamente se desplegó de las mantas.

Cuando estuvo en su máxima altura, era solo unos centímetros más alto que Stiles. Era extraño, porque recordaba que era más grande el primer día que había venido aquí, pero Stiles también recordaba lo jodidamente aterrorizado que había estado.

—Vamos. —Tiró de la camisa, moviéndose hacia atrás lentamente. Derek lo siguió a regañadientes, pero no la soltó. Cuando se estaban moviendo un poco demasiado lejos para sus cadenas, él apretó su agarre y Stiles se detuvo.

—Bueno. Esto es bueno. Ahora, sé que el agua está fría, así que esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo diferente. Y también espero que no me muerdas de una manera peligrosa. —Él, de forma vacilante, alcanzó la mano de Derek agarrando la camisa, tratando de que lo soltara. Derek bajó la mirada hacia su mano, de vuelta a su cara, luego volvió a bajarla. 

Frunció el ceño, pero soltó su agarre y Stiles retiró la camisa.

—Sabes, es realmente impresionante que puedas fruncir el ceño sin cejas. —Le dijo a Derek, inclinándose para sumergir su camisa en el cubo de agua. —No es que haya algo malo en tu cara, quiero decir, está bien y todo eso, pero aun así es raro que puedas fruncir el ceño tan obviamente sin cejas.

Se volvió hacia Derek, que estaba mirando la empapada camisa mojada, luciendo casi confundido.

—Bueno. Aquí vamos. —Señaló con su mano libre a Derek. —No morder. El morder está reservado para cuando se quiere sangre, no para el baño.

Derek solo miró su camisa cuando Stiles la levantó y se acercó. Dudó, tomando una de las manos de Derek en las suyas, y luego bajó la camisa sobre su piel, comenzando a frotarla. Sabía que básicamente estaba borrando su aroma de la camisa usándolo como un paño, pero no se había preparado para el baño hoy. Sentía que el día iba bien, que podría salirse con la suya, y pasar un día entero aquí había demostrado lo mal que olía Derek. Frotó la piel de Derek, moviendo los brazos para ayudarlo y tratando de meterse bajo los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas. Tuvieron que rascarse, pero su piel era suave y sin manchas, así que tal vez Derek se curó relativamente rápido, también.  
Stiles se volvió hacia el cubo de vez en cuando para enjuagar la camisa. Cuando el agua se oscureció, la tiró al inodoro de Derek y luego la volvió a llenar con la manguera que aún corría, tratando de limpiarlo lo más posible.

Una vez que quedó claro que Stiles no planeaba tirar un cubo sobre su cabeza, Derek parecía menos opuesto a ser limpiado. Se movió de acuerdo con la forma en que Stiles lo movía, y se dio la vuelta sin quejarse cuando Stiles lo maltrató para que lo hiciera. El único golpe en el camino fue cuando cada centímetro de él estaba limpio, su piel estaba desprovista de toda suciedad, ¡era una locura! Y Stiles se quedó mirando su entrepierna.

Stiles limpió la camisa una vez más, se tomó su tiempo y postergó tener que volverse hacia Derek. Realmente no sabía cómo hacer esto, pero literalmente tenía que limpiarlo. Si Derek no tuviera dientes y garras afilados, aunque hubiera sido incómodo, Stiles lo habría hecho. Él era bisexual, la polla de un chico era la polla de un chico. Sí, Derek no era técnicamente un hombre humano, pero era lo suficientemente humanoide como para que hubiera estado bien. El principal problema era que poseía muchas cosas afiladas que podían causar mucho daño, ya Stiles le gustaba que su piel no estuviera dañada.

Volviéndose hacia Derek con un suspiro, se acercó a él, los ojos del otro siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Stiles se detuvo frente a él, y luego extendió la camisa mojada. Derek lo miró, luego a Stiles, luego volvió a bajar. Lo tomó, apretándolo en una mano, y Stiles trató de pensar en cómo hacer esto.

—Necesitas... —Bajó su mano hacia su propia entrepierna, flotando lejos de sus pantalones, e hizo un movimiento circular. —Ya sabes, como si estuviera haciendo en cualquier otro lugar.

Derek miró lo que estaba haciendo la mano de Stiles, luego volvió a mirarlo y luego a la camisa en su propia mano. Se lo ofreció a Stiles, quien lo empujó suavemente hacia el pecho de Derek.

—Vamos, trabaja conmigo, aquí. —Stiles agarró la muñeca de Derek sin apretar un poco por encima del grillete a su alrededor, y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. Derek estaba mirando lo que estaban haciendo, y mostró los dientes cuando la camisa mojada tocó su polla, pero no de una manera maliciosa. Más de una manera desagradable, como si fuera demasiado frío. Lo que era justo, considerando que la única agua que venía de la manguera estaba fría.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles lentamente, tratando de hacer que Derek mueva su mano. —Solo... ven, trabaja conmigo. —Trató de que se lavara la polla y las pelotas, pero Derek no lo dejaba mover la mano. Lo soltó y Stiles retrocedió un paso, preocupado de que estaba a punto de lastimarse, pero Derek solo le tendió la camisa de nuevo.

—¿Enserio? —Stiles estaba a punto de que le mordieran la cara, o Derek había empezado a quererlo realmente a lo largo del día. O tal vez las últimas semanas, considerando que Stiles se sentía como si hubiera sido bastante bueno, en general. —Bien. —De forma dudosa tomó la camisa, se lamió los labios y miró la entrepierna de Derek. Lo miró de nuevo, le señaló con un dedo la cara y dijo: —Si me muerdes la cara, te daré un puñetazo en la polla. Puede que no seas humano, pero te ves lo suficientemente humano como para estar seguro de que eso dolería.

Derek solo inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. Stiles suspiró y dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, extendiéndose vacilante con la camisa. Derek no se movió mientras Stiles cuidadosamente comenzó a limpiar alrededor de su entrepierna, sintiéndose un poco aliviado de que no le estuvieran gruñendo.

Sí, era raro como una mierda, pero al menos lo estaba limpiando. Incluso se inclinó un poco para asegurarse de que levantara los muslos internos de Derek hacia el pliegue.

—Todo listo. —Stiles se enderezó y se giró para arrojar la camisa al cubo de agua, sonriéndole a Derek cuando lo enfrentó de nuevo. —Siento que mereces un regalo, pero realmente no sé qué califica como un regalo para ti. Pero lo hiciste bien, y no me mordiste ni una vez, ¡así que eso es increíble!

Derek siguió mirándolo, luego miró el balde y luego a Stiles. Parecía que estaba esperando que él hiciera algo desagradable, por lo que Stiles se dio la vuelta y recogió el cubo, junto con la manguera, y salió de la jaula. Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para bloquearlo detrás de él, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba el grifo. Apagando la manguera, vertió el agua del cubo en el pequeño desagüe cercano, e intentó escurrir la camisa, decidiendo dejarla allí para la próxima vez, secándola en el borde del cubo.  
Ya se estaba oscureciendo mucho más, y Stiles se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas, Derek se había movido de regreso a sus mantas y se miró las manos y los brazos como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. Stiles en realidad se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Derek había estado realmente limpio.

Tara había dicho que lo había rociado con la manguera, pero dado que a Derek no parecía gustarle la manguera, era muy probable que hubiera hecho todo lo que podía sin enojarlo, pero que no lo había limpiado. Le quitaba tanto como le hubiera gustado. Por no hablar de que alguien no estaba limpio exactamente. Stiles pensó que podría haberlo hecho incluso mejor si hubiera tenido jabón y champú, pero tal vez en otro momento.

A pesar de que no quieren hacer frente el pelo de un día Derek pronto. Era sobre todo en su cabeza y alrededor de su cara, como una barba enorme, y su entrepierna, obviamente, pero era larga y enredada. Stiles quería cortarlo un poco, pero pensó que esperaría en eso. Todo el mundo dijo que no le gustaban las tijeras, y en este momento les estaba yendo bien con la confianza, por lo que no quería presionar su suerte. Tal vez en otro momento, como el mes que viene.

Stiles se agachó para agarrar las dos linternas con las que había estado jugando al principio de todo esto. Volvió a la puerta, la abrió y entró en la jaula. Derek lo miró con las manos aún frente a él, pero no reaccionó de otra manera. Stiles se agachó frente a él y presionó una de las linternas en sus manos.  
Derek lo miró, luego miró a Stiles, que sostenía una linterna idéntica.

—Que se haga la luz. —Dijo, y encendió la linterna, apuntando a la pared opuesta.

Derek miró al círculo de luz, luego a la linterna de Stiles, y luego a la suya. No usó sus manos de la misma manera que lo hizo Stiles, pero al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar un nudillo para encender la luz. Dejó caer la linterna instantáneamente cuando brilló justo en su cara y Stiles soltó una carcajada. Lo recogió de nuevo y se lo ofreció a Derek de nuevo. Tomándolo, Derek apuntó la linterna alrededor del lugar, brillando en los ojos de Stiles eventualmente. Stiles los apretó con fuerza y extendió una mano para evitar que el rayo lo golpeara en la cara, luego la bajó cuando Derek la apuntó a otra parte.

—Pensé que podrías tener algo de luz cuando el sol se haya ido. —Extendió una mano para apagar la linterna de Derek, luego la suya. Derek volvió a encenderlo, alumbrando la linterna como un niño que nunca antes había visto algo así. —Entonces, ahora tienes luz. —Dijo Stiles, colocando la segunda linterna junto a la masa de mantas de Derek. —Usa una a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? Traeré las baterías y las mantendré para poder cambiarlas regularmente.

Derek todavía estaba brillando la luz alrededor, pareciendo encantado. Hizo feliz a Stiles lo que él había pensado traerles. Salió de la jaula, pero dejó la puerta abierta ya que acaba de sacar su último guante, y luego comenzó a sacar el resto de la carne envuelta. Sabía que casi estaban en casa, que tendría que pasar por la carnicería en su camino de regreso para asegurarse de que tenía algo para la mañana. 

No sabía si pasaría todo el día allí otra vez, pero supuso que si no tenía otros planes, podría hacerlo. O tal vez él solo pasaría el día los domingos. Stiles pasó sus domingos completos en la tarea, por lo que en realidad sería beneficioso. Estaría aquí sin internet y, por lo tanto, menos distracciones, y al menos Derek no estaría solo.  
Stiles lo pensaría.

Volvió a la jaula con la carne y se la dio a Derek como si hubiera estado todo el día. Derek usó su nudillo para apagar la linterna y la enterró en algún lugar entre sus mantas, luego se estiró hacia la carne. Sus manos y su cara, y parte de su pecho, fueron instantáneamente un desastre de nuevo debido a los jugos, pero Stiles solo suspiró y volvió por la segunda pieza.

Una vez que Derek lo estaba comiendo felizmente, Stiles pensó que podría tener una noche de Derek limpio y regresó al cubo y la camisa. Volvió a abrir el grifo y mojó la camisa una vez más, luego volvió a la jaula. Derek todavía estaba comiendo, así que esperó a que terminara, luego avanzó para limpiar su cara, luego su pecho, luego sus manos.

—Realmente eres solo un bebé enorme. —Murmuró Stiles. —Un bebé peligroso, aun así.

Cerró la puerta en su camino de regreso al grifo, enjuagó la camisa con la manguera y luego la escurrió por segunda vez para secarse en el cubo. Cuando regresó a la manta, comenzó a guardar sus cosas, algo que Derek obviamente notó. Stiles escuchó las cadenas tintinear, pero no se giró. Acaba de poner su basura y el agua restante en una de las bolsas, luego la coloca en la parte superior de la nevera. Pensó que podía dejar el libro y la almohada para mañana, o el domingo, todavía no lo había decidido, y luego levantó la manta. No sabía si olía lo suficiente como él, pero se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la jaula de nuevo, lo abrió y caminó para entregarle la manta a Derek.

Lo tomó con ambas manos, lo abrazó contra su pecho y hundió la cara en él, inhalando profundamente. Stiles realmente deseaba poder hablar, quería saber por qué le gustaba tanto a Derek. Y Stiles sabía que no era solo su olor, eran los olores en general, así que estaba realmente curioso al respecto.

—Me tengo que ir, chico grande. —Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, la nariz de Derek todavía enterrada en la manta, pero los ojos se abrieron y miraron a Stiles. —Te veré en la mañana para el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo quedarme todo el día como lo hice hoy, esto fue especial, pero me aseguraré de quedarme más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta. Saludó a Derek con la mano, luego se giró para recoger todo para poder ir. Cuando escuchó el ruido, se volvió y vio a Derek en la parte delantera de la jaula, con los brazos extendidos detrás de él desde los grilletes. Estaba mirando fijamente a Stiles, y frunció el ceño. ¿Derek quería sangre otra vez? Tara lo había dicho dos veces a la semana, pero generalmente con huecos entre ellos.

Volvió a dejarlo todo, se dio unos golpecitos en los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía un escalpelo. No importaba, porque él ya sabía que Derek lo mordía, le dolía menos que cortándose la piel, así que se movió hacia adelante, subiendo la manga y metió el brazo entre las barras, con la mano de lado frente a la cara de Derek. Derek lo miró, luego su mano, luego a él. Lo había estado haciendo mucho todo el día, como si siguiera pensando que todo era una prueba y estaba preocupado por fallarlo. Stiles se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, esperando. El día de hoy había demostrado que Derek no era tan animal como todos pensaban que era. En realidad era bastante agradable, y Tara tenía razón.

Solo estaba solo.

—Continúa, entonces. —Dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek. —Está todo bien.

Derek vaciló, luego se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos fijos en Stiles. Se mordió el costado de la mano, un poco más profundo que ayer. Stiles intentó no inmutarse. No estaba seguro de tener éxito, pero Derek se soltó los dientes y comenzó a chupar. Era extrañamente íntimo, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro con mucha atención, pero Stiles intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y solo esperó a que Derek terminara. Cuando lo hizo, con la lengua deslizándose por su piel antes de alejarse, Stiles retiró su mano y vio que ya estaba completamente curada. Lo cerró en un puño, luego sonrió a Derek. —Gracias. Te veré mañana.

Girándose, recogió sus cosas de nuevo, saludó a Derek y se dirigió a las escaleras. Mientras los subía, podía escuchar a Derek haciendo un ruido extraño en su garganta. No era un gruñido, era más un gemido, y Stiles se detuvo, volviéndose hacia él. Derek no se había movido desde el frente de la jaula, observándolo, y eso hacía que Stiles se sintiera mal. Derek obviamente no quería que se fuera, pero Stiles no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba irse, no era como si pudiera vivir en la casa en ruinas con Derek en el sótano.

—Volveré mañana, lo prometo. —Dijo. Fue una pequeña victoria que subiera las escaleras y atravesara la puerta del sótano sin que sucediera nada. Stiles asumió el temblor y los incendios y otras cosas relacionadas con cuando Derek no estaba contento, y en este momento, solo estaba... ¿decepcionado? Tal vez triste Pero Derek probablemente entendió que Stiles tenía un hogar.

Stiles lo encontraba extraño, pensando en las cosas que asumió sobre Derek. Pero él era inteligente, eso estaba claro. Tenía que serlo, considerando todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Comprendió que Stiles no estaba tratando de lastimarlo, que era amable, que había permitido el baño y que había podido encender y apagar la linterna. Derek era inteligente, simplemente... no era humano. Él era algo más.

Stiles deseaba saber qué era. Le encantaría poder comunicarse con él de una manera que fuera doble cara, en lugar de que solo Stiles hablara y Derek lo mirara fijamente.  
Subiéndose al Jeep, hizo una nota mental sobre el carnicero, no queriendo olvidar, y acababa de arrancar el automóvil cuando vio un rayo de luz brillando a través de una de las ventanas. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sabiendo que Derek había encendido la linterna, con suerte solo uno de ellos. Se alegraba de no estar solo en la oscuridad. Stiles se movió hacia atrás, miró hacia atrás antes de retroceder, y luego se dio la vuelta para poder ir a casa.

Hoy ha sido un buen día.

________________________________________

Se hizo muy claro que a Derek no le gustaba cuando Stiles estaba ausente por largos períodos de tiempo. Es posible que lo haya echado a perder el primer día, pasando todo ese tiempo con él, porque ahora se ponía nervioso e infantil cada vez que Stiles no lo hacía todos los días.

El primer fin de semana había funcionado, porque Scott estaba ocupado y todos los demás con los que Stiles solía pasar el rato hacían otras cosas, así que el sábado se había ido con algo de tarea y comida, y se había pasado el día con Derek. No hablaba tanto, ya que estaba haciendo la tarea, pero tendía a pensar en voz alta y Derek siempre lo estaba mirando mientras trabajaba. El domingo, había hecho lo mismo, terminando sus tareas y luego leyendo un poco más de Harry Potter desde que terminó y pensó que tanto él como Derek merecían una recompensa por todo su arduo trabajo.

El lunes fue el problema.

Stiles había aparecido para darle su comida (dentro de la jaula, entregada directamente a él, como lo había estado haciendo durante días) y se quedó para comer su propio desayuno, hablando con Derek sobre su próximo día y qué clases había tomado. Cuando terminó su comida, levantó su mochila y se despidió.  
Derek había hecho inmediatamente esa cosa de la garganta quejumbrosa. Stiles acababa de decir adiós otra vez, tratando de no sentirse culpable por quedarse, y se había ido. Derek había aullado, en realidad aullado, cuando Stiles había estado alejándose. ¡Estaba jugando sucio!

Cuando Stiles regresó a la hora del almuerzo, recibió el tratamiento silencioso.

Bueno, a la manera de Derek, considerando que no habló.

Derek estaba enterrado en sus mantas y se negó a salir. Stiles le dio un codazo y le incitó a que saliera, pero se mantuvo enterrado resueltamente y Stiles suspiró antes de rendirse. Todavía tenía que regresar para la clase, así que solo hizo un plato improvisado con un poco de papel marrón alrededor de la carne y dejó la comida de Derek encima de él junto a su cama, y luego se fue de nuevo.

Cuando regresó a cenar, Derek se había levantado y lucía casi nervioso, como si hubiera pensado que estar enojado había perdido a Stiles. Fue muy triste, y Stiles estuvo con él un rato, haciendo la tarea y hablando sobre su día. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena para Derek, le dio su comida, y se quedó todo el tiempo que pudo antes de que su estómago comenzara a quejarse y tuviera que irse.

El ciclo continuó durante unos días, Derek siempre oscilaba entre ser gruñón y "no hablar con él" y parecía nervioso de que Stiles estuviera enojado con él. A Stiles le resultó muy difícil no querer pasar sus días enteros allí.

Intentó, lo más posible, el fin de semana. Los domingos se dedicaban por completo a las tareas con Derek, pero los sábados eran más difíciles. A veces tenía planes: con Scott, con Isaac, con Boyd. A veces su padre estaba en casa y quería pasar tiempo con él. A veces tenía práctica de lacrosse.  
Stiles no sabía cómo ayudarlo a entenderlo hasta que estuvo sentado en clase un día, mirando el reloj, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Una vez que terminó la escuela, se dirigió a la tienda para agarrar un calendario y un reloj digital que funcionaba con pilas y luego se dirigió hacia Derek.

Cuando llegó al sótano, puso el reloj fuera de la jaula, pero en ángulo donde Derek podía verlo. Puso el calendario a su lado y rodeó todos los domingos. Durante el resto de la semana, trató de asegurarse de que llegara a la misma hora todos los días para cada comida, señalando a sí mismo, luego al reloj y al calendario. Él cruzaría cada día antes de salir para la noche después de la cena, haciendo un punto para enfatizar el tiempo y los días a medida que pasaban.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Derek darse cuenta, y su actitud cambió un poco. Dejó de estar tan malhumorado cada vez que Stiles no podía quedarse todo el día, porque parecía entender, según los días del calendario y la hora del reloj, que había algunos días en los que Stiles podía quedarse más tiempo, y otros donde no podía quedarse tanto.  
Stiles también notó que Derek quería sangre todos los días, a veces varias veces al día. Realmente no le importaba, simplemente no estaba seguro de si debería estar preocupado por eso. En realidad, el día en que decidió hablar con Deaton después de la escuela, a punto de irse de haberle dado el almuerzo a Derek, se dio cuenta de por qué había ocurrido el aumento.

Derek estaba parado al frente de la jaula de nuevo, con los brazos extendidos detrás de él, y Stiles se movió obedientemente hacia adelante y metió el brazo entre los barrotes. Esperó a que Derek hiciera lo suyo, pero no lo hizo. Él solo miró a Stiles por un largo tiempo, luego su mano, pero no lo mordió.  
Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?

Derek estaba en silencio, como siempre, pero olfateó la mano de Stiles, como si estuviera tratando de cambiarla, y cuando se movió como lo quería, Derek presionó su mejilla contra la palma de Stiles y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, cerrando los ojos.  
El maldito corazón de Stiles se rompió en su pecho.

Todo este tiempo, cuando Derek había estado parado allí, no había sido porque quería sangre. Él solo había estado haciendo eso porque quería tocarlo. Quería tocar a Stiles, y quería que Stiles le volviera a tocar. Explicaba por qué estaba de acuerdo con que Stiles lo bañara con más frecuencia últimamente.  
Derek estaba hambriento de contacto, ¡y Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta!

—Oh, vamos, no puedes hacerme eso. —Insistió Stiles, con el corazón destrozado en su pecho. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron, y él dejó escapar un suave gemido, comenzando a alejarse. Stiles tiró de su brazo hacia atrás y dejó caer su bolsa, moviéndose hacia la puerta de la jaula y abriéndola. Caminó hacia Derek, donde había retrocedido para que sus brazos no estuvieran suspendidos detrás de él, y cuidadosamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Derek volvió a cerrar los ojos y Stiles se frotó los pulgares contra su grueso cabello, encontrando que era algo parecido al abrigo de un perro.

Derek estaba frotando su cara en las manos de Stiles, estirándose con la suya y tocando la propia cara de Stiles. Fue un poco intimidante, tener garras tan cerca de sus ojos, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo. Los dedos de Derek estaban ligeramente curvados, como si todavía no estuviera seguro de cómo funcionaban las manos, aunque, considerando esto, podría haber sido cómo funcionaban las manos de Derek, pero su toque era suave, como si supiera que Stiles era más frágil que él.

—No lo sabía, lo siento. —Stiles dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo, pero cuando se acercaron al cuello de Derek, se puso rígido y mostró los dientes. —Oh, está bien. —Stiles los trajo de vuelta a su cara. —Está bien, el cuello es un lugar que no te gusta. Lo tengo.

Nunca lo había visto reaccionar así mientras lo estaba lavando, pero pensó que tal vez era porque había una separación entre su piel y la de Stiles. Siempre lo lavaba con la camisa, así que tal vez estaba de acuerdo con la falta de contacto real. Se quedaron allí un rato, las manos de Derek finalmente dejaron la cara de Stiles y exploraron el resto de su piel. Tocó las manos de Stiles, levantó su camisa para frotarse los nudillos contra su estómago, y siguió subiendo a su cara.

Stiles apartó cuidadosamente las manos de la cara de Derek y las dejó deslizarse a lo largo de sus hombros y brazos. Derek parecía estar bien al ser tocado en otros lugares, simplemente no en su cuello, así que Stiles solo se tomó su tiempo frotándose los brazos suavemente. Saltó cuando sonó su teléfono, lo que sobresaltó a Derek y gruñó, agarrando la cara de Stiles lo suficientemente fuerte como para que doliera.

—Ow, ow. —Insistió con una mueca, y Derek instantáneamente lo dejó ir, retrocediendo un paso y viéndose herido. —No, está bien. Solo estás... está bien.

Stiles extendió una mano hacia Derek, tocando su hombro ligeramente, y sacó su teléfono con la otra. El nombre de Scott apareció en su pantalla, y él respondió, poniéndolo en su oído.

—Hey Scotty.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Scott soltó. —Pensé que te comió. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues ahí? La clase comenzó hace diez minutos, la maestra me pidió que me asegurara de que todo estaba bien.

—Oh, mierda. —Stiles había olvidado que estaba destinado a regresar a las clases. La reacción de Derek había desbaratado todos los pensamientos de estar en clase. —Lo siento, yo... ya sabes, no importa. Faltaré el resto del día. Son solo tres horas. ¿Puedes avisar a la escuela? ¿Y traer mi tarea para después?

—Claro. —Dijo Scott, sonando preocupado. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, no, todo está bien, Scott. Yo solo... está bien. Gracias amigo. Te llamaré más tarde.

—Está bien. —Scott todavía parecía inseguro, pero se despidió de él y luego colgó. Stiles guardó su teléfono, luego sonrió a Derek.

—Buenas noticias, chico grande. Sé que no es uno de los días en que me quedo, pero hoy me consigues el resto del día.

Stiles se giró para salir de la jaula para poder agarrar su almohada y su libro. Luego regresó a la jaula, algo que nunca había hecho antes, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. No podía cerrarlo, o más, no quería hacerlo desde dentro, porque Derek parecía lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta si lo veía una vez, pero al menos lo cerró todo el camino. Dejó su almohada cerca del lecho de mantas de Derek, el otro retrocedió hacia ella, confundido. Cayó sobre ella, mirando a Stiles, pero solo le sonrió y esperó a que Derek se acostara. Una vez que finalmente lo hizo, enterrándose en sus mantas con su cabeza sobresaliendo, Stiles extendió una mano para enterrarlo en su cabello, rasguñando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo.

Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que el pelo en la cabeza de Derek era mucho más suave que sus patillas. Era casi como un cabello humano, lo cual era un poco sorprendente, pero alejó su confusión y solo comenzó a leer, manteniendo una mano sobre Derek en todo momento.

Stiles se fue horas después para la cena, pero Derek parecía más feliz de lo que Stiles lo había visto antes. 

________________________________________

Los martes y los jueves se estaban convirtiendo en un pequeño problema para Stiles, porque la práctica de Lacrosse comenzaba más tarde y más tarde ahora que estaban avanzando más en la temporada. Más de una vez, pensó en renunciar al equipo, ya que de todos modos solo era un calentador de banco, pero era algo que le gustaba hacer y lo mantenía activo.

Sin embargo, no apreciaba los constantes controles y las palizas de Jackson y sus amigos. El único de sus amigos que no era un gilipollas total era Danny. Incluso ayudó a Stiles a levantarse de vez en cuando, preguntándole si estaba bien. Stiles había soportado mucho peor a manos de Jackson, así que no dejó que eso le molestara. Sin embargo, su indiferencia hizo que Jackson se enojara porque aparentemente era fácil de ofender y tenía grandes inseguridades. Parecía querer atrapar a Stiles a nivel personal, como si su misma presencia fuera un insulto.

Después de uno de sus juegos de los viernes, había tenido que correr para alimentar a Derek antes del juego y planeaba ir más tarde, Jackson y dos duchas lo arrinconaron en las duchas y lo golpearon. No es algo raro para él, pero odiaba tener que explicárselo a su padre. Lo hizo conveniente que Jackson lo hiciera durante los juegos y las prácticas, Stiles podía decir que era una bola perdida, o incluso una pelea que había comenzado. Aun así, su ojo izquierdo le dolía mucho y tenía varios cortes y rasguños en la cara. Sabía que sus brazos también se magullarían, al tener que protegerse de los golpes.

La escuela secundaria era genial.

Stiles detuvo su Jeep en una parada fuera de la casa de Hale, saliendo con el tercer libro de Harry Potter en la mano. Habían progresado en la lectura, pero como Stiles pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Derek haciendo la tarea, no habían llegado tan lejos como había esperado.

Solo se iba a quedar por un tiempo, considerando que ya eran más de las ocho y que estaba relativamente oscuro. Encendiendo la linterna de su teléfono, Stiles subió los escalones del porche y entró en la casa, abrió la puerta del sótano y bajó las escaleras. Debajo había algo de luz, ya que Derek se había acostumbrado a encender y apagar la linterna cuando oscurecía.

Cuando llegó al final y se volvió hacia la jaula, Derek estaba en la parte delantera de la misma, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes con enojo, los ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad y fijados en Stiles. Frunció el ceño, confundido, acercándose a la jaula.

—¿Qué pasa, chico grande? —Dejó el libro sobre su almohada habitual, que siempre sacó de la jaula porque no quería que se uniera a la pila de Derek o no tendría nada para sentarse. Derek seguía gruñendo, los ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cara. Sus labios fueron retirados y las cadenas tintinearon, como si estuviera tirando de sus cadenas. 

Stiles nunca lo había visto así antes.

Derek a menudo se ponía inquieto alrededor de la luna llena, pero más inquieto. Como si no pudiera quedarse quieto. Era algo que Stiles recordaba que Deaton le había dicho, pero aparte de estar un poco por todas partes, estaba casi siempre bien. Normal, incluso. Esto no era normal. Parecía enojado. Stiles habría asumido que fue debido al cambio de horario, pero había tenido otros dos juegos desde que fue elegido, y Derek nunca había reaccionado de esta manera antes.

—Oye. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, acercándose a los barrotes. —¿Qué pasa?

Dudó, con una mano, atravesó los barrotes, y Derek al instante puso su mejilla contra ella, frotándose ásperamente, con los ojos todavía en su rostro. Luego sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo, y se giró para lamer un pequeño corte en la muñeca de Stiles, donde uno de los tipos que lo golpeaban se había roto la piel con una de sus uñas.  
Se curó instantáneamente, Stiles observaba con la linterna de su teléfono apuntando un poco más abajo para que no brillara justo en la cara de Derek. Lo miró por un momento, luego volvió a mirar a Derek.

—Estás molesto. —Se dio cuenta, todo el aire salió de él en la epifanía. —Estás molesto porque estoy herido.

Derek seguía gruñendo, luchando contra los límites de sus ataduras, tratando de llegar a otras partes de Stiles que estaban heridas. Stiles retiró su mano, el gruñido de Derek se convirtió en un gruñido en toda regla. Apagando la linterna de su teléfono y guardándolo, Stiles se movió lentamente hacia la puerta de la jaula, buscando la cerradura, ya que la luz que venía de la linterna de Derek sobre sus mantas no estaba haciendo mucho para iluminar el área. Encontró el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, entró en la jaula y la cerró detrás de él, manteniéndola desbloqueada, como de costumbre. Se acercó a Derek, con una mano por delante de sí mismo, ya que sólo podía simplemente ver y Derek no era más que una enorme masa de sombra de ojos brillantes. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sintió las garras de Derek en el dobladillo de su camisa, consciente de no lastimarlo, y fue tirado hacia adelante. Tenía las manos en la cara y trató de no hacer una mueca cuando Derek comenzó a lamerlo, deslizando la lengua contra las heridas que había estado practicando durante la última hora. Era extraño, tener a Derek lamiendo sus diversas lesiones. Stiles se sentía como si estuviera siendo preparado, pero no era así.  
Derek estaba pasando su lengua suavemente a lo largo de sus heridas, dándole a cada uno dos o tres lamidas antes de pasar a la siguiente. El corazón de Stiles estaba haciendo algo raro en su pecho. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero se sentía realmente bien que Derek se preocupara por él.

Hace dos meses, ni siquiera había querido estar aquí, y ahora... Derek era como un perro leal. Un perro humanoide leal con propiedades curativas en su saliva, pero aun así. Se preocupaba por Stiles, y estaba molesto por haber sido herido. Fue muy bueno.

Le tomó a Derek unos buenos diez minutos para estar satisfecho, pasando la nariz suavemente por varias áreas que había lamido para curarse. Una vez que terminó, retiró lentamente las manos y retrocedió un paso. Stiles se estiró para tocar el lugar donde su mejilla había estado palpitando antes, pero incluso cuando presionó con fuerza, no dolía.

—Gracias. —Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Solo gracias. —Sacó su teléfono para poder encender la luz y luego salió de la jaula. Cogió la almohada y el libro y volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta. Derek ya estaba extendido sobre sus mantas y Stiles dejó caer la almohada a su lado, sentándose.

Estaba empezando a oler muy mal, y él sabía que no era Derek. La gente había dicho que a Derek no le gustaba que le lavaran la pila de mantas, probablemente porque los olores desaparecían, pero en realidad casi sentía que esto era probablemente una causa perdida.

Pensó en salir a comprar más mantas y almohadas y darles a las personas con quien dormir por unos días. Le permitiría reemplazar la pila vieja sin molestar a Derek por la falta de olores. Algo para pensar en la mañana, supuso, y usó la linterna para leer algunos capítulos del libro.

Debido a que sostenía tanto su teléfono como el libro, no podía alcanzar a Derek, pero esta no era la primera vez que sucedía, y Derek era inteligente. Cada vez que Stiles no podía tocarlo, Derek extendió una mano con garras encadenada y la metió debajo de la camisa de Stiles, con los nudillos descansando ligeramente contra su estómago.  
Stiles no estaba seguro de por qué a Derek le gustaba su estómago, pero pensó que era una de las cosas más fáciles para él que no se movía como lo hacían sus brazos. De todos modos, no le molestaba, Derek siempre fue muy amable con él. Le hizo preguntarse por qué nadie se había molestado en tratar de ser así con él. Sabía que Tara lo había intentado, lo mejor que podía, pero probablemente estaba asustada. No era que Stiles no lo hubiera estado al principio, pero también era un adolescente y eran estúpidos e imprudentes. Si alguien intentara hacer amistad con una bestia, sería alguien joven y estúpido.

Como Stiles.

Salió poco después de las diez, anotando las horas en las que estaría al día siguiente en el calendario y señalándolas, luego el reloj. Tenía planes con Isaac y Scott mañana durante el día, e iba a ver una película con Boyd por la noche, así que solo tendría tiempo suficiente para alimentarlo y darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza. Derek siempre se enfurruñaba en días así, pero ya no se enojaba más por eso, lo que era un alivio.

Cuando Stiles se despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue a la tienda para algunas mantas y almohadas. Les pidió a Scott e Isaac que durmieran con ellos por unos días, pero no les dijo por qué. Lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero no rechazaron su petición. Stiles le preguntó lo mismo a Boyd, quien se encogió de hombros y tomó los artículos ofrecidos, preguntándole si Stiles quería que Erica hiciera lo mismo. Realmente lo apreció y le dio otro set. También trajo uno a la estación cuando tenía un minuto, pidiéndole a Tara que también lo hiciera. Ella le sonrió y pareció complacida de que estuviera pensando en Derek, a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo cerca que se habían vuelto realmente. Stiles dudó antes de preguntarle a Deaton, sobre todo porque no lo conocía muy bien, pero Derek confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, por lo que terminó yendo a preguntarle sobre eso. Deaton fue muy educado y aceptó ayudar.

La única persona que no le preguntó fue a su padre, por razones obvias. Sin embargo, sí explicó lo que estaba haciendo, ya que Stiles había estado durmiendo con una manta diferente cada noche, y no había pasado inadvertido. Su padre se quejó de eso un poco, pero sobre todo porque era obvio que no estaba feliz por eso.  
Stiles no quería que su padre supiera que él ya estaba en la jaula, así que tuvo que preguntar a Deaton y Tara cómo sacar las mantas viejas y las nuevas, sabiendo que volvería a su padre de boca en boca. Deaton le dio un sedante y le dijo que lo escondiera en la comida de Derek. Stiles nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida por tener una buena relación con Derek, porque sentía que hacer eso sería un error. Sin embargo, aparentemente era muy protector con sus mantas, e incluso Tara había admitido que le habían gruñido perezosamente, mientras que Derek había estado un poco alejado. Al parecer, tenía que sedarlo cuando quería cortarle el pelo, que también estaba en la agenda.

Stiles dejó pasar una semana con personas que usaban las mantas, luego las recogió en bolsas de basura grandes y se dirigió a la casa de Hale el sábado por la mañana con planes para el día. Le dio a Derek su desayuno antes de mover las bolsas del jeep al sótano, queriendo tener que limpiar hoy, y estaba contento de que Derek parecía estar menos desordenado de lo que solía ser, como si hubiera aprendido de ver a Stiles comer. Le tomó algunos viajes de ida y vuelta entre el auto y el sótano, pero Derek no parecía preocupado, al ver a Stiles subir y bajar las escaleras con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Cuando Stiles había terminado y tenía todo, suspiró y miró a Derek, esperaba no estar a punto de tener un mal día. Esto iba a ser extremadamente desafiante, pero dado el progreso de la confianza mutua entre ellos, esperaba que funcionara.

—Vamos a probar algo diferente hoy. —Le dijo Stiles, Derek lo estaba mirando, moviendo sus ojos hacia las bolsas y luego de vuelta a su cara. Stiles se inclinó y abrió una de las bolsas plásticas de basura, inclinándola para que Derek pudiera ver las mantas adentro. Él se animó al instante. Bueno, Stiles se había animado. Todo lo que Derek realmente había hecho era enderezarse ligeramente desde su postura encorvada y sus ojos se habían ensanchado. Eso fue lo más animado que Stiles pudo determinar de alguien sin cejas.

—Estoy tomando esas. —Stiles señaló a la jaula la pila de mantas. —Los has tenido el tiempo suficiente. Te conseguí un montón de mantas y almohadas nuevas y perfumadas. Así que voy a entrar ahí ahora para agarrarlas. Compórtate. —Señaló con el dedo a Derek cuando dijo esto. Derek parecía haber comprendido hace un tiempo que un dedo puntiagudo era una advertencia para ser bueno, por lo que esperaba que se comportara. Stiles se movió a la puerta de la jaula y la abrió, entrando. Derek lo miró fijamente, y aunque se movió un poco cuando Stiles alcanzó su montón de mantas, no se movió. Solo lo miró, con los labios fruncidos y viéndose infeliz.

Le tomó a Stiles tres viajes para sacar todo de la jaula. Había traído más bolsas de basura para tirarlas, pero antes de hacerlo, las revisó todas y las comprobó en busca de lo que se podía salvar y lo que no. Derek parecía particularmente apegado a dos de ellos. Una era la primera manta de Stiles, todavía en buenas condiciones, y otra era una manta vieja, de mal gusto, casi quemada en pedazos. 

Derek estaba lloriqueando tanto cuando Stiles lo puso en la pila de descarte que se sintió mal y suspiró antes de agregarlo a la manta decente, queriendo lavarlo, al menos. Se aseguró de mantener las bolsas separadas entre la basura y el lavado, y luego fue a buscar la manguera. Limpió el cuenco de agua de Derek, frotando su mano contra su interior para limpiarlo todo lo que pudo, y luego lo sacó de la jaula. Derek se apartó del camino cuando Stiles lo empujó hacia la pared y se dedicó a limpiar todo el interior de la jaula, tratando de ayudar a despejar un poco el olor. Su inodoro, como siempre, estaba sorprendentemente limpio para un agujero en el suelo, y Stiles tuvo que resistir la tentación de subirse a sus manos y rodillas para frotar en algunos lugares donde habían estado las mantas. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para limpiarlo todo, luego dejó caer la manguera y fue a buscar el cubo y la camisa.

Estaba a medio camino de vuelta a través del sótano cuando fue golpeado con un chorro de agua, escupiendo y retrocediendo un paso. Se secó la cara rápidamente con una mano y levantó la vista para ver a Derek de pie dentro de la jaula con la manguera en una mano, luciendo encantado. Sostenía torpemente la manguera, y había presionado una palma contra la abertura para hacer que se rocíe, probablemente aprendiendo eso al mirarlo a él y a Tara.

—¿Enserio? —Stiles suspiró. —Nunca dejaré la manguera contigo de nuevo.

Derek lo roció de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando Stiles se acercó demasiado a la jaula, probablemente porque estaba pasando por sus nuevas mantas y una de las bolsas aún estaba abierta. Stiles entró en la jaula y le tendió la mano por la manguera. Derek lo dejó caer en su mano, y Stiles lo puso en el balde para llenarlo de agua. Salió y agarró una bolsa de plástico que contenía jabón y champú, junto con un peine y unas tijeras.

¡Estaba decidido a domesticar ese pelo salvaje hoy!

También tenía dos taburetes. Bajó el más pequeño y le dio unas palmaditas, Derek inclinó la cabeza. Stiles se sentó en él, se puso de pie y lo señaló de nuevo. Derek se agachó después de unos segundos, pareciendo confundido.

—Vamos a ponerte presentable hoy y espero que no me mates. —Hizo una pausa. —Espero que no, pero solo trabaja conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Usó la camisa y el cubo, junto con el jabón, para limpiar a Derek tanto como pudo. Había intentado un jabón sin olor, pero era obvio que tenía suficiente olor porque Derek estaba haciendo muecas y parecía infeliz. No enojado ni molesto, solo infeliz. Como si Stiles hubiera estado tratando de lavar a un gato.

Stiles frotó con fuerza la piel de Derek con la camisa jabonosa, alzando los brazos para llegar a los costados y limpiándose torpemente la entrepierna y los muslos. Tuvo que hacer tres movimientos para que Derek cerrara los ojos, porque seguía reabriéndolos cuando Stiles comenzaba a traer la camisa hacia adelante. Finalmente, los mantuvo cerrados, y Stiles limpió cuidadosamente su rostro, tratando de evitar sus ojos en caso de que Derek los abriera. Limpió la cara más que el resto de él, considerando que todavía tenía el pelo para hacerlo, y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que debería haber empezado con eso. Solo estaba preocupado por eso porque nunca lo había hecho antes y esperaba que la limpieza fuera un indicador suficiente para Derek de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer con su cabello era parte de limpiarlo.

—Bueno. Ahora es donde entran las cosas nuevas. —Stiles movió el taburete detrás de Derek, quien se giró para mirarlo. Él simplemente empujó suavemente su barbilla hacia atrás para que estuviera mirando hacia adelante.

No duró mucho, y Derek se dio la vuelta completamente. Stiles solo suspiró, pero pensó que podría trabajar con esto. Cogió el champú, se vertió un poco en la mano y volvió a dejar la botella. Extendiéndose cautelosamente con una mano, comenzó a masajear el champú en su cabello, la otra mano se unió para unirse a él. La espuma se estaba formando rápidamente, y siguió teniendo que usar su brazo para rozar un poco la espalda cuando cayó sobre la frente de Derek. Lo último que quería era tener a Derek con champú en los ojos, probablemente le arrancaría la mano a Stiles.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto de que él se colocara el champú en el cabello, los ojos de Derek se cerraron y agachó la cabeza, con un estruendo que se deslizaba por su garganta. Stiles se detuvo, preocupado por el ruido, pero se hizo evidente muy rápidamente que era un estruendo contento.

—¿Estás jodidamente ronroneando? —Stiles preguntó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de rascar el cuero cabelludo de Derek y frotando las hebras entre sus manos. —Eso es jodidamente adorable.

Sentía que estaba disfrutando demasiado el sonido, porque tardó mucho más de lo necesario en lavarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, usó el cubo para enjuagarse las manos, y luego tuvo que convencer a Derek para que se recostara con los hombros en el taburete. No quería rociarlo con la manguera, y pensó que si recuperaba la cabeza lo suficiente, podría enjuagarse el cabello de esa manera. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero Derek finalmente se acostó y Stiles usó una mano para formar una barrera entre su frente y su cabello, como lo hicieron los peluqueros. Enjuagó el cabello y quedó satisfecho con el mejor aspecto que tenía.

No había pensado en traer una toalla, pero fue a agarrar una de sus nuevas camisas gastadas de una de las bolsas y volvió a la toalla del cabello de Derek. Luego usó el champú para lavar las patillas y la barba, aunque sabía que no era para eso. Solo lo quería más limpio de lo que nunca había estado antes. Cuando terminó, Derek todavía tenía un montón de espuma sobre él, junto con todo el champú en la cara. La única forma de rectificar eso era regarlo con una manguera.

—Está bien, no te va a gustar, pero este es el trato. —Dijo Stiles, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones y luego vaciando sus bolsillos. Tiró todo lo que tenía hacia la bolsa abierta, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su teléfono aterrizó en la suave manta del interior. Su billetera también lo hizo, pero sus llaves fallaron. Eso no importaba tanto, solo había estado preocupado por su teléfono. —Entonces, ambos vamos a sufrir, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó Stiles, quitándose la sudadera con capucha y tirándola fuera de la jaula por lo que llevaba una camiseta, sus pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatos. —Es una mierda, pero tengo la manguera, así que me voy a mojar primero y verás que no te voy a castigar y que ambos podemos ser miserable juntos. ¿Vale?

Derek solo lo miró fijamente, todavía sentado en el taburete. Stiles asintió una vez, tomó la manguera y dejó escapar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Hacía bastante frío afuera sin que él se empapara, pero solo exhaló bruscamente una vez más, luego se llevó la manguera por encima de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Oh, mierda, eso es frío. —Insistió en voz alta, pero no movió la manguera. En su lugar, lo bajó, empapando su pecho, la parte posterior de su cuello, y bajándolo a sus pantalones. —Oh, Jesús, qué frío. —Finalmente lo retiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitándose el agua de los ojos. —Oh, eso apestó. Está bien. —Miró a Derek, que todavía lo estaba mirando. —Tu turno.

Dio un paso adelante, alzando la manguera, y Derek le mostró los dientes.

—¡No seas un bebé, lo hice! ¿Ves? —Stiles pasó la manguera sobre su pecho otra vez, apretando los dientes. —¿Ves? Apesta, pero no te hará daño.

Derek todavía parecía infeliz, pero Stiles no quería rociarlo, así que solo siguió adelante, aunque Derek seguía retrocediendo. Finalmente, se quedó sin lugares para ir, golpeando la pared, y Stiles cerró la distancia y sostuvo la manguera sobre él, moviéndose rápidamente para poder limpiarlo más rápido. Derek gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no se movió ni fue a atacar a Stiles, así que hizo todo lo posible para correr el agua a lo largo de su piel de lado a lado lo más rápido posible para limpiarlo, y luego lo movió lejos.  
—¿Ves? Lo hiciste de maravilla. —Stiles sonrió. —Hey, tengo un regalo para ti.

Girándose, agarró la camisa y el cubo, salió de la jaula con la manguera y llevó todo a la esquina donde solía ir. Rápidamente enjuagó el cubo, luego la camisa y luego cerró el grifo. Tenía frío, pero Derek probablemente se estaba congelando, considerando que estaba desnudo. Stiles pensó que ambos sufrirían juntos por un tiempo y luego le daría a Derek sus mantas. Todavía estaba mojado, así que no quería entregarlos ahora, sino en unos minutos. 

Volviendo a sus diversas bolsas, abrió la nevera y sacó una bolsa ziploc de tocino. Sabía que a Derek le gustaba el cerdo, pero nadie había dicho nada sobre el tocino, y el tocino era increíble. Él había cocinado un poco esa mañana, no queriendo que estuviera completamente crudo, pero aún más del lado crudo que del lado cocinado ya que a Derek parecía gustarle la carne cruda.

Volviendo a la jaula, entró en ella, Derek se veía como un perro infeliz y mojado, y sacó unos trozos de tocino de la bolsa. Se los ofreció a Derek, esperando que los tomara. Todavía parecía infeliz, pero Stiles podía ver sus fosas nasales enrojecidas y, finalmente, se estiró para agarrar los pedazos en su mano. Se los llevó a la nariz para olerlos, luego se metió uno en la boca. Al principio estaba masticando lentamente, luego se detuvo, y la masticación se aceleró antes de meterse la otra pieza en la boca y avanzar hacia Stiles.

—Oye, oye. —Insistió Stiles, retrocediendo y levantando una mano, el tocino detrás de su espalda. —Esta es una recompensa. Tenemos una cosa más que hacer hoy, y si te comportas, tendrás el resto.

Derek claramente no entendió, solo parecía molesto. Stiles no le estaba dando todo eso. Al menos había encontrado un buen soborno para él, eso era conveniente. Regresó a la nevera, devolviéndolo, y luego tomó los dos últimos artículos de la bolsa de champú y jabón. El peine, y las tijeras.

Volviéndose a Derek, los sostuvo a ambos y se sobresaltó un poco al enojado gruñido que escapó de Derek, con los ojos fijos en las tijeras. Era mucho más agresivo que cualquier otro gruñido que se le había escapado antes, incluso la primera vez que se conocieron. Stiles realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. No pudo evitar preguntarse si uno de los voluntarios o los primeros elegidos habían hecho algo para lastimarlo con unas tijeras, ya fuera por accidente o con un propósito.

—Hey. —Dijo Stiles suavemente, con una mano extendida en gesto de calma. —Oye, está bien. —Dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia adelante, pero se congeló cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Derek se había cabreado lo suficiente como para mover la tierra. —Está bien. —Stiles dejó de moverse, con una mano aún fuera, la voz tranquila. —Está bien, está bien.

Se quedó donde estaba durante unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que el suelo se calmara una vez más y suspiró. —Mira, yo solo… quiero ayudarte. Ni siquiera puedes ver a través de esa cortina de cabello.

Derek siguió gruñendo, todavía bajo y agresivo, y Stiles suspiró. Levantó el peine, se cepilló el pelo y luego levantó las tijeras. Derek gruñó, como si pensara que Stiles se iba a lastimar, pero lo ignoró y se cortó un poco de su cabello.

—¿Ves? —Stiles lo sostuvo, mostrándole el pelo que se había cortado. —Está bien. No duele.

Derek todavía gruñía, los ojos iban y venían entre las tijeras, la cabeza de Stiles y el cabello en su mano. —Derek. —Dijo en voz baja, dando otro lento paso hacia adelante. — Confías en mí, ¿verdad? Yo no te haría daño. Lo prometo.

Dejó las tijeras fuera de su alcance, pensando que podría intentar primero el peine. Derek mantuvo sus ojos en él mientras Stiles se movía hacia la puerta. Hizo que Derek volviera a sentarse en el taburete, aunque los ojos de la bestia permanecían en las tijeras. Stiles tomó el taburete detrás de él y muy lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a peinar su cabello. Era demasiado largo, como lo eran sus patillas y su... ¿barba? ¿Era una barba? Claro, su barba. Hizo todo lo posible para peinar todo sin tirar demasiado. Le tomó casi media hora, pero finalmente llegó a un punto en el que podía deslizar el peine por su cabello sin que se atascara, y estaba contento con lo bien que se veía Derek.

—Casi humano. —Bromeó, tocando la nariz de Derek. Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás, confundido, y se estiró para frotarlo. Stiles solo se rio, luego dejó escapar un suspiro. —¿Puedo ir a buscarlas? —Señaló las tijeras.

Derek había dejado de mirarlos a los diez minutos de su aseo, pero sus ojos se volvieron hacia ellos cuando Stiles les hizo un gesto y gruñó. —Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.   
Stiles se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. Derek también se puso de pie, gruñendo aumentando de volumen, pero el suelo permaneció inmóvil bajo sus pies. Stiles se agachó para agarrar las tijeras y las sostuvo frente a él para que Derek pudiera verlas, moviéndose lentamente hacia la jaula. Derek estaba retrocediendo, todavía gruñendo, y Stiles volvió a levantarse y se cortó un poco el pelo, esperando que tuviera un lugar diferente o se vería como un idiota más tarde.

—Está bien, Derek. —Le enseñó el cabello, pero Derek todavía estaba mirando las tijeras. Stiles las miró y luego pensó. Sabía que era estúpido, pero si Derek iba a confiar en él, pensó que tenía que hacer algo un poco estúpido. Moviéndose lentamente, giró las tijeras alrededor de sus dedos alrededor de los extremos afilados, y luego le tendió el mango a Derek.

Derek lo miró, luego las tijeras y luego a él. Stiles dio un lento paso hacia adelante, aun sosteniendo las tijeras. El gruñido seguía allí, pero era un poco más tranquilo, más desagradable que la ira. Derek dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, luego extendió las manos con sus garras, arrebatando las tijeras del agarre de Stiles con uno de ellos. Frunció el ceño a Stiles, luego miró las tijeras, usando un nudillo para abrirlas y cerrarlas. Parecía que él entendía lo que eran y cómo funcionaban, simplemente no le gustaba. Stiles dio otro paso adelante, moviéndose lentamente, luego extendió un poco el cabello de Derek y lo alisó.

—Vamos, entonces. —Dijo, señalando. Derek parecía sospechoso, pero finalmente se estiró y lo cortó torpemente. Pareció sorprendido cuando Stiles retiró los hilos cortados sin ningún dolor. Continuaron así por un rato, Stiles tratando de cortarle el pelo, ya que no sabía si recuperaría las tijeras, pero después de unos diez minutos, Derek hizo un puchero como un bebé gigante y sostuvo las tijeras de vuelta a Stiles.

Él sonrió y las agarró, colocando a Derek en el taburete mientras él tomaba el taburete regular un poco más alto. Dejó que Derek lo enfrentara, y usó el peine para cortarle el cabello con cuidado. Derek hizo una mueca cada vez que Stiles cortaba los primeros minutos, pero después de un tiempo, pareció darse cuenta de que realmente estaba bien, y aunque hizo un puchero, dejó de gruñir y hacer muecas.

Cortar el pelo, las patillas y la barba le tomó casi una hora, porque Stiles tenía que estar seguro de que se movía lenta y cuidadosamente. No tenía prisa, así que no era un gran problema, pero seguía preguntándose por qué Derek estaba tan en contra de las tijeras todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando en él. Una vez que terminó, pasó una mano suavemente por el cabello seco de Derek y sonrió.

—Te ves bien. —Dijo, quitando más hebras de su piel. —Puedes ver mejor ahora, ¿verdad?

Cuando Stiles se puso de pie, Derek también lo hizo, pasándose las manos por la cara y el cabello. Parecía confundido, como si no entendiera lo que Stiles había hecho desde que aún tenía cabello, pero eso estaba bien. Se veía mejor en las ligas, y Stiles simplemente sacó los dos taburetes de la jaula y dejó todo. Agarró el tocino y le dio a Derek cuatro rebanadas, que devoró con entusiasmo, luego fue a buscar la manguera para poder limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Hizo que Derek estuviera en un rincón diferente para poder rociar los pelos de pelo a través de la jaula hacia el baño, asegurándose de que toda el área estuviera limpia antes de devolver la manguera.

Finalmente, con el trabajo del día terminado y sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, Stiles fue a las bolsas de basura de las mantas y comenzó a sacarlas. Entró en la jaula con cada uno individualmente, entregándoselo a Derek para que pudiera decidir cómo distribuirlos él mismo. También trajo las pocas almohadas y observó a Derek reconstruir su pequeña cama, colocando ciertas mantas en la esquina y extendiendo otras un poco más.

Stiles le dio la última manta que había estado usando al final, y no se dio cuenta de que cada manta que había usado durante la semana estaba extendida de una manera en la que Derek estaba rodeado por ellos. Sonrió un poco por eso, luego fue a tomar el almuerzo de Derek, ya que era más de mediodía, a estas alturas. También aprovechó la oportunidad para devolver su cuenco de agua. Observó a Derek comer, luego lo limpió con un paño, porque era lo más limpio que había estado nunca, y por Dios, ¡Stiles lo mantendría así!

Stiles se comió su propio almuerzo después, sentado fuera de la jaula sobre su almohada y masticando lentamente, sosteniendo el sándwich suelto en una mano. Después del almuerzo, se unió a Derek en la jaula, que en realidad parecía algo feliz, y arrastró las uñas por el cuero cabelludo mientras leía Harry Potter en voz alta.  
Derek se quedó dormido en algún momento durante su lectura, y Stiles se sintió un poco orgulloso de eso, porque eso significaba que Derek confiaba en él. Confió en Stiles para estar en su espacio personal mientras dormía, y eso fue increíble. Alisando un poco el cabello de Derek, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, observando su cara adormecida y distorsionada, y sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento por lo que sea que te haya pasado. —Susurró. —Pero lo prometo, nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime nunca más.

No sabía por qué pensaba que algo malo le había sucedido, solo parecía la única explicación lógica. Deaton había dicho que creía que Derek estaba perdido y que trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso. Stiles no sabía qué era Derek, pero definitivamente era alguien que valía la pena proteger.  
Y Stiles estaba más que bien con ser el único en hacerlo.

________________________________________

En realidad, era bastante fácil mantener la higiene de Derek ahora que Stiles lo había limpiado realmente bien. Le dio un masaje cada dos días para mantenerlo decentemente limpio, y decidió lavar el cabello de Derek los domingos por la mañana.

Cada vez que Derek hacía algo que no le gustaba sin quejarse, a su manera, Stiles le daba tocino. Derek aprendió rápidamente que ser bueno igualaba el tocino y el hombre trabajaba duro para ser bueno. Regresaron a una buena rutina, después de agregar los pequeños cambios, y Stiles finalmente lavó y devolvió las dos mantas que se había llevado a casa. Derek parecía molesto por la falta de olores en ellas, pero una de ellos era asquerosa por lo que Stiles no iba a retroceder, y la otra parecía haber conservado más del olor a detergente que el de Stiles. Derek las empujó al fondo de su pila y solo se acurrucó en las capas superiores con unas cuantas mantas y camisas sucias de Stiles.

Estaba en el tercer mes de cuidar a Derek, y Stiles descubrió que ya no le molestaba más. Claro, a veces era un dolor tener que reorganizar los planes en torno a la hora de la comida, pero Derek era bastante bueno ahora al entender que Stiles vendría siempre que pudiera, y siempre supo que Stiles estaría allí sin importar los domingos. Las cosas fueron realmente buenas por un tiempo, por lo que fue un shock el jueves por la tarde, cuando Stiles estaba en la mitad del segundo período, trabajando en un cuestionario, y todo se desató.

Literalmente.

Toda la clase saltó cuando un fuerte trueno retumbó en lo alto, a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado afuera. Eso cambió rápidamente, y en treinta segundos, las nubes oscuras descendieron y comenzó a llover, cayendo grandes gotas contra las ventanas y el asfalto. Stiles frunció el ceño, pensando que era una tormenta anormal, pero cuanto más miraba, peor se ponían las cosas. Los rayos empezaron a brillar en el cielo con largos arcos, y alguien dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando estalló una explosión justo afuera de la ventana.

El viento se levantó, los árboles meciéndose peligrosamente en su fuerza, y durante un largo momento, nadie se movió. El clima nunca había hecho esto antes. Y cuando la lluvia repentinamente se convirtió en granizo del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol, Stiles se puso de pie.

—Stiles, qué...

—¡Es Derek! —Gritó, saliendo corriendo de la clase del Sr. Yukimura. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero esto era diferente de lo habitual. Cuando estaba enojado o molesto, generalmente causaba terremotos o incendios. Pero esta tormenta furiosa era algo completamente diferente, y eso le preocupaba.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Algo estuvo mal? Tal vez hubo una inundación en el sótano y fue atrapado? Stiles agarró un letrero de 'piso mojado' cuando pasó por delante de uno y luego cerró las puertas de entrada. Sostuvo el cartel sobre su cabeza, haciendo una mueca cada vez que fue golpeado con el granizo. El viento amenazó con derribarlo, pero él lo empujó y corrió hacia el Jeep.

Era un jodido accidente, con grandes grietas en el parabrisas y abolladuras a lo largo del capó y el techo. Ignoró eso y logró abrir la puerta, sumergiéndose en la seguridad de la caja metálica. Golpeó la puerta, encendió el coche, el motor gimió por el abuso del granizo y salió del estacionamiento. Bueno, trató de salir del estacionamiento. El granizo dificultó la tracción de sus ruedas, pero finalmente logró salir de allí, conduciendo sobre la creciente pila de hielo en la carretera. Tuvo que moverse en su asiento para ver a través de varios espacios abiertos en el parabrisas, ya que las grietas le estaban dificultando ver nada. Estaba a mitad de la calle cuando sonó su teléfono. Buscó a tientas para sacarlo de su bolsillo, todavía tratando de conducir, y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—¿Sí?

—Stiles, ¿qué demonios está pasando? —Preguntó su padre. Estaba gritando por el teléfono, y Stiles podía escuchar fuertes estallidos a través de la línea, probablemente porque su padre también estaba en su coche.

—No lo sé, voy ahora.

—¡Esto nunca ha sucedido antes! ¡Nunca hemos tenido nada parecido a esto antes!

—Llama a Deaton. —Dijo Stiles. —Tal vez él sabe algo. Te llamaré cuando llegue allí.

Colgó a su padre y siguió conduciendo. La mayoría de los coches en la carretera se habían detenido, la gente no confiaba en conducir en estas condiciones, pero Stiles se limitó a rodearlos tan cuidadosamente como pudo, yendo mucho más lento de lo que le gustaba. En realidad, fue casi un alivio cuando golpeó los árboles, porque el camino allí, aunque también estaba salpicado de granizo, había mucho menos y su Jeep pudo volar hasta el claro donde estaba la casa Hale.

Sin embargo, el claro se veía tan malo como el estacionamiento en la escuela, por lo que Stiles estacionó tan cerca de la puerta como pudo y saltó con el letrero húmedo sobre su cabeza nuevamente. Se estrelló contra la casa, una gran cantidad de granizo lloviendo directamente por el techo, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo más allá del piso y en el sótano.

—¡Derek! —Gritó Stiles, corriendo hacia la puerta del sótano. Casi se cayó por las escaleras en su prisa por llegar al fondo, tirando la señal a un lado y corriendo hacia la jaula. —¡Derek!

Todavía estaba allí, donde siempre estaba, en su montón de mantas. Estaba gruñendo ferozmente, con los dientes descubiertos y una mano apretada con fuerza en las mantas debajo de su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

¿Él, santa mierda, está teniendo una pesadilla ? Stiles no podía creerlo. Ese algo tan violento estaba sucediendo afuera porque Derek estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Golpeó los barrotes, preocupado por entrar allí con Derek de esta manera. —¡Derek, despierta!

No pasó nada. Siguió gruñendo, le temblaban los miembros y seguía mostrando los dientes. El ruido del piso de arriba se estaba intensificando y Stiles maldijo, mirando la puerta de la jaula. Sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Derek, pero no tenía otra opción. Corriendo hacia la puerta, abrió el cerrojo, corriendo dentro y agachándose junto a Derek.

—Derek. —Llamó en voz alta, con la mano sobre su hombro desnudo. —Derek, despierta. ¡Despierta!

Todavía nada.

—¡Derek, despierta! —Stiles lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió.

Estaba de espaldas al instante, todo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones y algo pesado presionando contra el centro de su pecho. Los puntos negros bailaban en su campo de visión y cuando se despejó, Derek estaba encima de él, una mano presionada contra la mitad de su pecho y la otra alrededor de su garganta. Dientes afilados estaban a milímetros de su cara, babeando deslizándose a lo largo de la barbilla de Derek, y sus ojos...

Sus ojos estaban rojos.

Stiles pensó que su respiración se había detenido por miedo a diferencia de la mano alrededor de su garganta. Yacía congelado debajo de Derek, con las manos a cada lado de sí mismo, mirando algo más animal de lo que nunca lo había visto antes. Su corazón latía con fuerza el doble de tiempo en su pecho, y Stiles sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decir algo. O al menos intentar respirar. Pero no pudo. Sus pulmones estaban congelados por el miedo, y su corazón estaba literalmente tratando de desocupar su cavidad torácica con lo fuerte que estaba golpeando contra su caja torácica. La mano de Derek alrededor de su garganta se apretó y la baba goteaba sobre la mejilla de Stiles.

—De... —Stiles trató de decir su nombre, pero incluso si podía respirar, sus palabras no funcionaban. Nunca había estado tan aterrorizado en toda su vida, y cuando Derek bajó aún más la cara, Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cara, tensándose cuando sintió un aliento cálido a lo largo de su mejilla. Cerró ambas manos en puños, pero no intentó hacer nada para moverlos. Sabía que era una causa perdida, y justo cuando sentía la presión de la nariz de Derek contra el costado de su cara, se preparó para lo inevitable cuando la mano que rodeaba su garganta había desaparecido y la que estaba en su pecho se alejó. Hubo un largo y bajo gemido por encima de él y Stiles tardó unos largos segundos antes de que vacilante abriera los ojos y mirara hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Derek volvieron a ser azules, y parecía destrozado. Todavía estaba flotando sobre Stiles, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, pero parecía que sabía que había hecho algo malo, y estaba asustado. El granizo no se había detenido afuera y, en todo caso, parecía empeorar. El corazón de Stiles todavía golpeaba su pecho y vio a Derek mirar hacia abajo, gimiendo de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo buena que era la audiencia de Derek.

Derek podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Derek sabía que lo había asustado. Y se veía así porque no había querido asustarlo. No había querido hacerle daño. Y el granizo empeoraba porque estaba asustado. De eso se trataba el granizo.

Temor.

—Está bien. —Stiles forzó a salir, la garganta áspera y las manos temblando. —Derek, está bien.

Abrió los puños y levantó las manos temblorosas, deslizando los dedos por el cabello de Derek y tirando de él hacia abajo. Derek lo dejó maltratarlo como quería, y Stiles lo agarró muy despacio y con cuidado hasta que estuvo acostado sobre él, cruzando sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Está bien. —Repitió, luchando por mantener su temblor bajo control. Él estaba asustado. Stiles estaba jodidamente asustado. Pero Derek también estaba asustado. Y era obvio que le daba miedo perder a Stiles por lo que acababa de suceder. Y Stiles tenía miedo de que pudiera tener razón. Pero él no quería tener miedo de Derek.

Había tenido una pesadilla. Stiles lo había despertado sobresaltado. Lo había atacado por instinto. Pero se había detenido. Había acercado su cara a la de Stiles, y tal vez algo sobre su olor lo había sacado de allí. Derek no lo había lastimado, no realmente, y estaba tan jodidamente asustado ahora que Stiles estaba luchando para apartarse de él. Una mano frotó lentamente arriba y abajo de la columna vertebral de Derek mientras él lo callaba, el sonido que salía en una respiración temblorosa. Derek no lo estaba tocando con las manos, pero estaba recostado contra él, con la cara hundida en el costado del cuello de Stiles. Respiraba con dureza contra eso, cada exhalación hacía que Stiles se tensara de miedo, pero trató valientemente de apartarlo.

—Está bien. —Repitió Stiles. Cuanto más lo dijo, más se estaba ayudando a sí mismo. Estaba bien. Derek había tenido una pesadilla. Stiles sabía que cuando era niño, se había despertado agitando los puños. Le había hecho morado a su madre una vez por accidente. Sabía que también había golpeado a su padre antes, también. Fue el miedo. Era el instinto de protegerse cuando su cerebro todavía estaba casi dormido.

Derek no lo había hecho en serio, y los gemidos constantes y la forma en que estaba teniendo tanto cuidado de no tocar a Stiles demostraron lo mucho que lo sentía. Probablemente estaba tan preocupado que Stiles lo dejaría por esto. Pero él no lo haría. Stiles estaba asustado, pero estaba bien. Se le permitió tener miedo, pero Derek nunca lo lastimaría. Todo estaba bien.

Lentamente, Stiles comenzó a calmarse, su corazón se desaceleró y el miedo comenzó a disminuir. Se dio cuenta de que, cuanto más tranquilo se ponía, menos ruido oía desde afuera, sugiriendo que Derek también se estaba calmando. Después de casi diez minutos, sonaba como si fuera solo lluvia afuera en lugar de granizo, y la mayoría de los temblores de Stiles se habían detenido. Derek aún no lo tocó, solo mantuvo su rostro hundido en el cuello de Stiles, evidentemente preocupado por moverse.

—Eso fue una pesadilla, hombre grande. —Dijo Stiles, todavía frotando suavemente su espalda. —¿Estás bien?

Derek no se movió, y ambos saltaron cuando el teléfono de Stiles se disparó en su bolsillo. —Está bien, vamos. —Stiles palmeó la espalda de Derek. —Hora de bajarse.

Derek no se movió. Cuando Stiles fue a empujarlo, Derek se quejó muy bajo en su garganta, sus manos se movieron, como si quisiera agarrarlo, así que Stiles suspiró y luchó por meter una mano en su bolsillo. La llamada terminó antes de que lo lograra, pero la sacó y se la acercó a la cara cuando comenzó de nuevo. No necesitaba comprobar quién era, responder a la llamada y ponérsela en la oreja.

—Estoy bien, papá.

—¿Por qué no respondías? ¿Qué ha pasado? Estoy casi allí.

Eso no fue bueno.

—No, no, está bien. Acaba de tener una pesadilla. Estaba asustado, está bien. Lo arreglé. —Su mano libre aún frotaba suavemente la espalda de Derek, pero ahora que no estaba completamente asustado, podía sentir el peso de él encima de él. Derek no era ligero, y Stiles se aplastaría pronto si no se movía.

—Voy a venir si quieres o no.

—Papá, literalmente lo acabo de calmar. Por favor, ¿puedes confiar en mí? —Stiles no quiso que el dolor saliera en su tono, pero lo hizo. Estaba realmente cansado de que la gente pensara que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que Stiles había llegado a su acuerdo con Derek, no había habido ningún incidente. Este era el único, y no tenía nada que ver con Stiles. Derek se había asustado, y el granizo había caído del cielo. Pero por lo demás, las cosas eran increíbles. ¡Eso fue jodido el Stiles! Estaba haciendo feliz a Derek, haciéndolo sentirse menos solo. Él estaba haciendo todo bien, ¿por qué su padre no lo vio? —Papá. Por favor. Por favor, sólo confía en mí.

Hubo silencio en el otro extremo durante un largo rato. —¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?

—Uh... —Stiles no sabía cómo responder a eso, considerando que tenía una bestia grande, salvaje y humanoide encima de él, sin intenciones claras de moverse en el futuro. —Un rato. —Dijo finalmente.

—Me llamas en una hora, ¿entiendes? Me llamas, Stiles. Si no lo haces, estaré allí tan rápido que no tendrás tiempo de decir que lo sientes.

—Si. Guay. Lo tengo. Bueno.

Su padre no sonaba feliz, pero él solo se quejó de tener cuidado y colgó. Stiles dejó caer su mano hacia un lado, el teléfono se sostuvo suelto y dejó escapar un suspiro. Las manos de Derek se habían movido durante la llamada, por lo que estaban presionados a ambos lados de Stiles, sin sujetarlo del todo, pero presionando contra él.

—¿Me vas a dejar levantarme pronto? Eres un poco pesado.

Derek no se movió.

—Voy a tomar eso como un no.

Se quedaron en el suelo durante casi cuarenta minutos, Derek se negó a levantarse y Stiles pensó que se movería cuando estuviera listo. Sabía que Derek estaba preocupado si le permitía que Stiles se fuera, así que se quedó dónde estaba y le frotó la espalda.

En realidad, lo puso triste, porque no quería que Derek tuviera tanto miedo de quedarse solo de nuevo. A pesar de que Stiles se había asustado, porque era un ser humano normal y ¿quién no se asustaría? Se calmó mucho y pensó que la próxima vez se enfrentaría a una pesadilla de manera diferente. Esta fue una experiencia de aprendizaje para ambos.  
Cuando estaban en el minuto cuarenta y uno, Derek se tensó y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. Stiles frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y se dio cuenta de lo que era el gruñido por un minuto más tarde. Hubo pasos en lo alto, y sintió que el temor se acumulaba en la boca del estómago. Si su padre bajaba y los veía así, era probable que disparara a Derek. Volviendo la cabeza lo más posible para que pudiera gritar de inmediato que estaba bien, las palabras de Stiles quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando Deaton apareció al pie de la escalera, mirándolos a ambos en la jaula con las cejas levantadas.

—Él no se levantará. —Stiles soltó. —Se niega, lo he intentado.

—Ya veo. —Deaton se acercó, muy lentamente. Derek todavía gruñía, sujetando a Stiles con más fuerza para que sus garras pincharan suavemente contra su piel, pero no se rompieran. —Tu padre estaba preocupado.

—Lo sé. —Stiles suspiró, todavía frotando la espalda de Derek. —Derek tuvo una pesadilla. Lo desperté y él se calmó.

Deaton se acercó tanto como se atrevió, el gruñido de Derek se intensificó y, sabiamente se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, agachándose para poder verlos mejor a los dos. Stiles no sabía qué aspecto tenía Derek en este momento, su rostro se volvió hacia Deaton, pero el hombre solo les estaba sonriendo.

—¿Me puedes decir que es lo que pasó?

—¿Acabo de hacerlo? —Stiles frunció el ceño. —Tuvo una pesadilla.

—¿Qué te hizo para asustarse y no dejarte ir?

Stiles parpadeó, sin haberse dado cuenta de que era obvio. Él había asumido que Deaton solo pensaba que Derek era un bebé gigante que necesitaba ser mimado al despertar de un mal sueño, pero aparentemente la forma en que se aferraba a Stiles no había pasado desapercibida.

—Me empujó. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja. —Fue un accidente, no lo sabía. Estaba asustado. Me soltó cuando vio que era yo.

—Y ahora está asustado de que te vayas a ir. —Deaton se sentó completamente ahora, mirándolos a los dos. —Él no quiere que lo dejes.

—Sí. —Stiles suspiró, aun frotando la espalda de Derek. —Es un bebé grande.

—Hm. —Deaton se quedó en silencio por un momento. —¿Cómo lo haces?

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Hacer el qué?

Deaton siguió observándolo y luego dijo: —Me gustaría llevarte a algún lugar.

—Díselo a él, quiero orinar desde hace una hora. —Insistió Stiles, señalando Derek.

—Creo que te dejará levantarte mientras sepa que regresarás. —Deaton miró fijamente el reloj y el calendario. Stiles siguió su mirada, luego golpeó el hombro de Derek. Él solo gruñó de nuevo.

—Derek, vamos. —Se quejó. —Tengo que levantarme. Mira. —Señaló la hora. —Mira. Cuando sean las once, volveré, ¿de acuerdo? —Tuvo que moverse para poner ambas manos frente a la cara de Derek, levantando ambos dedos. —Once. Una hora. Regresaré, lo prometo.

Stiles sintió que Derek entendía la palabra "promesa", porque Stiles le decía muchas cosas. Por lo general, cuando insistía en que volvería o todo estaría bien o que las tijeras no iban a lastimarlo. "Promesa" era una palabra que Derek parecía asociar con Stiles como algo bueno. Todavía le tomó un minuto antes de que él cambiara lentamente, las cadenas sonaban cuando llegaba a sus manos y rodillas. Parecía infeliz cuando se movió hacia atrás, se agachó frente a Stiles y parecía herido. Stiles se incorporó con una mueca de dolor, frotándose la garganta, ya que todavía dolía un poco, por no mencionar que probablemente tenía muchos moretones por el granizo. Miró a Derek, luego sonrió y se puso de rodillas, extendiendo ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, frotando su pulgar con suavidad contra su piel. Derek se frotó contra una mano, todavía parecía un cachorro pateado.

—Está bien. —Prometió. —Vuelvo enseguida. Solo dame una hora. Ya vuelvo.

Se puso de pie, con todo el cuerpo rígido y dolorido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la jaula, cerrándola por detrás y cerrándola. Se agachó frente al calendario, señaló el reloj y luego escribió "11" en el calendario debajo de la fecha, solo para tranquilizarlo.

Stiles se puso de pie, palmeó ligeramente los barrotes con una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Deaton. El hombre ya estaba de pie, caminando hacia las escaleras. Stiles lo siguió hacia arriba y afuera, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando vio cuán destruido estaba su Jeep. Costaría mucho dinero arreglarlo, pero al menos él podría gastarlo. Afortunadamente, fue el elegido este año, básicamente no tuvo que pagar por nada. El coche de Deaton, por otro lado, parecía prístino. Stiles no sabía si era magia o suerte.

Stiles corrió hacia el bosque, diciendo que solo tardaría un segundo, luego se alivió porque tener a alguien tan pesado como Derek presionando su vejiga durante casi una hora no había sido divertido. Se acercó a su Jeep cuando terminó, Deaton lo observó y usó algunos wetwipes para limpiarse las manos, ya que no podía lavarlos exactamente en este momento. Una vez que terminó, obedientemente se dirigió al lado del pasajero del auto de Deaton y se subió, cerrando la puerta. Deaton se puso detrás del volante sin una palabra, y lo comenzó.

Se dieron la vuelta y condujeron durante unos buenos diez minutos en silencio, el suave zumbido de la radio apenas lo suficientemente alto sobre el terreno accidentado. Todavía había mucho granizo por todo el camino, pero se derretiría pronto. Hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente como para que se quedara indefinidamente. Cuando el auto disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo, Deaton se volvió hacia Stiles y sonrió. —A pie, no tengas miedo.

Stiles salió con él, los dos caminando más hacia los árboles. Se dio cuenta de que esta área del bosque no parecía haber sido afectada por la tormenta anterior, todo estaba todavía verde y vibrante y sin signos de granizo. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo un leve zumbido en el aire. Hizo que su piel se sintiera eléctrica y se frotó los brazos con torpeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor al golpear algunos moretones. Tomaría un tiempo para que aquellos se curaran, estaba seguro, pero incluso cuando miró sus brazos, pudo ver que algunos de ellos ya estaban adquiriendo un color amarillo verdoso, sugiriendo que la curación avanzada habitual de Derek todavía estaba en su Sistema y tratando de deshacerse de sus heridas.

Le encantó que Derek pudiera curarlo, hizo que su vida fuera mucho mejor. Estaba seguro de que Derek iba a hacer algo cuando regresara para intentar acelerar el proceso, probablemente solo estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerlo mientras estaban tirados en el piso. Cuando atravesaron algunos árboles y entraron en un claro relativamente pequeño, Stiles se detuvo cuando miró al árbol gigante y floreciente que tenía delante, con la boca abierta de asombro. Era absolutamente impresionante, con varios pies de altura, aunque no tan alto como algunos de los otros árboles. La corteza era inmensamente ancha y parecía saludable, las ramas se extendían desde su centro cubiertas de brillantes hojas verdes. Casi parecía estar zumbando, pulsando energía a través del bosque.

—¿Qué... —Stiles no podía apartar sus ojos de eso. Nunca antes había visto algo así. —¿Qué es eso?

Podía sentir los ojos de Deaton sobre él, pero no apartó la vista del árbol. Se sentía como si lo estuviera llamando y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, presionando una mano contra el tronco. Hacía calor bajo su palma, y se sentía tranquilo y relajado tan cerca de él. Todo su dolor pareció desvanecerse y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Ese es el Nemetón. —Dijo Deaton detrás de él. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron y se volvió para mirarlo, confundido. Todavía se sentía como si estuviera en una bruma, envuelto en una cálida manta, pero se centró en el Druida y dijo: —El Nemetón se estaba pudriendo y muriendo hace un mes, eso no puede ser. Y sin embargo, lo es. —Dijo Deaton, avanzando. También presionó su mano contra el árbol, justo al lado de Stiles. —Vengo aquí casi a diario para ver cómo está y me di cuenta el mes pasado de que estaba empezando a sanar. Entonces, noté que estaba creciendo, floreciendo, volviéndose más fuerte. Deaton lo miró. —También me di cuenta de que Derek tiene un corte de pelo. Y un baño. Y mantas nuevas. Me di cuenta de que tenía miedo de dejarte ir. Que te escucha. Confía en ti.

Stiles no dijo nada al principio, volviéndose hacia el árbol. —Crees que Derek está sanando.

—No. —Dijo Deaton en voz baja. —Creo que lo estás curando, y hay una gran diferencia en eso.

Stiles lo miró, la mirada de Deaton era increíblemente inquietante en su enfoque. Stiles retiró su mano del árbol, pero aún se sentía cálido y satisfecho, su dolor se había ido y su mente estaba tranquila.

—Lo has cambiado, Stiles. No sé cómo, pero lo has hecho. Estás curando a Derek, y por eso, el Nemetón está prosperando. Tu hiciste esto.

Encogiéndose de hombros una vez, Stiles se lamió los labios y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Yo no hago nada. Solo estoy... —Se encogió de hombros. —Es Derek, ¿sabes? Me preocupo por él. Quiero que esté bien.

—Por primera vez desde que sabemos de su existencia, realmente creo que lo es. —Dijo Deaton en voz baja, dejando que su mano se deslice del árbol, también. —Lo que sea que estés haciendo, está funcionando.

—No estoy haciendo nada. —Repitió Stiles.

Deaton sonrió. —Estás haciendo algo. Tal vez no lo veas, pero yo sí. —El Druida le dirigió una mirada calculadora y sonrió un poco. —Para alguien sin una onza de magia en él, pareces muy bueno controlándola. Espero ver qué más se desprende de esta amistad entre los dos.

Stiles no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que solo miró hacia el árbol. Se demoraron solo unos minutos más, luego Deaton lo llevó de regreso a la casa de Hale, y Stiles llamó a su padre para asegurarse de que no se asustara por el silencio, ya que su hora había terminado. Desafortunadamente, el sheriff ya estaba en la casa, pero solo porque había llamado a una grúa para traer el Jeep, habiendo sacado la nevera del maletero. Se lo entregó, junto con una bolsa para llevar del lugar chino en la ciudad. No parecía feliz, pero Stiles le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa, y su padre le dijo que lo recogiera a las cinco y media.

La expresión en el rostro de Derek cuando Stiles volvió a bajar las escaleras, fue jodidamente desgarradora. Dejó sus cosas y volvió a la jaula, acercándose a él por su cama improvisada y tirando de él para darle otro abrazo. Derek no parecía saber qué hacer con sus brazos, pero lo imaginó lo suficiente como para que Stiles se acercara más a él, enterrando su cara en su cuello de nuevo.

—Estoy aquí, chico grande. —Prometió, abrazándolo con fuerza. —Lo prometo, estoy aquí.

Derek no lo dejó ir por cerca de una hora.

________________________________________

Derek tenía más pesadillas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero la mayoría de ellas pasaban por la noche, y Stiles sabía cómo sonaban ahora. Siempre empezaban con la fuerte tormenta, por lo general al primer trueno, Stiles estaba fuera de la cama y corría hacia el Jeep. No entró en la jaula hasta que Derek estuvo completamente despierto y tranquilo, solo se quedó en los barrotes y le lanzó algo pesado, generalmente Harry Potter. Derek se despertaba bruscamente y saltaba hacia la jaula, con los brazos hacia atrás debido a los grilletes y los ojos rojos. Stiles se paró frente a él por unos segundos, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que no había nada que pudiera lastimarlo. Derek tendía a calmarse increíblemente rápido a medida que pasaba el tiempo. A veces, Stiles solo tenía que decir una palabra y Derek regresaba a sí mismo, alejándose de la parte delantera de la jaula con los ojos volviéndose azules otra vez.

No sabía de qué se trataban las pesadillas ni por qué ocurrían ahora, considerando que esto era algo relativamente nuevo. Nunca había aclamado en el pasado, y la única tormenta que habían tenido previamente no había sido tan mala, que duró menos de cinco minutos. Pero últimamente, la frecuencia fue en aumento, con las tormentas llegando más y más a menudo hasta que fue casi en una base nocturna.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer, porque Derek obviamente tenía problemas para dormir y no sabía por qué.

—Eres tú. —Le informó Deaton un día, cuando entró para averiguar cómo arreglar las cosas.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Sus pesadillas. Son por ti.

Stiles sintió que tal vez no debería haber venido después de todo. —¿Qué quieres decir con que son por mi culpa? ¿Por qué?

—Él tiene algo que perder ahora.

No había esperado eso, y ahora Stiles no sabía qué decir. No sabía que creer, pero cuando realmente lo pensó, supuso que tenía sentido. Derek y Stiles se estaban acercando, muy cerca. Derek siempre estaba feliz de verlo, y hacía pucheros en los días en que Stiles no podía estar mucho tiempo cerca. Stiles tenía una vida fuera de Derek, salía con amigos, hacía lo suyo, pero Derek solo lo tenía a él. Y antes que él, había tenido... bueno, a nadie, la verdad. Había estado solo. Las personas que lo cuidaban no lo habían hecho por amabilidad, sino por obligación. Incluso Deaton no era tan íntimo con él, y Derek parecía tolerarlo al principio de todo esto.

Stiles era alguien que le importaba. Se había enfadado cuando Stiles había llegado lesionado una vez después de que se habían vuelto amigos. Se quejó y actuó avergonzado y herido cuando atacó a Stiles por accidente.

En serio, ¿por qué podía estar en lo cierto Deaton? Tal vez todo esto fue por Stiles. Tal vez Derek había perdido personas por las que se preocupaba antes, y finalmente tenía a alguien nuevo por quien preocuparse, y eso lo aterrorizaba. Pero Stiles no pudo arreglar algo así. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a arreglar algo así.

Cuando Stiles tuvo una pesadilla, despertó a su padre con sus gritos y se tomó un minuto para calmarse. Cuando Derek tuvo una pesadilla, toda la ciudad se convirtió en una puta zona de guerra. No era que estuviera enojado con Derek por las pesadillas, simplemente no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Contempló los walkie-talkies, como si Derek escuchara su voz, se calmaría, pero por lo general necesitaba que le lanzaran algo para despertarlo. Stiles pensó que tal vez llevara una camisa diferente cada día y que se lo oliera durante la noche, pero ya tenía mantas y camisas que olían a Stiles, y no parecía estar ayudando.

Aparte de conducir por ahí y despertarlo para calmarlo, Stiles no podía hacer nada.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se explica por qué Derek se calmó al instante cuando se dio cuenta Stiles estaba allí. Si estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre el hecho de que lo lastimaran, era lógico que se calmara de inmediato al verlo.

Stiles suspiró, frotándose la nuca mientras se dirigía a la casa de Hale, con una mano más fría. Él no había estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, tampoco. Tenía que estar en alerta por Derek, y la mayoría de las veces estaba conduciendo a la casa de Hale en medio de la noche. Todo el mundo tuvo suerte de que su Jeep hubiera sido colocado en la parte superior de la lista para reparaciones, o esto habría sido un desastre.

Bajó las escaleras del sótano, forzando una sonrisa a pesar de su agotamiento, y se volvió hacia la jaula.

—Hey, Derek. Lo siento, llegué tarde, me costó mucho despertarme esta...

Stiles se congeló, dejando caer la nevera.

Derek estaba parado donde siempre estaba cuando esperaba a Stiles, emocionado e inquieto. Estaba en la parte delantera de la jaula, tanto como podía estar sin esforzarse contra sus muñecas esposadas, con los ojos fijos en Stiles y pareciendo jodidamente emocionado de verlo.

Sólo era que Derek no se parecía a Derek.

Derek parecía una versión humana de Derek.

¡Tenía jodidas cejas!

Stiles solo lo miró fijamente, separando los labios como para decir algo, pero no podía pensar en qué. Derek ya no parecía un animal. Su frente no fue pronunciada, su nariz no era plana, sus patillas habían desaparecido. Parecía un ser humano normal, con el pecho peludo, una barba mal guardada y ojos verdes suaves, una gran diferencia en sus rasgos deformes habituales y sorprendentemente azules iris.

—¿Derek? —Preguntó con cautela.

El hombre en la jaula inclinó su cabeza, de la misma manera que lo hizo Derek. Miró a Stiles, luego a la nevera y luego a Stiles. Obviamente, él no sabía lo que pasaba. Stiles avanzó lentamente, caminando hacia la jaula. Derek todavía lo estaba mirando, luciendo tan emocionado como siempre lo hacía cuando aparecía Stiles. Como si estuviera feliz de verlo de nuevo, y habían estado separados durante demasiado tiempo. Vacilante, Stiles alcanzó entre las barras, extendiendo una mano. Derek instantáneamente entró, acariciando su mejilla contra ella. Su barba se sentía áspera, pero ya no era como la de un animal, y casi parecía que no tenía idea de que se veía diferente.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, el cerebro tambaleándose. —Así que esto es una cosa. Puedes parecer humano.

¿Qué diablos?

Stiles retiró su mano, Derek parecía confundido, como si pensara que lo había molestado. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, Stiles sacó su teléfono y abrió la función de cámara, tomando una foto de Derek. No reaccionó, probablemente debido a la falta de flash, pero miró a la nevera, preguntándose claramente por qué había un retraso con su comida.  
Decidiendo alimentarlo antes de hacer esta llamada, Stiles regresó a la nevera, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo llevó a donde solía sentarse. Se puso un guante, desenvolvió algo de carne y luego se dirigió a la puerta de la jaula. Abriéndolo, vaciló antes de entrar. De alguna manera, el aspecto humano de Derek era un poco más intimidante que el de Derek animal. Él conocía al animal Derek. Aunque realmente parecía como si no tuviera idea de que se veía diferente. Derek extendió la mano con una mano encadenada, sin garras y con los dedos casi funcionando correctamente, y tomó la carne ofrecida. Se agachó junto a su cama y comenzó a comer felizmente, mordiendo el trozo de cordero con dientes muy humanos.

Stiles solo lo miró mientras comía, Derek terminó y luego le devolvió la mirada antes de mirar la nevera. Stiles regresó por otro trozo de carne y una bolsa de tocino. Primero le dio la carne, que Derek engulló rápidamente, con los ojos fijos en el ziploc de tocino que Stiles sostenía.

—Realmente eres tú, ¿no? —Stiles preguntó, asombrado. —En realidad eres tú. 

Avanzó unos pasos y Derek se puso de pie, llegando a su encuentro a medio camino. Tomó con entusiasmo el tocino que Stiles le ofreció, comiéndolo rápidamente, y luego se giró para acostarse sobre sus mantas, mirando de Stiles a Harry Potter y de regreso, ansioso por continuar con su rutina habitual un domingo por la mañana.

Stiles sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y se lo llevó al oído.

—Hola, Stiles. ¿Todo está bien?

—¿Puedes venir? —Preguntó Stiles, con la voz haciendo algo raro. —Quiero decir, ¿a la casa Hale?

—Puedo estar allí en quince minutos. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, solo... ya verás cuando llegues aquí.

Derek ladeó la cabeza cuando Stiles colgó, luego dejó escapar un suave gemido, los ojos volvieron a parpadear entre Stiles y el libro. Esto era tan jodidamente raro.

Aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto. No entendió lo que estaba pasando, por lo que Stiles salió obedientemente a buscar su almohada y el libro, y luego volvió a la jaula. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, y Derek se acercó. Stiles tenía una mano libre, pero Derek le colocó una de sus camisas y se lo puso en el estómago, como solía hacer cuando Stiles no lo estaba tocando.

Parecía... diferente. Contenido. Fue raro.

Stiles acaba de enterrar una mano en su cabello y trató de no extrañarse, encontrando la última página que habían dejado y comenzando a leer. Sabía cuándo apareció Deaton, porque Derek se tensó y su cabeza se volvió hacia la ventana. Un gruñido bajo comenzó a retumbar en su garganta, y Stiles cerró el libro, dejándolo a un lado.

Se agachó para pasar una mano por la mejilla de Derek de una manera reconfortante, luego se puso de pie. Derek no estaba contento con eso, se puso de pie también y siguió a Stiles hasta donde lo permitían los grilletes, gruñendo cuando salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta.

—No voy a ninguna parte. —Prometió. Derek fruncía el ceño con tristeza, algo muy evidente ahora que tenía las cejas. Sus dientes se habían afilado ligeramente, y sus ojos comenzaban a sangrar de color azul, pero el resto de sus rasgos aún eran muy humanos. Sin embargo, ver eso fue un poco de alivio, porque le demostró a Stiles que realmente era Derek. —Estoy aquí. —Prometió Stiles, avanzando hacia las escaleras. —No me estoy yendo.

Estaba al pie de la escalera, donde Derek aún podía verlo, y esperó. Deaton abrió la puerta unos momentos después, deteniéndose cuando vio a Stiles que lo esperaba y luego bajó las escaleras lentamente.

—¿Todo está bien?

—No lo sé. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, acercándose un paso más, pero aun manteniéndose dentro de la línea de visión de Derek. —Vine esta mañana, como siempre lo hago, y... bueno, eche un vistazo. —Hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba Derek, caminando de regreso a la jaula. Deaton lo siguió, y cuando estaban frente a él, Stiles pensó que podría estar volviéndose loco.

Derek se veía igual que siempre. Frente pronunciado, nariz plana, sin cejas.

—Está bien, no. —Insistió Stiles, buscando a tientas su teléfono. —No, esto no es... lo juro, él no... —Stiles abrió el rollo de su cámara y frunció el ceño ante la última foto que había tomado. Había un fulgor masivo, como un destello de lente, proveniente de donde estaban los ojos de Derek. Ocultó a la mayoría de la imagen, y se volvió hacia Deaton desesperadamente.

—Deaton, lo juro por Dios, no estoy loco. ¡Parecía humano ! Tenía rasgos humanos, con una nariz normal y una barba, y... ¡y cejas! ¡Él-él parecía humano! Lo juro por Dios, lo vi. —Le mostró la foto, señalando enfáticamente. —¡Tomé una foto! ¡No sé por qué no funcionó, pero juro que era humano!

—Stiles. —Deaton puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y Derek gruñó. —Te creo.

—¿Tú lo haces? —Stiles no creía que le creyera si sus roles se invirtieran.

—Lo hago. —Deaton lo soltó y tomó el teléfono, acercándose a la imagen y frunciendo el ceño. —Es difícil distinguir sus rasgos, pero tienes razón. Puedo ver una ceja aquí. —Señaló. —Y sus patillas se han ido. —Señaló los lados de la cara de Derek.

—¿Qué demonios significa? —Exigió Stiles, tomando de nuevo el teléfono. —¿Cómo puede parecer humano cuando no lo es?

—Bueno, estrictamente hablando, tampoco soy humano. —Dijo Deaton, mirando a Derek con interés. —Supongo que no es raro que él también tenga un lado humano. Probablemente no tenía ninguna razón para mostrarlo antes de ahora.

Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, quien todavía parecía que siempre lo hacía. —Entonces... ¿qué? —Stiles vaciló. —¿Es como, normal de nuevo?

—Lejos de eso, me imagino, pero lentamente llegando. Tal vez lo estés sanando mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. —Cuando Deaton extendió la mano para darle una palmada en el hombro, Derek gruñó de nuevo, haciendo que el Druida sonriera. —Es muy protector, ¿no? No le gusta que otras personas te toquen.

—Creo que podría ver el tacto diferente a nosotros. —Dijo Stiles con un suspiro. —Para él, es algo que haces con alguien de confianza explícitamente. No creo que le guste la idea de que yo confíe en otras personas además de él.

—Ah. —Dijo Deaton, quitando la mano y retrocediendo un paso. El gruñido de Derek se detuvo, pero todavía parecía infeliz. —Supongo que debería despedirme, entonces. Mantenerme informado de cualquier otro cambio. Este es un desarrollo muy interesante.

—Vale.

Deaton inclinó la cabeza hacia él, se despidió de Derek con una sonrisa y luego se giró para irse. Stiles lo vio alejarse y subir las escaleras hasta que ya no pudo verlo. La puerta en la parte superior se abrió y se cerró, y escuchó pasos en lo alto. Miró de nuevo a Derek, que tenía la cabeza inclinada, y los ojos seguían el movimiento de los pasos. Stiles no escuchó a Deaton alejarse, pero podía decirlo por la forma en que Derek se relajó cuando finalmente lo hizo. E incluso mientras se relajaba, Stiles miró con asombro cuando su rostro se movió lentamente, volviendo a lo que parecía momentos antes.

Humano.

—Amigo, ¿qué eres? —Preguntó Stiles, moviéndose de nuevo a la puerta y desbloqueándola para que pudiera entrar en la jaula. Se acercó más a Derek, quien inmediatamente regresó a sus mantas, aparentemente emocionado por volver a las caricias y la voz de Stiles. Stiles se sentó lentamente sobre su almohada, mirándolo fijamente.

La mano de Derek regresó inmediatamente a su estómago, pero Stiles no levantó el libro. Sacó su teléfono de nuevo y tomó otra foto. Cuando lo comprobó, vio la misma mirada fulminante en los ojos de Derek, como si no pudiera ser fotografiado. Frunciendo el ceño, extendió una mano para cubrirlos.

Los labios de Derek se movieron tristemente, pero no gruñó y no se movió. Stiles tomó una foto, y cuando la revisó, ésta salió correctamente. Entonces, si la gente tomaba fotos de Derek con los ojos abiertos o frente a la cámara, distorsionaba la imagen. Eso fue interesante.

Saltó cuando la mano de Derek comenzó a rascarle el estómago, girándose hacia él y viéndolo hacer pucheros. Fue jodidamente extraño ver un puchero real en su rostro muy humano. Stiles dejó escapar una risa pequeña, medio divertida y medio aterrorizada. —Mierda. Bien, bien. Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero todavía eres tú. Lo tengo.  
Recogió el libro de nuevo y enterró una mano en el cabello de Derek, comenzando a leer donde lo había dejado. No había pensado mucho en lo que estaba haciendo por Derek, a pesar de ver prosperar a Nemetón, pero sentado aquí, al lado de una bestia de apariencia muy humana, Stiles realmente pensó que tal vez Deaton no estaba equivocado y él realmente lo estaba volviendo a sí mismo.

Sería interesante ver cómo era Derek cuando no actuaba como un bebé.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles estaba jodidamente agotado cuando se arrastró por los pasillos después de la práctica de Lacrosse. Las pesadillas de Derek no habían disminuido, y Stiles estaba luchando por mantenerse al día con la clase y Lacrosse además de asegurarse de que Derek estuviera bien todas las noches.

Sabía que técnicamente podía saltearse las clases y seguir graduándose, pero a Stiles realmente le gustaba la escuela. No los otros estudiantes, o la mayoría de los maestros, pero el aprendizaje fue interesante. Le gustaban sus clases, y le gustaba poder pasar el rato con sus amigos, ya que últimamente había estado reduciendo eso más a causa de Derek.  
Aunque no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él casi quería conseguir un colchón inflable y simplemente ir a vivir a la casa Hale para que al menos pudiera dormir un poco. Un pensamiento tentador, y lo consideraría más si no supiera que su padre detendría eso inmediatamente.

Suspirando, Stiles salió de la escuela y estaba casi en su Jeep cuando alguien lo agarró de la mochila y lo hizo girar. Le sacaron la bolsa de los hombros, pero tenía las manos en la camisa antes de que pudieran romperla. Dejó escapar un grito cuando lo golpearon de cabeza contra el capó de un automóvil, una mano grande que sostenía su cabeza allí mientras alguien más lo sujetaba de su brazo más cercano para evitar que le devolviera los golpes. Él consiguió un buen codo en las costillas de la persona detrás de él antes de que también tomara su otra mano.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un maldito problema, Stilinski. —Dijo la voz de Jackson desde algún lugar a su izquierda. —Los terremotos fueron mejores que este clima de mierda que hemos tenido por ti. ¿No has estado alimentando esa cosa en la casa Hale?

—Déjalo. —Dijo Stiles sombríamente. No tenía la energía para tratar con Jackson en este momento, e iba a llegar tarde con Derek. Teniendo en cuenta sus pesadillas, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, Derek probablemente se asustaría.

—Creo que tal vez no ha estado obteniendo lo que quiere. ¿Has estado esperando por él? No he visto ningún corte en tus manos en un tiempo.  
Stiles se congeló cuando captó el brillo de un cuchillo en su periferia. —Jackson, no hagas nada estúpido.

Su rostro apareció justo al lado de Stiles, inclinándose hacia el final del coche para que estuvieran al nivel de los ojos. Su sonrisa era todo dientes.

—No lo soy. Sólo voy a asegurarme de que lo estás alimentando adecuadamente.

—Déjalo. —Stiles gruñó de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿me estás diciendo qué hacer ahora? Ser elegido se te ha subido a la cabeza. Jackson miró quién estaba detrás de Stiles, probablemente Aiden, y asintió una vez. Stiles fue arrancado del capó del coche y él le dio una patada a las piernas, tratando de liberarse. Aiden y Will lo maltrataron bruscamente hacia la parte posterior del Porsche de Jackson, a pesar de sus problemas, y lo empujaron con fuerza contra el maletero. La única razón por la que no intentó escapar de inmediato fue porque no creía que se preocuparían si él perdía los dedos si intentaba salir. Estaba agradecido de ni siquiera haberlo intentado, porque apenas había golpeado el fondo del maletero cuando se cerró de golpe y lo bañó en la oscuridad. Su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho, respirando de forma errática.

—Oye. ¡Oye! Jackson! ¡Déjame salir!

Stiles no tenía miedo de los espacios pequeños, pero el maletero era pequeño, y Jackson estaba jodidamente loco a veces. Sintió que las paredes se cerraban sobre él, lo asfixiaba, y golpeó con más fuerza, con los dedos recorriendo el interior, tratando de encontrar una liberación. Sabía que todos los coches tenían una liberación dentro del maletero, pero no podía ver en la oscuridad, y su respiración era tan errática que pensó que podría estar a punto de desmayarse.

Definitivamente estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y eso no mejoró cuando el motor cobró vida y el coche comenzó a moverse. Continuó golpeando el baúl, pero la música sonó un momento después y supo que nadie lo escucharía.

Puntos de colores bailaban frente a sus ojos, respirando más rápido, y sintió que se estaba asfixiando. Las paredes estaban demasiado cerca. Stiles extendió ambas manos, tratando de contenerlas, pero no pareció ayudar. Se sentía como si se estuvieran acercando más y más a él, y justo cuando estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por ellos, el motor se detuvo y la música se apagó.

Respiró fuerte y rápido, golpeando el tronco y gritando que lo dejaran salir. No sabía dónde estaban, qué estaban haciendo, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Cuando el maletero se abrió, Stiles explotó, cayendo de bruces sobre el duro suelo del bosque y jadeando. Todavía respiraba mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero estar fuera del maletero le estaba haciendo maravillas.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tener el control, las manos lo agarraron de los brazos y lo obligaron a levantarse, girándolo y tirando de él hacia las escaleras que conducían a un porche delantero. Escaleras familiares. Y un porche familiar.

Oh no. ¡Oh no, no, no!

—¡No! —Gritó Stiles, cavando sus talones en la tierra, pero el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas, y Will y Aiden eran fuertes, tirando de él para que sus pies se deslizaran a lo largo de la tierra. —¡No, no le gustan las personas! ¡A él no le gusta! Jackson!

El otro adolescente lo ignoró, subiendo primero los escalones del porche y empujando a través de la puerta. Stiles se apoyó en Aiden lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de balance. Liberó a Stiles, quien se volvió para meter su puño libre en el estómago de Will. Una vez que se dobló y Aiden estaba sobre su trasero, Stiles corrió escaleras abajo y abordó a Jackson por la mitad, evitando que siguiera avanzando. A Derek no le gustaba la gente. ¡Él iba a enloquecer!

En realidad, ya se estaba volviendo loco, porque mientras él y Jackson luchaban en el piso, la casa crujía de forma inquietante y todo el bosque gemía afuera. Luego, el suelo comenzó a moverse, ondeando más o menos debajo de ellos, los tablones del piso traqueteando y el techo amenazando con ceder.

—¡Jackson, para! —Gritó Stiles, tratando de hacerlos rodar hacia la puerta. Jackson se puso encima de él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca. El dolor explotó en su rostro y vio estrellas por un segundo de la fuerza del golpe. Las manos lo estaban agarrando y él estaba de pie, pero Aiden perdió el equilibrio del suelo en movimiento, y él y Stiles cayeron de lado hacia la puerta del sótano.

Se rompió en el impacto, Aiden agarró el marco de la puerta para evitar caer por las escaleras, pero Stiles no tuvo tanta suerte. Se derrumbó en un montón y se partió la cabeza contra el duro suelo de cemento. Su visión nadó y tosió bruscamente, sintiendo que sus pulmones habían colapsado. Dejó escapar un resoplido patético, luchando por volver a sus manos y rodillas, y se volvió para mirar a Derek.

Estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la jaula, sus ojos brillaban de color azul, y un horrible sonido escapaba de él. Era peor que la vez que había atacado a Stiles después de su pesadilla, e incluso mientras Stiles lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos parpadeaban entre azul y rojo.

—Dere... —Stiles se interrumpió con un grito, Jackson de repente allí y sacudiendo su cabeza por el pelo.

—Vamos, Stilinski. Démosle lo que quiere.

Estaba tratando de arrastrar a Stiles hacia la jaula por el pelo, tropezando desde el suelo en movimiento. Stiles golpeó en cualquier parte de él que podía alcanzar, medio asustado por Derek, medio por sí mismo. Derek no era Derek en este momento. Era el monstruo de ojos rojos que no reconocía a Stiles. Si Jackson lo tiraba allí ahora mismo, Stiles no sabía qué haría Derek. Tal vez nada, pero tal vez...

Bueno, Stiles no quería averiguarlo.

—Amigo, esto se está yendo de las manos. —Dijo Aiden desde las escaleras, sosteniendo la barandilla para mantenerse erguido. —¡Deberíamos irnos! ¡Esto ya no es divertido!

—No seas un bebé, ¿qué va a hacer eso? —Jackson le hizo un gesto a Derek con un gesto de su mano. —Está encadenado, él no...

Stiles dio un puñetazo en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Jackson y cayó. Se liberó, se separaron mechones de cabello de su cuero cabelludo y se apresuró a volver hacia la pared opuesta, casi sin poder manejarlo. El concreto debajo de ellos se estaba agrietando horriblemente, y Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que el sonido atronador sobre ellos era la caída del techo. Todo estaba temblando, y el piso de arriba amenazaba con estrellarse alrededor de ellos.

—Haz que se detenga. —Jackson gruñó a Stiles, arrastrándose hacia él. Él tenía que arrastrarse, porque caería sobre si mismo tratando de encontrar el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo? —Stiles exigió con enojo. —¡Te dije que lo dejaras!

Jackson lo agarró por la parte delantera de la camisa. —¡He dicho que lo detuvieras!

Le dio un puñetazo a Stiles en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cabeza ya herida se rompiera contra la pared. El sonido pareció explotar a su alrededor, su visión se desvaneció durante unos segundos. Hubo un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra, un fuerte golpe, y Stiles fue arrastrado casi dolorosamente por el suelo por un fuerte agarre en un brazo. Fue empujado hacia atrás contra otra pared, una mano presionada contra su pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Le tomó unos segundos para que su visión se aclarara, y cuando lo hizo, sintió que sus pulmones se detuvieron por una razón completamente diferente.

Derek estaba frente a él.

Derek estaba frente a él, con una mano presionada contra su pecho, empujándolo contra la pared, y su cuerpo en ángulo hacia afuera, rugiendo fuertemente en dirección a Jackson.

Jackson estaba sangrando, grandes cortes en el pecho, y él se apresuraba hacia atrás lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras. Aiden y Will no estaban a la vista, probablemente habiendo escapado al segundo después de un Derek liberado.

Y se había liberado.

Los ojos de Stiles se dirigieron a la gran puerta, que estaba doblada y deformada en el suelo. Todavía había cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de Derek, pero las cadenas habían sido arrancadas de la pared, dejando un rastro de escombros desde donde habían estado a lo largo del suelo hasta donde estaba agazapado frente a Stiles. Jackson había llegado a las escaleras, pero cuando Derek volvió a rugir, se quedó helado, como si tuviera miedo de moverse. Miedo a incluso respirar. La respiración era jodidamente aterradora en este momento, porque tenía garras muy afiladas presionadas contra su pecho casi exactamente dónde estaba su corazón.

—Llama a mi padre. —Dijo Stiles, con voz tensa y baja. —Jackson, llama a mi padre.

Derek gruñó enojado, pero no se volvió hacia él, manteniendo su atención en Jackson.

Por un momento, parecía que estaba congelado, como si nunca se moviera de nuevo. Luego, como si se hubiera visto afectado por la electricidad, explotó escaleras arriba, dejando escapar un grito cuando uno de ellos rompió bajo su peso. Stiles no sabía cómo se veía arriba, pero pareció que Jackson tardó un rato en salir de la casa. La cabeza de Derek se giró para seguir el movimiento, todavía gruñendo enojado. Miró hacia el frente de la ventana de la casa por un largo tiempo antes de posar sus ojos rojos en Stiles.

Era difícil respirar, sobre todo porque Stiles estaba luchando por inhalar en general y no por la mano en su pecho. Él y Derek tenían un entendimiento. Nunca se harían daño. Pero eso era algo que Stiles creía firmemente cuando Derek todavía estaba encadenado a la pared. Cuando Stiles pudo alejarse de él.

Cuando sus ojos aún eran azules.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, el corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte que le dolía. Derek se movió más cerca, aun gruñendo, y Stiles sintió que temblaba. Cerró los ojos, no queriendo mirar, cuando la cara de Derek se hundió en su cuello e inhaló profundamente.

Esperó, ninguno de los dos se movió por un largo momento, y luego, el gruñido se detuvo, reemplazado por un largo y bajo gemido. Stiles mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo que el líquido se deslizaba libremente de su izquierda, rodando por su mejilla.

La mano libre de Derek se movió hacia la barbilla de Stiles, girando su cabeza hacia un lado, y no pudo contener todo un gemido, porque estaba muy claro que su garganta estaba expuesta así. Esperó a que los dientes se hundieran en él, a que Derek mostrara su verdadera naturaleza ahora que estaba libre, pero eso nunca sucedió. En cambio, sintió la nariz de Derek en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y luego volvió a quejarse antes de que lamiera el cabello de Stiles.

A Stiles se le ocurrió que podría haberse roto la cabeza más fuerte de lo que había previsto, tal vez estaba sangrando. Aun así, no abrió los ojos, solo permaneció inmóvil mientras Derek lo lamió por unos segundos, husmeando a lo largo de su sien y luego lamiendo su mejilla. Se estremeció cuando las garras de su camisa tiraron ligeramente, pero solo estaban en el material, no en su piel. Derek dejó escapar otro gemido, y su mano se apartó. Stiles sintió que el peso de él se movía hacia atrás, y se quedó completamente quieto durante al menos treinta segundos antes de arriesgarse a abrir los ojos y girar la cabeza lentamente para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Los ojos de Derek todavía estaban rojos, pero estaba agazapado frente a Stiles a unos pocos metros de distancia, pareciendo herido, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Como si no supiera por qué Stiles le tenía miedo.

Stiles lentamente levantó una mano, tocando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus dedos volvieron rojos, pero no sintió dolor allí. Tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo, pero no había lesión. Miró de nuevo a Derek, quien lo estaba mirando, pareciendo inseguro.

—¿Derek? —Preguntó él suavemente. Comenzó a extender una mano, vaciló, luego siguió con el movimiento. Derek estaba allí instantáneamente, frotando su mejilla en la mano de Stiles, como siempre hacía. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos, pero incluso mientras ambos estaban sentados allí, volvían a ponerse azules de nuevo lentamente. Todavía era él mismo.

Él no iba a hacerle daño.

Stiles dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos con alivio, su mano aún presionaba la mejilla de Derek. Estuvo bien. Derek todavía estaba bien. Excepto que ahora estaba sin jaula.

—Mierda. —Stiles se frotó la cara con su mano libre, ya que Derek sostenía la otra contra su cara con las suyas. —Jesucristo.

Su corazón no podía aguantar mucho más de esto. Todavía golpeaba erráticamente en su pecho, pero Derek al tener el control lo estaba calmando un poco. Sabía que debería estar pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, pero estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

Acababa de dejar escapar un áspero suspiro cuando Derek se puso rígido y antes de que Stiles tuviera tiempo de soltar la mano de su cara, tenía las garras en la parte delantera de la camisa y estaba siendo arrancado bruscamente, con la tela desgarrada.

—¡Derek!

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Derek tenía un brazo en un agarre fuerte y lo arrastraba con urgencia a través de la habitación. Casi tropezó con el extremo de la jaula, pero Derek lo mantuvo de pie con la fuerza con que lo sostenía. Empujó la cara de Stiles primero a la esquina donde estaban sus mantas, luego se presionó contra la espalda de Stiles, la longitud de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando, y vio que Derek lo empujaba con la espalda, mirando hacia afuera y ligeramente agachado, con las garras hacia afuera y los dientes descubiertos en un gruñido vicioso.

Stiles no entendió al principio, pero luego escuchó pasos en lo alto. Muchos de ellos. Y alguien gritando su nombre.

Santa mierda.

¡Santa mierda!

¡Lo estaba protegiendo!

Derek estaba protegiendo a Stiles.

Él y Jackson habían estado luchando arriba. Derek sabía que era él, Stiles estaba dispuesto a apostar que Derek lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Habían estado luchando, y el suelo había empezado a temblar. Porque estaba enojado. Entonces Stiles se había caído por las escaleras, y Derek se veía lívido, pero no como si pensara que Stiles necesitaba su ayuda. Confiaba en Stiles para reparar su propia mierda. Y lo hacía, en su mayor parte. Había conseguido que Jackson lo dejara ir, pero luego Jackson lo había acorralado en la pared.

Jackson lo había golpeado delante de Derek.

Y luego Derek...

Se había escapado de la jaula. Había metido a Stiles en una esquina, sosteniéndolo allí, mirando a Jackson. Una vez que se había ido, Derek había estado bien. Casi normal. Y ahora... Ahora venía más gente. Y Derek no confiaba en ellos, porque Stiles estaba herido. Derek estaba protegiendo a él desde que él percibe como una amenaza!

—¡Stiles! —Su padre bajó las escaleras rotas, levantó la linterna y sacó la pistola. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido furioso, y Stiles estaba preocupado de que su padre fuera cortado en pedazos como lo había hecho Jackson.

—¡Estoy bien! —Gritó Stiles, incluso cuando Derek lo presionó más fuerte, manteniéndolo contra la pared. —Papá, estoy... está bien. Estoy bien.

Más oficiales estaban allí, lo que estaba haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar de nuevo. Todos ellos apuntaban con sus armas a Derek, y lo que Stiles podía ver de su padre parecía horrorizado. No sabía si era por el estado de la jaula y los grilletes, o porque Stiles estaba literalmente atrapado entre Derek y una pared.

—Jesucristo. —Dijo el sheriff en voz baja. Stiles podía ver a Parrish en su periferia, extremadamente nervioso, pero determinado. Todos sostenían su equilibrio bastante constantemente, considerando la forma en que el suelo temblaba debajo de ellos.

—Papá, necesito que confíes en mí. —Dijo Stiles lentamente, tratando de calmarse, incluso cuando todos en el lugar parecían listos para atacarse entre sí. —Necesito que tú y los oficiales vuelvan a subir.

—No lo creo. —Dijo el sheriff con brusquedad.

—Papá, por favor. —Stiles cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar su paciencia, incluso mientras se preocupaba de que Derek lastimara a su padre, y los oficiales le dispararan a Derek. —Él está tratando de protegerme.

—¡Mierda!

—Papá, ¿quieres escuchar? —Stiles se quebró, lo que lo hizo callar. —Esto, todo esto, es porque Jackson me arrastró hasta aquí y comenzó a golpearme. Derek se enojó, colapsó la casa y se escapó para protegerme. Estuvo bien hasta que todos aparecisteis, y ahora no me dejará ir hasta que piense que estoy a salvo.

—Soy tu padre. —Respondió el sheriff. —¡¿Cómo puedes no estar seguro conmigo?!

—Él no lo sabe. —Insistió Stiles. —A él no le gustas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a confiar en ti conmigo?

El sheriff no dijo nada de eso, y Derek dejó escapar otro gruñido cuando alguien más bajó las escaleras lentamente. Stiles no podía ver quién era, pero debido a la atención con que se acercaba la persona, estaba dispuesto a apostar su vida a que era Deaton.

—Sheriff. —Dijo en voz baja, acercándose un poco más. —Stiles y Derek tienen una relación única. Creo que tiene razón. Derek lo vio herido, y no quiere ser testigo de eso otra vez. Todo el mundo es una amenaza. Tenemos que darles espacio.

—Si crees que voy a dejar a mi hijo donde está ahora, estás loco. —Susurró su padre. El terreno comenzaba a sacudirse más cuanto más tiempo permanecían los oficiales allí. Uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio y tropezó. Fue un milagro que su arma no disparara.

—Papá. —Declaró Stiles. —Papá, por favor . No me va a lastimar. Él no. Solo... necesito algo de tiempo. Necesito calmarlo.

—Sheriff. —Dijo Parrish en voz baja. —Sheriff, estamos en un callejón sin salida. No dejará ir a Stiles a menos que nos vayamos.

—No estamos dejando a mi hijo aquí. —Su padre quebró, y ganó otro gruñido y otro batido en bruto.

—Literalmente, estaré aquí toda la noche. —Insistió Stiles. Pensó por un minuto, luego apretó los dientes. Él no quería hacer esto, pero era la única manera de probar su punto. No me crees. Bien.

Stiles logró liberar una mano, y golpeó con fuerza al lado de Derek. Lo sintió sacudirse, pero no se volvió para mirarlo, y todos los oficiales se tensaron, como si esperaran una reacción violenta.

—Oye. Oye, Derek. —Stiles le dio una bofetada, asegurándose de no lastimarlo realmente, pero demostrando que podía molestarlo y no pasaría nada. —Derek. Oye. Déjame ir. Déjame ir, Derek. —Siguió golpeando a su lado y luego comenzó a darle un codazo. Derek soltó un resoplido de enojo, pero todavía no se volvió.

—Stiles. —Dijo su padre, un tono de advertencia.

—Papá, estoy dándole un codazo y ni siquiera me está mirando. ¿Puedes confiar en mí en esto? No me he equivocado todo este tiempo, ¿crees que tengo un deseo de morir? Derek no va a lastimarme, por favor confía en mí. Por favor.

Durante mucho tiempo, nadie dijo nada. Todavía no podía ver realmente a su padre, pero debió haber hecho algo, porque los otros oficiales bajaron sus armas, y vio que se movían lentamente hacia las escaleras, todos con los ojos fijos en Derek.

—Cinco minutos. —Dijo el sheriff sombríamente. —Tienes cinco minutos, Stiles, y luego voy a volver aquí.

—Dame uno y te llamaré. —Insistió Stiles. Los observó a todos mientras se dirigían cautelosamente hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que su padre desapareciera, dijo: —Tírame las llaves.

—¿Qué?

—Las llaves. Para sus puños. Los arrancó de la pared, de todos modos no son buenos, y está sangrando. Necesito limpiar sus heridas.

Sabía que su padre no estaba contento con eso, pero vio destellos metálicos antes de que las llaves golpearan el piso cerca de la puerta de la jaula caída. Luego, unas pisadas subieron las escaleras y, por encima de ellas, se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Derek no se movió, incluso cuando estaba claro que todos estaban afuera. Probablemente pensó que todos estaban demasiado cerca como para sentirse cómodos.

Stiles se movió detrás de Derek, golpeando ligeramente a su lado de nuevo. —Vamos, chico grande. Vamos, está bien.

Unos cuantos golpes más antes de que Derek diera un paso cauteloso hacia adelante, estirando el cuello hacia las escaleras, como si estuviera comprobando si había personas escondidas allí. Stiles avanzó lentamente, tomando una de las manos de Derek. El suelo estaba comenzando a disminuir en sus movimientos, pero todo el sótano era un jodido desastre. Ya no podían mantener a Derek aquí, y eso era un problema.

Sostuvo la mano de Derek, pensando que el contacto lo ayudaría, luego sacó su teléfono. Marcó a su padre, quien respondió a mitad del primer timbre.

—Stiles.

—No digas nada. —Stiles interrumpió rápidamente. —Estás en el altavoz. Solo te llamé para demostrarte que todo está bien aquí abajo, así que solo escucha y no digas nada.

Manteniendo la llamada conectada, se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y luego se agachó para agarrar las llaves.

—Vamos. —Le dijo a Derek, tirando suavemente de su mano. Parecía reacio a salir de la jaula de nuevo, a pesar de que la puerta había desaparecido. Era como si supiera que no estaba permitido, y estaba preocupado por molestar a Stiles al romper las reglas, pero Stiles solo le dio otro tirón en la mano y Derek lo siguió lentamente a través de la habitación. Stiles se inclinó para encender la manguera, y luego se enfrentó a Derek, encontrando la llave correcta en el set que su padre le había arrojado. No fue difícil, era el único pequeño, así que levantó la mano de Derek y la encajó en el pequeño candado. Las cadenas cayeron al suelo cuando se soltó el manguito. Stiles abrió el otro, y Derek lo miró fijamente, como si no lo entendiera.

Metiendo las llaves en su otro bolsillo para no interrumpir su teléfono, se agachó para agarrar la manguera y la camisa, que estaba en el suelo cuando el cubo se cayó. Tuvo suerte de que el agua aún estuviera corriendo, si realmente lo pensaba.

Llevó ambos a las manos de Derek, usando la manguera para enjuagar la sangre alrededor de las muñecas de Derek, con los labios boca abajo mientras lo hacía. No le gustaba lo mucho que Derek se había lastimado tratando de llegar a él. Stiles había estado más preocupado por Derek.

Derek había estado más preocupado por él.

—Somos un par de idiotas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Stiles suspiró, mojó la camisa y luego dejó caer la manguera. —Esto va a doler, pero ten paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? —Miró a Derek, quien todavía lo estaba mirando como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

Stiles volvió a suspirar, luego comenzó a acariciar con mucho cuidado las muñecas de Derek, teniendo en cuenta las lesiones. Frunció el ceño, continuó limpiando la sangre, y luego se detuvo. Se volvió menos gentil, frotándose la muñeca y girando su mano para poder alcanzar el otro lado.

—¿Qué? —Stiles preguntó en voz baja, confundido.

Su muñeca estaba bien. Completamente curado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recogió apresuradamente la manguera, limpiando la otra muñeca, pero también estaba lisa y sin daño, como si no hubiera tenido sangre allí hace un momento. Stiles levantó la vista hacia la cara de Derek, y se sorprendió de estar mirando a los ojos verdes suaves en lugar de azul anormalmente azul.

—De acuerdo, en serio, ¿qué eres? —Stiles suspiró con exasperación, pero se alegró de que Derek estuviera bien. Abrió el grifo, tiró la manguera y la camisa, luego se volvió hacia él y levantó una mano hacia su rostro. Derek lo acarició, extendiendo una de sus propias manos y agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa rasgada de Stiles.

Al parecer, sabía cómo trabajaban los dedos, ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Stiles, frotando su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Derek. —Realmente me asustaste. No puedo creer que hayas arrancado de la pared. —Stiles retrocedió un paso cuando Derek se adelantó, acariciando su mano con más insistencia. —Con cuidado. Todavía estoy un poco herido. Ya me caí por las escaleras. —Él sonrió a medias, pero dejó que Derek se moviera para enterrar su rostro en su cuello, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y acercándolo más.

Al parecer, Derek había dominado el arte de los abrazos.

Stiles suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, frotando suavemente su espina dorsal. Estaba contento de que ambos estuvieran bien, más o menos, pero ahora no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer. Sería una noche larga.

·············································

Stiles terminó trayendo a Derek de vuelta a su manta fuerte, permitiéndole sentirse cómodo. No parecía molesto por la carnicería que lo rodeaba, pero Stiles suponía que para alguien que realmente no tenía ningún sentido de higiene antes de que Stiles apareciera, tenía sentido. Se sentó en su almohada junto a Derek con una de las linternas en la mano, y sacó su teléfono, sacándolo del altavoz. Sabía que Derek todavía podía escuchar a la gente afuera, con la cabeza inclinada y enseñando los dientes de vez en cuando, pero parecía creer que no volverían.

—¿Papá? —Dijo Stiles al teléfono, una mano enterrada en el cabello de Derek. Se movió más cerca de Stiles, con un brazo envolviéndolo y la mejilla apoyada en una de las rodillas de Stiles. Eso era nuevo. —¿Papá? —Preguntó de nuevo, no habiendo recibido respuesta.

Tuvo medio segundo para preguntarse si había colgado, luego la línea crujió y escuchó fuertes voces, la cabeza de Derek se disparó y gruñó, pero Stiles siguió pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Su padre obviamente había silenciado a todos para que pudieran discutir el siguiente curso de acción sin que sus voces pasaran por el teléfono.

—¿Stiles? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Dijo él, exasperado. —Lo limpié y lo llevé de vuelta a sus mantas. —Lanzó una mirada a Derek, quien todavía estaba gruñendo ante su teléfono. Probablemente podría escucharlo perfectamente, dada su audición, y si no entendía qué era un teléfono, probablemente pensó que todos estaban aquí y mágicamente fuera de la vista.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles, tirando suavemente de su pelo. —Lo prometo.

Derek no parecía feliz, pero Stiles había dicho la palabra mágica, por lo que apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla de Stiles y apretó su agarre, como si pensara que Stiles iba a hacer una pausa por eso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Stiles, sabiendo que tenía que haber un plan. Necesitaban hacer algo, de lo contrario Derek podría vagar. Stiles lo dudaba, pero no con la certeza suficiente para dejar a Derek allí solo.

—Tenemos a Hank aquí con algunos planos. —Hank Carves era el dueño de la empresa de construcción en la ciudad. Probablemente sea algo bueno. —Estamos tratando de determinar el alcance del daño desde el exterior, pero él necesita ver el lugar.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada a Derek. —Sí, no está sucediendo. Derek todavía está nervioso, y estoy bastante seguro de que si alguien se me acerca en este momento, se pondrá furioso y parecido a un grr.

—Sí. —Dijo su papá, sonando infeliz. —Estamos tratando de averiguar cómo proceder.

—Tengo una sugerencia. —Dijo la voz de Deaton desde cerca. La mano de Derek se movió contra la piel de Stiles pero no se movió. —Aunque predeciblemente, a tu padre no le gusta mucho eso.

—¡Puedes apostar tu trasero a que no me gusta! —Espetó el sheriff.

—¿Cuál es la idea?

Su padre parecía estar intentando alejar el teléfono para que pudiera insistir en que encontrarían otra manera, pero Stiles estaba listo. Estaba cansado, tenía hambre, le dolía mucho y solo quería echar una siesta.

—¡Papá! —Dijo bruscamente, con un tono lo suficientemente severo que incluso la cabeza de Derek se sacudió, confundida. Dejó escapar un suspiro, tratando de encontrar algo de paciencia, y supo que había asustado a mucha gente en el exterior. —Mira. Lo entiendo. Papá, lo entiendo, ¿vale? Estás preocupado, tienes miedo y quieres protegerme. Pero Derek ha demostrado una y otra vez que no está interesado en hacerme daño. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he entrado en su jaula? Lo he estado haciendo durante meses, papá. Meses. Derek está teniendo pesadillas por mi culpa. Estalló y derribó la casa para protegerme. A mí. Sé que es mucho para asimilar, y sé que solo estás preocupado, pero debes considerar la alternativa. Derek nunca me haría daño. Jackson es la prueba de que no siente lo mismo por otras personas. Lo necesitamos en un lugar seguro, para que no se lastime a sí mismo ni a otras personas. Vas a tener que sacrificar algo de tu consuelo sobre mí y solo confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo. No estoy tratando de ser valiente, ni estúpido, ni suicida. Estoy siendo práctico. Derek está suelto, y lo único que le importa en este momento es mantenerme a salvo. Así que si eso significa que me quedo con él hasta que se arregle su jaula, entonces eso es lo que haré, y tendrás que vivir con eso.

Estuvo callado por mucho tiempo, y Stiles sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que no sería capaz de vivir con Stiles siendo lastimado. Pero Stiles ya estaba herido, y ninguna de sus heridas había provenido de Derek.

—Papá, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Por favor confía en mí.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento más, luego maldijo en voz baja y Stiles prácticamente pudo imaginárselo, frotándose la boca con una mano mientras caminaba, las hojas crujían bajo sus pies.

—Tenemos un camión blindado aquí arriba. —Dijo finalmente. —Íbamos a sedarlo y encerrarlo. Deaton dijo que era una mala idea.

—Está mal aconsejado. —Estuvo de acuerdo Deaton. —Claramente, hemos subestimado la fuerza de Derek, y si él cayera inconsciente y despertara sin Stiles, vacilo en descubrir el alboroto y el daño que nos ocurriría.

Stiles escuchó mientras su padre explicaba la idea de Deaton, y estaba claro en cada palabra que lo odiaba.

Deaton pensó que Stiles podría meter a Derek en el camión blindado sin tener que recurrir a la sedación. La única advertencia era que Stiles tendría que estar allí con él. Parrish los llevaría a los dos al bosque, a un área más apartada, y permanecerían dentro del camión hasta que las reparaciones estuvieran terminadas, pero Stiles podría abrir y cerrar las puertas para que pudieran salir de las instalaciones y para conseguir la comida que la gente traería para ellos. Stiles no lo dijo en voz alta, pero eso lo puso nervioso. Durmiendo con Derek, quien tuvo pesadillas y se despertó con un gruñido y peligrosos ojos rojos.

Por otra parte, sus ojos también habían estado rojos antes, y no se había perdido a sí mismo. Stiles no tenía idea de lo que significaban los ojos rojos, solo que los atribuía a algo que no era del todo a Derek. Pero cada vez que pensaba que el miedo se estaba apoderando, solo recordaba cómo había mirado Derek, clavándolo contra la pared y gruñendo a Jackson. Volviéndose hacia él y lloriqueando cuando se dio cuenta de lo herido que estaba Stiles. Empujándolo a un rincón y listo para enfrentarse a una docena de oficiales armados que consideraba una amenaza para Stiles.

Derek nunca lo lastimaría. No a propósito, e incluso entonces, se sentiría horrible por eso. Derek realmente se preocupaba por él.

—Tengo una lista. —Les informó Stiles, y ya podía ver la expresión derrotada de su padre. Bueno, en serio, fue su culpa. De tal palo tal astilla. Stiles recitó lo que quería para el camión, incluyendo linternas LED, toneladas de mantas y almohadas, el resto de Harry Potter y su tarea. ¡Porque por Dios, no iba a quedarse atrás, maldita sea!

Su padre envió a algunos oficiales a tomar varias cosas que necesitarían, incluida una cena para Stiles y Derek, ya que ninguno había comido. Intentaron moverse rápidamente, porque era tarde y Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que a su padre le preocupaba que Derek lo sacara un trozo si no lo alimentaban pronto. Lo que fue divertidísimo, porque Derek estaba perfectamente contento con el uso del regazo de Stiles como apoyo para la cabeza, llegando a arrastrar a Stiles más cerca hasta que estaba más en el montículo de mantas que en su almohada habitual.

Eran las nueve y media cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, Derek gruñó perezosamente, pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Stiles respondió y le dijeron que todo el mundo se había movido fuera del alcance y que había que sacar a Derek. Colgó el teléfono, mirándolo, con los dedos aun pasando ligeramente por su cabello.

—¿Listo para un viaje de campo, amigo?

Derek resopló, con el rostro hundido en la cadera de Stiles, pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando Stiles dejó claro que se estaba moviendo y tratando de levantarse, el agarre de Derek sobre él se apretó y gimió, casi haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos, tú también vienes. —Stiles logró moverse libremente, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una mueca. Llevaba horas sentado y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Girándose, fue a buscar a Harry Potter, tuvo que desenterrarlo de debajo de algunos escombros y casi soltó la linterna varias veces. Una vez que finalmente lo tuvo en la mano, se volvió hacia Derek, quien estaba sentado haciendo pucheros, obviamente pensando que Stiles estaba a punto de irse. Metiendo el libro bajo su brazo y sosteniendo su linterna en la misma mano, se movió hacia Derek y le tendió la que tenía libre. Derek lo miró, luego a la cara de Stiles, luego la mano de nuevo. Se estiró torpemente, la tomó, y Stiles tiró de él hasta que Derek se puso de pie.

Dirigió el camino hacia las escaleras, seguido por Derek, aunque estaba claro que estaba inseguro y confundido.

—Está bien, chico grande. —Insistió Stiles, sonriendo sobre su hombro. —Sólo un cambio de escenario.

Lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, tropezando con una rota, pero sin caerse porque Derek lo había agarrado y lo había levantado. Stiles apretó su mano en agradecimiento y continuó su ascenso. Cuando llegaron al primer piso, estaba claro que Aiden y Will tuvieron que esforzarse para salir porque la planta baja estaba en un jodido desastre. Casi ninguno de los cuadros había sobrevivido al violento terremoto, exponiendo todo el interior de la casa al bosque, y Stiles estaba realmente preocupado por los pies descalzos de Derek mientras lentamente avanzaba hacia donde solía estar la puerta principal. Todo lo que quedó fueron pilas de vigas rotas y tablones de madera.

—Está bien, vamos fuera. —Dijo Stiles, agarrando la mano de Derek con fuerza y saltando desde lo que quedaba del porche a la hierba que había dejado las escaleras. Afortunadamente, Derek lo siguió, de lo contrario Stiles estaba seguro de que había estado colgando del suelo por un brazo.

Cuando Stiles se giró para dirigirse hacia el camión, fue cuando Derek pareció darse cuenta de a dónde iban y frenó de golpe, sacudiendo a Stiles por el brazo con la fuerza suficiente. Dejó caer el libro, pero logró sujetar la linterna. La cara de Derek había vuelto a sus rasgos animales, los ojos azules y los dientes descubiertos, gruñendo al camión. Se le ocurrió a Stiles que la última vez que Derek lo había visto fue atacado, capturado, lleno de sedantes y arrastrado a una casa desconocida.

Probablemente no tenía buenos recuerdos.

—Oye. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, moviéndose frente a él. Derek todavía estaba mirando al camión, así que Stiles extendió una mano para tocar ligeramente su mejilla, la mirada de Derek se movió hacia él. —Oye. No dejaré que nada te pase. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? Estaremos bien.

Derek solo lo miró fijamente, luego volvió a mirar el camión, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. Stiles se inclinó hacia el libro, usando un dedo para levantarlo ya que todavía sostenía la linterna y Derek no parecía pensar que Stiles quisiera o necesitara su otra mano nunca más. Una vez que estuvo de pie otra vez, tiró suavemente de la mano de Derek.   
Simplemente esperó, a unos pasos de él, con los brazos extendidos. Parecía que Derek estaba dividido entre confiar en Stiles y sospechar del camión. Eventualmente, confiar en Stiles ganó porque dio un lento paso hacia adelante, aunque su rostro permaneció distorsionado.

Stiles no lo apuró, caminando lentamente paso a paso, dejando que Derek marcara el paso. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la parte trasera del camión, Stiles miró hacia él y vio una bolsa de lona cerca de la parte delantera, probablemente ropa para Stiles, junto con un refrigerador y una bolsa marrón para llevar en la parte superior. El suelo estaba cubierto con un gran colchón de espuma y una gran cantidad de mantas y almohadas. Dos linternas estaban encendidas, una en cada extremo en lados opuestos. Stiles ya estaba empezando a sentirse claustrofóbico.

—Está bien. —Dijo, mirando a Derek. —Este es nuestro nuevo hogar por unos días, ¿de acuerdo? No es tan espacioso como tu jaula, pero lo haremos funcionar.

Cuando Stiles intentó liberar su mano para poder subirse, Derek apretó su agarre en un grado casi doloroso y se dio por vencido, arrojando el libro y la linterna en la parte posterior y usando esa mano en su lugar. Se levantó, pero Derek se mantuvo firme en el suelo, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Stiles. Dio un suave tirón, asegurándose de no meterle prisa.

—Venga. En realidad es algo cómodo aquí. —Stiles se sentó en la cama improvisada y se sorprendió de lo suave que era. —Deberías estar emocionado, vamos a tener una pijamada. Venga.

Stiles siguió tirando ligeramente. Derek tardó casi veinte minutos en subir. Parecía extremadamente descontento con eso, pero lo hizo de todos modos, agachándose al lado de donde estaba Stiles y mirando a su alrededor con suspicacia, como si estuviera esperando que alguien le disparara.

Stiles se movió hacia las puertas para cerrarlas y la mano de Derek se apretó tanto que sintió que sus huesos se apretaban. Hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó, girándose para mirar a Derek por encima del hombro y apretando la espalda tan fuerte como pudo.

—Estoy aquí. No voy a ninguna parte.

Se inclinó lo más que pudo, Derek en realidad lo ayudó a mantenerlo equilibrado y cerró una puerta. Se despidió silenciosamente de la luz del sol y del aire fresco antes de cerrar la segunda. No estaba oscuro en absoluto debido a las linternas, y Stiles se movió en su cama para sonreír a Derek, que parecía extremadamente incómodo y preocupado.

—Oye. —Stiles extendió la mano para presionar su mano contra la cara de Derek, el otro acariciando instintivamente. —Estamos bien. Estoy aquí. —Sonrió y luego miró la comida.—Y hambriento, Dios mío. ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo tanta hambre.

Colocó la bolsa de papel en uno de los bancos a ambos lados del interior del camión y abrió el refrigerador. Derek se puso contra su espalda inmediatamente, obviamente consciente de que era su comida y probablemente tan hambriento como Stiles. Pero ahora había un problema, porque Derek estaba desordenado y solo tenían una cama y Stiles no dormía en jugos de carne.

Mirando a su alrededor, determinó que algunas de las áreas cubiertas no eran el colchón y solo las mantas, así que hizo una pequeña área despejada cerca de las puertas traseras y luego vació dos bolsas de plástico en los bancos, abriéndolas para poder dejarlas. Dudaba que hiciera mucho, pero lo intentó.

Volviendo a la nevera, y sorprendido de que Derek no hubiera ido a por ello, sacó la comida del interior (cuatro pedazos, probablemente su padre quería aplacar a Derek) y los mantuvo fuera de su alcance cuando Derek lo presionó más insistentemente, evidentemente queriendo su comida.

—Espera, espera. —Insistió Stiles, tratando de dirigirse a las bolsas de plástico.

Derek lo siguió, prácticamente encima de él.

—Está bien, ¿ves esto? —Stiles señaló las bolsas. —Aquí es donde comes, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos compartiendo la ropa de cama, así que aquí es donde sucede la comida.

Comenzó a desenvolver uno de los trozos de carne, mirando las toallitas de papel en el banco y contento de haberlas recordado, cuando sonó un ruido fuerte y Stiles casi se cagó, dejando caer la carne envuelta. Derek se tensó y gruñó furioso, agarrando el brazo de Stiles con fuerza y mirando alrededor de la camioneta, probablemente por una amenaza.

—Stiles, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Jesucristo, papá, advierte a un chico. —Insistió Stiles, masajeando su corazón con la mano que actualmente no está siendo rehén. Él estaba perdiendo la circulación en su brazo con la fuerza con que Derek lo sostenía y con cuidado extendió la mano para quitarle los dedos. Derek no parecía estar interesado en eso, pero podía decir que estaban solos, y eso probablemente ayudó.

Stiles le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho con comodidad y se arrastró de nuevo a través de la camioneta, hurgando en las mantas antes de liberar lo que había estado buscando. No había usado un walkie-talkie desde que tenía once años. Era raro tener uno en su mano ahora. Al presionar el botón, dijo. —Hey, papá.

—¿Puedes escucharme?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —No, papá, no puedo escucharte en absoluto. Por eso estoy respondiendo.

—Sabelotodo. ¿Todo está bien ahí dentro?

—¿Aparte del ataque al corazón que intentaste darme? —Preguntó Stiles, arrastrándose hacia donde estaba Derek, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza. —Sí, estamos bien. Estaba a punto de darle de comer y de comer, también.

—Vamos a volver alrededor. Parrish conducirá el camión a una milla hacia el este.

—Claro. —Stiles desenvolvió la carne y, como no tenía un guante, levantó el papel y dejó que Derek lo alcanzara. Lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, metiéndose todo en la boca y masticando, los jugos que goteaban de su boca a la barbilla y el pecho. Bueno, al menos estaba en las bolsas. —¿No recuerdas que tengo un teléfono? —Bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Recuerdas aquellos que requieren carga, ¿verdad? —Su padre le preguntó de vuelta. Stiles frunció el ceño al walkie-talkie.

—Sabelotodo.

—¿De dónde crees que lo conseguiste?

Bendice a su padre, de verdad. Stiles dejó el walkie-talkie y desenvolvió otro trozo de carne, entregándoselo a Derek para que lo comiera. Pasaron por toda su comida, Stiles lo estaba limpiando con las toallitas cuando Derek se puso rígido y se volvió para mostrar sus dientes en la puerta. La gente estaba de vuelta. El camión se sacudió cuando Parrish subió y cerró la puerta, y luego las cosas se pusieron divertidas.

Y por diversión, eso fue un sarcasmo porque nada sobre el arranque del camión fue divertido. Derek rugió ante el sonido del motor, el grito resonando en el espacio cerrado. Stiles se tapó los oídos con las manos, gritó el nombre de Derek e insistió en que estaba bien, incluso cuando el otro comenzó a golpear con fuerza en la parte delantera del camión, tratando de llegar a donde estaba Parrish.

—¡Derek, para! ¡Para! —Agarró a uno de los brazos de Derek y tiró con fuerza. Eso tenía enojados ojos rojos en él al instante, los colmillos al descubierto y un gruñido inhumano deslizándose por su garganta. Stiles se tragó su miedo y tiró con fuerza lo suficiente como para haber hecho que Derek perdiera el equilibrio, pero ni siquiera se movió. —Derek. —Insistió Stiles, apretando el espacio entre Derek y la parte delantera del camión y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. —Derek, está bien. Está bien. Lo prometo. Lo prometo. Por favor, cálmate.

El pecho de Derek estaba agitado, furioso y gruñidos profundos escapaban de él mientras Stiles lo sostenía, pero ya no estaba atacando el camión, lo cual era bueno. Stiles intentaba frenar su respiración, calmarse. Si pudiera demostrarle a Derek que estaba tranquilo y que todo estaba bien, entonces tal vez sería mejor.

Tomó unos minutos, Parrish tuvo la sensatez de no mover el camión todavía. Cuando Stiles estaba lo suficientemente calmado por su miedo a ser mutilado y los gruñidos de Derek se habían calmado, logró obligarlo a ponerse las mantas y se sentaron, Stiles agarró el walkie-talkie. Se sentó frente a Derek, con una mano en su mejilla. Derek apenas lo acarició, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y claramente en el borde, pero sus ojos volvían a ser azules y solo mantenía sus ojos enfocados en Stiles.

—Parrish. —Dijo Stiles en el walkie-talkie. —Cuenta hasta diez, luego conduce. —Lo dejó caer a su lado, llevando su otra mano a la cara de Derek. —Está bien amigo. Estamos a punto de mudarnos, pero está bien. Estamos bien. Estoy aquí.

Cuando el camión comenzó a moverse, Derek gruñó, pero Stiles apretó su agarre, sujetando la cara con ambas manos y acercándose mientras el camión saltaba a lo largo del terreno desigual.

—Hey, hey. Mírame. Mírame, está bien. Está bien, Derek.

Fue un viaje muy tenso e incómodo, pero finalmente el camión se detuvo y el motor se apagó, Parrish salió y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Stiles lo escuchó caminar alrededor de la camioneta hacia atrás, y luego otra puerta se cerró de golpe antes de que un segundo automóvil se alejara lentamente. Tenía sentido que alguien hubiera seguido para recoger a Parrish. Stiles no soltó a Derek, esperando que empezara a relajarse. Su rango de audición era mucho más amplio, así que tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse y sus rasgos se suavizaron, volviendo al ser humano, sus ojos ahora eran de un verde suave.

Sonriendo, Stiles acarició ligeramente una mejilla antes de dejarlo ir y girando para enderezar las linternas caídas. Afortunadamente, las bombillas no se habían apagado o se habría quedado atrapado en la oscuridad con una bestia salvaje.

—¡Bueno! Entonces, este es nuestro nuevo hogar. —Stiles se dirigió a la puerta trasera y comenzó a empujarla para abrirla cuando Derek lo agarró del brazo, frunciendo el ceño, como si pensara que Stiles estaba a punto de dejarlo. —Solo estoy echando un vistazo.

Stiles movió su brazo para que también cerrara su mano alrededor del brazo de Derek, demostrando que no se iba, y luego abrió una puerta un poco. Estaba completamente oscuro, así que no tuvo una buena vista, pero solo suspiró y la cerró una vez más, luego se acomodó en las mantas con su cena, con un hambre positiva ahora.  
Ahora que estaban lejos de la gente, Derek parecía realmente contento con sus nuevas excavaciones, aunque parecía ser sobre todo porque Stiles estaba allí con él. Se tendió en las mantas y en el regazo de Stiles. Era difícil comer con un hombre adulto que intentaba aplastarlo, pero se las arregló de alguna manera, llenándose la cara con una hamburguesa y dos patatas fritas grandes.

Cuando casi había terminado, parecía que Derek estaba cada vez más curioso, con las fosas nasales abiertas, así que Stiles le ofreció una fritura, esperando que lo odiara.  
No lo hizo, y procedió a arrastrarse por todo Stiles para llegar a las patatas fritas restantes en la bolsa. Afortunadamente no había muchas, así que esa fue una pelea que Stiles le permitió ganar. No es que alguna vez hubiera ganado de todos modos.

Teniendo en cuenta la noche de mierda que ambos habían tenido, y en la última hora, Stiles llamó por radio a su padre para hacerle saber que se iban a dormir. Su padre todavía no estaba seguro de todo esto, y Stiles estaba a punto de frustrarse e insistir en que solo confiaba en él cuando el hombre habló.

—Sabes que no se trata de confianza, ¿verdad, Stiles? —Preguntó en voz baja. —Sigues pidiéndome que confíe en ti. Stiles, que no confío en él. Confío en ti y te creo, pero eres mi hijo. Eres todo lo que me queda. No quiero que te lastimes. No importa cuánto confío en ti, es en él en quien no confío.

Stiles miró a Derek, que miraba a su alrededor de manera preocupante, como si necesitara usar las instalaciones. Necesitaría sacarlo fuera muy rápido, porque no quería dormir con una esquina de las mantas que olía a orina.

—Lo sé, papá. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja. —Pero te lo prometo, él está bien conmigo. Él no me hará daño. Simplemente deja la casa en orden y lo tendremos de vuelta allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. Buenas noches, Stiles. Envíame un mensaje de radio si me necesitas, no me importa qué hora sea.

—Por supuesto. Buenas noches, papá. —Dejó el walkie-talkie a un lado y luego se arrastró hacia Derek, que parecía muy incómodo en ese momento. —Vamos, amigo. De todos modos, también necesito mear.

Stiles tomó su mano y luego abrió una de las puertas de atrás, agarrando la linterna más cercana una vez que estuvo abierta. Salió y Derek lo siguió rápidamente, aunque Stiles sospechaba que se trataba más de la emoción de estar fuera de la caja que de estar afuera para usar el baño. Condujo a Derek hacia algunos árboles, y fue muy estresante soltar su mano, pero no era como si él mismo pudiera mear mientras sostenía la linterna y la mano de Derek.

—Quédate. —Ordenó antes de liberar a Derek. —¿Entiendes? Quédate.

Derek solo lo miró fijamente, y cuando Stiles soltó su mano, inmediatamente avanzó hacia los árboles y se puso a gatas. Stiles se apartó de él, porque eso no era algo que quisiera ver, y rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones para poder ocuparse de sus asuntos, tratando de no pensar en lo raro y extraño que era esto.

Cuando regresaron a la camioneta, Stiles sacó algunas toallitas húmedas más para limpiarse las dos manos, y luego usó una botella de agua para que pudiera lavarse los dientes. Todavía estaba parado fuera del camión, así que Derek se quedó con él. Era obvio que no quería estar solo dentro, como si le preocupara que Stiles le cerrara las puertas y desapareciera. A Stiles no le importaba, lo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo.

Una vez que terminó, ambos volvieron a subir y él cerró las puertas, asegurándose de que estuvieran a salvo. Se puso unos pijamas que su padre le había puesto en la bolsa de lona para él mientras Derek se acomodaba en las mantas detrás de él. A Stiles le tomó unos minutos convencerse de que esto iba a estar bien, porque todavía estaba preocupado por las pesadillas de Derek.

Finalmente se tendió junto a Derek, quien parecía jodidamente encantado con eso. Arrastró a Stiles más cerca, justo dentro de su pecho, y lo acarició con la cabeza, con los brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de él.

Era extraño, ser atraído de esa manera, pero eventualmente Stiles logró relajarse. Derek estaba caliente, y hacía un poco de frío en la caja de metal, así que era reconfortante tener un calentador alrededor. Tiró algunas de las mantas a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo y luego apagó su cerebro para intentar dormir. Iban a ser un par de días interesantes. Stiles esperaba que la casa se arreglara rápidamente.

··············································

La casa Hale tardó cuatro días en regresar a cierta apariencia de orden. Era mucho más rápido de lo que Stiles había anticipado, y para entonces se sorprendió al descubrir que no le había importado pasar todo ese tiempo con Derek.

No había tenido una sola pesadilla mientras habían estado juntos, y Stiles siempre se despertaba con Derek acariciando su cuerpo de alguna manera, acercándolo más y claramente complacido de tenerlo allí.

Stiles a menudo abría las puertas traseras cuando era de día, caminando alrededor del claro con Derek porque no salía mucho, y Stiles pensó que le gustaría el paisaje y el aire fresco. Derek nunca se escapó de él, aunque estaba claro que sentía curiosidad por las cosas. A menudo escuchaba algo en el bosque, pero nada que considerara una amenaza, porque se animaba como un perro y parecía querer perseguirlo, pero de todos modos se pegó a Stiles.

Alguien siempre lo comunicó por radio antes de aparecer, gritando su nombre en voz alta a través del walkie-talkie para informarle que venían. Con comida, agua, suministros, lo que sea. Stiles siempre hizo que Derek regresara al camión para esas visitas y luego tuvo que mantener su atención lo mejor que pudo, mientras que otros se acercaron porque gruñiría hacia las puertas traseras.

En realidad, Stiles comenzó a golpearlo ligeramente en la nariz cada vez que hacía eso en el segundo día, y al cuarto, Derek solo gruñó por lo bajo, apenas audible. Solo expresar su disgusto en lugar de ser hostil al exterior. Era un progreso, así que Stiles lo tomaría. Pasaron por todo Harry Potter y Stiles hizo algunos deberes para mantenerse al tanto de las cosas, pero generalmente durante el día deambulaban por afuera. Parrish y él hablaban a través del walkie-talkie a veces, el hombre lo mantenía informado de la situación y le hacía saber cómo iban las cosas con su padre estresado al máximo.

Al parecer, el padre de Jackson había tratado de demandar por la lesión de su hijo, e insistió en que se les debían daños ya que ahora tendría cicatrices en el torso y tuvo que pagar extensas facturas del hospital. El alcalde y el sheriff le preguntaron si estaba seguro de que quería continuar con eso, dado que Jackson había golpeado a Stiles, y había hecho que Derek se escapara en primer lugar, causando enormes cantidades de daño. No solo la casa Hale, sino la ciudad en su conjunto con el terremoto que había seguido a la ira de Derek. En general, Jackson se había equivocado y Derek solo había estado defendiendo a la única persona en el mundo que significaba algo para él.

El Sr. Whittemore había retirado la demanda excepcionalmente rápido después de esa conversación, y Jackson fue suspendido de la escuela por dos semanas. Su padre también le dio una orden de restricción para que no pudiera acercarse a Stiles o Derek, excepto en ciertas circunstancias, como en Lacrosse, aunque no se le permitió tocarlo, y en clase, donde no estaba permitido incluso hablar con él.

Stiles estaba increíblemente satisfecho con este desarrollo, y sentía que tal vez todo esto había sido algo bueno. Sí, había sido herido, pero Derek había curado la mayoría de sus   
heridas y, ¡es un hecho divertido! Derek fue increíble.

Una noche, cuando Stiles había estado tratando de dormir, una de las lesiones que Derek no podía curar ya que no era una herida que pudiera cerrar, había empezado a doler, y Derek se quejó en su garganta y extendió su mano en la parte superior al área lesionada. Las líneas negras habían empezado a enredar el brazo de Derek y así, el dolor había desaparecido. Stiles había mirado con incredulidad, preguntándose cuántas cosas extrañas podría hacer Derek.

Stiles también descubrió que se estaba volviendo más... bueno, humano mientras habían estado juntos en el bosque. Solo pequeñas cosas que él estaba haciendo. Había empezado a usar el baño de la misma manera que Stiles, no sabía si eso era algo aprendido observándolo, o simplemente algo que una vez había conocido y olvidado. También parecía más interesado en la comida que Stiles estaba comiendo, por lo que compartió un poco con él de vez en cuando.

Definitivamente sabía cómo funcionaban los dedos, ahora, y parecía que le gustaban los abrazos y los mimos. Dejó de estar a la defensiva cuando el walkie-talkie chirrió y una vez que Stiles se había despertado en medio de la noche porque Derek se había alejado de él, y había observado a la débil luz de los faroles mientras Derek recogía una botella de agua, lo destapó, y tomó un sorbo antes de cerrarlo una vez más.

Fue surrealista. Era como si Derek se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona real en oposición al animal con el que Stiles había comenzado todo este esfuerzo. Le hizo preguntarse si Deaton no estaba bien, y Derek era humano como el Druida, pero algo había sucedido y se había perdido.  
Lento pero seguro, parecía que estaba encontrando el camino de regreso.

Cuando recibió el mensaje de que la casa estaba casi en orden, Parrish volvió a salir para conducir el camión de vuelta. Derek no estaba feliz, pero no se asustó como la última vez. Simplemente abrazó a Stiles contra sí mismo con fuerza y frunció el ceño hacia la puerta de atrás, como si desafiara a alguien a entrar e intentar quitarle a Stiles. Por supuesto, nadie lo hizo. Cuando el camión se detuvo, Parrish se bajó y Stiles esperó hasta que su padre lo llamó todo por el walkie-talkie antes de abrir las puertas traseras.  
La casa estaba en ruinas, pero ciertas partes de ella habían sido restauradas al máximo de su capacidad dado el corto plazo. Los escalones del porche estaban de vuelta y se habían erigido muros temporales justo en el interior para que hubiera un área cerrada entre la "puerta principal" y la puerta del sótano.  
Stiles tomó la mano de Derek entre las suyas y lo condujo hacia las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de vigilar cualquier cosa en el suelo que pudiera herir los pies descalzos de Derek. 

Llegaron a la puerta del sótano y bajaron las escaleras fijas, el área parecía haberse arreglado al cerrar todas las grietas de los cimientos. El suelo era irregular debajo de sus pies, pero alguien había limpiado para que el área no estuviera tan llena de escombros como solía estar. Era evidente que había habido un problema con las aguas residuales, porque el agujero de Derek en el piso parecía haber sido desarmado y rehecho, pero en su mayor parte, todo parecía bastante similar, solo un poco distorsionado.

También había una nueva jaula, esta que parecía mucho más pesada y se atornillaba más firmemente a la pared. Stiles notó nuevas cadenas, pero no iba a hacerle eso a Derek. No necesitaba los grilletes, estaba perfectamente a salvo. Además, Stiles pensaba que no serviría de nada, por lo que no tenía sentido hacer que Derek se sintiera incómodo.

—Está bien, chico grande. —Stiles se volvió hacia él. —Vamos a limpiarte antes de volver allí.

Sintió que su corazón se apretaba un poco por la mirada triste en la cara de Derek mientras miraba la jaula, como si hubiera estado esperando que su buen comportamiento fuera recompensado. Stiles deseaba poder convencer a su padre y al alcalde de que lo dejaran salir más a menudo, pero a Derek todavía no le gustaban las personas. Sólo le gustaba a Stiles. Y Deaton, algo así. También se había acostumbrado bastante a Parrish últimamente.

—Vamos. —Stiles lo llevó por el sótano a la manguera, contento de que el cubo y la camisa todavía estuvieran allí, la mayoría de las cosas que había traído todavía estaban allí, como su almohada, junto con el reloj y el calendario.

Sin embargo, no tenía jabón en ese momento, así que en su mayoría solo limpió a Derek con la camisa húmeda y trató de limpiarlo lo más posible. Pensó que podría venir mañana después de la escuela y darle una limpieza sólida.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Stiles lo llevó de vuelta a la jaula, abrió el cerrojo y entró con él. Derek fue a su montón de mantas, pero mostró sus dientes, tirando de ellos y oliéndolos antes de tirarlos a un lado infelizmente. A Stiles se le ocurrió que probablemente olían como otras personas, ya que los habían tocado, y Derek no estaba contento con eso.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando los olores de otras personas estaban en tus mantas. —Insistió, frotando distraídamente la espalda de Derek, quien todavía estaba agachado frente a su cama. Derek se volvió para mirarlo, claramente infeliz. —Está bien, está bien, iré por las otras. —Se giró para salir de la jaula y Derek inmediatamente lo agarró por la muñeca, pareciendo preocupado. —Volveré. —Señaló las escaleras, luego las mantas. —Vuelvo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Aparentemente, eso no estaba bien, porque Derek no lo dejaría ir y Stiles tuvo que llevarlo con él de vuelta por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, todos estaban aún lejos, por lo que Stiles se movió al camión y agarró el walkie-talkie, metiéndolo en su bolsillo y luego sacando las mantas. Se dio cuenta de que el colchón de espuma también podría ser bueno para él, así que Stiles luchó por enrollar las mantas en el colchón lo mejor que pudo. Lo puso todo en los brazos de Derek ya que también quería conseguir otras cosas. Stiles agarró las dos linternas y el paquete de baterías, luego unas cuantas botellas de agua antes de volver a entrar con Derek detrás de él.

Cuando regresaron al sótano, Derek apartó las mantas viejas a un lado con tristeza para poder tirar su nuevo conjunto en la esquina, pero sacó la manta vieja y quemada de la pila, junto con la primera que Stiles le había dado. él. Los colocó en el fondo de su pila más nueva y luego se sentó, más feliz.  
Stiles empujó la vieja pila de mantas fuera de la jaula, pensando que tal vez podría lavarlas y ver si se podían salvar para poder traerlas de vuelta. Colocó las linternas en la jaula, apagándolas a las dos y dejó las baterías junto a ellas.

Derek había aprendido a cambiar las baterías mientras estaban en el camión. También entendió cómo encender y apagar las linternas. Stiles fue a llenar las botellas de la manguera, Derek lo observó para asegurarse de que no se iba antes de instalarse más cómodamente. Stiles regresó con tres botellas llenas y las puso junto a las linternas. No quería mover el recipiente lleno de agua, por si acaso, pero no creía que Derek lo estuviera usando más.

Derek siguió mirando entre Stiles y los puños de las cadenas, como si estuviera esperando que se los pusieran. Cuando Stiles se agachó para agarrar uno, la boca de Derek se volvió hacia abajo, pero él obedientemente extendió un brazo, viéndose abatido. Eso realmente dolió, y Stiles no había planeado ponerlos sobre él, de todos modos. Simplemente los recogió a ambos y los envolvió lo mejor que pudo para que estuvieran fuera del camino, metiéndolos contra la pared firmemente. Eso parecía hacer a Derek extremadamente feliz y Stiles le sonrió.

—¿Stiles? —El walkie-talkie chirrió en su bolsillo.

Lo sacó y apretó el botón. —Hola papá.

—Vamos a tomar el camión y dejar algo de comida para la cena. Te espero en casa en una hora.

—No te preocupes, necesito una ducha como nadie y no puedo esperar para usar un baño de verdad. —Sonrió un poco. —¿Trae algo de comida y por favor toma mis cosas de atrás? Tengo tarea ahí dentro.

—Lo haré. Hasta pronto, niño.

Stiles devolvió el walkie-talkie y esperó. Derek se tensó y gruñó bajo en su garganta, obviamente sintiendo que la gente se acercaba, pero por lo demás estaba bien. La camioneta arrancó y se alejó, pero Stiles escuchó pasos arriba, alguien obviamente caminando hacia la puerta del sótano. Se le ocurrió una idea y se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder gritar.

—Hey, Parrish. ¿Eres tú?

Hubo un silencio por un segundo, y luego: —¿Sí?

Stiles sonrió y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero no la cerró por completo, como siempre. —¿Puedes bajar con la comida? Quiero que te vea.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. —Dijo Parrish incómodamente.

—No seas un chiquillo, baja aquí.

Hubo otro silencio, luego la puerta se abrió. Derek se enderezó, con los dientes descubiertos y la cara distorsionada volviendo a lo que solía ser cuando los demás estaban alrededor, pero Stiles le tocó la nariz y le apuntó con un dedo. No volvió a ser humano, pero apartó los dientes, al menos. Parrish descendió lentamente las escaleras, sosteniendo una pequeña nevera en una mano y una bolsa para llevar en la otra. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro entre Stiles y Derek incómodamente, pero se acercó a la jaula cuando Stiles le indicó que avanzara. Stiles señaló a Parrish mientras miraba a Derek. —Es Parrish. Él es bueno. Nos gusta. No gruñendo a Parrish, ¿de acuerdo? Es un amigo.

Derek estaba haciendo pucheros, claramente infeliz, pero Stiles le hizo un gesto a Parrish para que entrara en la jaula. El diputado lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sacudió la cabeza con bastante énfasis. Stiles le dio una mirada de exasperación.

—Necesito que confíe en alguien que no sea solo yo.

—¿Y por qué me eliges para ese honor? —Exigió Parrish.

—¡Sólo entra aquí!

Parrish maldijo a todo color, mirando a Derek, pero lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. El gruñido de Derek aumentó en volumen y tiró del brazo de Stiles para acercarlo, pero Stiles se giró para señalarlo con un dedo. El gruñido de Derek volvió a bajar de volumen, pero no soltó su muñeca. Parrish abrió la puerta, mirando a Derek con nerviosismo, y dio unos pasos hacia adentro, sosteniendo la comida. Stiles hizo una seña a Derek y Parrish le dirigió una mirada patética.

—¿Por qué intentas que me mate? —Preguntó Parrish. —Pensé que éramos amigos. Te ayudé con tu proyecto el año pasado.

— Somos amigos. Solo necesito que comprenda que no eres una amenaza.

Parrish estaba claramente listo para darse por vencido y marcharse, pero solo dejó escapar un suspiro de enojo y dejó la comida. Abrió la nevera y sacó un trozo de carne envuelto, lo desenvolvió del papel marrón y luego avanzó lentamente hacia adelante con la carne extendida, todavía sobre el papel para que no se ensuciara la mano.  
Derek lo miró con suspicacia, ojos azules que se lanzaban entre la cara de Parrish y la carne. Él no lo alcanzó. Parrish dio otro paso, lo que lo acercó más a Stiles, y el gruñido de Derek se elevó un poco y se volvió amenazador.

—Está bien. —Dijo Stiles rápidamente, extendiendo su mano libre hacia Parrish para alejarlo. —Está bien, creo que eso es lo más cerca que vamos a llegar.

—Sabes que está gruñendo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Parrish, como si Stiles fuera un idiota y no se hubiera enterado de eso. —No es que me esté acercando a él, es que me estoy acercando a ti.

—Sí, él tiene problemas de confianza, estoy trabajando en ello. —Stiles suspiró y lentamente alcanzó la carne. Derek gruñó ruidosamente cuando intercambió manos, ya que Parrish obviamente estaba demasiado cerca de Stiles, pero retrocedió dos pasos una vez que hicieron el intercambio y Derek se relajó alrededor del uno por ciento.

—Voy a irme ahora y decirle a tu padre que estás tratando de matarme.

—Derek no te mataría. Herirte, tal vez, pero no matar.

—Confortante. —Parrish le dirigió una mirada de asombro, luego salió de la jaula, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la cima, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, y parecía humano nuevamente, con los ojos en la carne que Stiles sostenía.

—Eres tan exigente con tus amigos, Derek. —Bromeó, tendiéndole la carne para que la tomara. Derek lo soltó y tomó la carne ofrecida, comiéndola mientras Stiles se dirigía a la nevera y la bolsa para llevar. Los llevó a ambos y se sentó en la manta al lado de Derek para que también pudiera comer cuando se le ocurriera algo.

En lugar de abrir la nevera con la carne dentro para darle otra pieza a Derek, abrió la bolsa de comida para llevar y sacó lo que había dentro. Su padre había estado alternando entre algunos lugares para tratar de obtener algo de variedad para Stiles, pero en su mayoría tenía sándwiches, envoltorios y hamburguesas porque eran fáciles de comer y no requerían ningún tipo de cubiertos.

Hoy fue una envoltura de pollo con algunas verduras y papas fritas. Lo miró por un segundo, luego miró a Derek, quien había terminado su primer trozo de carne y estaba usando la esquina de las mantas para limpiarse las manos, como si supiera que Stiles quería que se mantuviera limpio. Dudando, Stiles desenvolvió el papel de aluminio de alrededor de la tortilla y se lo tendió a Derek. Lo miró por unos segundos, como si no entendiera, y finalmente lo tomó. Lo olió antes de darle un mordisco, masticando lentamente. Stiles pensó que no le iba a gustar y lo escupiría, pero lo devoró positivamente después del primer bocado, casi comiéndose el papel de aluminio, y Stiles sonrió.

—Te gusta la comida de la gente, ahora. ¡Eso es bueno! —Stiles le dio una palmada en el brazo y luego sacó las papas fritas, dejando que Derek las comiera también. Pensó que seguiría trayendo la carne, por si acaso, pero durante los próximos días iba a tratar de que comiera comida para la gente. No es que la carne no fuera la comida de las personas, pero los ciervos y los alces crudos no eran exactamente algo que Stiles comía regularmente. O nunca.

—Voy a tener que irme por un rato. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja mientras Derek miraba hacia el fondo del recipiente vacío de patatas, como si esperara que aparecieran más mágicamente. —De vuelta a nuestro horario normal. Sin embargo, espero que tus pesadillas mejoren, has estado realmente bien los últimos días.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles reconoció que esto era porque él estaba presente. Ahora se iría otra vez, así que no estaba seguro de cómo le iría a Derek. Esperó tanto como pudo para asegurarse de que Derek estaba bien y se acomodó, pero su padre terminó llamándolo por el walkie-talkie para decirle que estaba en camino y Stiles suspiró antes de decir que había subido en un minuto.

Volviéndose hacia Derek, presionó su mano contra su cara, en la que Derek se acurrucó, y luego se puso de pie, recogiendo la nevera. En el momento en que lo hizo, Derek pareció desconsolado, y Stiles deseó no tener que irse. Pero no podía quedarse aquí con él, tenía que volver a la escuela, comer comida real, tomar una ducha.  
Saliendo de la jaula y cerrándola, Derek se puso de pie al instante, gimiendo mientras Stiles se inclinaba para fijar el ángulo del reloj, agarrando el lápiz y el sacapuntas que había dejado al lado del calendario; era nuevo, ya que Stiles usualmente usaba un bolígrafo pero probablemente había desaparecido durante el terremoto. Anotó la hora de la habitual visita matutina, se puso de pie y vio a Derek apoyado contra los barrotes, agarrándolo de las manos y con aspecto devastado.

—Volveré. —Prometió Stiles, estirándose para acariciar su mejilla una vez más, frotando el pulgar ligeramente a lo largo de su mejilla. —Lo prometo. Ha sido divertido, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento.

Stiles apartó su mano y se volvió para irse. Le tomó todo lo que tenía en él para caminar hacia las escaleras y subirlas, porque Derek estaba lloriqueando tan fuerte detrás de él que solo quería correr escaleras abajo y quedarse con él siempre.

Cuando cerró la puerta del sótano detrás de él, escuchó a Derek aullar, y hubo un profundo retumbar afuera. Nada amenazante, pero solo nubes que se oscurecen para mostrar que estaba molesto. Stiles sintió que Derek estaba jugando sucio, pero solo se fue a sentar en los escalones del porche y esperó a su padre.  
Apareció unos minutos más tarde y Stiles se subió al crucero, cerró la puerta y puso la nevera en el suelo. Su padre lo acercó lo más que pudo sobre la partición y lo abrazó. Stiles le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo.

Se sentía culpable por preocuparse por su padre. Se sintió culpable por dejar a Derek. Todo esto apestó.

—¿Estás bien? —Su padre se apartó, con las manos en la cara e inspeccionando cada centímetro de él.

—Estoy bien, papá. Hambriento, pero por lo demás bien. —Cuando vio la mirada confusa, explicó que le había dado su comida a Derek. Su padre no parecía saber cómo reaccionar a esas noticias, así que no dijo nada y se fueron a casa. Stiles se dio una ducha de inmediato, disfrutando del calor del agua y sintiéndose mucho mejor una vez que estuvo limpio. Cenó con su padre, que aún no había cenado, y los dos charlaron sobre lo que había sucedido mientras Stiles había estado en el camión.

Parrish había olvidado mencionar que había una reunión en la ciudad y que los Blooding habían sido suspendidos en un futuro previsible, porque aparentemente Stiles era todo lo que Derek quería en este momento. En realidad, hizo que Stiles se diera cuenta de que Derek no le había extraído sangre en mucho tiempo. Claro, cuando Stiles resultó herido, lamió las heridas y las cerró, pero en realidad no había pedido sangre en mucho tiempo. Hizo que Stiles se preguntara de qué se trataba todo eso, pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse. Scott e Isaac vinieron y aparentemente tuvieron un examen de Química a la mañana siguiente, así que trataron de ayudarlo con su estudio.

Eso terminó siendo un error, y Stiles llamó a Boyd, que era mucho mejor para ayudarlo a descubrir en qué debía centrarse. Se quedaron más allá de las once, porque eran buenos amigos que sabían que Stiles quería hacerlo bien, a pesar de ser capaz de fracasar y seguir graduándose dado que él era el elegido. Pero no Stiles. Quería transmitir sus propios méritos, por lo que estudió todo lo que pudo y cuando los demás se fueron, finalmente se fue a la cama.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero un suave sonido detrás de él lo despertó. Frunció el ceño mientras dormía, tratando de mantener su cerebro inconsciente, pero se arrastró a la superficie y abrió los ojos a las rendijas, sintiendo que algo se subía a la cama detrás de él.

Frunciendo el ceño aún más, se volvió para ver qué demonios estaba pasando y se impulsó hacia arriba, golpeando la pared con fuerza mientras estaba de pie en la cama.

—¡Jesús, mierda! —Gritó, lo que sobresaltó a Derek al caer de la cama. Su cabeza se levantó del suelo, mirando a Stiles con una expresión confusa, la luz de las farolas de fuera iluminando sus rasgos muy humanos. —¡Derek! ¡Qué mierda!

Su noche no mejoró, porque su puerta se abrió de golpe, su padre estaba en la puerta con una camisa y unos bóxer, con la pistola en la mano y apuntando hacia la habitación. Sus ojos encontraron a Derek y reajustó su puntería, justo cuando la bestia regresaba, con la cara distorsionada y un gruñido amenazador escapando de él.

—¡No, no! —Stiles saltó sobre Derek y aterrizó entre él y su padre, extendiendo una mano hacia cada uno de ellos y mirando hacia atrás y adelante. —No, está bien. Está bien, todos somos amigos aquí. Está bien.

—Stiles. —Dijo su padre, con voz tensa. —¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¡No lo sé! —Stiles insistió, ofendido porque su padre pensó que esto era su culpa.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—¡No lo sé! —Repitió Stiles.

—Bueno, ¡tienes que saber algo sobre esto! —Dijo su papá, con la voz levantada.

—¡¿Por qué me gritas?! —Stiles exigió, el estrés a través del techo. —¡Estaba encerrado en su jaula cuando me fui! —Se volvió hacia Derek, quien estaba mirando a su padre con sus brillantes ojos azules. —Ni siquiera sé cómo me encontró cuando...

Derek tenía un increíble sentido del olfato. Mejor que cualquier humano. Más parecido a un perro de verdad. ¿Cómo había encontrado a Stiles? Simple, él solo había seguido su olor hasta su casa. La ventana de Stiles no estaba cerrada con llave, y él la miró, al ver que estaba medio abierta, como si Derek hubiera subido por ella, luego trató de cerrarla antes de rendirse. Derek había salido de su jaula para venir a buscarlo.

—Oh, hombre. —Stiles se frotó la cara. —Esto es malo. Ya sabes cómo funcionan las cerraduras y las ventanas. Esto es tan malo.

—Stiles. —Dijo su papá de nuevo, todavía claramente tenso.

Se volvió hacia él. —Está bien, no te preocupes. —Él lo despidió. —Solo, vuelve a la cama. Voy a resolver esto.

—Vamos a resolver esto. —Insistió su padre, dándole una mirada. —¿Qué está pensando?

—Bueno, no puedo hacer que se vaya. —Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. —¿Qué pasa si él se queda esta noche? Puedo llevarlo de vuelta por la mañana antes de ir a la escuela.

Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro explosivo y cuando se volvió hacia él, se frotaba los ojos con una mano, el arma finalmente bajó, lo que había disminuido el gruñido del lado de Derek.

—Stiles, por favor, dime que no estás hablando en serio.

—Bueno, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Si lo llevo de vuelta, simplemente estallará de nuevo. —Stiles agitó un brazo hacia Derek. —No puedo pensar en una mejor solución en este momento, así que por ahora, podemos... él está bien, mirarlo. Simplemente vino a dormir conmigo. —Stiles entrecerró los ojos ante sus propias palabras. —Eso sonaba mal. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Su padre parecía querer discutir, pero sus ojos se lanzaron entre Stiles y Derek, y probablemente estaba pensando en los últimos cuatro días que habían pasado encerrados en un camión juntos. Finalmente suspiró, claramente infeliz, y señaló con el dedo a Stiles.

—Él no se aleja tu vista, ¿entiendes? Él se queda, tú lo mantienes cerca. Si lastima a alguien, estará en problemas.

—No lo hará. —Prometió Stiles.

Su padre les dirigió a ambos otra mirada infeliz, luego se volvió para regresar a su habitación. Stiles oyó que se cerraba la puerta, y estaba bastante seguro de que el sonido de arrastre que siguió fue cuando su padre empujó algo pesado contra la puerta. Bueno, al menos confiaba en que Derek no lastimara a Stiles.

Volviéndose a Derek, sus ojos aún eran azules y tenía colmillos en la boca, pero el resto de sus rasgos había vuelto lentamente a la normalidad. Después de estar seguro de que el padre de Stiles se había ido, sus ojos se volvieron suaves y verdes una vez más. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro y luego se dirigió a su cama, cayendo sobre ella y lloriqueando para sí mismo.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Solo quiero dormir, ¿es mucho pedir?

Dejó escapar otro pequeño suspiro, y sintió a Derek subiéndose a la cama. Eso lo hizo levantarse bruscamente y empujar su pecho, obligándolo a salir.

—No, no, no. Esta es mi cama, así que seguimos mis reglas. No estás lo suficientemente limpio para... —Stiles se cortó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de lo perfecto que era esto. ¡Tenía una bañera! ¡Podría darle a Derek una ducha! Con agua corriente, caliente y le permitiría limpiarlo realmente. —Mierda, esto es perfecto! Vamos. —Stiles agarró su mano y lo arrastró a través de la casa, la cabeza de Derek se inclinó como si estuviera olfateando todo. Probablemente podría decir que el lugar olía poderosamente a Stiles y su padre.

Empujándolo al baño, Stiles cerró la puerta, luego se quitó la camisa y el pantalón. Mantuvo sus calzoncillos, porque tenía límites, pero se movió a la ducha y la encendió. Una vez que estuvo a una temperatura decente, tiró de Derek y lo ayudó a subir. Parecía descontento de tener que limpiarlo; tal vez no entendiera el concepto de la ducha, pero sabía lo que significaba el agua en cascada. Se tensó cuando se sumergió, y la expresión adorablemente confusa de su rostro cuando no hacía frío hizo que Stiles se riera. Subió con él y cerró la cortina. Derek estaba teniendo demasiada diversión en la ducha, ya que no dejaba de moverse y tratar de empujar Stiles en el aerosol, como si quisiera asegurarse de que viera lo increíble que era, a pesar de Stiles constantemente tratando de mantenerlo quieto para que pudiera limpiarlo.

Lo que debería haber tomado solo unos minutos tomó casi una hora, pero Stiles estaba feliz de haber limpiado a Derek por completo. Incluso lo sentó y usó la maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica de su padre para recortar completamente su barba, lo siento, papá. No estaba lo suficientemente despierto para hacer frente a su cabello, y de todos modos no había crecido tanto, así que lo dejó pasar.

Una cosa que hizo fue obligar a Derek a cepillarse los dientes. Fue difícil e incómodo, y Stiles tenía mucho más escupitajo y espuma en las manos de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero finalmente lo consiguió con el cepillo de dientes de repuesto que había encontrado debajo del fregadero y sonrió ante la mirada de disgusto. La cara de Derek mientras abría y cerraba la boca, claramente tratando de deshacerse del sabor.

Una vez que estuvo tan listo para acostarse como Stiles lo iba a buscar, regresó a su habitación con él, la ropa debajo de un brazo. Stiles cambió sus bóxer y se volvió a poner el pijama, luego enfatizó que Derek que no estaba metiéndose en su cama sin llevar al menos algo de pantalones. Derek no estaba contento con eso, pero obedeció, Stiles le ayudó a ponérselos. Eran un poco pequeños para él, pero Stiles pensó que sobreviviría una noche y que le compraría un par más grande por la mañana.

Hizo que Derek durmiera de lado contra la pared, ya que quería asegurarse de que no se levantara en medio de la noche y finalmente se acomodara para dormir. Derek lo acercó a él como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Fue realmente raro, pero algo agradable. A Stiles le gustaba que Derek se preocupara tanto por él.

Aun así, la escuela en la mañana iba a ser una perra.

·····························

A Derek no le gustaba el despertador de Stiles. Eso quedó claro la primera mañana, porque cuando sonó, aulló furioso, el suelo tembló y prácticamente aplastó a Stiles debajo de él mientras intentaba protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

Afortunadamente, Stiles lo apagó rápidamente y lo calmó. Derek no apreciaba que se despertara sobresaltado, esto era algo de lo que Stiles ya estaba al tanto, y esto lo reforzaba. Tener a Derek por la mañana hizo que todo fuera el doble de difícil de lo habitual. Llamó a la escuela para decirles que llegaría tarde pero que estaría allí. Luego empezó a prepararse, asegurándose de que Derek estaba bien, y luego fue a traerlo de vuelta a la casa Hale. Hizo que mantuviera los pantalones puestos, porque se metieron en su Jeep, pero incluso eso había sido un desafío. Metió a Derek en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta, pero cuando llegó al coche, Derek estaba fuera y lo seguía. Stiles tuvo que ponerlo físicamente en el asiento, ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, cerrar la puerta con llave y luego correr alrededor del Jeep para evitar que saliera nuevamente.

Parecía estar bien con el viaje comparado con cuando había estado en el camión, pero Stiles pensó que era por el hecho de que estaba a su lado y podía ver a dónde iban. Su rostro permaneció humano y curioso durante todo el trayecto, incluso cuando pasaron por delante de otros coches y personas. Estaba completamente tranquilo.

Stiles pasó por el drive-thru de McDonalds y consiguió una gran cantidad de comida. Derek gruñó un poco cuando llegaron a la ventana del cajero, pero la chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta, probablemente tan agotada como Stiles. Ella cambió la comida por su tarjeta. Pagó con la tarjeta elegida para poder gastarla, y luego le devolvió la máquina. Tenía que mantener la comida en su regazo, porque Derek estaba olfateando en su dirección y presionando su costado. Stiles le puso una mano en la cara y lo empujó hacia atrás. Cuando llegaron a la casa Hale, Derek parecía gruñón, pero obedientemente siguió a Stiles dentro de su jaula. Stiles le entregó todos los diferentes sándwiches de desayuno que había comprado, y prestó atención a los que le gustaban a Derek y los que no.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Derek estaba satisfecho, ¡es mejor que lo haya estado, porque comió cuatro veces más que Stiles! Stiles salió y escribió la hora en el calendario. Señaló enfáticamente y le dijo a Derek que se quedara, luego se fue a la escuela.

Llegaba solo media hora tarde, por lo que casi no asistía a la clase y los primeros minutos del primer período. Él y Scott conversaron entre clases para poder contarle por qué se había retrasado, y en el almuerzo, Stiles compró unos bocadillos y envoltorios del restaurante local y los llevó a Derek con varios zumos. Al parecer, a Derek realmente le gustaba el zumo de naranja, así que eso era algo que tenía que recordar.

Después de la escuela, se fue con su tarea y llamó a Parrish para traerles algo de comida casera. Parrish no estaba feliz, pero era un excelente cocinero, así que Stiles lo molestó y sabía que si Parrish estuviera molesto por eso, no se habría presentado.

Lo hizo, pero no entró en la jaula, entregándole a Stiles todos los contenedores a través de las barras. Hizo un poco de pescado a la parrilla y verduras a la parrilla, incluidas las patatas, porque a Derek le encantaban las patatas, y Stiles en realidad hizo que Derek se lo comiera todo, incluidas las verduras.

Cuando se fue esa noche, le dijo a Derek que se quedara, y para cuando se fue a la cama, pensó que tal vez había escuchado. Era obvio que no lo había hecho cuando las dos de la mañana dio media vuelta y Stiles se despertó sobresaltado por algo pesado que cayó sobre la cama. Solo gruñó y obligó a Derek a acercarse a la pared antes de volver a dormir. Se convirtió en un poco de un ciclo, con Stiles diciéndole que se quedara y Derek apareciera más tarde en la noche. Stiles se dio cuenta de que era por el momento. Cuando fue a la escuela, regresó a ver a Derek al menos una vez cada cuatro horas, pero cuando fue a su casa a la cama, superó esa ventana de cuatro horas y Derek no parecía que quisiera esperar hasta la mañana.

Después de una semana de que esto sucediera repetidamente, Stiles solo le preguntó a su padre si podía llevar a Derek a casa después de la escuela, y le tomó tres días que Derek continuara apareciendo para que él estuviera de acuerdo a regañadientes. Estaba claramente descontento con eso, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Stiles se negó a volver a ponerle las esposas, pero incluso cuando había empezado a cerrar la puerta y luego a cerrarla con candado, Derek solo abría la puerta y rompía el candado, y volvían a estar en la casilla de inicio. Era más fácil así.

Significaba que a Stiles le resultaba más difícil salir con sus amigos, pero en cierto modo se trataba de un arte. Solo tenía que asegurarse de que los lugares de reunión fueran menos de cuatro horas, y estaba bien. Mientras Derek lo viera una vez cada cuatro horas, parecía contento. Su mayor problema fue durante los juegos de Lacrosse, porque a veces no estaban en la ciudad, y Stiles se había sentado con Deaton para hablar de ello durante mucho tiempo antes de decirle al entrenador que iba a renunciar al equipo. Él no jugó de todos modos, y con sus nuevas responsabilidades, era imposible para él mantener a Derek feliz e ir a un partido fuera de casa. El entrenador actuó como si no le importara, pero Stiles podía decir que se sentía mal por él.

Apestaba, pero Stiles no estaba molesto con Derek por eso. Era todo lo que Derek tenía, así que tenía sentido. Y al menos él se estaba duchando, con Stiles allí también, usando bañadores de natación, y comiendo comida de personas reales. Stiles casi había organizado una jodida fiesta cuando Derek usó los pantalones durante todo un día sin quejarse y había usado el maldito baño solo. Lavó el inodoro y todo.

Progreso. Fue un jodido progreso, y Stiles estaba emocionado.

Pero su insistencia en estar cerca de Stiles en todo momento se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño problema, porque aunque a Stiles no le importaba necesariamente, había lugares a los que Derek no podía ir y era cada vez menos tolerante con su jaula últimamente. Como fue evidente el quinto mes, cuando Stiles estaba sentado en clase trabajando en un examen de práctica y el intercomunicador chilló. Una voz muy estresada vino por el intercomunicador, hablando tan rápido que las palabras corrieron juntas.

—Stiles Stilinski, si estás en el edificio, ¡mira por la ventana que da al sur de inmediato!

Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles se puso de pie y tuvo que abandonar el aula para cruzar el pasillo. Todos en la sala estaban en la ventana, y cuando Stiles la alcanzó, maldijo y se giró para salir corriendo de la clase. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, esquivando a las personas que se habían derramado en él para ver qué estaba pasando, y explotó por las puertas delanteras. Corrió por el césped, y en realidad estaba molesto por lo feliz que se veía Derek, inclinándose hacia él con entusiasmo.

—¡Derek! —Stiles insistió, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de él y dejando que Derek lo abrazara. Había esperado que se detuviera, pero no lo había hecho, y solo se lanzó contra él, derribándolo. El aire salió de sus pulmones, Derek encima de él y acariciando su mejilla. —Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles lo empujó para sacarlo, y él obedeció, agachándose frente a él. Todavía estaba usando los pantalones, lo cual era increíble, ¡pero había aparecido en la escuela! ¡En mitad del día!

Esa realidad le hizo detenerse, porque el rostro de Derek era completamente humano. La escuela retrocedió hacia el bosque, así que era posible que Derek no hubiera visto a nadie más en su camino a la escuela, pero había un edificio entero de personas detrás de él y Derek todavía era humano. Estaba sonriendo brillantemente, sus ojos verdes brillaban, y volvió a enfrentar a Stiles, acariciando su cuerpo mientras él yacía de espaldas. Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro, frotándose la cara con una mano, la otra acariciando la espalda de Derek. Se preguntó si Derek pensaba que esto era un juego. Como esconder y buscar. Tenía que encontrar a Stiles, y cuando lo encontró, había ganado.

—Me estás matando aquí, amigo. —Insistió con otro suspiro.

—Stiles.

Stiles se congeló, el cuerpo se tensó al instante, y lentamente bajó la mano para mirar a Derek. —¿Qué?

Derek levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole y volvió a decir: —Stiles.

Stiles lo miró fijamente. —Santa mierda. ¡Mierda, Derek! —Stiles lo empujó para sacarlo, y Derek se movió hacia atrás, agachándose frente a él. Stiles se puso de rodillas y le puso ambas manos en el hombro. —Dilo otra vez.

Derek presionó una mano contra el pecho de Stiles, sonrió alegremente y dijo: —Stiles.

—¡Santa mierda, amigo! —Stiles lo atrajo en un abrazo, riendo y apretando con fuerza. —¡Santa mierda! Sí amigo. Sí, soy Stiles. —Él se retiró, todavía sonriendo. —Soy Stiles. Y tú eres Derek. ¿Puedes decir Derek? ¿Puedes decirlo?

—Stiles.

—Está bien, me quedo con Stiles. ¡Tomaré Stiles! —Se rio de nuevo y lo abrazó, por lo que Derek parecía feliz, devolviéndole el abrazo. El teléfono de Stiles sonó entonces. Derek no reaccionó a eso, porque se había acostumbrado a varios sonidos extraños en las últimas semanas. Stiles solo buscó en su bolsillo y suspiró por el nombre que parpadeaba hacia él.

—Maldita sea, Scott. —Murmuró, luego respondió a la llamada. —Hola papá.

—Scott llamó y dijo que Derek estaba en tu escuela. 

Como él había dicho: maldita sea, Scott.

—Se presentó, sí, pero papá. ¡Papá! ¡Santa mierda! ¡Escucha! —Stiles lo puso en el altavoz y luego sonrió a Derek, tocando su propio pecho. —Derek. Derek, ¿quién soy yo?

—Stiles. —Dijo Derek, pareciendo complacido de que Stiles estuviera tan orgulloso de él.

Su padre guardó silencio por un momento. —¿Eso fue... es ese Derek?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Stiles en el teléfono, dándole una sacudida. —¡Sí papá! ¡Derek puede decir mi nombre!

—¿Cómo es que él lo sabe?

—Quiero decir, mientras estábamos juntos en la camioneta, dijiste mucho mi nombre y yo respondía. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que era mi nombre. ¡Papá, él habla! Él está hablando. ¡Esto es enorme!

—Hm. —Fue todo lo que su padre dijo en respuesta. —Voy a llamar a Deaton. ¿Puedes llevarlo de vuelta a su jaula?

—Si seguro. Quiero decir, tengo que decirle a la escuela, pero seguro.

—Creo que la escuela sabe, Stiles. Estás en propiedad de la escuela y todos pueden verte.

Stiles frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Efectivamente, las ventanas estaban llenas de gente, y Stiles vio a un patrullero de la policía en el estacionamiento, su padre apoyado contra el capó y ofreciéndole una pequeña ola. Cierto. Había estado abrazando y dando vueltas con Derek a la vista de todos. Eso no fue vergonzoso. De ningún modo.

—Vale. Yo, uh... ¿puedes mantener a todos dentro? Tengo que llevarlo al Jeep.

—Lo haré.

Su padre colgó y Stiles lo vio desaparecer hacia la escuela. Stiles esperó dos minutos antes de que se levantara y llevó a Derek con él. Manteniendo su mano entre las suyas, lo guio hacia el estacionamiento con cautela, esperando que de repente nadie llegara tarde o se tomara un descanso para fumar o algo así. Afortunadamente no se encontraron con nadie y llegaron al Jeep. Derek era mejor por no seguir a Stiles ahora, así que cuando lo metió en su asiento, ayudó a Derek a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad ya que aún luchaba con eso, luego se movió alrededor del coche hacia el lado del conductor y lo puso en marcha.

Regresaron a la casa Hale con relativa rapidez, y Derek hizo una mueca cuando encontraron un automóvil ya estacionado allí, Deaton esperándolos en los escalones. Stiles salió primero, luego ayudó a Derek a levantarse del asiento. Derek estaba agarrando su brazo con fuerza, y sus ojos se habían vuelto azules, pero no cambió sus rasgos y no estaba gruñendo. Deaton estaba inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cara con interés, ya que era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Stiles había visto su forma humana. Incluso la gente en la escuela había estado demasiado lejos para notarlo, pero ahora Deaton estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, observando su apariencia.

—Hola Derek. —Dijo amablemente. —Stiles.

—Stiles. —Repitió Derek, casi con advertencia, apretando su agarre en el brazo de Stiles.

—¡Ay, ay! —Stiles golpeó la mano de Derek. Aflojó su agarre, pero no lo soltó.

Las cejas de Deaton se alzaron. —Él habla.

—Aparentemente. —Dijo Stiles, mirando a Derek, cuyos ojos azules todavía estaban fijos en Deaton. —Ya ni siquiera sé qué hacer. Me alegro de que las próximas dos semanas sean vacaciones, porque esto se está volviendo loco para mí.

—De hecho. —Deaton los miró a los dos por un momento, luego dijo: —Me gustaría que lo trajeras al Nemetón.

—¿En serio? —Stiles se volvió hacia Derek y encogió de hombros. —Bueno. ¿Puedes liderar el camino?

—Por supuesto.

Stiles metió a Derek de nuevo en el Jeep, Deaton no se movió hasta que los dos se acomodaron. Luego se dirigió a su coche y se dirigió hacia el Nemetón. Stiles lo siguió hasta el lugar donde no podían ir más lejos en coche. Deaton no salió de su vehículo, pero Stiles podría encontrar su camino desde aquí, no estaba lejos. Sacó a Derek del Jeep y luego lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hacia el bosque. Cuando llegaron al claro con el Nemetón, Stiles sintió que la misma paz se apoderaba de él como la última vez que había estado allí.  
El árbol parecía haberse vuelto más grande, y casi parecía que estaba brillando, la luz del sol amarillo pálido caía en cascada a través de los otros árboles más altos. Toda la zona se llenó de magia, como si Stiles estuviera caminando a través de un aire más grueso inmerso en ella. Derek inclinó la cabeza y avanzó, pero no soltó la mano de Stiles. Caminó hacia el árbol y colocó su mano libre sobre él, mirándolo confundido. Era como si lo reconociera, como si la fuerza de su poder significase algo para él, pero no podía averiguar qué.

Stiles se quedó a su lado, durante un largo rato, mirándolo. Después de unos cinco minutos, se volvió hacia el árbol y puso su mano en él también. La quitó al instante cuando un relámpago de una casa en llamas y gente que gritaba lo asaltó y retrocedió un paso. Derek no se había movido, pero apretó su agarre sobre Stiles y se giró hacia él, como preguntándose qué estaba mal.

—¿Viste eso? —Preguntó Stiles. Derek siguió mirando fijamente, luego volvió a mirar el árbol. Stiles vaciló, luego dio un paso adelante otra vez. Levantó la mano, se detuvo y la apretó contra el árbol. Los gritos volvieron, y cuando miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en llamas, con un humo espeso y sofocante. Stiles sabía que todavía estaba en el bosque. Podía sentir su mano en el árbol, la mano de Derek en la otra, sus pies en la tierra blanda. Pero también estaba en una casa en llamas. Giró en círculo, tratando de encontrar la salida, pero todo estaba tan oscuro y lleno de humo. Se sentía como si no pudiera respirar y tropezó hacia una pared, tosiendo y luchando para salir de allí, al aire fresco. Se sentía como si su piel se estuviera quemando, y cuando finalmente encontró una ventana, miró hacia afuera y, a través del humo, pudo ver a dos personas gritando. Una era una niña, alta y delgada, con lágrimas corriendo por su cara y los ojos ardiendo en rojo. Estaba reteniendo a un chico, que era un poco más pequeño que ella, pero no mucho. Estaba gruñendo y luchando por liberarse, con la cara distorsionada y arañando los brazos de la niña que lo rodeaban. Sus heridas se curaron en el instante en que fueron hechas, las dos aullando en agonía mientras observaban la casa arder.

Ella le estaba reteniendo de llegar a la casa. Porque se había ido demasiado lejos. Porque nadie dentro podría ser salvado. Alcanzarlo solo causaría dos muertes más, así que se quedaron allí aullando en agonía, viendo arder la casa hasta que cesaron los gritos y todo quedó en silencio, salvo el crepitar de las llamas y el gemido de la madera ardiendo. Stiles apartó su mano del árbol y se giró hacia Derek, quien todavía lo estaba mirando como si eso significara algo para él. Sintió frío por todas partes mirarlo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ver, dónde había estado.

—Derek Hale. —Dijo en voz baja. Derek no lo miró, pero su cabeza se inclinó, como si estuviera escuchando. —Eres Derek Hale. Tú, el fuego. No estabas en la casa. Tú y una de tus hermanas, saliste. Estabas afuera, y lo viste arder.

Derek aún no dijo nada, pero dejó que su mano se deslizara del árbol y se volvió para mirar a Stiles. No parecía haber visto nada de lo que Stiles había visto, pero considerando que Stiles había visto su pasado cuando ambos habían tocado el árbol, se preguntó si tal vez Derek había visto algo sobre él. Stiles miró de nuevo al Nemetón. Se veía igual que hacía unos momentos, pero de alguna manera más peligroso. Como si pudiera desvelar todos sus secretos si quisiera. Se sintió incómodo al saber quién era, quería irse.  
Dando un paso atrás, tiró suavemente de la mano de Derek. Derek miró al árbol por un momento, luego permitió que Stiles lo alejara, los dos caminando por el bosque. La cabeza de Stiles era un desastre. Esta bestia, este animal que la gente había estado cuidando durante años, era una persona. En realidad era una persona real.

Derek Hale. Uno de los supervivientes del incendio de Hale. ¿Quién había caído de la faz de la tierra cuando el humo se había disipado y la casa estaba en ruinas? Él y una de sus hermanas habían sobrevivido al fuego y habían ... ¿qué?

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Y por qué se había vuelto Derek un animal? ¿Y dónde estaba su hermana ahora? ¿Estaba ella también en el mundo en algún lugar? ¿Se mantuvo cautiva en una jaula, alimentada con sangre para apaciguarla, controlando el área donde vivía?

Stiles no lo creía, porque el Nemetón parecía estar conectado con Derek de alguna manera. La ciudad estaba conectada con Derek, y tenía sentido por qué ahora. Porque Derek era un Hale, y la ciudad siempre había pertenecido a los Hale. Pero ¿por qué sólo Derek? ¿Qué pasa con su hermana?

A menos que su hermana estuviera muerta. Tal vez por eso se había convertido en esto. Él y su hermana obviamente tenían algún tipo de magia, considerando. Así que tal vez habían estado juntos, y entonces algo le había pasado, y ella había muerto, y la pena había vuelto loca a Derek. Tal vez Derek había dejado que la magia que le estaba consumiendo y se hubiera convertido en esta cosa. Y ahora, debido a que Stiles le estaba recordando cómo ser humano, lentamente regresaba a sí mismo.

Ya no era la bestia, se estaba convirtiendo en Derek Hale.

Deaton todavía estaba en el coche cuando cruzaron los árboles, pero estaba claro que sabía que algo había sucedido, porque abrió su puerta y salió, pero no se acercó. Estaba mirando a Stiles con preocupación, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué aspecto debía tener.

—¿Stiles?

Stiles todavía estaba luchando por procesar lo que había visto, y se volvió para mirar a Derek, que no parecía afectado por completo. Estaba mirando a Stiles, casi confundido, como si pudiera decir cómo se sentía Stiles y no lo entendía. Stiles había pensado durante un tiempo que Derek podía escuchar su corazón y varias otras cosas para determinar sus emociones, y esto solo lo probaba. Derek siempre supo cuando Stiles estaba asustado, molesto o feliz. Cuando estaba enojado, orgulloso y emocionado. Derek podía sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, y sabía que Stiles estaba confundido y molesto.

—¿Stiles? —Repitió Deaton.

—Stiles. —Derek estuvo de acuerdo, extendiendo una mano y acariciando su mejilla, ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente. Fue demasiado. Todo esto era demasiado jodidamente. Stiles se apartó de Derek, con el corazón haciendo algo raro en su pecho, y miró a Deaton.

—Es Derek Hale.

Deaton parecía que Stiles acababa de abofetearlo. —¿Qué?

—Es Derek Hale. —Repitió Stiles, como si Deaton no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque sabía que era un shock y no un malentendido. —Lo vi, tocamos el árbol juntos. Estaba en la casa Hale mientras se quemaba. Lo vi afuera con una de sus hermanas, viéndola arder. Estaban gritando y llorando. No estaban en la casa. Ellos no murieron.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Deaton, pero parecía completamente desconcertado, como si esto fuera lo último en el mundo que creía descubrir. —¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

—Sí. —Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. Todavía lo estaba mirando con la misma intensidad y Stiles miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo. —Si estoy seguro. Yo no, su hermana. Ella todavía podría estar allí. O ella podría... —Él hizo una mueca de dolor, no queriendo expresar lo que había estado pensando.

—Si él es Derek Hale, entonces también es otra cosa. Algo que nunca hemos visto antes.

—Sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. —Voy a... tengo que llevarlo a casa. A mi casa. No puedo, no quiero que regrese a la casa Hale. —Él se estremeció. —A su casa. No es, eso no es correcto.

Deaton solo asintió con la cabeza una vez, pero los observó a ambos con atención, con los ojos entre Derek y Stiles. Después de un momento, volvió a subir al coche y cerró la puerta. Stiles solo trajo a Derek de vuelta al Jeep una vez que estuvo seguro de que Deaton estaba a salvo, lo sujetó en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta.

El cerebro de Stiles estaba en piloto automático mientras los llevaba a casa. Derek Hale solo había sido tres años mayor que él, lo que significaba que cuando Stiles y Scott se habían estado escondiendo en el bosque, al verlo ser arrastrado a la casa Hale, Derek tendría dieciséis años, quizás diecisiete como máximo. Y ahora que Stiles tenía dieciocho años, significaba que Derek tenía veintiuno. Derek había perdido la cabeza en algún momento cuando tenía alrededor de quince años, y se convirtió en este monstruo que controlaba la ciudad, causó terremotos y tormentas, mató al Nemetón. Pero ahora se estaba curando, volvía a sí mismo y, tal vez, un día, pronto, Derek Hale se despertaría.

Fue una tarde rara. El cerebro de Stiles no había dejado de funcionar todo el tiempo que estuvo con Derek. Lo había limpiado en la ducha, pero menos intensivo que de costumbre, y luego se había sentado en su cama pensando con Derek felizmente acurrucado a su lado, con la cabeza en su regazo y los dedos de Stiles peinándose en su cabello mientras él se quedaba mirando la pared opuesta.

No entendía cómo algo así podría haber pasado, porque según lo que había visto, estaba claro que lo que fuera que Derek había sido no había sido una maldición ni nada. El fuego había ocurrido, y él y su hermana solo... eran estas cosas. Los ojos de la niña eran del mismo rojo que Derek se volvía a veces, por lo que sabía que ambos eran algo desde el principio. Entonces su familia murió y Derek se convirtió en esto. El cerebro de Stiles solo estaba tratando de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando, y cómo esto podría ser posible.

Su padre llegó a casa temprano, y Derek apenas se quejó por eso, todavía acurrucado contra Stiles. Lo más que hizo fue abrir un ojo cuando el sheriff abrió la puerta de Stiles para que pudieran hablar. Stiles todavía se sentía adormecido, pero le explicó todo lo que había visto a su padre, y luego ambos miraron a Derek por un buen rato.

Fue una locura darse cuenta de que era una persona real. No era un animal, era una persona. Una persona de la magia, como Deaton, excepto diferente. Un ser mágico conectado al pueblo. Su padre podía decir que Stiles estaba un poco molesto con esta noticia y lo dejó solo por el resto de la noche. Trajo la cena para los dos, dejándola junto a la puerta ya que Derek gruñó cuando trató de acercarse, pero por lo demás mantuvo la distancia.

Stiles fue a buscar su comida y comieron en la cama, Derek realmente logró no hacer un lío y usar los cubiertos como un niño de verdad. Era más deprimente que impresionante ahora que Stiles sabía quién era él, porque no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había pasado a Derek para convertirlo en esto. Sabía que su rareza estaba entristeciendo a Derek, así que se aseguró de darle muchos abrazos y mimos hasta que se acostaran. Derek lo acercó a él como siempre lo hacía, acariciando con su nariz, y Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo más iba a tener esto.

···································

Stiles no fue a la escuela durante los últimos dos días antes del receso de dos semanas. Pensó que no tenía sentido, ya que Derek solo lo seguiría, y quería intentar ver si podía empujar el cerebro de Derek de nuevo al modo humano.

No funcionó, y después de unos días, Stiles se dio por vencido y él y Derek vieron películas. Comenzaron con Harry Potter, ya que eso era algo con lo que Derek estaba familiarizado, pero al principio había sido un desafío porque Derek no parecía entender qué era el televisor y pensaba que los gritos y las amenazas eran reales, dado que era mágico y vivían en un mundo de magia. Le llevó a volver a ver la primera película siete veces para finalmente comprender que no era real, y que podían pasar por las otras películas como de costumbre.

Stiles solo intentó invitar a Scott mientras Derek estaba con él, pero eso terminó con Stiles aplastado contra el extremo del sofá y Derek gruñendo a Scott, así que decidieron que no era una buena idea y Scott se mantuvo alejado.

Derek aún odiaba al sheriff, pero toleraba su presencia siempre y cuando no se acercara demasiado a Stiles. Parecía entender el hecho de que esta era la casa del sheriff,   
simplemente no le gustaba. Nunca dejaría que nadie se acercara a Stiles, y estaba llegando al punto en el que Stiles estaba contento de que Derek fuera sensible al tacto porque se habría sentido hambriento si no hubiera sido por eso.

Afortunadamente, tenía un teléfono para poder hablar con la gente, incluido su padre, pero se estaba aislando y realmente necesitaba que Derek aceptara que otras personas no eran un peligro para él y que no iban a robarle a Stiles. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque Scott estaba demasiado asustado para volver, Deaton tenía demasiado sentido para arriesgarse y su padre estaba más que feliz de mantener la distancia con el animal salvaje que era protector de su hijo. Si nada más, al menos su padre parecía contento de que Stiles tuviera su propio guardaespaldas personal.

Si bien todo esto estaba bien y bien por ahora, Stiles solo estaba en descanso durante dos semanas, y no sabía qué pasaría cuando tuviera que volver a la escuela.  
Intentó no preocuparse demasiado por eso, pero sí notó que Derek le daba más de esas intensas miradas, de la misma forma en que lo había estado mirando mientras estaban en el Nemetón. No sabía por qué, pero solo pensó que Derek se estaba asegurando de que Stiles estuviera bien.

Fue el domingo que terminó la primera semana de su tiempo libre que la intensa mirada y la falta de alguien más tocando a Stiles finalmente tuvieron sentido. Stiles había estado durmiendo, cerca del borde de la cama con Derek en la pared como siempre. Estaba sobre su estómago, babeando sobre su almohada con un brazo medio sobre el lado de la cama cuando el colchón se movió y él se despertó bruscamente.

Derek a menudo tenía que usar el baño en medio de la noche, pero se había vuelto bueno para poder ir a hacer su propio negocio y regresar. A veces, Stiles olvidaba que todavía no era del todo humano. Así que cuando el colchón se hundió de forma extraña, no pensó en nada y volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder volver a dormir. Luego sintió un peso encima de él, Derek se había movido bajo las mantas y Stiles dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto. Derek a veces dormía mucho durante el día, lo que significaba que estaba despierto temprano en la noche e intentaba que Stiles se despertara con él para que pudieran hacer algo juntos.

Stiles estaba más interesado en dormir.

—Derek, te lo dije. —Dijo, con la voz llena de sueño. —No es de mañana hasta que el sol se ha puesto y...

Stiles se congeló.

Derek acababa de presionar la longitud de su cuerpo a lo largo de su espalda, y había un bulto muy distintivo en el área de abajo. Derek dejó escapar un suave gruñido, la cara enterrada en el cuello de Stiles y los dientes clavándose con fuerza en su piel, pero sin romperse. El cerebro de Stiles inmediatamente entró en modo de pánico, el corazón le golpeó en el pecho y la respiración se quedó congelada en sus pulmones. Derek estaba encima de él de una manera muy sugestiva, y Stiles no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto porque era mucho, mucho más fuerte que él.

Probablemente debería haber prestado más atención a las miradas que había recibido y a lo que Derek pudo haber visto cuando ambos estuvieron juntos en el Nemetón. Durante unos largos segundos, Stiles no se movió, porque no tenía puta idea de qué hacer. Simplemente se quedó congelado, con Derek encima de él, las caderas meciéndose sugestivamente y los dientes contra su garganta.

Y entonces, tan repentinamente, Derek se detuvo, y luego se apartó lentamente de él, arrastrándose hacia él y moviéndose hacia la esquina de la cama para que él estuviera de espaldas contra la pared. Un fuerte gemido lo dejó y Stiles permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de sentarse lentamente, mirándolo.

Derek parecía molesto y confundido, acurrucándose en sí mismo. Stiles se deslizó lentamente hacia el extremo opuesto de la cama, los dos mirándose el uno al otro, y de repente se le ocurrió lo que acababa de suceder. Stiles se había asustado. Estaba asustado y había mostrado signos de su miedo, y Derek se había dado cuenta de que tenía miedo por su culpa. Y eso lo había lastimado, al darse cuenta de que Stiles le tenía miedo, porque Stiles no le había tenido miedo en mucho tiempo.

Y ahora se sentía culpable por tenerle miedo a Derek, ¡pero no era como si pudiera evitarlo! Derek, literalmente, se había arrastrado sobre él con una maldita erección y se estaba mordiendo el cuello de una manera muy territorial.

—Hola amigo. —Dijo Stiles con cautela, aunque Derek continuó gimiendo. —¿Estás bien?

Derek solo gimió otra vez, acurrucándose más en sí mismo. Era casi como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de su problema, y Stiles se sentía muy mal por eso. Derek no había querido hacer lo que había hecho, obviamente estaba confundido. Pensó que su relación era algo, bueno, más. Y tal vez podría ser, ya sabes, algún día, pero cuando Derek realmente entendió lo que lo rodeaba.

En este momento, solo confiaba en Stiles, y eso le hacía pensar cosas que no necesariamente creía. Stiles era familiar y seguro, pero eso no significaba que él era lo que Derek realmente quería.

—Oye. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja, y dejando escapar un lento suspiro, se movió con cautela a través de la cama hacia Derek. Solo trató de acurrucarse un poco más sobre sí mismo y Stiles se recostó contra la cabecera, extendiendo una mano y frotando suavemente el brazo más cercano de Derek. —Está bien. No estoy loco. Siento haberme asustado, solo estaba sorprendido. Estamos bien.

Derek no se movió por mucho tiempo, pero Stiles solo se quedó a su lado, frotándole el brazo y continuando insistiendo en que estaba bien. Finalmente, Derek pareció controlar su problema y se arrastró hasta el regazo de Stiles, abrazándolo con fuerza. Stiles le devolvió el abrazo, frotando la espalda de Derek con comodidad y continuando insistiendo en que estaba bien.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a dormir, Derek se apretó contra la pared y se negó a tocar a Stiles. Eso picó un poco, pero lo entendió. De todos modos, era inútil, ya que a mitad de la noche, Stiles se despertó abruptamente con Derek moviéndose en su sueño y tirando de él más cerca. Él todavía estaba durmiendo, por lo que Stiles no entró en pánico y se volvió a dormir.

Derek estaba incómodo e inquieto al día siguiente, así que Stiles lo llevó al bosque y lo siguió mientras Derek vagaba entre los árboles. Eventualmente emergieron en el Nemetón y   
Stiles se sentó en el borde del claro, alejándose de él mientras Derek estaba parado con una palma presionada contra él durante horas, solo mirándolo fijamente. Stiles se preguntó qué veía cuando la tocaba. Lo que él estaba experimentando. Esperaba no estar reviviendo el fuego, pero Derek siempre estaba tranquilo y pacífico, por lo que Stiles lo dudaba. Se quedaron hasta bien entrada la noche y solo se fueron cuando el estómago de Stiles gruñó, Derek pareció darse cuenta de que tenía hambre y se dirigía hacia atrás a través del oscuro bosque, una de las manos de Stiles sujetada con fuerza entre las suyas.

Salieron al Nemetón un par de veces más durante la semana que Stiles se había ido, y cuando la escuela iba a comenzar una vez más, él y su padre tuvieron una larga charla al respecto desde los extremos opuestos de la sala, dado que Derek no quería al sheriff en cualquier lugar cerca de Stiles.

Eventualmente, la solución más fácil fue que Scott pasara el tiempo desde la clase, y cuando llegó el lunes, Stiles se sentó en la cocina con su teléfono y tomó notas, mientras que Scott cargó su teléfono e hizo facetas durante todo el día. Derek solía estar con él, dormitando con la cabeza entre los brazos sobre la mesa, o tratando de descifrar juegos. Stiles había descargado un montón de juegos para niños en su IPad y había configurado a Derek para que los jugara como una manera de mantenerlo distraído. Por lo general, Derek estaba bien siempre que Stiles estuviera cerca, pero Stiles no quería que se aburriera, y pensó que los juegos infantiles serían buenos para su desarrollo.

Hasta la fecha, la única palabra que había dicho era "Stiles", que no contaba como una palabra ya que era solo un nombre. Derek ni siquiera había pronunciado su propio nombre. Y había estado cauteloso y preocupado por Stiles durante unos días después del momento incómodo en el medio de la noche, pero fue un alivio que volviera a la normalidad una vez que la escuela hubiera comenzado de nuevo.

Stiles tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse sin que eso le cubriera.

Se estaba moviendo hacia el sexto mes ahora, y era sábado, así que Stiles había llevado a Derek al Nemetón, ya que parecía que le gustaba ir allí más a menudo. Stiles trajo la tarea y trabajó en eso, mientras que Derek se volvió uno con la naturaleza, o lo que sea. Se fueron a casa y cenaron, como de costumbre, y luego se fueron a dormir con Derek acercando a Stiles y acariciando a él. Stiles sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo iba a estar bien.

Las cosas no estaban bien cuando se despertó.

····································

Era mucho más tarde de lo normal cuando Stiles finalmente abrió los ojos. Su teléfono decía que era pasado el mediodía, lo cual era extraño ya que Derek generalmente lo despertaba alrededor de las nueve o diez porque tenía hambre o estaba aburrido.

Dándose la vuelta, Stiles frunció el ceño cuando encontró la cama vacía e inmediatamente entró en pánico. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación, con el teléfono en la mano y listo para llamar a su padre.

—¿Derek? ¡¿Derek?!

—Stiles.

Stiles casi se cayó por las escaleras, pero se atrapó en el último segundo. Entró a toda prisa en la cocina y sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y masajeándose el pecho con una mano.

—Jesucristo, me asustaste. —Se volvió para sonreírle un poco a Derek, y frunció el ceño.

Estaba sentado a la mesa con las manos alrededor de una taza de lo que parecía ser un café. Estaba usando los pantalones, como lo había estado haciendo por un tiempo, pero también tenía una camisa hoy, y se veía... limpio.

Como si se hubiera bañado.

Derek lo estaba mirando, atrayéndolo, con los ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cara, bajando por su cuerpo y luego de vuelta.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Stiles preguntó con cautela, avanzando. —No me despertaste. ¿Y estás tomando café en serio?

—Eres Stiles.

Stiles lo miró fijamente y luego soltó: —¡Maldita mierda, una frase! Sí amigo. ¡Sí, soy Stiles!

—Eres el hijo del sheriff.

Stiles casi perdió su puta mente, sonriendo ampliamente y poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, dejando una aún enrollada alrededor de su teléfono. Los ojos de Derek bajaron a ella, luego de vuelta a su cara sonriente.

—¡Sí! Sí, Derek! Santa mierda! Oh, Dios mío, ¿esos juegos que has estado jugando te están enseñando esta mierda? Oh, mierda, no debería jurar mientras aprendes a hablar. Pero amigo, ¡esto es genial!

Comenzó a estirarse para acariciar su mejilla, como lo había estado haciendo durante meses, pero Derek se apartó de él y Stiles se quedó helado. Derek frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, apretando con fuerza alrededor de la taza que sostenía, y Stiles sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Santa mierda.

—No sabía el número de tu padre. Te agradecería que lo llamaras por mí.

Stiles se limitó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Comprendió por qué Derek estaba vestido, por qué estaba tomando café, por qué se duchaba.

Por qué sabía hablar.

Derek Hale finalmente se había despertado.

El animal se había ido.

Stiles sintió que alguien lo había golpeado en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de él. El ceño fruncido de Derek se hizo más profundo, como si pudiera sentir cómo se sentía Stiles, y Stiles se enderezó instantáneamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

—Sí. Claro, sí. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, sintiendo que no podía respirar.

Sabía cuándo descubrió que Derek era en realidad Derek Hale que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Que Derek volvería, que sería humano una vez más. Sabía que iba a llegar, pero de alguna manera todavía no podía creerlo completamente.

Tanto como cuidar a Derek a veces era frustrante, se había preocupado mucho por él. Y Derek siempre había estado allí para él, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo, abrazándolo, permaneciendo cerca de él y cuidando de él.

Stiles se sintió enfermo cuando se dio cuenta de que este Derek era diferente. El humano Derek estaba de vuelta, y no quería ser tocado. No quería que Stiles estuviera cerca de él. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo. Sentado en el escalón inferior que conduce al piso de arriba, Stiles puso su contraseña, y fue a sus contactos para llamar a su padre.

—Hola Stiles. —Dijo el sheriff en el otro extremo, sonando distraído. —¿Todo bien?

—Necesito que vengas a casa. —Dijo Stiles, su voz sonaba hueca incluso para sus propios oídos. —Trae a Deaton.

—¿Qué?

Stiles colgó.

Se sentó en los escalones esperando, y no oyó nada de la cocina, obviamente Derek estaba más que feliz de mantenerse alejado de él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su padre apareciera, de todos modos. Él había conseguido a Deaton, por lo que parecía, dado que dos puertas se habían cerrado de golpe y sonaban unos pasos. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, los ojos de su padre lo encontraron con urgencia y pareció aliviado de verlo ileso. Stiles solo hizo un gesto hacia la cocina detrás de él y el sheriff frunció el ceño, él y Deaton avanzaron lentamente hacia ella, mientras que Stiles simplemente se puso los pies en unas zapatillas y salió de la casa.

Se estaba congelando, dado que solo llevaba puesto el pijama, pero no era un largo paseo hasta la casa de Scott. Cuando llegó allí, Melissa respondió a su golpe y lo acompañó con una reprimenda por vagar por el frío sin un suéter o ropa adecuada. Pareció darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal de inmediato y colocó a Stiles en la sala de estar con un poco de chocolate caliente antes de subir las escaleras para despertar a Scott.

Estuvo a su lado en cuestión de minutos, mirando preocupado y preguntando qué estaba mal. Stiles no quería hablar de eso, y le dijo a Scott que lo dejara cuando el otro le preguntó dónde estaba Derek. No tenía la intención de romperse, pero literalmente se sentía como si alguien hubiera sacado su corazón de su pecho.

Ignoró su móvil cuando sonó, pero el teléfono de la casa de Scott sonó inmediatamente después y escuchó a Melissa confirmando que estaba allí. Su padre no le pidió hablar con él, así que Stiles simplemente se sentó en el sofá con Scott, que parecía no saber qué decir. Stiles solo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro de que Derek se había ido con su padre, luego regresó a casa, Melissa insistiendo en conducir. El coche patrulla todavía estaba allí cuando pasaron, así que Stiles le dijo que se diera la vuelta. En su lugar, ella solo fue al final del bloque y llamó a su papá por su teléfono. Cuando confirmó que Derek se había ido a la estación con Deaton, Stiles le permitió que lo llevara de vuelta por la calle y lo dejara.

Su padre estaba en el pasillo cuando Stiles abrió la puerta, preocupado. Stiles no quería hablar de eso, así que forzó una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, diciéndole que tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar en ese momento y que se iba a bañar. Oyó que el coche patrulla se retiraba una vez que estaba en el baño, pero no se movió hacia la ducha. Simplemente cerró la puerta con llave y se deslizó hasta el piso, presionando contra la madera detrás de él y colocando sus rodillas en su pecho. Era raro, porque sabía que debía estar feliz. Sabía que esto era algo bueno. Derek Hale estaba de vuelta, estaba mejor. Podía explicar lo que había sucedido, cómo se había convertido en el monstruo, cómo controlaba la ciudad de la forma en que lo hizo. Él sería capaz de convertirse en un miembro contribuyente de la sociedad una vez más.

Pero Stiles no podía ser feliz. Por mucho que se hubiera sentido aislado estando con Derek todo el tiempo, Derek había sido su amigo. Alguien a quien le importaba y a quién le importaba. Alguien a quien le gustaba estar cerca de él, lo acariciaba, lo acurrucaba con él en la noche, realmente lo cuidaba. Lo protegió.

Derek se había ido ahora. Él era completamente diferente ahora. No había querido que Stiles estuviera cerca de él, ni siquiera había podido mirarlo. Stiles no sabía cómo manejar eso. Era como si hubiera perdido a alguien que nunca podría haber recuperado. Sintió que su pecho se apretaba cuando se dio cuenta de que era como su madre otra vez. Él había amado a Derek. Lo había amado y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, estar con él. Habían tenido una relación tan buena, basada en la confianza mutua, que Stiles había trabajado incansablemente para construir entre ellos. Cinco años esto había continuado, y nadie había hecho lo que Stiles había hecho.

Y lo había perdido, ahora. Ese Derek se había ido, reemplazado por una versión más fría y distante. Él nunca volvería, y Stiles no podía respirar. No podía respirar, porque había perdido a otra persona por no volver nunca más, y no sabía cómo manejar eso. Él no sabía cómo volver de eso por segunda vez. Stiles hundió la cara en sus rodillas, los brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de ellos, y luchó por respirar mientras su mundo se estrellaba a su alrededor.

···································

Las noticias viajaron rápidamente sobre Derek, y Stiles se enfermó al día siguiente en la escuela. Su padre no había vuelto a casa, pero había llamado antes de que Stiles se fuera a la cama para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Stiles había mentido e insistido en que estaba bien, y ahora estaba escondido debajo de sus mantas y esperando que el mundo desapareciera más allá de su campo de visión.

Sabía que no podía simplemente andar indefinidamente, solo necesitaba un minuto. Necesitaba tiempo para descubrir cómo seguir adelante, considerando que los últimos seis meses de su vida habían estado completamente dedicados a Derek y ahora solo... era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Stiles escuchó a su padre llegar a su casa alrededor de las dos de la tarde, pero como se suponía que estaba en la escuela y que a su padre probablemente no le habían dicho que Stiles se había quedado en casa, simplemente permaneció escondido en su habitación mientras su padre andaba por las escaleras. Subió las escaleras para ducharse en algún momento y salió de la casa un poco después de las cuatro.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, Stiles emergió de su capullo para ver quién era, al ver el nombre de su padre en la pantalla. Lo ignoró, ya que su padre asumiría que estaba conduciendo y simplemente se enterró de nuevo en sus mantas.

Stiles se levantó solo tres veces en el día para orinar, y eso fue todo. Se quedó dormido una y otra vez, y cuando se despertó de nuevo y estaba despierto para siempre, el reloj le informó de que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

Se levantó e hizo algunos deberes, luego esperó su hora habitual de despertarse antes de prepararse para la escuela. La gente se abalanzó sobre él en el momento en que llegó, le hizo preguntas y lo acosó por información. Él solo se abrió paso a través de ellos, y cuando alguien se puso de frente para pedirle una respuesta, Boyd los empujó hacia atrás y les dijo a todos que lo dejaran solo antes de agarrar la bolsa de Stiles y ayudarlo a alejarlo de la multitud.

Tener a Boyd a su lado mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases le facilitó la respiración, de alguna manera. Probablemente porque Boyd siempre había sido muy bueno sabiendo cuándo Stiles solo necesitaba a alguien cerca de él sin realmente hablar con él. Fue un alivio, realmente, tenerlo cerca y le agradeció en voz baja cuando entraron a la clase y se sentaron.

Stiles logró pasar el día con problemas mínimos. Uno de sus amigos tendía a quedarse cerca de él cuando pasaban de una clase a otra, y se le ocurrió que tal vez Scott había dicho algo cuando Stiles no había asistido a la escuela el día anterior.

Se sintió estúpido por estar molesto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo seguir adelante sin Derek en su vida. Siguió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que era lo mejor, recordándose todos los inconvenientes relacionados con tener a Derek allí, pero al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algo negativo, su cerebro sacaba tantas cosas positivas y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Para el miércoles, solo estaba enojado, y molestándose con todos, incluidos sus amigos, y cuando llegó el jueves, volvió a estar deprimido y deseó haberse quedado en casa. Era más problemático de lo que valía la pena tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos, y se puso tan mal que programó una reunión con el consejero de orientación para el viernes por la mañana para poder hablar con alguien y averiguar por qué estaba tan molesto cuando Derek estaba volver a lo humano era algo bueno.

No asistió a la reunión el viernes por la mañana, porque cuando salió de la escuela, su padre lo estaba esperando junto al Jeep, su coche patrulla estacionó a unos cuantos metros. Stiles no quería ver a su padre en este momento, en realidad lo había estado evitando porque no quería que se preocupara. No quería que viera las similitudes entre ahora y cuando su madre había fallecido.

Forzando una sonrisa que no estaba seguro de lograr, dijo: —Hey, papá.

—¿Realmente crees que has estado convenciéndome estos últimos días? —Preguntó el hombre en respuesta a eso. —Sé que estuviste en tu habitación todo el lunes, no soy idiota, Stiles.

Stiles se detuvo frente a él, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva y se encogió de hombros. —Estaba enfermo, necesitaba un día libre.

Su padre lo miró, pero Stiles no dio más detalles. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato antes de que su padre suspirara e hiciera un gesto al coche patrulla.

—Entra. Te llevaré a la estación.

El estómago de Stiles cayó.

—No.

—¿No? —Su padre enarcó una ceja.

—No puedo, no quiero verlo.

El sheriff lo observó con mucha atención, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cara antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y agarrar a Stiles por la parte posterior del cuello, tirando de él hacia adelante y aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Los brazos de Stiles aún estaban cruzados, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle el abrazo. Simplemente se quedó allí con los brazos atrapados mientras su padre lo abrazaba con fuerza para que le dolieran los músculos.

—No ha dicho una palabra desde que lo trajimos. —Dijo el sheriff en voz baja.

Stiles se sacudió ante esas palabras, pero no se apartó. —¿Qué?

—Pensó que ibas a venir. Te estaba esperando. Tú no viniste, así que él no habló.

Stiles no entendió. Derek ni siquiera lo quería cerca de él en casa, no quería que lo tocara, y ahora estaba sentado en la estación de policía durante cuatro días sin decir una palabra porque Stiles no estaba allí.

—Me dijo que te llamara.

—Lo hizo. —El sheriff estuvo de acuerdo. —Quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó. Pero él pensó que estarías allí. Saliste de la casa antes que nosotros, así que se fue con Deaton sin quejarse, porque pensó que ya estabas donde lo estábamos llevando. No nos ha dicho nada, aparte de preguntar cuándo ibas a venir. —Su padre se apartó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. —Sabía que estabas molesto. No quería arrastrarte a esto. Pero él te quiere, no hablará con nadie más.

—No puedo verlo. —Insistió Stiles. —No es... él es diferente.

—Todavía es Derek. —Su padre insistió en voz baja. —Stiles, está asustado, confundido y dolido. Y tú también. Él te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. Solo habla con él.

Si se tratara de alguien más, Stiles habría creído que estaba siendo culpable de ir a ver a Derek porque la gente necesitaba respuestas. Pero sabía que su padre solo estaba haciendo esto porque estaba preocupado por Stiles. Había esperado cuatro días para obtener respuestas que no había recibido, y estaba dispuesto a esperar más, si era necesario. Pero no quería ver a su hijo tan molesto e infeliz, por lo que finalmente había venido a pedirle que hiciera lo que la gente probablemente había estado presionando para que pidiera desde que Derek había aparecido en la estación.

—Vamos, niño. —Su papá envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo llevó al crucero. Stiles entró sin quejarse, el sheriff subió detrás del volante y salieron del estacionamiento.

Stiles miró por la ventana todo el camino con la mejilla contra un puño. Su corazón ya estaba tropezando en su pecho, pero realmente no entendía por qué. Estaba a punto de ver a Derek que no era realmente Derek, y eso le dolía, pero también estaba emocionado y todo era muy confuso. Derek no lo quería cerca de él, pero ahora se negó a hablar a menos que fuera Stiles. No tenía sentido, y él no lo entendía, y se preguntó si tal vez algo había sucedido y había retrocedido.

Tal vez el animal estaba de vuelta, y en el segundo que vio a Stiles, Derek Hale regresaría y Stiles simplemente lo perdería de nuevo. Él no quería eso, le dolía. Le dolió perderlo una vez, todavía dolía, no quería esto. Él lo odiaba. Odiaba que Derek lo hubiera cuidado, odiaba que hubieran convertido a los Blooding en esta extraña amistad que tenían. Debería haberlo hecho como todos los demás. Debería haberle tirado carne, haberlo limpiado, haber cumplido su sentencia de un año y luego haberse lavado las manos de todo esto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del sheriff, Stiles casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Su padre pareció reconocer las señales porque empujó suavemente la cabeza de Stiles entre sus rodillas y se frotó la espalda mientras Stiles luchaba por inhalar. Se sintió estúpido y en mal estado. Su padre probablemente pensó que Stiles era un maldito perdedor por estar tan asustado de verlo cuando no estaba tan nervioso la primera vez que lo había conocido.

—Está bien tener miedo. —Dijo su padre, todavía frotándose la espalda. —Está bien que no te guste lo desconocido, Stiles.

Y esa era la cosa, ¿no? Eso era lo que Stiles tenía tanto miedo. De lo que había temido desde el momento en que Derek Hale estaba sentado frente a él en lugar de su Derek. Este era un territorio desconocido. Stiles ya no sabía lo que era para Derek. Si Derek regresara, volviera a ser el animal, ¿recordaría a Stiles? ¿Tendría que empezar de nuevo? Stiles no sabía que podía empezar de nuevo. Esto era estúpido, no debería haber venido aquí.

—Stiles. —Dijo su padre en voz baja. —Está bien.

Se sentaron en el coche patrulla por un largo rato, Stiles luchando por recuperar el control. Solo tenía miedo de perder a alguien más. Dolía, perder gente. Le dolía tanto, y él no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Cada vez que escuchaba sobre un incidente policial, dejaba de respirar hasta que su padre le enviaba un mensaje de texto para decirle que estaba bien y que hablarían más tarde. Cada vez que Scott tenía un ataque de asma que le tomó mucho tiempo calmarse, Stiles estaba seguro de que su mundo se derrumbaría a su alrededor. Cada vez que Isaac solía venir a la escuela magullado y sangriento, antes de que arrestaran a su padre por abuso infantil, a Stiles le preocupaba que el mundo se desmoronara si algún día Isaac no aparecía.

Era Derek, pero no su Derek, y eso era aterrador a su manera. ¿Estaba muerto su Derek? ¿Había sido tragado entero por Derek Hale? ¿O estaba él todavía en alguna parte? Justo debajo de la superficie gimiendo y arañando para salir.

Stiles se incorporó, frotándose la cara, y dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Cuanto antes entrara allí, antes podría salir, así que abrió la puerta del coche, sobresaltó a su padre y salió. El sheriff siguió su ejemplo, agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles con fuerza mientras subían las escaleras y entraban en la estación.

Todas las conversaciones cesaron en el momento en que entraron y Stiles se sintió incómodo con la cantidad de personas que lo miraban. Miró al suelo mientras su padre hacía que todos volvieran a trabajar. El ruido comenzó de nuevo, pero muy tenue, y estaba seguro de que todos los policías en el recinto querían estar en la habitación de atrás cuando Stiles entró en la sala de interrogación donde indudablemente tenía a Derek. Su padre se detuvo frente a una puerta, apretando su cuello por última vez con comodidad antes de liberarlo.

—Está esposado. —Dijo en voz baja. —Él no puede tocarte.

—Arrancó las esposas de la pared y destruyó una jaula con sus propias manos. No creo que las esposas lo detendrán si viene hacia mí.

—Voy a estar justo al lado.

Todavía no era reconfortante, pero él no le dijo eso a su padre. No creía que Derek lo lastimara, de todos modos. O al menos, esperaba que Derek no lo lastimara, pero era difícil decirlo con Derek nuevo.

Su padre esperó con él hasta que Stiles exhaló lentamente y asintió. El sheriff le abrió la puerta y Stiles entró en la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Derek todavía llevaba lo mismo que había estado cuando estaba sentado en la cocina de Stiles. Llevaba sandalias, que le parecían demasiado pequeñas y probablemente pertenecían a Stiles. Llevaba los pantalones que Stiles le había comprado hacía más de un mes, junto con una camisa demasiado apretada y Stiles reconocida como propia. Sus manos estaban esposadas juntas y descansando sobre la mesa, y aunque sabía que Stiles estaba allí, Derek no se volvió para mirarlo.

Stiles miró hacia el espejo de una sola dirección, luego miró a Derek, sin moverse de su lugar en la puerta. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, Stiles moviendo su peso incómodamente y lamiendo sus labios, frotándose las manos a lo largo de sus pantalones. No sabía qué hacer, o decir. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar en este momento, y Derek, sentado tenso y diciendo que nada no estaba ayudando exactamente. Después de casi diez minutos de silencio Stiles finalmente dijo: —Dijeron que no hablarías sin mí aquí. Estoy aquí.

Derek no dijo nada durante casi treinta segundos, y esto fue demasiado difícil. Esto era exactamente lo que Stiles pensaba que iba a suceder, y él solo quería irse y marcharse. Quería irse antes de que se rompiera. Antes de esto fue el final de él.

Antes de que Derek lo destruyera.

Entonces, Derek finalmente se giró para mirar a Stiles, con los labios fruncidos y frunciendo el ceño antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

—No me mires así.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Como?

—Como si no tuvieras idea de quién soy.

Eso duele escuchar. Eso dolió, porque Stiles no sabía quién era. No tenía idea de quién era este Derek. Pero al parecer, este Derek todavía lo conocía. Todavía conocía a Stiles. Para él, Stiles era solo Stiles. Él no había cambiado en absoluto. Y él no quería ser visto como diferente. Avanzando hacia adelante, Stiles dio unos pocos pasos hasta que estuvo cerca de la mesa, frente a Derek, tocando la superficie de metal con los dedos. —No puedes decir que no eres diferente.

—Todavía soy Derek.

—El Derek que conocí parecía emocionado cuando me vio, no miserable. —Respondió Stiles, tomando asiento lentamente frente a él. —El Derek que conocí era feliz, juguetón y le gustaba que lo tocaran.

Derek no dijo nada a eso, continuando frunciendo el ceño hacia sus manos. Stiles trató de esperarle, pero él no era la persona más paciente del mundo, y ya se estaba perdiendo lo que tenían.

—¿Por qué no hablarías con alguien? —Stiles preguntó finalmente. —¿Por qué me esperabas?

—Porque eso es lo que siempre he hecho. —Dijo Derek en voz baja.

Stiles frunció el ceño de nuevo. —¿Qué?

—Eso es todo lo que he hecho en los últimos meses. —Insistió Derek, mirándolo. —Te he esperado. Miraría ese reloj durante horas, comparándolo con la hora del calendario, esperando a que aparecieras. Esperando a que vuelvas. Y a veces tardabas demasiado. A veces era imposible, y tenía que hacer algo, porque ya no podía quedarme sentado esperando por ti.

Fue duro, tener una conversación real con Derek. Escuchando de primera mano lo mucho que había odiado estar en esa jaula, lejos de Stiles.

—¿Pero por qué ahora? —Preguntó. —¿Por qué estabas esperando ahora? Tú no... ya no me necesitas más.

—Eres la única persona en la que confío.

Eso no había sido lo que había esperado. —No puedes ser serio. Estás en una estación de policía.

—¿Sabes lo que esa gente me ha hecho? —Preguntó Derek, no sin amabilidad. Más objetivamente. —Deaton me hizo pruebas cuando me capturaron.

A Stiles no le gustaba el uso de esa palabra. 'Capturar.' Implicaba algo más siniestro. Habían atrapado a Derek, desde su perspectiva, pero cuando lo consideraba, podía entender por qué, para Derek, era una captura.

Había sido retenido contra su voluntad.

—No era cruel, y solo estaba tratando de determinar lo que era yo, pero cuando estás sedado y encadenado en una jaula y alguien está ahí con cosas que percibes como un peligro para tu ser, no estás dispuesto a confiar en ellos.

—Pero la policía...

—Me han disparado. Me sedaron. Sé que no era exactamente la imagen de la inocencia, y sé que lastimé a mucha gente, pero intentaron matarme en múltiples ocasiones. Solo dejaron de intentarlo por el efecto que tuvo en la ciudad. —Derek lo miró, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cara como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. —No querías nada. Nunca fuiste cruel, incluso al principio. Estabas frustrado por ser elegido, pero aun así fuiste amable, a tu manera. Y luego metiste el brazo en mi jaula y me dijiste que te mordiera. Estabas allí cuando era vulnerable y podía manipularme fácilmente con la más mínima cantidad de amabilidad, pero en lugar de usar eso, solo estabas... allí. Viniste incluso cuando no tenías que hacerlo. Me dejas quedarme contigo. Me mostraste que te importaba.

Derek apretó los puños y se miró las manos. Durante un largo momento, no dijo nada, pero Stiles lo esperó porque sabía que no había terminado.

—Nadie se ha preocupado por mí durante mucho tiempo. No hasta ti.

Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, recostándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos. Realmente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, sobre cómo podría haber manipulado a Derek y haber conseguido su propio guardaespaldas.

Por otra parte, al ser amable, lo había conseguido de todos modos, pero supuso que el punto de Derek era más que Stiles por el resultado que había recibido. Lo acababa de hacer porque era lo más decente.

—La gente de allí no quiere hacerte daño. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja. —¿Lo sabes bien? Simplemente no lo sabían, estaban haciendo todo lo posible.

—Tú también estabas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo.

Nunca iba a ganar este argumento. Derek siempre iba a comparar cómo lo trataban otras personas y cómo lo hacía Stiles. Él lo entendió, pero iba a hacer las cosas realmente difíciles si ni siquiera hablaba con la policía sobre lo que era y lo que le había sucedido. Stiles todavía estaba tratando de pensar en cómo comenzar a hacer preguntas pertinentes cuando Derek habló de nuevo y su cerebro se detuvo de golpe.

—Quería que fueras mío.

—¿Qué? —Stiles preguntó con cautela, sin estar seguro de que entendiera lo que eso significaba.

—Quería... —Derek se cortó con el ceño fruncido otra vez. Era obvio que no estaba contento de tener que discutir estas cosas. Ya sea en absoluto o con una audiencia, Stiles no estaba seguro, pero pensó que podría ser paciente para los sentimientos. Los sentimientos eran difíciles para todos, y probablemente más para alguien que básicamente había vuelto a aprender a hablar de la noche a la mañana. —Estuve solo por mucho tiempo. —Derek se obligó a decir, como si las palabras lo estuvieran cortando cuando las pronunció. —Y cuando finalmente te tuve, quería... más. —Miró al espejo cuando dijo esto, como si supiera que el padre de Stiles estaba detrás del cristal.

—Más. —Repitió Stiles. —¿Como... como una relación? —Sonaba ridículo pensar en tener una relación con lo que Derek solía ser, pero antes de que realmente pudiera pensar en ello, Derek dijo:

—Como compañeros.

—Compañeros. —Stiles abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. —¿Es eso, es eso lo que quieres? ¿Un amigo?

—Todavía no. —Dijo Derek, dándole una mirada intensa. La boca de Stiles se abrió de nuevo, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue exhalar mientras miraba a Derek. Así que a Derek no le gustaba el humano. Mucho. Y eso se había transferido a Derek humano, que ahora básicamente le pedía que se casara con él en el contexto de lo que fuera con relación a lo que era Stiles.

—Está bien. —Dijo finalmente. —Así que tú y tu menos tú me querían como tu pareja. Entonces, si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te apartaste de mí?  
La mirada previamente bajada de Derek se levantó para encontrarse con la de Stiles, pero Stiles solo lo miró con calma, esperando una explicación. Porque Derek estaba enviando señales mixtas en este momento.

—Porque no fue justo.

—Justo. —Stiles repitió lentamente. —¿Qué no fue justo?

—No sabías que estaba de vuelta. No lo hiciste, ¿habrías deseado honestamente acercarme y tocar mi cara como lo habías hecho, sabiendo que tendríamos esta conversación?  
Pensando en ello, Stiles se dio cuenta de que no. No, él no lo haría. Habría sido como hacerle eso a Scott, lo que hubiera sido extraño y extraño. Había estado bien cuando Derek era un animal, pero ya no lo era.

Y hubiera sido raro.

—Está bien, veo tu punto. —Stiles asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante para que sus brazos estuvieran cruzados sobre la mesa ahora. —¿Y ahora qué?  
Derek miró por encima del hombro al espejo otra vez, luego se recostó en su propio asiento. Se llevó las manos esposadas a su regazo y Stiles se sorprendió de que su padre no hubiera hecho más. Probablemente pensó que Derek no estaba técnicamente bajo arresto, solo estaban tratando de obtener algunas respuestas.

—Ahora hablamos. —Dijo Derek. —Voy a responder a cada pregunta que tengas para mí. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, cualquier cosa que me pidas. Haré lo que me digas. Pero solo por ti. —Miró fijamente por encima del hombro de Stiles. —Sólo tú, Stiles.

—Sí, no creo que mi padre nos deje pasar los dos solos en una sala de interrogatorios sin alguien detrás de ese espejo. —Stiles le miró por encima del hombro. —Has arrancado los grilletes de la pared y destrozaste una jaula atornillada a la base. Estoy bastante seguro de tenerme aquí va a hacerle palpitaciones a mi padre.

—No tengo ningún problema con ellos en ese lado del espejo. —Aclaró Derek. —Solo quise decir que no planeo hablar con ninguno de ellos.

—Oh. —Era todo lo que Stiles podía pensar en decir.

Derek lo estaba mirando de nuevo, dándole la misma mirada intensa que le había dado al Nemetón la primera vez que habían ido juntos. Las mismas miradas que le había estado dando antes de que Stiles se hubiera despertado presionando a lo largo de su espalda con la polla en el culo y los dientes en el cuello. Hizo que todo el aire se congelara en sus pulmones, y esto era demasiado. Él no sabía cómo manejar esto. No sabía cómo tratar con alguien que lo miraba tan duro.

Finalmente, Derek apartó la vista de él, aunque estaba frunciendo el ceño otra vez, como si fuera infeliz. Era más fácil respirar cuando no lo miraban con tanta atención, y Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro lento, con el cerebro pateando de nuevo hacia arriba.

Sabía que Derek no estaba pensando en todo el asunto de 'compañero' cuando lo miró así. Este Derek no era un animal, era un ser humano. Con control, y la capacidad mental para pensar las cosas sin solo saltar sobre Stiles y rechinar contra él.

Y era obvio que Derek tenía miedo de perderlo, y se había asustado de eso todo este tiempo, justo cuando Stiles había estado lamentando la pérdida de quién había sido Derek.

—No puedes tener miedo de mí. —Dijo Derek en voz baja, con la voz retorcida por las emociones contenidas. —No tú.

—No te tengo miedo. —Insistió Stiles. —Solo... —Casi había dicho "no te conozco", pero eso no sería justo. Él conocía a Derek, simplemente no este lado de él. Y le habían dado un pase gratis para preguntar lo que quisiera. Derek le estaba dando información sobre sí mismo para demostrar que seguía siendo la misma persona. Él solo replicó y ahora sabía cómo bañarse solo, eso era todo. Y Jesús, eso fue vergonzoso, se había estado bañando con Derek, y Derek lo recordaba, qué jodidamente extraño.

Forzando los pensamientos a un lado, Stiles extendió una mano hacia Derek. Durante unos segundos, solo se quedó mirando la mano de Stiles, y luego levantó lentamente la suya de su regazo y las colocó sobre la mesa, a unos centímetros de tocar a Stiles. Alcanzando el enlace entre los puños, Stiles tiró de él para forzar las manos de Derek más cerca para que no se estirara, y luego puso una mano sobre la izquierda de Derek, apretándola.

—No te tengo miedo. —Repitió. —Pero tenemos que hablar, así que vamos a hacer eso. Y si hay algo que no quieras responder, está bien. Sé que esto es demasiado para ti, así que podemos contestar una pregunta a la vez.

—No me preguntarás nada que no quisiera contestar.

—No lo sabes.

—Yo lo sé. —Derek le estaba dando la mirada intensa de nuevo, y se obligó a Stiles simplemente sostenerlo, apretando la mano aún Derek. —Pregunta.

—¿Qué eres? —Era la pregunta que había estado ardiendo en su lengua desde que Derek le había hablado la otra mañana. Era como una necesidad desesperada, sabiendo lo que era exactamente, Derek realmente era porque nadie había visto ni escuchado algo como él antes.

—Soy un hombre lobo. —Respondió Derek al instante.

Stiles frunció el ceño, sin reconocer el término. —¿Qué es eso? Como... magia o...

—Sí y no. —Derek se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de explicarlo. —Yo... tengo ciertas habilidades similares a las de un lobo. Los sentidos aumentados, el aumento de la fuerza, la curación acelerada, ese tipo de cosas. Puedo convertirme en un lobo...

—Puedes, espera, ¿qué? —Stiles exigió, con la mano libre golpeando la mesa. —¿Puedes convertirte en un lobo?

Los labios de Derek se curvaron hacia arriba. —Si realmente quiero sí, pero no lo he hecho en años.

—Eso es jodidamente increíble. —Le informó Stiles, luego frunció el ceño. —Así que... bueno, entonces lo que eras. Antes, quiero decir. Eso fue, ¿fue como... el animal en ti?

Derek asintió, mirando la mano de Stiles encima de la suya. Extendió la mano con la otra, acercándola, y frotó suavemente su pulgar a lo largo de la piel de Stiles. —Es... perdí a la gente. Mucha gente. Todo lo que me quedaba era mi hermana Laura, y una noche, los usuarios de la magia que destruyeron nuestra casa nos encontraron. —Sus cejas se fruncieron y Stiles apretó su mano con más fuerza. —Ella los mató, pero eran fuertes, y terminó sucumbiendo a sus heridas. Ella murió protegiéndome. Fue demasiado. Después de todo, la pena, eso... Dejé que el lobo se hiciera cargo. Era más fácil de manejar cuando no estaba en control. Me trajo a casa, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y estaba confundido, y no pude...

Derek frunció el ceño de nuevo, como si estuviera luchando por encontrar palabras. Stiles acercó su otra mano y los cerró alrededor de su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de Derek aún frotaba ligeramente la de Stiles.

Stiles sabía muy bien lo difícil que era hablar de pérdida. No le gustaba que tuvieran que hablar de Derek ahora, pero era obvio que este había sido el catalizador. La gota que colmó el vaso.

—No pude retirarlo. —Dijo Derek finalmente, moviendo la mano libre para tener uno de los suyos más cercanos al de Stiles, el pulgar aun frotando suavemente su piel. —Todavía estaba allí, podía ver y escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía tomar el control de nuevo. El dolor era demasiado fuerte y, en cierto modo, era más fácil ser solo el animal.

—Lo siento.

—Tienes tu parte justa de pena. —Dijo Derek suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos en sus manos. Pero perdiste a todos, quiso decir Stiles. No lo hizo, porque Derek no necesitaba el recordatorio, pero parecía saber lo que estaba pensando Stiles, apretando suavemente la mano en agradecimiento por su comprensión. Stiles esperó para asegurarse de que Derek estaba bien antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Estás conectado a la ciudad. —Dijo. Una declaración, no una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Por el Nemetón.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi tipo fue creado en esta ciudad. No sé mucho sobre la historia. Para ser honesto, no estaba interesado en ese entonces. Todo lo que sé ahora, lo aprendí de Laura, pero incluso ella no sabía mucho. —Era obvio lo mucho que se arrepintió de eso. —Según lo que recuerdo de mis padres y Laura, nuestra familia fue la primera de nuestra clase. Nuestros ancestros eran druidas, usuarios de la magia, y uno de ellos salvó a un lobo alfa. Al parecer, el Alfa era una especie de... ¿guardián? Derek parecía lastimar su orgullo por decir algo tan ridículo, pero a Stiles le interesaba más la historia que su vergüenza.

—Cuando el lobo alfa murió, los druidas lo enterraron y plantaron el Nemetón como su marcador de tumba. Es un símbolo de nuestra conexión con el espíritu que vagaba por la tierra aquí, y nuestra familia ha estado en Beacon Hills desde antes que la ciudad existiera. Esta tierra está conectada a nosotros a través de nuestro vínculo con el lobo Alfa, que probablemente está vinculado con el Nemetón, por lo que también estoy conectado a él. Cuando el lobo se hizo cargo, la magia en la tierra estaba inestable, por lo que el Nemetón estaba tratando de mantener todo en equilibrio. Pero estaba empujando y tirando de la magia en la tierra tanto que estaba empezando a decaer, porque estaba usando todo su poder para mantener las cosas en equilibrio. Y cuanto más saqué de la tierra, más fuerte tenía que empujar contra mí antes de que la ciudad colapsara.

—Los terremotos. —Dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Derek asintió. —Y los fuegos. Y las tormentas. Todo lo que hice fue sacarlo de la magia del área, y estaba tirando demasiado porque no podía controlarlo. El lobo no entiende la forma en que funciona la magia, por lo que tiraría, y el Nemetón empujaría, y como resultado, estaba matando lentamente a la ciudad.

—Pero eso se detuvo. —Dijo Stiles. —Dejaste de hacer eso.

—Necesitaba un ancla. Tiré de la magia porque era algo físico a lo que aferrarme. Pero después de un tiempo, encontré un nuevo ancla.  
Stiles no necesitaba que se lo explicara. —Yo.

Derek inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Tú. Es por eso que reaccioné tan mal cada vez que te lastimaba. Porque eras mi ancla, y pude sentir tu dolor, y eso me enojó y estaba luchando contra nuestra conexión. Porque mi enojo por tu daño fue más fuerte que tu habilidad para mantenerme calmado. No porque no fueras suficiente. —Se apresuró a decir. —Fue solo porque no podía manejar a nadie que hiciera daño por lo que me importaba.

—Pero una vez que dejé de estar herido... —Stiles lo incitó.

—Una vez que dejaste de estar herido, me mantuviste en tierra. Y cuanto más saqué de ti en lugar de la tierra, más se curó el Nemetón. Y contigo, todo fue justo, equilibrado. Todo volvió a ser como estaba destinado a ser.

Stiles asintió lentamente, pensando en las cosas. Entonces, Derek era un lobo mágico creado por un espíritu de bosque y era parte animal, parte humano. Mas o menos. Bueno. Stiles podría lidiar con eso.

Derek se aclaró la garganta y Stiles lo miró antes de girarse en su silla. —Oye, ¿podemos conseguir algo, uh, como el agua? ¿O café o algo? ¿Y la comida? —Miró a Derek.

—¿Ya comiste? Tengo hambre. —Se volvió hacia el espejo. —Esto va a tomar un tiempo.

Silencio por un minuto, luego el intercomunicador hizo clic.

—Parrish lo comprará.

—Gracias Papa. Pero eh, ¿agua por ahora?

—Tara está consiguiendo algo.

Stiles asintió, luego se volvió hacia Derek, pero no hizo más preguntas mientras esperaban. Tara solo tardó dos minutos en abrir la puerta. Sonrió amablemente a Derek, colocando un vaso de agua en la mesa cerca de donde sus manos aún estaban mezcladas con las de Stiles. Puso otro vaso junto al codo de Stiles, le apretó el hombro una vez y luego salió de la habitación.

Derek soltó la mano de Stiles para levantar el vaso, pero Stiles tuvo que dejarlo ir completamente porque sus manos estaban esposadas y no podía beber sin las dos manos. Stiles simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad para tragarse su propia agua. No hablaba tanto como Derek, pero había sido un largo día de juerga, y estaba a punto de alargarse.

—Entonces. —Dijo Stiles, colocando su vaso vacío y juntando las manos. —¿Qué pasa con tu cara?

Derek lo miró fijamente, con el vidrio todavía cerca de su boca. —¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, tu cara. —Stiles lo señaló con una mano. —La totalidad, la falta de cejas y la frente masiva.

—Te dije que podía convertirme en un lobo. —Dijo Derek, dejando su vaso y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Estaban sueltos, como si estuviera menos estresado ahora que solo estaban hablando como si estuvieran discutiendo la trama de un programa de televisión que ambos vieron. —Si quiero, puedo cambiar parcialmente.

—¿Cómo es que fuiste cambiado casi todo el tiempo que el lobo estuvo en control?

—Era una línea muy fina entre ser un lobo completo y un humano la mayor parte del tiempo. —Derek se encogió de hombros. —Lo mejor que pude hacer para dejar de tambalearme demasiado lejos de una manera u otra fue el cambio parcial. Fue suficiente para mantener a mi lobo feliz, y aun así dejarme retener algo de mi humanidad. Cuando empecé a volver a mí mismo, usándote como un ancla, más de mi lado humano se estaba deslizando hacia fuera, por lo que mis rasgos cambiaron de nuevo. Pero cada vez que sucedía algo, o me ponía a la defensiva o me sentía amenazado, el lobo forzaba su camino hacia adelante de nuevo.

—Literalmente, pensé que estaba perdiendo de vista esa vez. —Insistió Stiles, apuntándole con un dedo acusador. —Eso no fue genial.  
Derek le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Era adorable —Lo siento.

—No, no lo haces. —Insistió Stiles, burlándose. —Oye, ¿por qué no pude sacarte una foto? Seguía arruinando mi cámara.

—El lado animal de mí. Ojos reflectantes.

—Huh. —Eso tenía sentido, supuso. En un grado. Después de todo, Stiles podía tomar fotos de gatos y perros sin el resplandor, pero tal vez era diferente cuando se trataba de un híbrido mitad animal y mitad humano. Miró a Derek por un momento y luego dijo: —¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

Derek enarcó una ceja. —¿Quieres que yo cambie?

Stiles le hizo un gesto para que continuara y las características de Derek comenzaron a cambiar, cambiando de nuevo a lo que parecía originalmente la primera vez que Stiles lo había conocido. Sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante y el corazón de Stiles hizo algo extraño en su pecho al verlos. Derek obviamente lo escuchó, porque volvió a ser humano al instante, pareciendo preocupado.

—Lo siento. —Stiles agitó una mano con desdén. —Es sólo que... tus ojos están rojos, y eso siempre me puso nervioso desde la primera vez que los vi, estabas intentando hacerme uno con el suelo.

Derek hizo una mueca ante eso, pero no hizo comentarios, probablemente sabiendo que Stiles no lo sostuvo contra él. Pasaba un dedo por la condensación de su vaso, con los ojos fijos en lo que estaba haciendo mientras hablaba.

—Cuando Laura murió, siempre se suponía que eran rojos.

—Fueron azules durante mucho tiempo. —Le dijo Stiles. Sinceramente, no sabía si Derek era consciente de eso. —No tenía idea de que pudieran volverse rojos hasta ese día.

—Sí. —Dijo Derek en voz baja, todavía sin mirarlo. Stiles sabía que era porque estaban de vuelta en un territorio doloroso. A nadie le gustaba hablar de lo que habían perdido. —Rojo significa alfa. Líder de la manada. Laura y yo fuimos de manada, junto con nuestra familia. Cada vez que un Alfa muere, va al siguiente en la línea. Esa era Laura en ese momento. Cuando ella murió, fue al único miembro restante de la línea, que era yo. Pero yo estaba roto. No podía manejarlo, y cuando dejé que el lobo se hiciera cargo, no quería la responsabilidad y de alguna manera el lobo logró hacer retroceder el gen. Así que mi lado Alfa y mi lado humano estaban juntos, flotando en el fondo, y el lobo estaba en la vanguardia. —Él frunció el ceño. —No creo que esté explicando esto muy bien.

Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Lo entiendo. Quiero decir, en su mayoría. Tu cerebro estaba compartimentando, y tu instinto alfa se compartimentó junto con tu lado humano.

—Más o menos. —Derek estuvo de acuerdo. —El lado Alfa solo se abrió paso a la vanguardia cuando un miembro de mi manada estaba en peligro.

Derek se sacudió ligeramente en la última frase, como si no hubiera querido decirlo. Stiles frunció el ceño. —Pero pensé… dijiste que tu familia era tu manada.

—La manada no es sangre, está formado. —Dijo en voz baja. Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle qué significaba eso, pero se abrió la puerta y entró Parrish. Le ofreció a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa y dejó una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. Cuando Stiles buscó la comida, se detuvo cuando vio que Parrish sacaba las llaves y tomaba las muñecas de Derek, quitándose las esposas. Señaló el espejo con un movimiento de cabeza cuando vio a Stiles mirando.

—No está bajo arresto, y si hay una persona con la que podemos confiar solo en una habitación, eres tú. Tu padre dijo que estaba bien.

Stiles solo sonrió en respuesta y sacó dos envoltorios mientras Parrish cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Parecían ser iguales, así que le entregó uno a Derek, y luego sacó algunas patatas fritas, colocándolas frente a él. Empujó la bolsa más cerca de Derek para que pudiera tener la otra y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sacaba la envoltura de la comida y le daba un mordisco.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras masticaban, Stiles masticaba sus patatas fritas mientras Derek comía a través de la envoltura a una velocidad récord, como si no hubiera comido en días. Por lo que Stiles sabía, se había estado muriendo de hambre como una especie de protesta por el hecho de que Stiles no estuviera allí.

Acababa de meterse otra fritura en la boca cuando hizo clic y golpeó una mano sobre la mesa, haciendo que Derek se tensara, obviamente sobresaltado.

—Te referías a mí. —Dijo, dándose cuenta de la realidad. —Cuando dijiste que el lado Alfa salía cuando tu manada estaba en peligro, te referías a mí. Porque estoy en tu manada.

—Sí. —Dijo Derek lentamente. —Tú eres mi... manada.

Stiles captó la leve vacilación antes de decir 'manada', y eso le hizo pensar en la otra palabra que Derek había usado. Compañero. Él no era su compañero sin embargo, en lo que Derek había dicho, pero probablemente era algo que el animal ya había estado pensando cada vez que lo había protegido. Stiles estaba empacado, pero él también era algo más.

—Así que cada vez que estaba en peligro, tu lado Alfa empujó tan fuerte como pudo para mantenerme a salvo. Porque está a cargo de proteger a la manada.

—Sí.

—Huh. —Stiles frunció el ceño, comenzando a deshacer el plástico alrededor de su envoltura. —¿Cómo me uní a tu manada? Como, ¿qué lo hizo para que estuviéramos conectados así? Realmente no hice nada.

Derek lo miró como si estuviera loco y lentamente bajó lo poco que quedaba de su envoltura. —Stiles, lo hiciste todo. —Insistió enfáticamente. —Fuiste la primera persona en tratarme como si yo importara. Como si no fuera solo un animal salvaje en una jaula. Te preocupaste por mí, me cuidaste, me mostraste que pensabas que yo era importante. Me dejaste ser yo mismo, rara vez te asustabas, solo... —Derek se calló, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, y finalmente dijo: —Miraste a un animal y viste a alguien que necesitaba ser salvado. Te uniste a mi manada en el momento en que pisaste la jaula.

Stiles asintió lentamente, imaginando que tenía sentido. La bestia había estado sola durante tanto tiempo que, finalmente, cuidar a alguien probablemente había sido como un hombre que se moría por la sed y recibía agua. Probablemente se había aferrado a él instantáneamente ante la idea de que alguien se preocupara por él.

Sabía que no debía preguntar. Sabía que era una mala decisión de su parte, y su padre estaba justo detrás del espejo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Y cuándo decidiste que me querías como compañero? —Soltó. La masticación de Derek se detuvo al instante, una fritura en su mano y la envoltura ya se había ido. Parecía que no quería responder, aunque más por el sheriff que por no decirle a Stiles. Se metió la patata en la boca, masticándola lentamente mientras parecía pensarlo, y finalmente se rindió.

—Cuando te ataqué y me abrazaste hasta que me calmé.

Stiles parpadeó. —¿Quieres decir cuando tuviste esa pesadilla? ¿Y te despertaste asustado? Hace tanto tiempo?

Derek asintió, mirando hacia abajo y recogiendo sus patatas fritas. Tomaría uno antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente, como si estuviera buscando un tipo específico, y al final pareció encontrar uno porque tomó otro unos segundos más tarde y se lo metió en la boca.

—Fue la primera vez que te miré y pensé que eras alguien que no podía soportar perder. Era más que manada, era algo que realmente no entendía como un lobo. Incluso mi lado humano en el fondo de mi mente no estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, de alguna forma hizo clic. —Se metió otra fritura en la boca, luego apartó la bolsa de papel, a pesar de que sigue teniendo claramente patatas en ella. Si Derek no los iba a comer, Stiles lo haría cuando terminara con las suyas.

—Así que si yo era tu pareja, quiero decir, ¿qué quiere decir?

Derek se reclinó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Stiles brevemente, como si no estuviera seguro de querer tener esta discusión con él en ese momento, pero de todos modos siguió adelante. —No es como cualquier otra relación como ser humano, es más... —Parecía sopesar sus palabras antes de volver a hablar. —Intenso. De mi parte. Es un poco como... Bueno, ya viste. Soy más posesivo de lo que un humano normal estaría en una relación. Pero es puramente una cosa de lobo, y no sería tan extremo como lo era cuando el lobo estaba en control. Eso fue un poco más territorial de lo que yo sería como humano. El lobo simplemente no entendía los límites de la amistad y la familia, por lo que cualquier persona que se acercara a ti era considerada una amenaza, por lo que estaba presionando para reclamarte. Seguí manteniendo ese lado hacia atrás, en su mayor parte.

Reclamación. Derek había dicho reclamo , y…

—¡Santa mierda! —Stiles soltó, con la boca llena de comida. —¡Mierda, eso es lo que estabas tratando de hacer! Esa noche, cuando me desperté, y tú estabas encima de mí, era...

—Sí. —Dijo Derek rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo. Sus ojos se lanzaron al espejo detrás de Stiles. ¡Casi había olvidado que estaban siendo observados, y su padre estaba allí! Y algo había ocurrido con Derek, y Stiles no le había dicho, y fue así que va a oír hablar de eso más tarde.

—Lo siento, por cierto. —Dijo Derek, Stiles centró su atención en él. —Fue solo instinto. Es lo que hacemos para que otros sepan que alguien está fuera de los límites. Realmente quería... quiero decir, el lobo en mí realmente quería reclamarte, hacerte mío, y no lo sé. —Derek frunció el ceño. —Algo sobre ese día parecía correcto, y algo así como... sucedió.

—¡No, no fue así! —Stiles insistió, señalando con un dedo a Derek, luego girándose para apuntar al espejo. —¡No, no lo hizo! ¡No pasó nada! ¡No hubo ningún acontecimiento de la nada!

Cuando se volvió hacia Derek, estaba rodando los ojos. —No pasó nada. Solo quise decir lo que intenté hacer. Lo que el lobo estaba tratando de hacer.

Oh, hombre, su padre iba a hablar de eso más tarde, y no lo esperaba, ¿por qué era esta su vida? Stiles dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y les hizo señas para que avanzaran la discusión. No debería haber preguntado, esto era culpa suya, y ahora estaba recordando lo que se sentía al estar atrapado bajo Derek y Jesucristo, su vida era un desastre.

—Sí, vamos a seguir adelante. Tal vez no hablemos de compañeros y reclamemos ante una audiencia, eso fue lo malo.

Los ojos de Derek se movieron sobre su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de sus labios. Su mirada pareció sugerir que su padre estaba diciendo algo como: "¡Sobre mi cadáver!" Bueno, lo que su padre no sabía no lo lastimaría.

—Está bien, entonces. —Stiles dio una palmada —Tus ojos cambiaron porque la pena estaba haciendo retroceder al Alfa en ti, pero ahora que eres otra vez, los ojos rojos están de vuelta.

—Sí.

—Comprobado. Lo tengo. —Stiles agarró la bolsa de patatas fritas que Derek había dejado a un lado, pero el otro hombre se la quitó y levantó las cejas. —¿Qué? No los estabas comiendo.

—Yo los estaba guardando. He estado comiendo carne cruda durante cinco años, no estás tomando mis patatas fritas.

—Podemos comprarte más patatas fritas. —Discutió Stiles, pero él no intentó tomarlas de nuevo. Derek acercó la bolsa a sí mismo, cerrándola como si estuviera preocupado de que Stiles los agarrara. —Hablando de carne cruda, y no en el sentido sexual.

Stiles meneó las cejas cuando Derek lo miró. Fue gracioso, porque Derek probablemente podría escuchar a su padre en la otra habitación maldiciendo y amenazando con asesinarlo, y Stiles simplemente se sentó allí y sonrió como un imbécil.

—La sangre. Obviamente eres humano y, por lo que sé, los lobos realmente no sobreviven con sangre, así que... ¿qué pasó con eso?

—Era otra forma de equilibrar la magia que estaba derrochando. —Dijo Derek, moviendo la bolsa de patatas a un lado, pero manteniéndola lejos de Stiles. —Como dije, estaba sacando de la zona, pero estaba matando la tierra y la sangre era otra forma de sacar magia. —Era algo para mantenerme a tierra, para evitar que me deslizara aún más. Todos los humanos, sin importar si son o no tipos mágicos, tienen el potencial de magia en ellos. Al principio solo lo necesitaba para mantenerme unido. Para evitar perder completamente el control y simplemente destruir toda la ciudad con la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre el Nemetón. Tirar de la magia de la gente me estaba ayudando a permanecer en tierra.

Stiles no sabía eso de las personas. Siempre había asumido que nacías con magia o no. Deaton siempre lo había hecho sonar de esa manera, de todos modos, pero supuso que tenía sentido. Dos padres no mágicos pueden tener un hijo mágico, por lo que era lógico pensar que todos tenían el potencial para hacerlo, como había dicho Derek, pero no todos lo manifestaron.

—Entonces, la gente que rechazaste de los Blooding, ellos... ¿qué? ¿Le faltó?

—No, lo tenían, pero era de los malos.

Stiles se sentía frío por todas partes. —¿Como la magia oscura?

—Sí. —Dijo Derek, mirando a Stiles, como si su reacción le interesara. —Pero no lo olvides, esa gente no es magia. Ellos solo tienen el potencial para ello. No quería a esa gente. No era bueno para mi psique en ese momento.

—No es broma. —Stiles se preguntó si la magia oscura era lo mismo que alguien siendo una mala persona. ¿Era posible ser una buena persona pero tener el potencial para la magia oscura? De manera realista, tenía que ser posible ser uno con el otro. Después de todo, no todos los usuarios de magia eran buenas personas, por lo que tenía que ser posible que una buena persona pudiera manifestar magia oscura y nunca usarla. Sabía que la respuesta era obvia, pero Stiles no pudo evitar preguntar. —¿Y yo estaba bien?

Las facciones de Derek se suavizaron entonces, y por un segundo, se sintió como si estuviera mirando a su Derek de nuevo. —Eres perfecto.

Se sintió diferente al escuchar que, en lugar de solo sentirlo, como lo había estado durante los últimos meses. Mirando a Derek, con su expresión abierta como era, en realidad lo hizo sentirse como su Derek estaba allí.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, Stiles sentía que tal vez no había perdido a Derek. Tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en quién había comparado a Derek con quien realmente era. Un concepto confuso, cuando trató de pensarlo demasiado, pero sintió la opresión en su pecho que había estado cargando durante días, finalmente se relajó un poco y sonrió.

—Asegúrate de que mi padre escuche eso, le he estado diciendo que soy un regalo por años. —Bromeó. Derek solo dejó escapar un suave sonido, casi como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una risa, pero también estaba sonriendo. Se sentía como si una barrera invisible se hubiera caído entre ellos, y ambos podrían respirar más fácilmente.

—¿Seguro que vas a comer eso?

—Aléjate de mis patatas fritas. —Derek colocó la bolsa en su regazo, y miró a Stiles.

—Vale la pena. —Stiles se recostó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué pasa con las mantas?

—¿Qué hay de ellos?

—¿Por qué siempre fuiste así, no lo sé, protector?

Derek le dio otra mirada, está claramente preguntando si era estúpido. —Me encerraron en una jaula con mis muñecas encadenadas a la pared y un agujero para el inodoro. Las mantas eran literalmente mi única posesión. Cada vez que alguien venía por ellas, seguía pensando que todos intentaban quitarme una cosa más. Ya había perdido todo lo demás, no estaba dispuesta a perderlos también.

Eso duele. Golpea a Stiles directamente en las sensaciones. Él hizo una mueca inconsciente, pero asintió en comprensión. —Justo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre quisiste que olieran como personas antes de que los tomaras?

—Tener otros olores en ellos me hizo sentir menos solo.

Esa era la cosa más triste que Stiles había escuchado y quería cruzar la mesa y abrazarlo.

—Cuando te convertiste en parte de mi manada, todo lo que realmente necesitaba para sentirme mejor era tu olor. Es por eso que, cuando regresamos después de estar juntos en el camión, no pude manejar lo que había quedado atrás. Tu olor se había desvanecido. Lo necesitaba de vuelta.

—Menos mal. —Bromeó Stiles, tratando de aliviar la tensión. —Aunque en el tema de tus cadenas, si pudieras salir todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —No fue un mal negocio. Estaba solo, pero me alimentaron y me cuidaron, principalmente. Y mientras era fuerte en ese entonces, tengo mucho más poder como un Alfa. Hubiera sido difícil y doloroso para mí liberarme. El día que lo hice, el Alfa estuvo a la defensiva, y no pude sentir nada porque solo pude pensar en salir para protegerte. —Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa en ese momento. —Solo para que quede claro, no lo hice porque pensé que no podías protegerte. ¿Cuándo fuiste atacado por ese tipo, Jackson?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y Derek le devolvió el saludo, continuando.

—Cuando fuiste atacado por Jackson, supe que podrías manejarte. Y lo hiciste, te estaba mirando. Es por eso que no hice nada al principio. Por qué solo estaba esperando que te liberaras y lo hicieras irse por tu cuenta. Sabía que estarías bien, aunque estuvieras herido. No me gustó, pero eres fuerte, y eres un luchador, y no estaba preocupado. Supongo que pensé que mi interferencia podría molestarte, como pensaste que no creía en tu capacidad para cuidarte. Así que dejé que pelearan fuera. —Derek frunció el ceño hacia sus manos, apretándolos en puños. —He perdido a mucha gente. He visto a mucha gente herida. Cuando te golpeó frente a mí, supe que tomarías represalias, que lo atacarías, que podrías arreglártelas por ti mismo. Sabía que no me necesitabas para protegerte. Pero no pude ver más. No podía ver a alguien lastimando a una persona que me importaba, y cuando tu cabeza golpeó la pared y olí la sangre, bueno, más sangre, yo solo... tenía que hacer algo. Así que estallé. Y porque te lastimaste, era un instinto protegerte y todos eran una amenaza. Ahora sé que una de las personas que percibí como un peligro era tu padre, pero en ese momento, el Alfa se hizo cargo. Estabas en la manada y herido, y ellos me habían lastimado. No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño.

Stiles vio que los ojos de Derek se movían ligeramente, como si estuviera mirando por encima del hombro al espejo otra vez. Se preguntó qué dirían las personas detrás del vidrio, especialmente considerando que ahora sabían que la persona que habían estado tratando de matar era, bueno, una persona. Una persona perdida.

—Gracias. —Dijo Stiles, porque parecía apropiado. —Lo siento, te estaba codeando para que me dejes ir.

—Apenas sentí eso. —Insistió Derek, con los ojos puestos en él y el comienzo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos Stiles lo estaba regresando a aguas más seguras.

—Cuando la jaula estaba completamente arreglada, ¿cómo seguiste saliendo? —Preguntó Stiles.

—Descubrí cómo abrir la puerta al verte hacer eso.

Eso era lo que Stiles había asumido, pero dado que Derek podía hablar ahora, pensó que simplemente preguntaría de todos modos. —¿Y luego seguiste mi olor a mi casa?  
Derek inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, como si estuviera pensando. —Si y no. No puedo seguir tu olor una vez que estás en el coche, pero puedo... sentirte. Así que seguí esa sensación y, finalmente, capté tu olor y me fui de allí.

—Huh. Bastante inteligente para un animal tonto. —Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek lo miró por el comentario, y aunque aun así su estómago se contrajo un poco al ver el color rojo, se estaba volviendo más fácil. Después de todo, Derek no lo había lastimado una de las veces que sus ojos estaban rojos, simplemente no era el color que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Te perdiste la parte donde mencioné que estaríamos aquí por un tiempo? —Stiles preguntó con incredulidad. —Tengo suficientes preguntas para durar toda la noche.

—Pregunta.

Stiles sonrió, moviéndose a través de su cuaderno mental de preguntas, pero la emoción se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era su siguiente pregunta importante. No sería fácil preguntar. Bueno, más no sería fácil decirlo de manera educada, pero haría lo mejor que pudiera.

—Está bien. —Exhaló lentamente. —Entonces tenías, ¿qué, quince? Cuando todas estas cosas de animales comenzaron, y ahora tienes veinte años, eso significa... cómo, eres... —Stiles realmente no sabía cómo preguntar esto cortésmente. —Quiero decir, creciste, ¿mentalmente bien, quiero decir?

No hizo un buen trabajo de ser educado, pero a Derek no pareció importarle.

—Tenía quince años cuando todo esto empezó. —Confirmó. —Y mientras voy a admitir que probablemente no soy tan maduro como otra persona de mi edad a los veintiún años, creo que crecí bien. Todavía estaba allí, pero no en la vanguardia. Algunos de los elegidos fueron muy buenos para mí. Tara solía hablarme mucho. Me leíste libros e hiciste tareas cerca de mí. Jared a menudo se quejaba de la tarea cuando él también estaba cerca. Ya estaba un poco adelantado para mi edad, así que aunque hubo un contratiempo, lo admito, creo que me he desarrollado mentalmente bien. —Frunció el ceño. —Aunque podría tener que tomar algunas clases. Técnicamente no me gradué de secundaria. Debería estudiar eso cuando salga de aquí.

—¿Qué pasa con el dinero? —Stiles preguntó vacilante. —¿Estás... quiero decir, qué vas a hacer?

—La propiedad Hale todavía debe estar intacta. Cualquiera que sea la póliza de seguro de vida que mis padres hubieran tenido con mis hermanas, luego de nuestra desaparición y presunta desaparición, debería haber incumplido con el patrimonio. Como no había beneficiarios que la gente conociera, y Laura y yo estuvimos lo suficiente como para escuchar que todavía no había pasado por la legalización, supongo que para cuando ella falleció, probablemente estaba en las obras. Habría tardado un mínimo de dos años en aprobar la sucesión, dado el tamaño del patrimonio, y se requiere que el estado retenga los fondos por un mínimo de tres años, lo que significa que el condado fue responsable de mantenerlo a un lado. Dado el tiempo, podría estar justo debajo del cable.

Los ojos de Derek se dirigieron al espejo y él asintió una vez. Stiles se giró, como si pudiera ver a través de él, pero Derek habló y lo enfrentó una vez más.

—Tu padre acaba de confirmar que la propiedad Hale todavía está dentro del estatuto de limitaciones, por lo que legalmente ese dinero ahora es mío.  
Si el estado tenía que pasar por años de sucesión, Stiles ni siquiera podía imaginar cuánto había en el banco para Derek en este momento.

—Eso es bueno. —Dijo Stiles. —Que tienes dinero. Pero, realmente no estaba pensando en esto originalmente, pero cuando tú, cuando todo sucedió, ¿por qué se escondieron tú y Laura? ¿Por qué no te presentaste? La gente te buscó durante meses en las ruinas de tu casa. ¿Por qué los dos se escaparon y se escondieron?  
Derek apretó los puños y Stiles supo que había tocado un tema delicado. Abrió la boca para insistir en que no tenía que responder, pero Derek fue el primero en responder.

—No fuimos los únicos en sobrevivir al fuego.

Stiles lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué?

—Nuestro tío, Peter. Él sobrevivió, también. Pero él fue... —Derek dejó escapar un áspero suspiro. —Sé que no soy alguien para hablar, dado lo que me convertí, pero Peter perdió la cabeza. Él comenzó a enfurecerse sobre cómo merecía ser el Alfa, cómo era legítimamente su lugar en nuestras vidas, cómo todavía éramos una manada y Laura se lo debía a él para darle el poder Alfa.

—¿Podría ella hacer eso? —Stiles preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente no lo sabemos. Afirmó que era posible, pero la única forma en la que hemos escuchado es la muerte. —Derek frunció el ceño. —Se estaba volviendo más agresivo. Más inestable. No teníamos otra opción, teníamos que correr. Decirle a la ciudad que estábamos vivos le habría dado una razón para atacar a todos los que intentaron protegernos. Pero esta ciudad era nuestro hogar, y no queríamos que destruyera todo. Así que corrimos.

Derek se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo después de eso. Stiles no lo apuró, porque no podía imaginar lo difícil que había sido esta noche para él. Se habían movido de un lado a otro entre tiempos felices y tristes, pero ninguna cantidad de pensamientos felices podía curar la agitación emocional que toda esta conversación tenía que enfrentar.

—Él es el que los trajo de vuelta. —Dijo finalmente Derek. —Los usuarios de la magia que destruyeron nuestra casa. Se encontraron de alguna manera, y él prometió darles las mismas habilidades que teníamos si mataban a Laura.

La boca de Stiles se secó. —¿Está muerto?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Probablemente era la cosa más cruel que Stiles había dicho, pero la idea de que el tío de Derek fuera la razón por la que Laura estaba muerta era asquerosa. La idea de que su tío había intentado matarlo era atroz.

Derek lo miró, casi sorprendido, pero su rostro se suavizó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que era porque a Stiles le importaba. ¡Y por supuesto a Stiles le importaba! Derek era su amigo! Bueno, algo así. Eran algo, de todos modos. Se supone que todo lo que fue abierto a la interpretación.

Cuando Derek recogió su agua para tomar una copa, Stiles pensó en lo agotado que debía estar. Toda esta noche había sido emocionalmente agotadora y Stiles no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado allí, pero al menos horas.

El tiempo suficiente para que él quiera más comida.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? —Finalmente preguntó en voz baja.

Derek dejó su agua, se lamió los labios y luego cruzó los brazos, reclinándose en su silla. —Quedarme aquí.

—¿Beacon Hills?

—Es mi casa.

—Correcto. —Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Qué pasará con la ciudad si mueres? —Derek arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Estás conectado con la ciudad, ¿qué pasará cuando inevitablemente te encuentres con tu fin? Supongo que puedes morir, a menos que seas una especie de ser inmortal.

—Puedo morir. —Confirmó Derek. —Y supongo que nada.

—¿Nada? —Las cejas de Stiles se alzaron. —Cuando te dispararon o te atacaron, ¡toda la ciudad se volvió loca!

—Ese era yo, sin embargo. Tirando de la magia. ¿Recuerdas?

—Correcto. —Stiles lo había olvidado brevemente. El Nemetón y Derek estaban conectados, pero solo porque Derek sacó de él.

—Entonces, si mueres, ¿la ciudad estaría bien?

—Me lo imagino. —Derek se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Nada sucedió cuando mi madre murió, y todos estábamos de duelo. Tenemos más control cuando estamos... en control. —Derek frunció el ceño, obviamente no le gustaba la frase, pero tenía sentido.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, al menos. —Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Entonces, ¿a dónde vas a ir ahora?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no puedes volver a la casa Hale. —Stiles se estremeció. —Quiero decir, tu vieja casa. Y no es como si estuvieras bajo arresto, así que realmente no deberías quedarte aquí.

—No tengo en ningún otro lugar.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo. —Ofreció Stiles. —Y con mi padre.

Parecía que Derek estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y Stiles saltó. Derek se tensó, los dos se giraron para ver al sheriff en la puerta.

—Stiles, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sabes que tiene una súper audiencia, ¿verdad? Nos escuchará sin importar lo que pase.

Su padre no se mostró impresionado con eso, los ojos disparados entre los dos hombres que lo miraban, pero finalmente admitió la derrota.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que Derek se quede en nuestro lugar.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Stiles. —Dejas que el animal Derek se quede en nuestro lugar. Este en realidad sabe cómo usar la ducha por su cuenta, él es una actualización.

Vio a Derek cerrar los ojos y soltar una exhalación lenta en su periférico y no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que lo había avergonzado.

—Stiles…

—Te das cuenta de que no puedes tenerlo aquí, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Stiles. —Quiero decir, aparte del hecho de que no tienes causa, literalmente no puedes tenerlo aquí. Es probable que se quede por cortesía contigo, pero podría haber salido de su celda y haber salido de aquí, y no lo hizo.

Stiles sabía que su padre no se oponía a dejar ir a Derek. Se oponía a que Derek se quedara en su casa. Solo. Con Stiles.

Debido a que su padre era protector, pero también era un softie gigante, e incluso cuando Stiles lo miró fijamente, pudo decir que ya había ganado. El sheriff obviamente se sentía culpable por todo lo que Derek había pasado y por cómo había sido tratado, por lo que finalmente suspiró y se frotó los ojos con una mano.

—Paremos en la tienda antes de ir a casa y traerle algo de ropa real.

—Dulce viaje de compras. —Stiles sonrió y se volvió hacia Derek, poniéndose de pie y dándole una palmada en el brazo. —¿Podemos detenernos y traer mi Jeep?

—Sí. —Dijo su padre, suspirando en derrota. —Solo déjame hablar con Parrish y arreglar las cosas para el turno de noche. Te veré en la puerta.

Stiles se movió más allá de su padre, también lo abofeteó en el brazo y abrió el camino hacia el frente. Derek lo siguió con su bolsa de papel con patatas fritas, y Stiles se sintió extremadamente incómodo una vez más cuando caminó por la comisaría y todos se detuvieron a mirarlos. La mayoría miraban a Derek, pero aún era raro. Especialmente sabiendo que había hecho esto. Stiles fue la razón por la que Derek Hale había regresado, y era humano. Él era la razón por la que no tendrían más Bloodings, o terremotos, o tormentas anormales. Eso era todo él, e incluso Stiles estaba teniendo dificultades para envolver su cabeza alrededor de eso. Esperaron en la entrada a su padre, ya que Tara les dijo que no salieran. Stiles pensó que era porque no querían que Derek se expusiera demasiado en este momento, pero Derek insistió en que era porque el sheriff todavía estaba un poco nervioso por dejarlos solos.

Una vez que llegó el sheriff, salieron en el coche patrulla y Stiles vio que se acercaba a las siete. Esperaba que su padre hubiera comido, de lo contrario se sentiría culpable por haber comido mientras hablaba con Derek.

Se detuvieron en la tienda de la ciudad para satisfacer las necesidades de Derek (bóxer, camisas, pantalones, cepillo de dientes, maquinilla de afeitar, etc.) y luego el sheriff los llevó a la escuela para recoger el Jeep de Stiles. Resultó ser un pequeño problema porque su padre no quería que Derek viajara solo con Stiles, y Derek no se sentía cómodo con solo el sheriff como compañero. Finalmente, Derek reconoció la derrota y se fue con el sheriff, lo que Stiles estaba contento porque demostró que estaba intentando.

Esperaba que su padre también lo intentara. Él había empezado con las esposas y el quedarse, supuso Stiles, así que Derek tuvo que encontrarse con él en el medio.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Derek fue a ducharse mientras Stiles y su padre estaban sentados en la sala de estar. Era obvio que su padre quería decir algunas cosas, pero con la audiencia de Derek, era probable que escuchara todo, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Cuando Derek bajó las escaleras con unos vaqueros y una camisa holgada, Stiles se sorprendió un poco. Siempre lo había encontrado bastante atractivo, pero se había afeitado correctamente y parecía que se había cortado un poco el pelo. Se veía... bien.

Realmente bien.

—Maldición. —Dijo Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa. —Te limpias bien.

—Deberías verme en un traje. —Dijo Derek con un pequeño levantamiento de sus labios.

—Oh Dios. —Murmuró el sheriff, frotándose la cara con una mano. —Me voy a cansar realmente del coqueteo muy rápido.

Stiles se limitó a reírse e hizo un gesto a Derek para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Él obedeció, los dos se pusieron cómodos mientras el sheriff gruñó en su sillón reclinable, claramente inseguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Stiles simplemente lo ignoró y le preguntó a Derek si alguna vez había visto Star Wars.

Al descubrir que, de hecho, había visto las películas, Stiles procedió a poner la séptima ya que Derek solo había visto la trilogía original y las precuelas. Vieron la película en silencio relativo y una vez que terminó, el sheriff insistió en que era hora de ir a la cama porque era solo el jueves y Stiles tenía la escuela por la mañana.

Mientras Stiles se estaba preparando en el baño principal, Derek en el pasillo, escuchó a su padre arrastrarse y abrir y cerrar puertas. Cuando salió del baño con sus cosas, después de haberlas llevado del baño de su sala habitual al de su padre, lo vio de pie en el pasillo, esperándolo.

Derek ya estaba allí, pareciendo inseguro.

Su padre le indicó a Stiles que se acercara y él lo hizo, desviándose por un segundo para dejar sus artículos de tocador en su propio baño antes de moverse para pararse junto a Derek frente a su padre. Estaban justo al lado del dormitorio de invitados, que no se había utilizado en años.

El sheriff señaló la habitación. —Aquí es donde Derek se va a quedar. Se quedará en esta habitación y dormirá en esta habitación, y se quedará en esta habitación. Si me despierto en cualquier momento de la noche, y no lo encuentro en esta sala, voy a destruir toda evidencia de su llegada aquí y asegurarse de que nunca encontraron el cuerpo.

—Papá. —Insistió Stiles. —¡Se supone que no debes anunciar eso! ¡Ahora si me convierto en un asesino, Derek sabrá que eres mi conserje!

La mirada que tenía pudo haber cuajado la leche.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Derek, probablemente para romper un poco de la tensión. —No entraré en la habitación de Stiles.

—Bien. —Gruñó el sheriff, apartándose y señalando hacia el final del pasillo. —Tú sabes dónde ir.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres un poco embarazoso.

—No te preocupes, me lo has pagado por completo.

—Hace frío, Pops. —Stiles le dio una palmada en la espalda una vez que lo pasó, luego se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, girándose hacia los dos hombres. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, niño.

Derek lo observó durante un largo momento antes de decir: —Buenas noches, Stiles.

Dando un pequeño saludo, Stiles entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Este iba a ser un interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

······························

Stiles casi pensó que lo había soñado todo cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, por lo que fue un poco difícil tropezar escaleras abajo vestido de forma descuidada y medio dormido y encontrar a Derek en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Su padre ya estaba en la mesa con un café y frunciendo el ceño ante los titulares. Tenía un plato vacío en el codo y los ojos de Stiles se estrecharon.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Preguntó acusadoramente.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Derek, vagando hacia la mesa con una sartén en una mano y una espátula en la otra. —Tortilla de huevo con verduras y queso bajo en grasa. Sin tocino. —Le dirigió a Stiles una mirada de complicidad. —Escuchaba cuando hablaste, ya sabes.

Stiles se sentó y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo, y Derek puso dos huevos en su plato. Regresó a la estufa para comprar el tocino que había estado cocinando, y también lo dejó. Ya había tostadas en la mesa, así que Stiles agarró una rebanada y la mordisqueó, viendo a Derek regresar a la estufa y comenzar a limpiar.

—¿Estás tratando de sobornar a mi padre? —Preguntó con suspicacia.

—Me gustaría creer que si él realmente lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera dado tocino. —Dijo el sheriff distraídamente, todavía frunciendo el ceño ante el periódico. Stiles sonrió y se hundió en su comida, a pesar de no tener tiempo para eso en este momento. Llegaba tarde, como siempre, pero si aceleraba, probablemente llegaría a tiempo para el primer período. Su padre esperó a que él terminara y saliera de la casa antes de hacer cualquier movimiento para salir. Stiles se despidió de ambos y luego desapareció, apresurándose a la escuela. Solo estaba agradecido de que era viernes.

Todos notaron que estaba de mejor humor, pero el único que realmente preguntó al respecto fue Scott. Parecía ser el único de sus amigos que realmente no entendía las señales sociales, pero Stiles simplemente le dijo que las cosas iban bien con Derek y lo dejó así. Ya era bastante incómodo para el pobre chico saber que había estado corriendo desnudo, actuando como un animal salvaje durante años.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, él admitió un poco al grupo como un todo, ignorando el hecho de que las personas que normalmente lo evitaban se habían acercado más a su mesa para escuchar... Sí, Jackson, te veo allí, maldito.

Sin embargo, les dijo lo mínimo, solo explicando que Derek era algo que se llamaba un hombre lobo. Cuando la gente preguntaba qué era eso, lo mejor que podía ofrecer era que era una especie de cambia formas. Stiles realmente no sabía de qué se trataba, por lo que no podía explicárselo en detalle a otras personas.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, pero cuando Stiles fue a casa, encontró a Parrish colgando junto a su Jeep, apoyado en su coche patrulla. Se enderezó cuando lo vio y dijo que vendría por un tiempo hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo.

Esto tenía escrito a su padre por todas partes, pero Stiles no discutió y simplemente abrió el camino a casa. Derek estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar cuando entró Stiles y, para su crédito, no pareció ofendido cuando Parrish siguió a Stiles a la casa. Simplemente lo saludó con un pequeño asentimiento y volvió a lo que estaba viendo. Él y Stiles hicieron la cena juntos más tarde, Parrish los tomó para irse justo cuando el sheriff entró en la casa. Stiles quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo era en ese momento, así que pensó que podría tolerarlo por ahora y hablar con su padre más tarde. La noche transcurrió sin incidentes y cuando Stiles se fue a la cama, Derek se dirigió a la ducha. Se había ido cuando Stiles se despertó por la mañana, y al principio estaba un poco molesto, pero todas las cosas de Derek todavía estaban allí, así que obviamente no había desaparecido.

Su padre estuvo en la casa toda la mañana, y finalmente Derek regresó con unos papeles y dos mantas. Uno de ellos era la vieja manta quemada de su cama en el sótano de la casa Hale, y la otra era la primera manta que Stiles le había dado.

Después de poner las mantas en el lavadero, Derek se acercó al sheriff y le preguntó si podía tener el número de Tara, luego la llamó desde la cocina antes de salir de nuevo.  
Stiles solo se enteró más tarde en el día cuando Derek regresó que se había topado con Tara en la ciudad y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a resolver el patrimonio de su familia para poder tener sus propios fondos más temprano que tarde. Derek había pasado la mayor parte del día con ella revisando el papeleo antes de dirigirse a los abogados con ella.

Hilarantemente, tenía que demostrar que era Derek Hale, lo cual era fácil dado que su dentista todavía estaba cerca y el hombre se apresuró a visitarlo para igualar sus registros dentales. Al parecer, era la forma más rápida de probarlo, aunque Derek ofreció una prueba de ADN. El abogado parecía sentir que los dentistas eran lo suficientemente buenos porque Derek había regresado a casa con más documentos para firmar para acceder a los fondos en los próximos días.

Eso fue principalmente lo que hizo Derek con el paso del tiempo. Organizó su situación de vida, abrió una cuenta bancaria y depositó los fondos del patrimonio en ella. Bueno, volviendo a abrir su cuenta bancaria, ya que él tenía una abierta cuando era más joven junto con sus padres. El banco lo reabrió para él y todos los activos fueron depositados.  
Stiles no sabía cuánto tenía, pero era mucho. Inmediatamente le encargó a Hank que reconstruyera la casa Hale después de confirmar con el sheriff que podía quedarse en su lugar. Se ofreció a ir a un hotel, pero el padre de Stiles parecía estar calentándose con él y le dijo que podía quedarse, aunque los oficiales aparecían cada vez que no estaba en casa y Derek sí.

Ese tipo de Stiles molesto, pero él simplemente lo dejó pasar, porque a Derek no parecía importarle mucho. Una vez que había arreglado todo con Hank, que había demorado varios días, dado que tenían que resolver el diseño y otras decisiones como el piso y la pintura, Derek compró una portátil y un teléfono. Se inscribió en clases en línea para terminar su educación secundaria y programó el número de Stiles y el teléfono de la casa en su móvil.

A medida que pasaban los días, la gente del pasado de Derek comenzó a detenerse. Amigos de la escuela secundaria, maestros, viejos amigos de la familia. A veces, Stiles estaba allí y trataba de quedarse porque era obvio que a Derek no le gustaban las personas, ni siquiera como humano, pero en su mayoría salía con sus propios amigos o estaba en su habitación haciendo la tarea.

Cuando casi había pasado un mes, Stiles estaba empezando a sentirse ofendido por Derek por el hecho de que nadie lo había dejado solo con Stiles. A pesar de que no había hecho nada, y aunque era perfectamente normal , su padre todavía estaba preocupado por eso y no los dejaría solos juntos.

—Solo está preocupado. —Argumentó Derek mientras estaban parados uno al lado del otro en la cocina. Derek parecía disfrutar realmente cocinar, y era bueno en eso, así que tendía a hacer la mayor parte. Stiles usualmente solo le cortaba las cosas, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con Derek.

—¿Preocupado por qué? —Stiles exigió, cortando una zanahoria brutalmente. —No vas a hacer nada. Está más nervioso contigo ahora que cuando eras un animal.

—No me importa. —Dijo Derek, a pesar de que Stiles estaba seguro de que lo hizo.

Haigh soltó un gruñido detrás de ellos, leyendo algo que obviamente era desagradable, pero ninguno de los dos se volvió. Stiles siguió masacrando la zanahoria que estaba cortando.

—Voy a hablar con él. —Insistió Stiles. —Le diré que se detenga. Es lo suficientemente difícil para ti sin el constante recordatorio de que estabas mal. Se detendrá, lo prometo.

Derek sonrió levemente mientras movía las cebollas en una sartén. —Gracias.

—Lo haré. —Insistió Stiles.

—Lo sé, te creo. —Derek lo miró. —Siempre has mantenido tus promesas.

Por alguna razón, tener a Derek diciéndole eso, y mirándolo cómo era... Stiles se sintió caliente por todas partes y soltó un silbido cuando accidentalmente se cortó un dedo.

—Mierda. —Dejó caer el cuchillo y comenzó a correr hacia el fregadero, la sangre fluía libremente, pero antes de dar un paso, Derek lo agarró del brazo y lo retiró. Tomó la muñeca de Stiles y se llevó la mano a la boca, envolviendo sus labios alrededor del dedo herido y chupando. Stiles sabía que no lo estaba haciendo de una manera sexual, sabía que Derek solo estaba tratando de ayudar porque podía curarlo.

Pero él mantuvo contacto visual mientras hacía eso y Stiles sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia su ingle. Derek casi sonrió alrededor del dedo, la lengua rodeó el dígito en su boca y definitivamente lo estaba haciendo con el maldito propósito. Cuando se apartó, fue con un pop húmedo, sacando la lengua para lamer sus labios. El dedo de Stiles estaba casi completamente curado, solo quedaban los cortes menos profundos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sangrar. Derek se inclinó más cerca, bajando la voz, y Stiles sintió su aliento contra su oreja cuando habló. —No sabía que eso te excitaría tanto.

—No fue así. —Insistió Stiles como un niño obstinado y petulante.

La nariz de Derek rozó ligeramente contra su sien e inhaló profundamente, el corazón de Stiles avanzaba una milla por minuto. —Dile eso a mí nariz.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué está pasando?

Stiles saltó y Derek inmediatamente dio un paso atrás, los dos se giraron hacia Haigh, quien había levantado la vista de lo que estaba haciendo en la mesa de la cocina. Les dirigió a ambos una mirada de advertencia y los siguió observando durante unos buenos cinco minutos.

Stiles miró a Derek por el rabillo del ojo y vio que estaba sonriendo.

································

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero Stiles terminó haciendo que su padre reconociera la derrota. Su argumento había sido que le preocupaba que Derek retrocediera, pero Stiles señaló que él era la última persona en preocuparse por el animal dado que a Derek le había gustado. Una gran cantidad, dado el intento de montaje alegando que Stiles no iba a dejar que Derek viven en el corto plazo.

Fue agradable cuando un día regresó a casa de la escuela y encontró a Derek en la sala de estar solo, haciendo la tarea en el sofá. Stiles le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí y Derek sonrió, cerrando su portátil y dejándola a un lado. Dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo al final del sofá, Stiles cayó sobre el extremo opuesto y estiró sus piernas, que enredadas con las de Derek, dado que ambos estaban reclinados contra cualquiera de los reposabrazos con las piernas delante de ellos.

—Como dije. —Sonrió Derek. —Siempre cumples tus promesas.

—Un hombre es tan bueno como su palabra. —Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Derek se rio, y fue un sonido increíble. Se sentía diferente, ahora. Habían estado así por un tiempo. Cómodo. Volviendo a algo más natural. Pero nunca habían estado solos. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de cosas. Como todo el asunto de los amigos, que Stiles quería abordar, pero también no, porque ¿qué tan raro y vergonzoso era?

—Así que tengo una pregunta. —Soltó Stiles.

Derek parecía divertido. —¿Solo una?

—Tal vez sea solo una pregunta realmente larga.

—Tengo tiempo. —Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros, cruzando los brazos e inclinándose un poco más para que sus piernas se enredaran aún más con la de Stiles. —Pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿eres gay, o...? —No era como él quería hacer la pregunta, pero salió de esa manera de todos modos. Derek no parecía ofendido, así que no se preocupó por eso.

—Los lobos no discriminan. Cuando encuentras a alguien que percibes como tu pareja, tienes a tu pareja, ya sea hombre o mujer. No es el género, es la persona.

—Huh. —Stiles frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensándolo. —Así que eres más, te clasificarían como pansexual, entonces. O bisexual.

—Supongo. —Derek lo miró cuidadosamente. —¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó Stiles.

—¿Eres gay?

Stiles negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que los hombros de Derek pudieran hundirse demasiado y hacer que le doliera el corazón, dijo: —Soy bisexual. Me gustan los dos por igual, aunque se me conoce por dirigir más hacia las mujeres. Pero eso tiene el potencial de cambiar.

Derek casi sonrió ante eso, pero logró retirarlo para que no pareciera un bastardo presumido. Aunque Stiles se había dado cuenta de que Derek reprimía mucho sus emociones, especialmente con otras personas. Probablemente no quería lastimarse y pensó que si nadie sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, nadie podría usarlo contra él.  
Stiles estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo iban a realizar sus tareas escolares, dado que Derek estaba en el grado once en este momento, pero el otro habló antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, de todos modos?

Frunciendo el ceño, Stiles preguntó: —¿Hacer qué?

Derek lo miró, levantando las cejas. Stiles lo encontraba tan extraño que las cejas de Derek tenían su propio lenguaje, considerando que para la mayoría de su amistad original, Derek ni siquiera tenía cejas.

Se dio cuenta de lo que Derek estaba preguntando por las cejas solo y se encogió de hombros, jugando con un agujero en sus pantalones vaqueros, observando cómo se aflojaban los hilos blancos. —Tara dijo que pensaba que podrías estar solo. Supongo que después de esa primera vez, cuando me mordiste, y luego me enojé por eso, comencé a pensar que tal vez ella tenía razón. Tal vez solo querías que alguien se quedara y fuera amable, y como me mordiste, pensaste que probablemente no lo sería. Supongo que el lado sentimental de mí quería que supieras que no te odiaban, y el lado obstinado de mí quería demostrarte que estás equivocado.

—Confiaste tanto en mí ese día. —Dijo Derek, con los ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de la cara de Stiles. —Podría haberte arrancado el brazo, pero pusiste tu mano delante de mi cara y me dijiste que lo hiciera de todos modos.

—Esperaba que no me lastimaras. —Stiles se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró, reclinándose un poco más cómodamente. —Es genial, por cierto. La cosa de la saliva.

Derek se rio. —Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso hasta que trajeron al primer elegido. —Admitió. —Algo que desearía haber sabido antes.

—Pero puedes auto curarte, ¿verdad? Como, más ¿rápido que la mayoría de la gente?

En respuesta, Derek abrió una mano, con garras en lugar de clavos en las yemas de sus dedos. Se deslizó en la parte posterior de su otro brazo con una garra, y Stiles observó que la sangre brotaba antes de que se curara de nuevo instantáneamente.

—Eso es genial. —Insistió, asombrado.

Derek todavía lo estaba mirando, parecía intenso. —Estabas preocupado por mí. —Dijo lentamente, como si recordara ese día. —Cuando estallé. Las cadenas me habían lastimado, y estabas preocupado.

—Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. —Stiles insistió con el ceño fruncido. —Fuiste amable conmigo y te lastimaste tratando de protegerme.

—Nadie más se preocupó por mí. Yo no era más que un inconveniente para ellos. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste por mí.

Stiles le dio un ligero codazo con un pie, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —Era lo más decente que hacer. Y te trajo de vuelta así, ya sabes. Ganar, de verdad. —De repente, se le ocurrió lo difícil que debía haber sido para Derek regresar después de todo ese tiempo ignorando su dolor y la sonrisa desapareció lentamente de su rostro. Derek frunció el ceño, como si sintiera el cambio, y Stiles dijo en voz muy baja: —Lamento mucho tu familia, Derek. No estaba bien, y lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso.

Derek se había tensado, pero asintió una vez y dijo: —Gracias.

Stiles dudó por un momento, pero cuando Derek arqueó una ceja, suspiró. —Te vi.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando fuimos al Nemetón esa primera vez juntos. Estabas tocando el árbol y sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando toqué el árbol, vi que estaba dentro de la casa. Te vi afuera con tu hermana.

Derek se estremeció ligeramente ante eso, pero se recuperó rápidamente y solo frunció el ceño. —No tenía ni idea. No vi eso.

—Lo pensé, dado que no reaccionaste mal. —Stiles lo miró con suspicacia. —¿Qué viste? —Se preguntó si Derek había conseguido un primer plano de la propia cabeza de Stiles, pero Derek dijo que en su mayoría solo veía cosas que sucedían en la ciudad. El Nemetón estaba tratando de ayudarlo, y probablemente fue uno de los factores que contribuyeron a su regreso.

Charlaron un poco más, y Derek le hizo algunas preguntas a Stiles sobre su vida, ya que solo sabía lo que Stiles le había ofrecido originalmente cuando estaban en el sótano de la casa Hale. Derek estaba en el proceso de explicar el nuevo diseño para el segundo piso de su casa cuando algo le ocurrió a Stiles. Derek había regresado a casa con dos mantas cuando había estado resolviendo sus finanzas. Una de ellas era la de Stiles, que según él era un valor sentimental, pero de repente se le ocurrió qué era la segunda manta.

Era viejo, y estaba quemado, y ya había estado en la casa Hale cuando trajeron a Derek allí desde el principio. Sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, Stiles finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era esa manta y lo que significaba para Derek.

Era algo que sabía que la policía había encontrado tirada cuando arrojaron a Derek a su nueva celda hace cinco años. Pero lo habían encontrado en la casa Hale, y Derek fue el último superviviente de Hale. Era la última parte de su casa que Derek tenía. Era por eso que había sido tan inflexible en tenerlo siempre de vuelta cuando Stiles había limpiado las mantas. Derek dejó de hablar entonces, frunciendo el ceño, y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles.

No dijo nada por un momento, mirando a Stiles con cuidado. —Estas triste. No sabía que mi elección en el esquema de color fuera algo por lo que estar triste. —Intentó sonreír, pero era obvio que estaba preocupado.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Stiles. Por lo que él sabía, su ritmo cardíaco no había hecho nada raro, y no había ninguna razón para que Derek supiera que estaba triste. Fue entonces cuando el comentario de Derek, hace unos días, finalmente tuvo sentido. Sobre su nariz. Porque al parecer, él podía olfatear emociones. Stiles siempre había pensado que Derek podía escuchar cómo aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco, y aunque había admitido que podía, en realidad era algo que se llamaba señales de señales que le permitía saber exactamente cómo se sentía Stiles.

Trató de explicárselo, pero Stiles básicamente lo entendió como "las emociones tienen olores" y Derek era realmente bueno para detectarlas. Afortunadamente se había distraído explicando eso y eso le permitió a Stiles dejar de sentirse deprimido al darse cuenta de que todo lo que Derek había dejado de su familia era una jodida manta.

Todavía estaban sentados juntos en el sofá con las piernas enredadas cuando su padre llegó a casa. Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlos, pero no dijo nada y solo suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina. Terminaron ordenando comida para llevar ya que Derek se había distraído y no había hecho nada para la cena. Luego salieron y vieron la televisión por un rato. Derek se retiró temprano a su habitación, diciendo que tenía algo para el día siguiente para su clase, por lo que Stiles y su padre solo vieron que algunas comedias se repetían juntas.

Cuando se dirigieron a la cama, su padre hizo un gesto con los ojos, luego señaló a Stiles con un claro 'te estoy observando' y se le ocurrió a Stiles que tal vez a su padre no solo le preocupaba que Derek regresara.

Al parecer, también pensó que él y Derek iban a follar como animales. No era un pensamiento desagradable, si era honesto. Derek era extremadamente atractivo, y ahora que lo conocía mejor, y no había perdido al Derek que había conocido antes, estaba empezando a ser un poco difícil mantener sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Y mientras estaba acostado en la cama esa noche, durmiéndose y escuchando cómo caía la lluvia, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek podía oler las emociones. Lo que significaba que cada vez que Stiles se encendía...

—Mi vida apesta. —Se quejó en su almohada.

······························

Stiles nunca le había mentido a Derek. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, lo entendiera o no. Su relación se basó en la confianza, por lo que Stiles nunca le había mentido antes, no planeaba comenzar ahora, por lo que en realidad respondió honestamente cuando Derek le preguntó: —¿Estas interesado en mí? ¿Románticamente?  
La masticación de Stiles se detuvo y miró a Derek por encima de su plato de espaguetis. Estaban solos, su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y Derek le había estado mirando intensamente durante la mayor parte de la noche. Evidentemente, se estaba preguntando sobre cómo preguntar antes de rendirse y seguir adelante.

Bajando su tenedor, Stiles dejó escapar un lento suspiro. —¿Qué dice tu nariz?

—Que tienes muchos pensamientos vergonzosos sobre mí. —Le informó Derek, sonriendo levemente.

Stiles odiaba la habilidad de Derek para detectar emociones. —Es de mala educación oler los sentimientos de alguien.

—Lo preguntaste. —Derek levantó las cejas, esperando. —No responde a mi pregunta. Puedes pensar que soy atractivo sin estar interesado.

Suspirando, Stiles se recostó en su silla, jugando con sus fideos. —¿Importa?

—Para mí lo hace.

—Sí. —Admitió. —Estoy interesado en ti.

—¿Románticamente?

Stiles lo miró y Derek sonrió.

—Sí. —Dijo de nuevo. —Románticamente.

Derek lo miró por unos segundos, con un zumbido de pensamiento, y luego volvió a comer su cena. Stiles dejó que se saliera con la suya durante unos cinco segundos antes de recoger una tostada de ajo y arrojársela. Golpeó a Derek en la mejilla, quien lo miró con sus ojos.

—¿Eso es todo? —Exigió. —¿Sólo 'hm'? ¿De Verdad?

—¿Estabas esperando algo diferente? —Preguntó Derek, sonriendo burlándose de sus labios.

—Saltar de alegría hubiera sido apreciado.

—Siento decepcionarte. —Derek parecía muy contento y Stiles solo le dio la vuelta al pájaro antes de volver a comer. No hablaron de eso después de que terminaron de cenar y fueron a la escuela. Stiles tenía exámenes de prueba para los que estaba estudiando y Derek seguía trabajando hasta el undécimo grado. Stiles no se lo dijo, pero estaba realmente impresionado de que Derek se tomara el tiempo para hacer esto. Siendo realistas, tenía suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente durante el resto de su vida, Tara no le había dicho cómo mucho, pero había confirmado Derek estaría bien. Saber que Derek solo podía sentarse y no hacer nada, pero estaba trabajando duro para al menos graduarse de la escuela secundaria, en realidad era realmente humillante.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde, ambos se dirigieron a la cama. Derek solía ducharse antes de acostarse, por lo que Stiles siempre tenía el baño primero. Pasó por su rutina nocturna con facilidad practicada, luego salió del baño, se dirigió a su habitación y le dio las buenas noches a Derek. Cuando pasó por la habitación de invitados, dedos ligeros tocaron su brazo y se giró, Derek de repente allí.

Estaba en su espacio personal, una mano apoyada contra el pecho de Stiles y empujándolo hacia atrás lentamente, dándole suficiente tiempo para alejarse. No lo hizo, dejando que Derek lo empujara hacia atrás hasta que fue presionado contra la pared al otro lado del pasillo desde el dormitorio de invitados. Los dedos de Derek se curvaron en la parte delantera de la camisa de Stiles, con los ojos en sus labios. Había un ligero tinte rojo alrededor del verde habitual de sus iris.

—No lo haré a menos que me digas que está bien. —Dijo en voz baja. —Yo no...

—Sí. —Interrumpió Stiles. —Si está bien. Mientras esté bien para ti, está más que bien conmigo.

Derek todavía estaba mirando sus labios, con más rojo sangrando en sus ojos. Luego, levantó su mano libre, la otra todavía apretada en la parte delantera de la camisa de Stiles, y deslizó la palma de su mano por su mejilla, acercando su cara. Stiles obedeció y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los de Derek.  
Eran mucho más suaves de lo que había esperado que fueran, y la barba de Derek le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Se empujó hacia adelante, presionándose contra el otro hombre con más insistencia.

Derek deslizó su lengua en la boca de Stiles, acercándolo a él, y Stiles rodeó la suya alrededor. Derek sabía a salsa de carne, y por alguna razón, eso hizo que todo fuera aún más caliente. Porque reafirmó que esto era real. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente.

Las manos de Stiles se movieron contra el pecho de Derek, una se deslizó por debajo de su brazo y apretó el material de su camisa en el centro de su espalda. Su otra mano estaba en la parte posterior del cuello de Derek, tratando de acercarlo más.

Derek se apretó contra él con fuerza, atrapando a Stiles contra la pared. La mano en su mejilla se deslizó nuevamente dentro de su cabello, y la otra se movió hacia arriba debajo de su camisa y alrededor de su espalda, con la cálida palma presionada contra su espalda. Stiles podía sentir que se ponía duro, meciéndose hacia Derek. Le agradó saber que Derek estaba tan duro como él, si no más.

La lengua de Derek todavía estaba en su boca, los dedos apretados fuertemente en su cabello. Stiles sintió que su piel estaba en llamas en todas partes donde lo tocaban, y movió sus caderas más insistentemente contra Derek. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Derek se apartó, rompiendo el beso pero sin soltarlo. Todavía estaban tan juntos que respiraban el mismo aire, el pecho de Stiles apretado y las manos apretadas alrededor de lo que sostenían.

Derek presionó de nuevo hacia adelante, pero solo para deslizar sus labios a lo largo del pómulo de Stiles hasta su sien, respirando con dificultad contra su piel.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro? —Él balanceó sus caderas hacia adelante, sintiendo la presión de la polla de Derek frotándose contra la suya, haciendo que el otro gimiera.

—No. —Suspiró. Los labios de Derek aún estaban en la sien de Stiles, y envolvió su brazo más firmemente alrededor de Stiles, con la palma extendida contra la piel de su espalda. —Solo déjame... solo por un minuto.

Stiles no se quejaba, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Derek. Lo sintió estremecerse ante la acción, y Stiles recordó cuando el cuello era un mal lugar para tocar. Ahora tenía el rostro hundido en él, los labios contra el pulso de Derek, sintiendo cada latido rápido de su corazón.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, Derek se movía ocasionalmente para pasar la punta de su nariz ligeramente a lo largo de la piel de Stiles, o dejaba caer besos ligeros a lo largo de su pómulo. Continuó arrastrando sus uñas contundentes a lo largo de la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles, y luego alisando su palma sobre su superficie para devolver su mano a su ubicación original.

Stiles se calmó mucho más rápido que Derek, y se le ocurrió que sentir algo tan intenso debía ser muy difícil para él. En el último mes, pudo admitir que él y Derek se habían acercado mucho. Sabía mucho más sobre él, y ya se había preocupado por él incluso antes de saber hablar.

Tener emociones tan fuertes como las que tenía Derek en este momento no podría ser fácil. Había estado encerrado dentro de la cabeza del animal durante tanto tiempo que todo parecía sentirse dos veces más intenso. Trató tan duro de dominarse, pero era obvio lo difícil que podía ser a veces, y cuánto luchaba con ello. Para alguien que había perdido la cabeza hace más o menos seis años, probablemente estaba tomando mucho autocontrol para mantenerse en control y no en espiral hacia abajo.

Probablemente fue por eso que Derek osciló entre mostrar demasiadas emociones y no mostrar ninguna en absoluto. Todavía estaba tratando de encontrar un equilibrio después de años de la represión de las emociones en general, y Stiles fue positivo que todo lo que esta era que estaban haciendo era probablemente destruyendo el infierno en su control.  
Derek dejó escapar un último suspiro contra la piel de Stiles, luego, lentamente, soltó su cabello. Lo besó de nuevo una vez, ligeramente, en los labios, y luego retrocedió un paso, una mano se deslizó a lo largo de la espalda y el costado de Stiles, y la otra bajó de su cabello a través de su mejilla hasta que las apartó por completo y tomó otro paso atrás. Antes de que Stiles pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar por qué, Derek dijo: —Tu padre está a punto de llegar.

—Oh.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un largo rato hasta que incluso Stiles pudo escuchar que el patrulla se detenía en el exterior, la grava crujía debajo de los neumáticos. Cuando Stiles escuchó el portazo de un coche, supo que tenían que irse antes de que su padre entrara a la casa y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Las cosas habían estado realmente bien últimamente, y su padre confiaba en Derek mucho más de lo que solía. Era obvio que todavía no le gustaba todo este asunto de 'compañero', pero probablemente porque él, como Stiles, no lo entendía completamente.

—Buenas noches, Stiles. —Dijo Derek, un claro despido. Le estaba pidiendo que se alejara, porque uno de ellos tenía que hacerlo, y tal vez Derek no tenía la fuerza para ser el único en hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Derek.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de su habitación justo cuando se abría la puerta principal. Oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba un momento después y, cuando se cortó la ducha, Stiles estaba un poco celoso. Derek se ocupó de su problema en la seguridad del baño. Colocándose apresuradamente en su pijama y apagando la luz, Stiles se metió en la cama y siseó cuando alcanzó sus pantalones y cerró su mano alrededor de su polla.

Si el sentido del olfato de Derek era tan bueno como su oído, entonces no tendría ningún problema en saber qué estaba haciendo Stiles.

No podía decidir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

···································

Derek se mudó de la casa de Stilinski cerca de la graduación de Stiles, porque la casa Hale finalmente fue reconstruida y había sido inspeccionada minuciosamente antes de su partida. Mientras que Stiles estaba triste de verlo partir, también estaba feliz de saber que Derek tenía su propio lugar. Que había reconstruido encima de los huesos de su antigua casa, y estaba tratando de seguir adelante con su vida.

Stiles había cumplido diecinueve años solo unas pocas semanas antes de que Derek se mudara, y aunque no había sido una gran cosa, Stiles aún arrastraba a Derek para juntarse con sus amigos porque "es mi cumpleaños , Derek. Lo menos que puedes hacer es complacerme.”

A Derek todavía no le gustaban las personas, pero había aceptado y seguido. Realmente no habían hablado de lo que había sucedido esa noche, lo que parecía una eternidad para Stiles. Sucedió, y luego simplemente... se hizo a un lado. Reconoció que tampoco lo había mencionado, pero aún se sentía extraño saber que se sentía atraído por Derek, y viceversa, y que habían tenido una sesión de besuqueo muy caliente, y ahora fingían que no había pasado nada.

Probablemente fue lo mejor, la verdad. Derek había admitido que todavía estaba tratando de descifrar su control para evitar volver a caer en el animal, pero era difícil para él. No tenía exactamente a nadie a su alrededor que pudiera cuestionar sobre todo el asunto, por lo que le resultó doblemente difícil porque estaba volando por las orejas. Deaton trató de ayudar donde pudo, pero eran dos formas de magia muy diferentes, por lo que solo podía hacer mucho.

Stiles estaba saliendo de la escuela un día cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Derek, pidiéndole que viniera. Aún no había visto la nueva casa Hale, por lo que era un poco atrasado, y estaba emocionado de ser invitado. Él había estado tratando de darle algo de espacio a Derek desde que se mudó, y mientras enviaban mensajes de texto todos los días, sentía que la separación era buena para ellos.

Calmó su libido, en todo caso.

Condujo a la nueva casa de Derek en piloto automático, con el cerebro sabiendo exactamente dónde ir para llegar rápidamente de todos los meses de haberlo hecho. Cuando estaba haciendo lentamente su camino por el sendero de grava, que era nuevo y por lo tanto más amable con su jeep que el antiguo camino de tierra, que se resistió a la vista de ella.

Stiles no recordaba cómo se veía la casa Hale en su apogeo antes del incendio, pero esta casa era jodidamente impresionante. Tenía dos pisos de altura con una superposición gris oscuro de tablas que se extendían horizontalmente por toda la casa. La puerta y los adornos de las ventanas eran de un tono gris más claro y los jardines hacían que pareciera moderno y atractivo.

Aparcó el Jeep al lado de una puto magnífico Camaro negro, se bajó del coche y se dirigió lentamente hacia los escalones del porche, sin poder creer lo que estaba de pie en el mismo lugar de la casa en ruinas utilizado para sentarse. Apenas había llegado a la cima cuando se abrió la puerta, Derek le sonrió y el corazón de Stiles se derritió en su pecho. Se veía tan bien en ese momento. Feliz, curado, en control. Fue una cosa tan asombrosa de presenciar y él avanzó sin realmente pensar y lo abrazó.

A Derek no pareció importarle, abrazándolo con fuerza, los dos de pie en la puerta por un largo rato. Finalmente, Stiles se apartó y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás por los escalones del porche hacia el paisaje.

—Este lugar es increíble.

—Sí, estoy muy contento con cómo resultó. Estuve teniendo problemas con el agua caliente durante unos días, pero se ha solucionado. —Derek se apartó cuando Stiles se volvió hacia él y entró en la casa.

Todo en la entrada era brillante y acogedor, y Stiles se tomó su tiempo para caminar a través de cada habitación en el piso inferior. Derek lo siguió sin decir una palabra, parecía contento de tenerlo allí. La cocina era fenomenal, y claramente había sido diseñada para que un gran grupo de personas pasara el rato y cocinaran juntos. Stiles sintió una breve punzada de dolor al darse cuenta de que Derek ya no tenía a nadie con quien cocinar. Claramente había construido la cocina de manera similar, si no idéntica, a su antigua casa, lo que significaba que muchas personas solían pasar tiempo juntas allí. Pero ahora, estaba solo.

Bueno en realidad no. Tenía a Stiles, seguro. Y muchos de sus viejos amigos empezaban a salir con él más a menudo. Stiles le envió mensajes de texto de vez en cuando y le contó cómo había salido con alguien y lo llamaría más tarde. Fue bueno saber que estaba bien.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de haber inspeccionado cada centímetro del piso inferior, Stiles subió las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel. Había muchas habitaciones, algunas con camas y otras aún vacías, pero era una distribución agradable y no se sentía abarrotada. Derek también tenía una ducha en cascada en el baño principal y Stiles definitivamente quería probar eso.

Quizá algún día.

Cuando regresaron juntos al primer piso, Stiles miró la única puerta que no había abierto cuando había estado haciendo sus rondas. Era la puerta que conducía al sótano, y él no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto.

Cuando miró a Derek, lo vio observándolo, por lo que dejó escapar un suave suspiro y alcanzó el mango. Se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarla brillantemente iluminada, repintada y limpia, pero aún muy similar a como siempre había sido. Las escaleras eran nuevas y más resistentes, por lo que Stiles las bajó lentamente, pasando una mano por la pared, como si volviera a encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Cuando llegó al final, miró a través del gran espacio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Se veía igual.

Bueno, no es exactamente lo mismo. Había sido limpiado y rehecho a fondo. El piso agrietado había sido reemplazado y alisado, las paredes habían sido pintadas, se habían instalado nuevas luces más brillantes.

Pero la jaula seguía allí. Todavía había grilletes atornillados en la pared, y cuando se acercó, vio que había una cubierta incorporada en el piso donde solía estar el inodoro. Demonios, la pila de mantas todavía estaba en la esquina, aunque estaban lavadas y olían a fresco. Cuando se volvió para mirar al otro lado de la habitación, vio el cubo donde siempre estaba, con la manguera enrollada alrededor y una camisa oscura colgando a un lado.

Derek se movió a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor lentamente antes de centrarse en Stiles. Miró hacia atrás, sin entender.

—Me gusta. —Dijo Derek simplemente, mirando alrededor una vez más. —Cada vez que vengo aquí, me recuerda a ti. Cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos acercamos, cómo me trajiste de vuelta. Cuando Hank y yo estábamos hablando de remodelar el sótano, seguí teniendo dudas al respecto. Con el tiempo, Hank dijo que podía mejorar la estructura general y su aspecto, pero mantener todo igual, y en el momento en que dijo eso, sentí que podía respirar.

Derek se acercó a la jaula y una mano salió para agarrarse a uno de los barrotes mientras lo miraba.

—Supongo que esto era solo un recuerdo que no podía soportar perder.

Stiles se movió a su lado, mirando hacia la celda, también. Era extraño tener a Derek de este lado. Hablando y humano. Fue a la puerta de la jaula y la abrió, el cerrojo se deslizaba fácilmente. Abriéndola, Stiles entró, mirando alrededor. Su almohada estaba enterrada en el desorden de las mantas, pero todo parecía y olía a limpio. Incluso la manta quemada, en su mayoría destruida, del pasado de Derek se veía limpia.

Se agachó para tocar el material, se lo frotó entre los dedos y se preguntó cuánto impacto debió haber tenido en Derek para que quisiera mantener todo este sótano como había sido todo el tiempo que habían conocido. unos y otros.

—Vi a tu padre hoy.

Stiles se volvió, todavía agazapado. Derek lo estaba mirando con una nueva intensidad que tenía los pelos de sus brazos levantados. Era el aspecto de un animal. De un depredador.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó casualmente, levantándose y saliendo de la jaula, cerrando la puerta.

—Debería aclarar. —Dijo Derek, girándose más hacia Stiles, pero todavía agarrando las barras con una mano. —Fui a ver a tu padre hoy.

Stiles frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? ¿Necesitabas a la policía? —La mirada que recibió para eso lo hizo sentir estúpido. —Cierto. Por mí. ¿Por qué por mí?

—Quería hablar con él. Abiertamente. Honestamente. Quería explicar las cosas. Acerca de ti. Y yo. Acerca de lo que eres para mí. —Derek parecía incómodo, pero de alguna manera todavía lo estaba mirando fijamente al mismo tiempo. —Le dije que te quería. Le dije que quería estar contigo.

Se sentía como si el mundo se hubiera inclinado hacia un lado y el corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir dos veces en su pecho. —¿Qué dijo? —Él mataría a su padre si dijera que no.

—Dijo que quería hablar contigo primero antes de que me diera una respuesta. —Derek miró hacia su antigua prisión. —Le dije que lo entendía.

—¿Qué pasa si dice que no? —Stiles no lo dejaría, pero en caso de que tuviera que esperar unos años y agotar la decisión de su padre, quería saber cómo afectaría esto a Derek. —¿Quieres... quiero decir, ¿seguirías adelante?

Derek negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño pero sin mirar a Stiles. —No funciona de esa manera. No para mí. —Parecía que estaba tratando de elegir sus palabras con cuidado, luego, finalmente, se rindió y se volvió hacia él, los dedos se volvieron blancos donde estaban apretando la barra. —Tú eres Stiles. Eres tú, o nadie. —Stiles lo miró fijamente, no muy seguro de que tuviera la capacidad de digerir eso en este momento, pero Derek continuó rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo. —No estoy tratando de culparte en esto. Sé que esto no tiene mucho sentido para ti, pero quiero que sepas que si fueras a elegir a otra persona, si intentáramos esto y no quisieras esto, lo aceptaría. Preferiría tenerte en mi vida en cualquier capacidad que estuvieras dispuesto a darme que no tenerte en absoluto. Eres exactamente lo que quiero, y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar. Cinco, diez, veinte años. Te he esperado antes, y te espero otra vez. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Porque eso eres para mí, Stiles. Nunca he querido a nadie más, y nunca lo haré. Pero esto no es solo mi elección, y lo entiendo. Solo sé que no importa qué, siempre estaré aquí esperándote.

Stiles nunca había sentido el peso de esas palabras tanto como él en este momento. Derek había pasado tanto tiempo esperando que alguien se preocupara por él. Cuando lo consiguió, esperó tanto tiempo entre las visitas para que Stiles regresara. Y cuando había regresado a sí mismo, había esperado tanto tiempo para admitir lo importante que Stiles realmente era para él. Lo que significaba realmente tenerlo como compañero. Derek había pasado toda su vida esperando. Stiles no quería que él tuviera que esperar más.

—Quiero esto. —Dijo en voz baja. —Puede que no lo entienda completamente, pero quiero esto. Contigo. Siento que estamos conectados, tú y yo. Quiero intentar esto.  
Derek sonrió entonces. Suave. Auténtico. Hizo que el corazón de Stiles tropezara en su pecho. Soltó la barra que había estado sosteniendo y avanzó lentamente unos pasos. Cuando estuvo justo frente a Stiles, tomó su rostro suavemente con ambas manos y se agachó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, besándolo ligeramente. Luego presionó su frente contra Stiles y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un lento suspiro.

—Por favor habla con tu padre.

—Voy a hacerlo. Y si él dice que no...

—Entonces respetaremos esa decisión hasta que él cambie de opinión. —Interrumpió Derek. Stiles quería estar molesto, pero Derek estaba siendo razonable y honorable y odiaba eso. —Deberías irte. —Dijo Derek después de un breve silencio. —Tienes exámenes. Tengo tarea.

—Correcto. —Stiles lo besó ligeramente una vez más, luego se apartó, el calor de las manos de Derek en su rostro persistió mucho después de que lo dejara ir. —Voy a hablar con mi padre.

—Te estaré esperando.

Stiles sonrió suavemente. —Siempre lo haces.

········································

El sheriff lo estaba esperando cuando Stiles llegó a casa. Estaba en la cocina con una caja de pizza en el centro de la mesa. Stiles suspiró cuando lo vio, porque su padre no debería estar comiendo basura, pero se sentó frente a él sin comentarlo porque su padre tenía su rostro serio. Dejó caer la bolsa por la silla, se dejó caer en ella y levantó la tapa. La pizza aún estaba caliente, así que no había estado aquí mucho tiempo, y Stiles sacó una rebanada, le dio un mordisco y se recostó en su silla mientras masticaba, mirando a su padre. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, y Stiles sabía que su padre se rompería primero. Normalmente lo hacía. Stiles carecía de paciencia, pero definitivamente había heredado la capacidad de ganar un concurso de mirar a su madre porque su padre siempre se rajaba primero.

Hoy no fue diferente.

—Derek vino a verme hoy.

—Escuché algo. —Dijo Stiles, tomando otro bocado de su pedazo de pizza. —Dijo que te explicó algunas cosas.

—Lo hizo.

Stiles esperó, pero cuando su padre no continuó, dejó su pizza en la tapa de la caja y se movió hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Papá, sobre Derek...

—No. —Dijo su padre, y por un segundo, el corazón de Stiles se detuvo antes de darse cuenta de que no había terminado. —Déjame decirte algo acerca de Derek. —Él empujó la caja de pizza a un lado ligeramente, doblando las manos y mirando a Stiles con toda la fuerza de su expresión sheriff. —Durante mucho tiempo, ese hombre se perdió. Perdido y vulnerable y confundido. No sabía lo que estaba pasando la mitad del tiempo, atacó a personas sin causa y era un peligro para la ciudad. Espera.

Stiles había abierto la boca, pero el tono de su padre y el dedo que le señaló le obligaron a cerrarla una vez más.

—Él no era alguien que yo quisiera cerca de mi hijo. Cuando fuiste elegido para el Blooding, estaba seguro de que terminarías el año en un ataúd. No confié en eso, ni un poco, pero confié en ti. Cuando me dijiste que estaba bien, cuando insististe en que estaba a salvo, no quería escucharte. No porque no te creí, sino porque es difícil para un padre poner a su hijo en riesgo cuando lo sabía, sabía que ese animal era peligroso. Luchaste conmigo en eso cada vez. Y ganaste todas y cada una de las veces, porque fuera lo que fuera, se preocupaba por ti. Por primera vez, en realidad estaba mostrando respeto por alguien que no era él mismo, y eso me aterrorizaba. ¿Y si se giraba para morder la mano que lo alimenta? ¿Y si una noche decidía que te veías lo suficientemente bien como para comerte? ¿Qué pasaría si hicieras algo mal un día y esa confianza que ambos habéis construido se destrozaba? Odiaba cada segundo de ello. Y un día, cuando llegué a casa, entré por la puerta y me miraste... 

Se detuvo, frotándose una mano sobre su cara, como si no quisiera imaginárselo. Como si odiara tener que recordarlo.

—Parecías roto. —Dijo, con la voz tensa. —Parecías que alguien tenía, era como...

—Lo sé, papá. —Susurró Stiles. Porque lo hizo.

Era como su madre. La idea de perder a Derek le había dolido casi tanto como a su madre. Nunca habría herido como mucho, porque nada podría ha hecho mucho daño, excepto tal vez la pérdida de su padre, pero estaba cerca.

Estaba muy cerca.

—Y entrar en la cocina y darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta. Que era humano. Lo cambió todo. Pero todavía... no podía soportarlo, Stiles. Esa mirada en tu cara, lo mal que estabas. Habías perdido a alguien que te importaba, y no quería eso otra vez. Nunca quise ver eso otra vez.

De repente, Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que había estado sucediendo. Lo que su padre había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Él había insistido en que era porque tenía miedo de que el animal regresara. No.

Stiles había asumido que era por todo el asunto de los 'compañeros'. Tampoco.

—No querías que volviera a acercarme a él porque estabas asustado por lo que pasaría si lo perdiera. —Dijo Stiles, sintiéndose golpeado. No había tenido ni idea. Ni siquiera había cruzado su mente hasta este momento.

—No podía dejar que te doliera tanto. —Dijo su padre en voz baja. —Eres mi hijo, Stiles. Mi trabajo es protegerte, y no quería eso para ti otra vez. Pero lo empujaste. Seguiste empujando y empujando, y me rendí cada vez. Porque vi lo mucho que significaba para ti. Cuánto significaste para él. Lo vi, Stiles. Tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo. Derek Hale vino a verme hoy. Explicó lo que era un compañero para un hombre lobo. Lo que significaba para él. Lo que significaste para él. No lo entendí, y probablemente nunca lo haré, pero lo que sí entiendo es que ese hombre está completamente loco por ti. Dicho esto, también quiere que vivas tu propia vida. Él no quiere hacerte hacer nada que te haga infeliz. Él sabe que esto no era algo que pretendías cuando comenzasteis a formar este vínculo que tenéis, pero lo más importante, para mí, es que él solo quiere que seas feliz. Quiere que seas feliz, incluso si no estás con él. Y ha sido tan paciente, Stiles. Cuando me lo explicó todo, sobre las luchas que tuvo, contraatacando sus instintos animales, todo. Ha sido muy paciente con esto.

Stiles lo miró fijamente, casi conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que no necesitaba el permiso de su padre para estar con Derek. Tenía diecinueve años, era un adulto, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero amaba a su padre, y Derek lo respetaba, y solo quería que todos se llevaran bien, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Así que...? —Stiles le preguntó cuando se quedó en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Su padre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente. 

—Así que yo, como Derek, solo queremos que seas feliz. Lo que significa que necesitas hacer lo mejor para ti. Si ese es Derek, entonces eso es.

Stiles sintió una sonrisa ridículamente enorme tratando de controlar su rostro. Se puso de pie para moverse alrededor de la mesa para poder abrazar a su padre. Le devolvió un abrazo casi exasperado con un solo brazo, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y luego lo empujó hacia su silla una vez más.

—Vamos, vamos a comer. Te he estado esperando durante horas.

—La pizza aún estaba caliente cuando llegué, no, no lo estabas haciendo.

—La recalenté.

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Estás insinuando que te estoy mintiendo?

—Maldita sea, viejo.

—Respeta a tus mayores, niño. —El sheriff sacudió la pieza de Stiles y se abrió de la tapa, la porción de pizza cayó sobre la mesa justo enfrente de él. Le sonrió a su padre antes de levantarlo, mordiéndolo y viendo a su padre agarrar su propia rebanada.

—¿Has visto su casa?

El sheriff negó con la cabeza y le dio un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza. 

—Deberías. Es realmente bueno.

—Tal vez algún día. Si él me invita.

—Te invitará. —Insistió Stiles. —Si tiene una barbacoa en la parte de atrás, lo convenceré de que haga una inauguración o algo así. Más gente, menos intimidante. —Le guiñó un ojo a su papá, quien lo miró.

—No estoy intimidado por él solo porque es mágico, Stiles.

—Quise decir para él. Es decir… —Stiles soltó un bufido en voz alta. —Mi padre es el sheriff de Beacon Hills. Derek tiene sus manos llenas. —Tomó un bocado de pizza.

—Si él comienza a salir contigo, sus manos estarán demasiado llenas. Pero dile que no hago reembolsos, él te compró, te guarda. Puedes ser el problema de alguien más para un cambio.

Stiles dejó escapar un sonido de indignación alrededor de su comida, pero su padre solo le sonrió de manera entrañable y tomó otra porción de pizza con carne extra. Stiles fingió no darse cuenta.

·······························

Había demasiadas fotos de mierda. Demasiadas fotos. Sabía que era una tradición, era lo que debía hacer cuando alguien se graduaba, pero se estaba impacientando. Su padre ya había tomado al menos cincuenta, y ahora estaba atrapado entre Scott y Boyd, mientras que Melissa y la abuela de Boyd tomaron innumerables fotos de ellos.

Él solo se sintió un poco apaciguado cuando Isaac también fue arrastrado hacia ellos, ya que había estado tratando de escabullirse. Erica tomaba fotos de vez en cuando, pero finalmente fue arrastrada por sus padres, y después de un rato, Boyd y su abuela los siguieron para que pudieran obtener más fotos con la pareja. Finalmente, solo quedaron Stiles y Scott, y no importó lo que dijera, Melissa insistió en que se quedara. Stiles temía por su seguridad, que era la única razón por la que obedeció, y miraba a su padre porque se veía manera muy divertida.

Y Stiles entendió. La graduación fue importante, y en unas pocas horas, probablemente todos estarían completamente borrachos y celebrando el final de la escuela secundaria. Todo habría terminado para ellos. Él lo consiguió, realmente lo hizo. Pero esta noche también resultó ser su primera cita con Derek. Como cita oficial.

Derek lo estaba llevando a una cita y Stiles solo quería llegar allí. Originalmente iban a ir al programa de posgrado, pero Derek dijo que probablemente iría toda la noche y quería que su primera cita fuera algo más oficial. Menos alcohol y más hablar.

Stiles todavía insistió en que era porque Derek no podía emborracharse y estaba celoso de la anatomía extremadamente humana de Stiles que permitía cosas como tontería y envenenamiento por alcohol. Derek realmente prometió ayudar a Stiles a aliviar su resaca si conseguía una que usara esa extraña cosa de hombre lobo que podía hacer. Fue increíble salir con un hombre lobo. ¿Sabes, si realmente llegaba a salir con él considerando que todavía estaba atascado tomando fotos?

Finalmente, parecía que su padre se compadecía de él porque lo arrastró con una mano contra la parte posterior de su cuello y llamó a Scott para que tomara buenas decisiones. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento juntos, su padre apretándole el cuello de vez en cuando.

—Lo hiciste, hijo. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho con la otra mano ligeramente. —En realidad lo hiciste.

—Todavía creo que debería haber golpeado a Lydia. —Insistió, aunque no estaba realmente amargado por eso. —Solo me llevaron a Salutatorian debido a todo el tiempo que me tomé. ¿Puedes creer que dijeron que no sería justo para las personas que pasaron todo el año en clase? Pasé casi todo el año en clase y resolví nuestro problema de terremotos, incendios y granizos. Me merecía un valedictorian y una medalla. Se detuvieron junto al Jeep y Stiles le señaló enfáticamente el pecho.

—Una medalla, papá.

—Puedo comprarte una medalla si realmente quieres una. —Bromeó su padre.

—Frío, papá. Frío. —Abrió la puerta del jeep y se quitó la gorra de graduación y la bata, arrojando ambos al asiento del pasajero. Se alisó la camisa y se dio un rápido vistazo antes de mirar a su padre. —¿Me veo bien?

—A Derek no le importa.

—¡Papá!

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, te ves muy guapo. Ahora vete, antes de que él piense que no vendrás.

Stiles se burló, agitando las palabras, porque Derek nunca pensaría eso. Él había estado en la ceremonia de graduación, e incluso se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para estar en unas cuantas fotos. Solo se había ido porque el restaurante había dicho que darían su reserva después de quince minutos de retraso, y no quería perderla. Entonces, él había dejado a Stiles en la misericordia inexistente de Melissa y su cámara. Stiles se giró para subir al Jeep, cerró la puerta y la puso en marcha. Su padre golpeó en la ventana, así que lo hizo rodar hacia abajo y una mano presionó contra su mejilla, sacudiendo firmemente su cabeza.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, niño.

—Gracias papá. —Él sonrió. —Te amo.

—También te amo, Stiles. —El sheriff retiró su mano y retrocedió dos pasos. — Ve a cenar. Ir a la fiesta. Se responsable.

—Cena, bebe mucho, Derek cuida de mí, lo pillo. —Stiles le guiñó un ojo a su padre, luego salió de su lugar, retrocediendo lo suficientemente rápido para que el hombre casi rompiera su nombre. Él solo sonrió, giró el volante y saludó con la mano antes de disparar fuera del estacionamiento. La mayoría de la gente todavía tomaba fotos, no era como si hubiera alguien a quien golpear. No fue un gran problema.

Stiles tiró de su cuello mientras conducía, sintiéndose nervioso. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse nervioso, este era Derek y todo estaría bien. Pero aun así, quería que esto funcionara, y sabía que Derek quería que funcionara, por lo que probablemente iba a ser extremadamente estresante para ambos.

Caminó lentamente por el centro de la ciudad, sabiendo que esta noche habría muchos policías, ya que era una noche de graduación. Mantuvo el límite de velocidad, casi impaciente, pero finalmente encendió su señal y se acomodó en la parte de atrás del restaurante más lujoso que tenían en su pequeño pueblo.

Vio el Camaro cuando llegó, y estacionó en un lugar libre unos cuantos espacios más abajo. Saliendo, se dirigió a la puerta principal, pasando sus dedos ligeramente por la parte trasera del Camaro y sabiendo que a Derek le gustaría eso, teniendo su aroma, aunque breve, en algo que le pertenecía.

Cuando entró en el restaurante, se sintió nervioso una vez más, alisando su camisa de botones y tirando del cuello una vez más. Dejó escapar un suspiro, luego caminó hacia el podio, sabiendo que Derek probablemente había sentido su llegada en el momento en que Stiles se había convertido en el estacionamiento.

Derek estaba extrañamente en sintonía con la presencia de Stiles.

—Hola. —Dijo Stiles a la anfitriona con una sonrisa. —¿Reserva a nombre de Derek? Ya debería estar aquí.

Comprobó sus mesas rápidamente en la pequeña pantalla digital, luego le sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera. Lo hizo, viendo a Derek al instante. Su sonrisa era la más grande que Stiles había visto nunca y se puso de pie cuando se acercó, abotonando el botón inferior de su chaqueta. Derek había tenido razón, todos esos meses atrás, cuando había bromeado sobre cómo Stiles debería verlo en un traje.

—Hey. —Dijo Stiles, deteniéndose a su lado.

Derek llevó una mano a su lado, tocándolo ligeramente, luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Se apartó aun sonriendo. —Hola.

—Su camarera estará con usted en un momento. —Dijo la anfitriona con una sonrisa, luego se volvió para dirigirse hacia el frente. Derek seguía sonriendo, con la mano descansando ligeramente sobre la cadera de Stiles. Ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que alguien más estuviera en el restaurante, su mirada estaba tan centrada en Stiles.

—Lo hiciste. —Dijo.

—Lo hice. —Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles.

—Te he estado esperando.

Stiles sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, tirando de él hacia abajo para besarlo. Se separaron unos segundos más tarde, Stiles cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la de Derek.

—Nunca más. —Dijo con una suave sonrisa. —Lo prometo.

Derek sabía que Stiles siempre cumplía sus promesas.

FIN.


End file.
